Broken Fox
by NightWolf89
Summary: Naruto returns from his trip with Jiraiya a year and a half early, but instead of joining back up with his friends something happens that makes him choose the path of the ANBU. NaruxSakuxIno
1. Wounds That Cut Deep

**Chapter 1 Wounds That Cut Deep**

Naruto was smiling as him and his perverted master walked up the road toward the village gates as the sun was just falling below the horizon

"Alright finally coming home I can't wait." Naruto said with excitement

"Geez it's like you've never been away from the leaf for an extended period of time." Jiraiya chuckles

"Hey we have been gone a year and a half. That is the longest I've ever been away from the village." Naruto said

"Yeah but we were supposed to be gone for three years." Jiraiya replied

"And we would have been if I hadn't dragged you away from those whore houses and hot springs." Naruto replied

"Hey that was essential intelligence gathering." Jiraiya defended

"For your books but not our mission of finding out about the Akatsuki." Naruto said

"So because of you my newest book will be delayed." Jiraiya said

"But my training was quickened and we got the intel we needed in half the time. Now you can work on those dirty books of yours all you want." Naruto replied as Jiraiya got a perverted grin on his face. "and you'll have more time with Baa-chan." He teased

"What you talking about?" Jiraiya asked defensively

"Oh don't give me that shit I know you like her I heard you saying her name in your sleep when we shared rooms." Naruto replied "and it wasn't in the perverted way either it was in a caring way."

"Oh fine you caught me on that, what of it besides don't you have the same problem with that pink haired girl." Jiraiya shot back as Naruto's head dropped in shame "like I thought."

"Alright fine you got me there." Naruto replied

"So it's true what they say about a student and master being similar." Jiraiya said with a grin

"Maybe a little." Naruto sighed

"And maybe more than you think" Jiraiya chuckled

"No I'm not a pervert." Naruto shot back knowing that is what he was implying

"Oh really then that super extra perverted Jutsu isn't your creation then?" Jiraiya asked getting Naruto to slump in defeat.

"You know I really hate you sometimes." Naruto sighed getting Jiraiya to laugh as they entered the gate "You just know how to suck the good mood right out of me."

"It's something I take pride in." Jiraiya said as he looked at the two front desk clerks.

"Ah Jiraiya sama, Naruto wasn't expecting you for another year or so." Kotetsu said with a smile

"Yeah I bet a little pink kunoichi will be happy to have her teammate back." Izumo said teasingly getting Naruto's excitement back

"Seriously guys I finally got him to calm down." Jiraiya sighed

"Hey can you keep it on the down low I'm back I want it to be a surprise." Naruto asked

"As long as you report directly to the Hokage I guess we can keep you guys off the books." Izumo replied.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said with a smile

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way to the Hokage's office where she was pouring herself a drink. Naruto and Jiraiya merely slipped in through the window.

"Damn't who do you think you are coming in through the…" Tsunade began but then looked to see the two people she wasn't expecting. "Jiraiya, Naruto what you two doing here?"

"Well seems the kid is a fast learner when it comes to training." Jiraiya said "I've taught him just about everything I could without getting into the really high end stuff." Jiraiya said

"Yep can even do the Rasengan one handed now." Naruto said proud of himself

"Is that all you taught him?" Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya disappointed

"What no, that is just the thing he is most proud of getting it down to one hand and his new variations of the jutsu, I taught him plenty." Jiraiya said defensively

"Yeah he taught me his inv…" Naruto began but had his mouth covered really quickly by Jiraiya

"Hey you want her to kill the both of us that is not a jutsu you go bragging about." Jiraiya said as Naruto got a look of realization on his face at what the old perv used it for and knew Tsunade would jump to conclusion and assume he used it for that as well and kill the both of them.

"What was that?" Tsunade questioned

"Oh he just taught me a lot on evasive maneuvers like how to tail someone and how to lose a tail more easily. You know the whole espionage thing." Naruto covered

"Then why did you try to stop him from saying that?" Tsunade asked

"Well I was supposed to be teaching him fighting techniques not spy craft didn't want you blowing up on me for going off subject." Jiraiya covered

"Honestly I am just happy you didn't turn him into a pervert." Tsunade said

"No still working on that." Jiraiya said with a grin giving Tsunade a tick mark above her eye.

"Well is there anything you need Baa-chan I was hoping to get some ramen and surprise Sakura chan before it got too late." Naruto said

"Well I guess we can test you tomorrow to see how you've progressed." Tsunade replied

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile and headed out the door

"Alright so what about the seal is it holding?" Tsunade asked the white haired Sanin who just sighed and looked back at her.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with a grin on his face heading toward his favorite ramen stand when he passed by the window of the barbecue shop and saw a pink haired kunoichi.

'Ah I can go to Ichiraku any time I'll show up and surprise Sakura here and now.' Naruto thought as he grinned to himself and entered the shop and spotted Sakura along with Ino and he started to head over to their table. As he drew nearer to them he began to hear their conversation.

"So how's the dating scene going?" came Ino's voice getting Naruto to stop and remember something Jiraiya had once told him.

_"Always gather as much information on a target before you make a move, whether it be in battle or love. Know who or what you're dealing with before you decide to attack or fall back and reassess the situation"_ came the old perverts voice as he slide into a booth close enough to hear but still far enough away he wasn't easily seen.

"You know Sasuke-kun is the only one for me." Sakura shot back at her friend this gave Naruto a mixed feeling of joy and sadness knowing she wasn't seeing anyone but also her feeling toward the teme hadn't changed.

"Yeah but since he isn't here doesn't mean you can't play the field a bit to find out what else is out there. Just cause I want Sasuke as well doesn't mean I won't see what else I could have maybe there is someone better out there I just haven't meet yet." Ino replied

"Well you keep looking I'll stick with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

"Well you're no fun just play along a little." Ino said "how about Kiba?"

"No the smell of dog is just too much." Sakura replied holding her nose "and don't even say Shino I really hate bugs."

"Then Shikamaru?" Ino asked

"To lazy." Sakura replied

"Choji." Ino asked

"Eats to much I ain't good at cooking as it is." Sakura replied

'Geez why are girls so cruel like this?' Naruto asks himself 'at least us guys say it to each other's faces have a good fight and best friends again the next day.'

"Mhmh oh I know." Ino said with a grin "what about Naruto?" at this Naruto stated to listen real hard

"What no way never." Sakura said with a blush

"Oh I see a blush there you do like him don't you?" Ino said

"What no." Sakura said gaining control of herself again

"What why not? He maybe a knuckle head but even though he wasn't all that pretty on the eyes he was still young I can't wait to see what he is like when he comes back from his training trip." Ino says licking her lips

"There is something I never told anyone before about Naruto." Sakura said as her head dropped a bit getting both Ino and Naruto to listen in. "my parents never liked the fact I was on his team."

"What? Why is that?" Ino asked

"They said he was a monster." Sakura said getting Naruto's eyes got a look of pain knowing what she was talking about.

"What why would they say that?" Ino asked

"I don't know but of course I didn't listen because if I asked to be switched I would be taken away from Sasuke-kun, and I hadn't seen anything thing to warrant that fear." Sakura said getting Naruto to let out a small breath

"Until the land of waves mission." Sakura said

"What happened then?" Ino asked

"In the report I said I didn't see what happened in the ice mirrors that Haku formed but that was a lie." Sakura said getting Naruto's fear to grow "I felt a wave of what I can only describe as pure evil resonate from it, to this day I will never forget it struck fear to my very core. Then I saw Naruto covered in that orange chakra we saw him in when he fought Neji in the chunin exams." She explained

"Did he hurt you or Sasuke?" Ino asked

"No he only beat the hell out of Haku but even to this day I have had a slight fear of him, I don't know maybe he is just a monster like my parents told me." Sakura said at this Naruto nearly ran out of the restaurant without the two kunoichi noticing.

Just then Sakura felt a slap across her face and she looked up and saw Ino staring at her hard with anger. "How dare you talk about your teammate like that." Ino almost yelled

"What?" Sakura said

"Has he done anything to you for you to call him that?" Ino asked "Because all I have ever seen him do for you is care for you no matter how badly you treated him."

"Ino?" Sakura stuttered

"Sorry I just get upset when people are mean to others or call them something that they don't really deserve." Ino sighed

"This coming from the gossip queen?" Sakura said

"I just pass along what I've heard not my own opinions." Ino said "and I may rip on my friends a bit but never call them a monster, especially when they haven't done anything to warrant it." Ino said

"Right sorry it's just that's something I have never gotten out of my mind about him." Sakura said

"Well if you aren't gonna date him when he gets back mind if I do?" Ino asked teasingly trying to lighten the mode.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how far he had run but when he stopped he found himself in team sevens old training field.

"Why why would she think that about me." Naruto asked himself as tears poured down his face

_"She fears you."_ Came a voice

"What who's there?" Naruto called out

"_She is just like the rest of the village she fears your power."_ The voice came again

"No she just doesn't understand." Naruto replied

"_What doesn't she understand that you have a demon sealed inside you that could destroy the entire village?" _the voice asked

"Yeah if I just explain it to her she won't be afraid anymore." Naruto said getting a slight bit of happiness

"_Or she will reject you completely, like the rest of the village."_ The voice said again

"No she won't do that." Naruto argued

"_Oh really she already thinks of you as a monster, demon isn't too far away from that." _The voice came back, as Naruto heard this he began to realize the voice was right and orange chakra began to seep out of him forming the one tailed fox cloak.

"Wait that's you isn't it fox." Naruto said with realization

_"So what if it is, doesn't make it any less true. If she finds out the truth she will hate and fear you just like everyone else."_ Kyuubi said

"No she won't sh…" Naruto began

"_What, cares for you? You heard her with your own ears she is scared of you and will never care for you like you do for her. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt even more."_ Kyuubi said

"No your just trying to get out again." Naruto said

"_Maybe but doesn't make what I said a lie."_ Kyuubi repeated as a second tail began to form and an image of Sakura appeared in Naruto's head of her seeing him like this.

"Oh my god you are a monster like my parents said I should of listened to them." The image said as fear went through her eyes.

"No Sakura please let me explain." Naruto began as he reached for her and a third tail formed

"No get away from me." She cried as a fourth tail emerged and his skin began to peel away

"Please Sakura don't leave me please." Naruto begged as he grabbed her hand

"No leave me alone someone help the demon has me help the demon is here." She cried as a fifth tail emerged, and Sakura's image faded and Naruto was left alone again in the five tailed state and going further.

"_Yes give into the despair and the loneliness let me out." _The Kyuubi yelled as all of a sudden chains ripped out of Naruto's body and anchored him to the ground. "_What no impossible." _The Kyuubi screamed as the demonic energy was drained from Naruto's body and he reverted to normal and slumped to the ground on his knees, however his hair changed from bright blond to blood red fading to blond tips

"Damn't Kyuubi how dare you try to use Sakura against me like that." Naruto said

"_But you know I'm right. She is your weakness especially now." _Kyuubi said

He knew the fox was right. She always was his weakness and too get such an emotional reaction that almost released the Kyuubi on the village again, he knew he had to do something about it. Just then a squad of masked ANBU along with Tsunade and Jiraiya landed in the field to find Naruto chained to the ground.

Naruto looked around at all the ANBU, and something hit him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright who can tell me what the ANBU are." Iruka asked his class

"The best ninja in the village under the direct control of the Hokage." Sakura said excitedly trying to impress Sasuke with her knowledge.

"Yes but why are they the best?" Iruka asked

"Because they have full control over themselves mind, body, and emotions. They control it all not showing any weakness in any aspect." Sasuke said flatly.

"Yes they have control over all these and even the hardest one emotion. If you can control that you can control the other two easily." Iruka said

**END FLASHBACK**

At remembering that and looking at the ANBU he knew what he had to do.

"Who chained him up like this?" Tsunade demanded

"No one Lady Hokage." Came one of the ANBU "he was like this when we got here."

"What?" Tsunade asked

"Their right this is the Uzumaki kekkei genkai" Jiraiya said while inspecting the chain getting both Naruto and Tsunade's attention

"What I didn't know the Uzumaki had a kekkei genkai?" Tsunade said

"It is very rare and mostly only the women get it, only been a few documented cases of a male getting it. It is chains as you see that are very useful in sealing it seems they have drained him of the demonic chakra that we had felt." Jiraiya said as he walked up to Naruto "try retracting them back into your body?"

Naruto felt the chains in his body and focused on pulling them into himself and they began to retract into him. Once they were retracted he stood up and walked over to Tsunade.

"Baa-chan I formally request to be put into the ANBU." Naruto said looking up at her with now demonic slit red eyes and complete seriousness and resolve that she could tell meant he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**A/N** alright my new story I will still be doing my other stories but wanted to get this out there to get some insight about it. So please Review.


	2. Peepers and Demons

**A/N **got a lot of hell for that last chapter, this will be a naru x saku x ino pairing but it ain't gonna be all sunshines and rainbows along the way, it's gonna be a bit darker and they will have to work for it.

**CHAPTER 2 Peepers and Demons**

It was late afternoon as Sakura walked back from the main gate on one of her normal duties as Tsunade's apprentice. 'why do I have to run these simple errands isn't this why she has a secretary?' she sighed to her self

"_Hey just be happy she isn't pounding you into the ground with her strength training"_ Inner said

'Yeah I guess your right it's been three years since I started training with her and it's been a grueling time since I mastered the basics of being a medic. Ever since then it's been body hardening and strength training.' She sighed again as she approached the entry desk and took the days sign in sheet.

As she walked into the Hokakage's office she saw her master taking another drink. She set the papers on the desk and looked at her master. "you know master you shouldn't be drinking on the job."

"Hey drinking helps reduce stress, stress causes fatigue, fatigue causes you to miss stuff, so one or two drinks actually help." Tsunade says with a smile.

"You say drinks and mean bottles?" Sakura asked as she pulled two bottles of sake out of the garbage can.

"Never said the measurements of those drinks did I?" Tsunade says with a grin

"Whatever shisho, I brought today's log in sheet is there anything else you need?" Sakura asked

"No you can have the rest of today off relax a bit." Tsunade said waving her off

"Thank you shisho." Sakura said with a bow and walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura walked to her best friends flower shop to see the pony tailed blond.

"Hey Ino" she said as she walked through the door.

"Oh hi Sakura what you up to today?" Ino asked with a smile

"Oh not much just got done with Lady Tsunade and she gave me the rest of the day off." Sakura said.

"Alright that's great let's go to the hot springs." Ino shouted with a smile

"What? Don't you have to work here?" Sakura asked

"Oh we're almost closed for the day and mom can handle the last hour." Ino said as she took off her apron and hung it up then shouted to the back of the store "hey mom I'm heading out with Sakura"

"Alright you two have fun." Came her mom's voice and she drug Sakura out of the shop and down the road.

* * *

Sakura laid back and soaked in the hot springs "alright Ino you were right this is just what I needed."

"See never doubt me alright." Ino said with a grin.

"Got it." She sighed as she sunk down to her chin in the hot water.

"So then how have things been going with you Sakura?" Ino asked getting the pinkette to sit up a bit so she could talk.

"You know good considering Lady Tsunade has been running me into the dirt with strength training on top of the medical training" Sakura sighed

"Well that's all well and good but I was more interested in your personal life, like found someone you like yet?" Ino teased

"I told you Sasuke-kun is the only one for me." Sakura said

"And like I have told you before just because he is the one doesn't mean you can't play the field a bit." Ino said with a mischievous grin

"If so then who do you like?" Sakura said trying to turn the tables

"Ah ah I asked first." Ino wagged her finger at her getting Sakura to sigh "any way how long has it been since Naruto left?" she asked looking for a reaction

"About three years now. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked innocently

"Well I am just wondering what he will be like when he gets back. He was always a child but three years of hard training with a Sanin hopefully has matured him." Ino said

"I have been training with one for just as long." Sakura said

"Yeah but you were able to go home and get away from it from time to time. He was never able to go home to get away from it." Ino said

"Well guess that's true." Sakura admitted

"And I can't wait to see what he looks like when he gets back." Ino said with a sly grin looking at her friend

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked a bit confused

"Oh don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" Ino asked

"Thought about what?" Sakura replied still confused

"About how hot he must be by now, seriously when we were younger he may not have been much to look at. But with his training mindset and his stamina he must be working out that body harder than ever and the muscles must be forming in nicely." Ino said with a bit drool as she thinks about it

"What?!" Sakura asks in shock as an image of Naruto with no shirt on showing off a hard chest of muscles and six pack enter her mind

"_Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about come to mama." _Inner drooled over the image as Sakura shook her head to get it out of her mind

'I'm surrounded by perverts.' Sakura said to herself when she remembered something. "besides he has been with Lord Jiraiya. Granted he is an awesome ninja and Sanin but he is also a self anointed super pervert. The old saying goes 'The student and master aren't so different' or something like that Sakura says with a wave of her hand.

"Then that would make you a drunk who has no luck?" Ino shot back getting Sakura to slump in defeat

"Alright maybe that philosophy doesn't hold true." Sakura sighs getting Ino to grin in victory

"Besides would it be so bad if he came back a little perverted. With a body as I image the knowledge of the greatest adult book writer and the stamina that has no end, I don't see any down sides there." Ino says with a far off look in her eyes.

"Great I got a pervert for a best friend." Sakura sighs

"I'm just kidding." Ino says with a giggle "besides he should be coming home soon anyway and you'll see I'm wrong."

"Yeah I hope so." Sakura replies

"_No you don't you hope she is right on the money, well I do anyway."_ Inner replies with a perverted grin

'Shut it inner.' Sakura sighs as she slides further into the water, after a few minutes she fells the water ripple as Ino gets out. She looks over to see Ino getting out of the water and wrapping herself in a towel but instead of going to the exit she starts heading toward the fence.

"Huh Ino where are you going." Sakura asked

"Thought I saw something." Ino says as she gets to the fence and squats down and starts to inspect the fence. Just then she begins to hear giggling coming from the fence.

"Damn't Ino what are you doing over there." Sakura said as she got up and wrapped herself in a towel then headed over to her friend.

" ." Ino shushed her friend as Sakura saw a little bit of blood dripping from her nose. Then pointed at the hole in the fence "I think I found the perfect man." she whispers as Sakura squats done and looks through the hole.

As she looks through the hole, all she can see is the back of a man's head and his arms lying across the edge of the hot springs. He had blood red hair fading into blond tips; she then notices an ANBU tattoo on his right bicep. As she looks him over she begins to feel a blush spread across her face. Just then he started to stand up and she got a glimpse at his toned back side and his well developed back muscles then her eyes made their way up to his shoulders and to her horror she saw the word 'demon' carved into his back from shoulder to shoulder. The man reached for his towel and just as he wrapped it around his waist she barely caught a glimpse of something heading straight at her she jumped back from the hole just as the tip of a kunai plugged it up.

"Jeez! That was close." Sakura said in shock as she stares at the point of the kunai that was deep enough through the hole it could have poked out her eye.

"Well guess guys don't like being peeked on any more than we do." Ino said "but it was totally worth it to see that. Guess I know why they do it now." She said with a grin.

"Can you be any more perverted?" Sakura asked as Ino got up

"Hey maybe if we hurry we can catch him in the lobby." Ino said as she got up and almost sprinted off to the exit.

"Ino wait up." Sakura whined as she chased after her friend

They quickly got dressed and headed out to the main lobby, and looked around. Ino then went to the front desk and asked "has anyone come out of the male bath?"

"No, nobody has come out of there." the clerk replied

"Alright so we didn't miss him." Ino said as Sakura sighed

"Was there ever anyone in there?" Sakura asked the clerk

"No, no one has been in or out of the males bath since you two have gotten here. Why was someone spying on you from there?" the clerk asked with a bit of anger looking at the male bath door.

"No no we just had a bad feeling that was all." Sakura said 'more like the other way around' she said to herself as she grabbed Ino's arm and drug her away from the bath house.

"Ok that's weird I know we saw him how did he get in and out without the clerk seeing anything?" ino asked

"Did you not see the ANBU tattoo on his arm?" Sakura asked

"What?" Ino asked confused

"There was ANBU tattoo on his right bicep. So he could have easily snuck in and gotten out without anyone noticing either that or he told the clerk to not let anyone know he was there that is what they do." Sakura said

"Well looks like little miss 'I'm not a pervert' was looking closely at that body of his now weren't you." Ino replied in a teasing tone

"Oh shut up you were the one how tricked me into looking." Sakura said as Ino began to walk off and Sakura followed her.

"Well when you found out you didn't look away did you?" Ino asked as Sakura blushed realizing she was right, and just followed in silence thinking about what was carved into his back

'Who are you and why did someone do that to you?' she thought as she followed Ino and headed home.

But unknown to them there was an ANBU sitting in a tree above them in silence merely shaking his head before jumping off into the night.

* * *

The next day Sakura was called into the Hokage's office. When she walked in she was confronted by Kakashi, Temari and Ino.

"Ah Kakashi sensei haven't seen you in awhile." Sakura said seeing her old sensei

"Yeah I have been helping train up some new ANBU." Kakashi replied rubbing the back of his head as he lowered his book.

"Ah good you're here we can begin this briefing." Tsunade said as Sakura walked up to the desk "This morning we received word that the sand village was attacked." At this Ino and Sakura went wide eyed. "And the fifth Kazekage has been captured."

"What? Why? How?" Sakura asked in shock

"We believe it was a group known as the Akatsuki, who are hunting down the tailed beasts." Tsunade explained "The sand has requested assistance from us and you are the only ones available to go"

"I would have left as soon as I had heard but Lady Tsunade said she would gather a team to assist so I waited." Temari added.

"Yes now your mission is to go and assist in the search for Gaara, also Kankuro the Kazekage and Temari's brother has been severely poisoned and needs you to heal him." Temari said

"Yes Shisho when do we leave?" Sakura asked

"Once this briefing is done go gather what you will need for this mission and head out immediately." Tsunade said she then looked at Temari "I wish I could send more support but we just have everyone that would be of use already on mission, but as soon as a team becomes available I will send them."

"Thank you Lady Hokage sama." Temari replied

"Alright get to it then." Tsunade said as they all left the room.

After a few moments she saw a shadow began to fidget and she sighed and merely nodded as it disappeared.

* * *

Sakura and the team had been going full speed to make it to the Sand by nightfall and she began treatment on Kankuro. After making a few antidotes for the poison and getting an hours' rest from the run and surgery they were off again in search of Gaara along with the elder Lady Chiyo.

They were currently following Pakun through the woods. After a while they came to a canyon with a river and a cave covered by a huge stone. Just then four more people jumped down next to them.

"Ah Sakura chan it's so good to see you!" one called out in an excited tone. Getting everyone to see team Guy standing along with them.

"Oh hi there Lee." Sakura said with a friendly smile and wave along with a sweat drop.

"Ah the most beautiful Sakura chan will you go on a date with me?" Lee calls out as he drops to a knee holding out his hand to her.

"Lee we have more important thing at hand right now." Sakura said getting a tick mark above her eye.

"Yes we have a five part seal hear and all five need to be removed at the same time the first is there." Kakashi said pointing at the giant rock "the others should be close by."

"Right I have all four in sight." Said Neji

"Yosh I'll be the first to get to mine in the name of my love for Sakura, if I do not I'll do a three hundred laps around the village while doing squat thrusts." Lee said excitedly as he shot up and ran off.

"Oh he does realize you didn't tell him where it was right?" Lady Chiyo asked as everyone just shook their heads and headed out as well.

After a few minutes everyone was in position and signaled to remove the seal. Once Kakashi removed it he jumped out of the way as Sakura ran and jumped punching the massive boulder pulverizing it into little bits. As the boulder fell apart the team jumped into the cave and were faced with a hunchback and a blonde who was sitting on Gaara's body.

"Ah Granny Chiyo." The hunchback said

"Sasori." Chiyo said with venom "what have you done? That is the Kage of your home."

"Not my home anymore." Sasori said then turned toward the blonde "Deidra take the body out of here and I'll meet up with you when I'm finished here."

"Oh I was hoping to have a show." Deidra sighed as a ball of clay fell out of his hand and it was enveloped by a cloud of smoke and a giant bird was in its place. He jumped on its back as the bird picked up Gaara's body and took off out the enterance.

"Go after him I'll take care of this." Chiyo said as Kakashi nodded and he and Ino jumped after him, while Sakura stayed with Chiyo. "I said go after him." She repeated

"I heard, but what kind of girl would I be if I left an old lady here to fight this guy all alone." Sakura said with a smirk and cracked her knuckles getting the old lady to smile

Sakura quickly jumped toward Sasori and his tail leapt out at her but before it made contact a kunai intercepted it and then it was ripped backward by an invisible force. That gave Sakura the opening she needed to land a hit on the hunch backs back. As she jumped away Sasori began to break apart and revealed a young man with red hair begin to stand up out of the husk.

"Using a chakra string attached to the kunai, and then attaching it to my tail to give her an opening very clever granny. I'll congratulate you on being the first to get past Hiruko's defense." The red head said "But I have plenty to replace him." He sighed as he pulled away his cloak to reveal he had turned himself into a puppet. Getting the two women to gasp at what they were looking at. "Since you got through my defense so well I guess a reward is in order."

"We don't want anything from you." Sakura shot back

"Than I guess you don't want to know the spy I have in Orochimaru's organization?" Sasori replied "Or is my intel incorrect about you still wanting to get that Uchiha back?"

'What he knows about Sasuke?' Sakura asks herself "Tell me, what do you know about him? Where is he?" she screams

"If you are able to defeat me I will tell you where you can meet my spy and he will tell you everything you need to know." Sasori replied

"Then we will defeat you, and put an end to this once and for all." Chiyo said as she pulled out a scroll and then in a puff of smoke ten puppets appeared. "This is my ultimate puppet technique the mastery of setting one puppet per finger." She said with a bit of pride

"How pathetic." Sasori spat "I've far surpassed you a long time ago old lady." He said as he pulled out a scroll and in another puff of smoke there where a hundred puppets appeared. Causing both women to go wide eyed. Just then the puppets descended upon the two kunoichi.

The battle lasted for awhile only leaving Chiyo with one puppet remaining and Sakura gasping for air and Sasori had ten puppets left.

"Well guess this is the end for you." Sasori said as he sent all of his remaining puppets toward Sakura with their swords drawn.

"Sakura!" Chiyo yelled as she sent her remaining puppet to intercept but it was dispatched with ease. All Sakura could do was stand there and watch as the swords descended upon her and she closed her eyes waiting for the swords to skewer her but they never came. When she opened her eyes she saw the back of a red haired blonde tipped ANBU with multiple blades sticking out from his back.

"Ah so the nine tailed Jinchuuriki decided to come along as well." Sasori said with a smirk as Sakura just stared wide eyed at the ninja in front of her "well looks like we will get two tailed beasts out of this trip." he smirked

As Sasori gloated the ANBU reached up to the sword on his back pulling it out and swung it down breaking the swords stabbing him and the puppets jumped back.

"Your tough." Sasori smirked "But that won't help you now that my poison is in your blood." At that Sakura snapped out of her shock and jumped to his side and looked up to see a fox mask on his face.

"Here take this it's an antidote for his poison." Sakura said as the ANBU pulled out the blades that where in him and she braced herself as a burst of orange chakra shot out of him and began to surround him and black stuff began to ooze out of his cuts as they healed themselves

"Ah using your own chakra to force out the poison." Sasori said "impressive but even with your demon chakra it will completely drain you to get it all out." He said as he sent his puppets after him again. Once the puppets got close the ANBU bolted with his sword at the ready and cut down the puppets faster than Sakura could keep up with. One minute he was standing next to her next he was gone and the puppets were cut in half.

"Oh no you don't I still have one trick up my sleeve" Sasori said as he pulled out a scroll. But before he could open it, it was hit with a kunai knocking it out of his hands. Just then he felt something impact him. He looked down and saw the ANBU's sword sticking out of his chest where his heart should be.

"Well looks like I lost our little wager." Sasori said with a cough "I'm supposed to meet my spy in Orochimaru's organization at the Tenchi bridge in ten days." He coughed out as he faded away. The ANBU pulled out his sword and let the body slump to the ground and then swung his blade flicking the poison that had remained on it off and sheathed the sword.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she walked up to him only for him to look down at her. She looked up and saw red slit eye's behind his mask and a pang of fear coursed through her body.

"Maybe next time you won't freeze up and I won't have to save your ass." The ANBU said in a cold tone, as he walked past her toward the exit leaving a shocked and stunned Sakura where she was.

'He is right if I hadn't frozen up he wouldn't have had to save me.' She said to her self

"_Forget him even if he is hot as hell he is just a dick." _Inner replied "_come on we'll show him we are a force to be reckoned with. We were trained by a Sanin right._" Inner said

"You just gonna stand there or are we going to catch up with the rest of your team?" the ANBU asked getting ready to head out.

"Oh right." Sakura said as she ran over to him and Lady Chiyo and they jumped away heading down the river.

After awhile Sakura looked over toward the ANBU and asked "ah…" but didn't know what to call him.

"It's Fox." Fox said answering her unasked question.

"Yeah Fox how do you know we are going the right way?" Sakura asked

"I can smell them." Fox replied

"What are you an Inuzuka?" she asked

"You're not supposed to ask an ANBU who they are especially in front of non village ninja's." Fox said annoyed.

"Oh right sorry." Sakura replied

"I can smell the smoke from the explosives that guy has used, if you focus you can smell the smoke left behind by them as well." He said getting her to sniff and she could smell the faint scent of burning smoke.

"Oh yeah." She said with realization.

"And those craters and burn marks are also pretty good indications." Fox said pointing to the small craters scatted across the walls of the canyon they were running through.

"Oh right." She said under her breath. Just then they heard an explosion in the distance.

"Good were close. Hurry up" he called back as he quickened his pace leaving the two kunoichi in his dust.

"Damn't wait up." Sakura called out to him but he didn't listen. "damn't why won't he listen." She cursed

"Because he is an ANBU." Chiyo said getting Sakura to look over at her "if yours are anything like ours they live by their own standards and if you can't keep up you get left behind. They don't like working with those that are not at their level. That is why they only accept the best within their ranks."

"I know but we are a team and should stick together." Sakura said as they jumped into a clearing and saw Fox standing next to Kakashi in a fighting position looking toward the blonde haired man that they had been after now he only had one arm.

"Sakura!" came Ino's voice getting Sakura to look over at her "oh thank god you're ok." She said running over to her.

"Well since those two are here I'm guessing Sasori is dead." Deidra said

"Yes Sasori of the red sand is dead." Chiyo said

"Well I'm surrounded and severely out numbered and running low on clay guess there is only one thing left to do." Deidra said

"Surrender?" Sakura asked

"No to do one last piece of art." Deidra said with a smile and pulled out the rest of his clay and ate it. His body began to bulge and expand.

"Shit he's going to blow." Kakashi yelled and began to use his Mangekyo Sharingan. Just then there was an explosion, and Kakashi was breathing heavily slumped on one knee. "ah ha I tried to get it all but it was just too much."

"You got enough we are alright." Fox said to him as he offered him a hand

"And should of known you would have come on this mission" Kakashi said as Sakura and Ino walked up to them.

"Wait Kakashi sensei you know him?" Sakura asked

But before she could get an answer Fox walked past her. She looked and watched as he walked toward Lady Chiyo who was kneeling over Gaara's body with her hands on him looking like she was trying to heal him. Fox walked up to her and she was out of breath gasping for air.

'Damn't I don't have enough chakra to do this.' She cursed herself as she looked up and saw Fox standing over them "and what do you want?" she spat as he got down on his knees and put his hand over hers and began to put his chakra into her jutsu and it began to work.

"So who is he?" Sakura asked.

"You know I can't tell you that Sakura." Kakashi said

"I know but there is just something about him that is nagging at me I just can't quite place it." Sakura said as they began to walk over to them and Chiyo's hands stopped glowing and she fell to the ground.

Sakura ran over to and began to try to heal her but she quickly found out she was dead. That was when Gaara began to stir and sit up.

"Wha… what happened?" Gaara said as he looked around confused

"Lady Chiyo gave her life so you could live on." Fox said as he held out his hand to help him up

"She will be remembered and honored." Gaara said as he stood all the way up.

"Gaara sama." Came two high pitched voices as two girls jumped and hugged him. That was when they noticed the group of sand ninja's standing in front of them.

"Kazakage sama you're alright." They all said as they ran to him and began to through him up into the air with joy as the leaf ninja watched

"Hey Sakura isn't that the guy we were spying on in the hot springs?" Ino whispered to Sakura getting her to tense up as she looked over at him from the back and realized it was the same hair and tattoo.

'Oh my god it is him.' Sakura said to herself

"_Well maybe this means we'll get to see him more often."_ Inner said with an evil grin "_and even if he does have a demon inside him he isn't too bad especially on the eyes." _At this her eyes bulged in realization at remembering that Sasori had called him the nine tailed Jinchuuriki.

As she was having this conversation with herself Ino was on the outside trying to talk to her but was getting no response. She then looked over and saw Fox was walking over to Kakashi and she decided to see if she could find out anything more about this mysterious man.

"Hi there." Ino said as she walked up to the two only for Fox to look at her for a second then back to Kakashi.

"I'll be heading back to the village then." Fox said to the silver haired Jonin

'Did I just get ignored?' Ino asked herself

"Hey I'm talking to you." Ino shouted

"No you're interrupting our conversation." Fox said looking at her with a glare.

"Now now Fox calm down she is just curious not everyday an ANBU comes along on a mission." Kakashi said

"Very well" Fox sighed as he dropped the glare "like I said I'll head back to the village and give the Hokage my report."

"It may take us awhile I had to use that technique to many times and feel really weak." Kakashi said

"Yeah I feel a bit drained as well had to use a lot up myself." Fox said as he pulled out a solider pill and put it in his mouth under his mask

"You know those are for just quick fixes not to be too heavily relied on." Kakashi said

"It's enough to get me back, so I'll see you later Kakashi sensei." He said as he jumped away.

At hearing that Sakura broke out of her little argument and went over to Kakashi "did he just call you sensei.

"Yes that is why you haven't seen me around lately is because he is one of the new up and coming ANBU and they wanted me to train him." Kakashi said

"Oh alright that makes sense." Sakura said "Never knew you were such a big shot within the ANBU they would call you back to train a new one."

"Well I was one of the best ANBU captains in the village till the third made me your Jonin instructor." Kakashi said getting the two girls to look at him in shock. "and you never truly leave the ANBU they can always call you back if you're needed."

"And is that why you where chosen to train our villages Jinchuuriki." Sakura asked getting Kakashi to look at her in shock

"How do you know about that?" Kakashi asked with shock

"Sasori called him the nine tailed Jinchuuriki during our fight." Sakura said

"Wait Jinchuuriki are those people you and lady Chiyo were talking about, earlier, who have a tailed beast in them like Gaara right?" Ino asked

"Yes." Kakashi said "but don't hold that against him he is really a good guy at heart."

"I wasn't going too; he saved my life against Sasori I would just like to see him again to thank him for saving me." Sakura said

"Yeah that sounds like him." Kakashi said with a bit of a smirk as Guy's team landed not too far from them.

"And don't mention that to anyone but the Hokage it's an S-rank secret." Kakashi whispered getting the two kunoichi to nod their heads as Guy's team walked up to them.

'I need to find out who he is.' Sakura said to herself as they all headed back to the hidden sand village.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Reunions

**CHAPTER 3 Reunions**

Sakura and the two teams that had been sent on the sand mission had taken a day at the sand for a little rest and were currently only a few miles from the border of the land of wind and land of fire they still had two more days of travel before they got back to the village.

"Alright we're almost to the border we should stop and rest once we cross the border." Kakashi said as he was leaning on Guy.

"That's it I can't take it anymore." Guy yells as he tosses Kakashi up into the air and he lands on his back. "This will be faster." He says as he takes off at a dead sprint.

"Ah yes such a good idea of training!" Lee shouts in excitement as he throws his pack in front of him and bends over ready to carry someone "Neji."

"No way in hell." Neji yells at him breaking the normal stone faced Hyuga

"Then let me take your packs." He says excitedly.

"Fine if it will get us out of taking a piggy back ride from you." Neji said as he tossed his pack on Lee's back as did everyone else.

"Now to catch up with Guy sensei." Lee yelled as he shot off after his sensei.

"They do realize we were going to rest for the night right?" Ino asked

"Yeah, once they get like this there is no changing their minds." Neji said as he shook his head "let's just catch up with them." he said as he jumped after them

"Welcome to our world." Ten Ten said as she followed them.

"Great I was hoping to get some sleep." Ino whined

"Stop complaining and come on." Sakura said as they followed after them

* * *

After another day of straight running it was dusk as the two teams came to the village gates.

"Alright Guy you take Kakashi to the hospital I'll let the Hokage know we're back." Sakura said as she broke off from the group.

As she rounded the corner to the Hokages office she began to hear voices coming from the office. She silently walked to the door and peeked through the crack in between the two doors.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked

"Yes Hokage sama he said in ten days that he is supposed to meet his contact within Orochimaru's organization." Sakura saw the back of the ANBU who had saved her "that was three days ago so we have seven to organize a team to get over there, and that is what your apprentice is about to tell you once she is done peeping on us." At this Sakura froze up realizing she was caught and walked in.

"Hi Tsunade shisho." Sakura said as she walked in awkwardly seeing the fox ANBU glaring at her.

"You know it is dangerous to spy on an ANBU," Fox berated "and I'm not only talking about when they are giving a report." He said intesifing his glare.

'Ah shit he knows it was us.' She thought to herself

_"Ah damn't now he thinks we're perverts and won't go out with us."_ Inner cries

"If that is all ma'am I will take my leave." Fox says as he shunshins out of there.

"I won't ask about what he was talking about. All I'll say is you have to be more careful especially around ANBU. You may be my apprentice but spying on a report by an ANBU they have every right to kill you for that." Tsunade said

"Yes I'm sorry shisho." Sakura replied bowing

"It's alright if he was going to kill you he would of done it." Tsunade replied waving it off "so I have his report but I want to hear your side of it."

"Yes shisho." Sakura said as she began to give her report then got to the part where the ANBU had jumped in front of the puppets protecting her.

"And I froze up and he jumped in the way of the blades protecting me from them." Sakura said after a held breath. "Then he quickly dispatched the rest of the puppets and killed Sasori after forcing out the poison with his own chakra."

"Well he does have an absurd amount of it and his control of it is also significant." Tsunade replied

"And after he defeated Sasori that is when he told us about his meeting with his mole." Sakura said then finished the rest of her report.

"Very well I'll get a team set up to go investigate this lead." Tsunade replied "go get some rest come back tomorrow at seventeen hundred."

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said as she turned around and walked out of her office.

"Well looks like it's time for you to officially come back." Tsunade said to herself

* * *

After relaxing most of the day Sakura was heading to the Hokage's office with a big grin on her face knowing they were one step closer to finding her lost teammate. She only wished her other teammate was there to share in the joy.

_"You miss the excitable idiot don't you?"_ inner asked

'Yeah it's been so long since I've seen him. I wonder how much he's changed and how strong he's gotten.' She replies

_"Yeah I wonder what he looks like now."_ Inner said with a mischievous grin

'No not like that he is a teammate and a close friend.' Sakura replied as she entered the Hokage building.

_"Who says we can't get 'close' to our close friends"_ inner replied

'I'm not having this conversation with you again.' Sakura said to her inner demon as she walked into the Hokages office.

"You wanted to see me shisho?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of her desk

"Yes I found the first member of the squad that will be going with you to the Tenchi bridge" Tsunade asked

"And I don't like it one bit." Came a familiar voice causing Sakura to turn around and see Fox leaning against a wall in the shadows. He then pushed off the wall and walked up next to her. "just to tell you I'm against this I say give me an ANBU squad and we will get him."

"Yes I have noted your suggestion." Tsunade said getting a tick mark on her forehead. "and I believe you two have the best chance of success in bringing Sasuke back."

'The two of us?' Sakura thought to herself as she looked at Fox 'who is this guy?'

"Oh I didn't miss it did I?" came another voice causing Sakura to turn around and see Jiraiya sitting in the open window.

"Lord Jiraiya?" Sakura asked in shock "if you're back then that means…" she began then looked over at Fox with shock.

"Fox I am removing you from ANBU status to return to normal ninja forces. Now remove you mask." Tsunade said as Fox grumbled and his demonic slit eyes closed and he removed the mask revealing the face of a young man with whisker marks. Then he opened his eyes and she saw those sky blue eyes however now instead of the joy they normally held they were cold and lacked anything she could recognize from when they were kids.

"Nnnnaruto?" Sakura asked in shock

"Who did you expect?" Naruto asked putting his mask on his belt

"You're back? You're an ANBU?" Sakura asked in shock

"Wow nothing gets past you." he retorted sarcastically

"But when? How? How long have you been back?" Sakura asked still a shocked.

"About a year and a half" Naruto replied

"What a year and a half?" she asked shocked

"Is there an echo in here? Yes I got done with my training with the old perv in half the time it was supposed to take." Naruto shot back

"But why did you join the ANBU and not come back, and not tell me you were back?" Sakura asked

"I have my reasons." Naruto said "and seriously if this is how she is going to be I seriously doubt she is up to par to be teamed up with me." He said looking over at Tsunade

_"What oh no he didn't just insult us."_ Inner yelled in her head

"Oh you don't think I'm up to snuff?" Sakura asked as killing intent was radiating off of her "Then having a little spar with me won't be any problem." She offered as anger filled her voice as she clenched down on the chair that was next to her breaking the back rest with her grip alone.

"Sure why not." Naruto sighed brushing off her killing intent as if it was nothing, and turned and headed to the door "I'll meet you in training area seven."

"Right behind you." she said evilly

"Well I can see she picked up those anger management issues from you." Jiraiya chuckled with a hint of fear as he turned toward Tsunade who was glaring at him "Well let's go see how our students have grown shall we." Jiraiya said jumping out the window before Tsunade could get a hold of him

The four of them where now standing in the open field of the training area. However instead of the standard ANBU gear Naruto was wearing a black flak jacket over a black long sleeved shirt with orange shoulders that turned into strips along the arm with black fingerless gloves, as well as black combat pants that had a strip of orange going down the side, and instead of the standard ANBU sword he had one with black and orange weave around the handle across his back.

"When did you get changed?" Sakura asked.

"I shot back to my place changed over then came over here. Since I'm no longer on the ANBU roster can't be walking around in their gear can I?" Naruto asked

"Alright you ready." Sakura asked as she got into a fighting pose as he just shrugged.

"Alright if you two are ready begin." Tsunade said as Sakura shot straight at him and he merely jumped away, causing her to punch the ground leaving a huge crater.

"Well seems you've increased your strength." Naruto replied dryly

"Oh and that isn't the only thing I've increased." Sakura said as she charged at him. As she did this he put his hand in his weapons pouch causing her to stop in her tracks to see what he was pulling out. But instead of pulling out any weapons he pulled out a small green book.

"The hell are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Reading." Naruto replied as if it was obvious

"Why we are in the middle of a fight?" Sakura shot at him getting her angrier as she gets a look at the title of the book _Icha Icha Tactics_

"To find out what happens of course." Naruto replies as Sakura goes into a rage and charges at him swinging and yelling.

"How dare you read that smut while in front of me, let only while in the middle of our fight where I'm trying to show you how much I've grown." She yelled as she swung but never touched him

"Grown?" Naruto scoffed "don't make me laugh. You haven't changed a bit." He said never taking his eyes off the book. "Still prone to over reacting outburst over little shit. Sure you have the strength to pulverize boulders, but that doesn't mean shit if you can't touch me." He said as he jumped out of the way.

"Oh just wait I'll get you." Sakura said as he stopped and lowered his book as she swung for his face and felt it connect. But when she looked she saw he had easily deflected her fist.

"Also if someone knows how to counter it what do you have?" Naruto asked as he put his book away. "all I have do to is not get hit by your fist that has your chakra stored up in it so I deflect at your wrist." He sighed

"oh I ain't done yet." Sakura said as she threw everything she had at him but he still simple deflected the punches.

"I'm getting tired of this." Naruto sighed as he caught her fist in his hand causing her to look at him in shock. He then kneed her in the gut, getting her off the ground then swung around and kicked her into a nearby tree

"How?" came Sakura's voice out of the dust as she stood up slowly "How did you catch my punch so easily?"

"Who has that technique been on used the most?" Naruto asked only to get a confused look on her face getting him to shake his head "The old perv has been hit by that so many times it isn't even funny. Only an idiot would be hit by the same attack that many times and not figure out how to counter it, and he then taught it to me knowing you would be trained in the same way." He said getting both Sakura and Tsunade to go wide eyed and Jiraiya to start inching away from the blonde.

"What is he talking about Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"Ahahah." Jiraiya stalled

"It's simple you have no real strength you simply focus your chakra to a pinpoint location in your fist and then release it on contact with your target." Naruto replied explaining her technique so simply "But if I focus enough chakra into the spot you are about to hit it cancels out your chakra causing it no damage only what your body can do physically. Which isn't much." He replied getting the two medical ninja's to realize he was right

"Well that isn't the only thing I have." Sakura replied as she charged at him

"I'm getting tired of this." Naruto sighed as he went through some hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground.

_"Ha his toads won't be able to help him."_ Inner said as he just stood there with his hand on the ground.

'Wait he didn't draw any blood for a summons.' Sakura thought as she felt something tighten around her ankle and she fell face first on the ground. She tried to push herself off the ground but all of a sudden she felt something wrap around her pinning her to the ground.

"The hell is going on?" she shouted as she turned her head looking around seeing Naruto only a few feet away from her then saw that it was red chains holding her down.

"My Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said

"These chains won't hold me putting chakra into a certain point and releasing it on contact may be my primary technique but not my only one." Sakura said as she focused her chakra into her muscles and tried to break free of the chains.

"Sorry not gonna work these chains are pure chakra and they have a special ability to drain their victim of chakra and channel it to me." Naruto said as he drew out his sword and brought it up over his head and stabbed it down in to the ground inches from Sakura's face he got down on to a knee and whispered "Maybe I am just a monster." At this her eyes bulged hearing her own words spoken back to her.

Once he did that he stood up and released his chains and sheathed his sword "This match is over." He said as he walked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "She isn't ready." He said simply

"Still she will be going on your mission." Tsunade said

"Very well I'll be waiting for further word." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Tomorrow my office noon." Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said coldly as he shunshined away as the sun began to set.

While he was leaving Sakura hadn't moved as she was having an internal battle in her mind.

'Oh my god he heard what we said that day.' Sakura said to herself

"_That is why he is so angry at us."_ Inner said in an uncharacteristically sad tone. "_we need to find him and apologize. It must of hurt him even more because of the nine tails"_ inner finished as Sakura's eye's bulged in realization.

As she was having this argument Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up to her. "you alright?" Tsunade said getting the girl to look up at her master and then stood up with tears in her eyes and hugged her. "Don't worry it's alright, don't beat yourself up about it you did good, he is one of our top ANBU." Tsunade said trying to comfort her

"Yeah he can even go toe to toe with me now." Jiraiya said trying to help in cheering her up.

"That's not it." Sakura said through tears "I, IIII I called him a monster." She sobbed getting a confused look from the two Sanin

"What do you mean you called him a monster." Tsunade said

"Over a year ago I was having dinner with Ino and he came up in the conversation, and and I called him a monster to her." She cried getting the two elders to look at each other "he must have over heard me because he repeated back those words to me just now." She cried

"Oh it's ok."Tsunade hugged her tighter "you'll get through this. He will get over it."

"No I said such mean things not knowing what he was back then." Sakura sobbed

"What do you mean what he was." Tsunade asked

"That he has the nine tailed fox in him." She sobbed.

"How do you know about that?" Tsunade asked her holding her away from her for a moment

"Sasori said it when Naruto first appeared and saved me." Sakura said "and then I remembered what lady Chiyo and Kakashi said about Jinchuurikis being shunned as monster for bearing the demons."

"Don't worry Sakura you know it was wrong and will apologize to him later." Tsunade said as she got done to look her in the eyes for comfort "everything will be fine."

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Well it may take a bit of work you know how thick headed he can be." Tsunade said with a smile "but eventually he will accept your apology but right now you need to get home and get some rest while he blows off some steam."

"Alright." Sakura sighed as she let Tsunade take her away.

"Oh and I haven't forgot about you." Tsunade said turning toward Jiraiya

"Me what did I do?" Jiraiya asked

"That book," Tsunade said raising an eyebrow "it hasn't been released to the public so the only place he could get a copy of it is from you."

"What I want a review of it before I send it off to the stores." Jiraiya said innocently as Tsunade glared at him while leading Sakura off.

* * *

Over at the hospital Naruto snuck into Kakashi's window.

"So then since you don't have your ANBU stuff on I'm guessing you are back in the regular ninja forces?" Kakashi asked

"Yep even got put with Sakura again." Naruto sighed

"Good it'll be good for you two to reconnect." Kakashi replied with a smile

"You are the only one I told about that night you know how I feel about her now." Naruto said

"Oh is that why you threw yourself in front of those swords for her?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know what happened, my body just moved on its own." Naruto replied

"I think that deep down you still care for her the same way you did when you were kids." Kakashi replied getting Naruto to sigh.

"Maybe but I ain't ready to forgive her just yet." Naruto sighed

"I'm not telling you too, but remember when she first felt the Fox's chakra she was only twelve and that chakra is intimidating to even the most hardened ninja so it's no shock she was afraid of it when she felt it, and back then she didn't know about your burden." Kakashi said

"Yeah and now that she knows I'm fox and Sasori called me out on being the nine tailed Jinchuuriki right in front of her, it won't take long for her to figure it out." Naruto sighed

"Maybe it's a good thing." Kakashi said getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow at him "I'm just saying now that she knows it will be easier for her to understand your burden better, and maybe help you with it." Kakashi said getting him to shrug a bit "and now that you got beating the hell out of her out of your system let her try to make up for it."

"How did you know I beat the hell out of her?" Naruto asked

"Come on I've known you two since you were genin and you have always spoken best through your fists and she not as much but she also does as well." Kakashi said causing Naruto to sigh again.

"One of these days you gotta tell me why you are so good at this psychiatrist shit." Naruto said as he walked toward the window.

"Personal experience of loss before acting on it. Also I tried to do the same thing you have been doing." Kakashi sighed "trying to bury your emotions within the ANBU. It doesn't work trust me." He finished getting Naruto to stop at the window and a sullen look to go across his face.

"Oh almost forgot brought you a present." Naruto said as he walked back to Kakahsi's bed and pulled something out of his weapons pouch and held up a little green book that caused Kakashi's eye to nearly bulge out of his head.

"Is that?" Kakashi asked

"Yep an advanced copy of _Icha Icha Tactics_ before even the review staff gets their hands on it." Naruto replied as he set it on the bed side table "It's really good probably the best one yet, so since you were so helpful with training and everything else I'm giving it to you as a get well soon present." He said as he walked back over to the window

"But I can't move my body at all." Kakashi says "How am I supposed to hold it to read it."

"What's the point of getting a get well soon present if you can use it before you get well? It's incentive to get better." Naruto said with a smirk as he jumped out the window

"That sadistic bastard." Kakashi cursed as he began to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Tsunade was letting Sakura lean on her as she guided the half asleep Kunoichi toward her home, when Ino came around the corner.

"Oh hi Hokage sama, Sakura" Ino said in a cheerful voice but as she got closer she saw Sakura was out of it. She also looked like she was beat up pretty bad and her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. "Ah what's wrong with Sakura?" she asked in a concerned tone

"She just over did it in a sparring match." Tsunade replied

"With who?" Ino asked "I know it wasn't you because you have a strict rule of two days off before training again after a mission like the one we just had. Also a fight with you wouldn't make her cry and cause her eyes to puff up like that."

"Well you see." Tsunade said trying to find a cover story

"Naruto… I'm sorry Naruto… please forgi…" Sakura said in a dream like voice

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked looking at Tsunade who had the face of someone who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright Naruto is back and had a spar with her things got heated and he went a little over board." Tsunade replied know the Yamanaka clan can sense deceit easily making them one of the best interrogation specialists in the village. Nothing she said was untrue just not the whole truth.

"What Naruto's back in the village?" Ino asked

"Yes he is and he just went a bit over board with the spar and that was it." Tsunade repeated

"Ok I'm going to go find him and give him an earful, because if it was just a spar she wouldn't be crying like that." Ino said as she ran off.

* * *

Ino ran around the village looking everywhere for the blonde to no avail. She was about to give up when she spotted the long blackish blue hair of a certain Hyuga.

"Hey Hinata?" Ino called out causing the Hyuga heiress to turn around

"Oh hi there Ino. How are you doing?" Hinata asked

"Alright but I need your help." Ino replied

"Ok but with what?" Hinata asked a bit confused

"Use your Byakugan to find Naruto." Ino said

"Wait Nnnnaruto kun?" Hinata stuttered "he is back?"

"Yeah Lady Tsunade just told me he had a fight with Sakura now I'm going to see what it was all about." Ino explained

"They had a fight?" Hinata asked getting a little excited thinking that he finally got rid of his crush for her and made an opening for her to slip into.

"Yeah he made her cry and I'm going to see why." Ino replied "now get to the finding already."

"Right." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan and began to search. "there he is." She exclaimed

"Are you sure." Ino asked

"yes his chakra has changed slightly but that is him I'm sure." Hinata replied

"Alright lets go." Ino said as they headed out toward Naruto.

They jumped from roof top to roof top and finally landed a little ways away from him

"Alright where is he?" Ino asked looking around

"Right there." Hinata said pointing to a man with blood red hair fading into blonde as soon as she saw where she was pointing she shot over to him without looking to closely at him.

"Well hello Ino, Hinata." Naruto said as they came up to him "thought I felt someone looking at me with a Byakugan." He replied

"Wait yyyou could tell I was looking at you?" Hinata asked with shock

"You weren't really trying to suppress it in any way." Naruto replied "Anyone who knew what to feel for, could sense it."

"Yyyyou could feel me?" she asked going red and fainting

"She still does that?" Naruto asked pointing at her.

"Well you been gone for three years so yeah apparently." Ino sighed "But that isn't why I'm here" she said as Hinata began to pick herself off the ground

"And why are you here trying to peep on me in the hot springs again? But with Hinata instead of Sakura this time." Naruto asked causing both girls to go red.

"Nananaruto kun in the hot springs." Hinata said as an image of Naruto in the hot springs entered her mind and she passed out again.

"What?!" Ino asked in shock. "how did you know we were there and it was us?"

"Well first think about who my master is." Naruto replied and paused for a second "Because of him I know where every peep hole in fire country is as well as most of the rest of the countries. Don't even get me started on land of hot water."

"Yeah well." Ino stuttered "But no, that isn't why I'm here."

"Then what?" Naruto asked as Hinata woke back up and got up.

"It's Sakura you made her cry because of your spar." Ino replied at this his eyes lost any kind of kindness that where there and killing intent began to resonate off of him.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Naruto replied

"Well she is your teammate and friend." Ino said holding back from trembling.

'What is wrong with him?' Hinata asked herself as her knees began to shake just being in Naruto's presence 'This isn't the Naruto kun I know not the one I fell in love with.' She said to herself

"I'll give you credit not many can stand up to my killing intent and still hold firm like that." Naruto said with a smirk that sent a chill down both Kunoichi's spins "but next time you come to chew me out for something get the whole story." He said as he turned around "as for me I'm going to get a drink." He said as he headed toward the open door of a bar.

"Hey wait your only sixteen you can't drink. Even if you're a ninja an underage genin still can't drink." Ino shouted as she ran after him as he walked through the door

"Haha genin that's cute." Naruto said as Ino and Hinata walked through the door after him but instead of being in a bar they were walking out the door of the bar they had just tried to enter.

"What the hell?" Ino asked as she looked around and turned around and tried to get in again but only to have the same results. "Ok seriously what the hell?"

Just then two guys walked out of the bar one with blonde hair and another with black hair and white eyes of the Hyuga.

"Um Shugo kun?" Hinata said to the Hyuga that was walking out who looked over at her.

"Oh Lady Hinata what are you doing here?" Shugo asked a little shocked "You shouldn't be in this part of town."

"But my friend went into that bar and we are trying to follow him but can't" Hinata explained getting the two to look back into the bar.

"And you won't be able to." Shugo said

"What why not?" Hinata asked

"Because there is a genjutsu on the place only people with the proper seal can get in." Shugo explained

"What seal is that?" Ino asked

"This one" the blonde that was with him said as he pulled up his sleeve showing an ANBU tattoo

"That is an ANBU tattoo." Hinata said as things began to fall into for Ino place as she thought about the past couple of days. The tattoo on Naruto's arm when she saw him in the hot spring, the Fox ANBU having the same hair as Naruto had now.

"My god he is…" Ino began but had her mouth covered by the other blonde that was with the Hyuga.

"If you're following the person I think you are just drop it he doesn't like people tailing him let alone knowing he is even here." The blonde said

"You mean Naruto kun is a a a." Hinata began but couldn't finish looking at the other Hyuga

"I'm sorry my lady I can't confirm or deny who is or isn't." Shugo said

"Well since we just watched him go in that bar it's pretty obvious" Ino said

"Sorry but allow me to escort you home Lady Hinata." Shugo said as Hinata followed him away

"And Inoichi would kill me if he found out I found you in this part of the village at this time of day and just left you here." The blonde said as Ino got a better look at him and realized he was from her clan a distant cousin or something.

"Fine only cause I know you'd tell my father and he would raise all sorts of hell." Ino sighed "so just let us not tell him where you found me."

"My lips are sealed." The man said as he lead her away.

'Naruto what happened to you?' Ino thought as she glanced back at the bar and walked away.

Naruto sat in the bar with a drink "thanks guys" he mumbled as he drank his drink.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. A New Team

**A/N** alright getting a lot of backlash for the way Naruto was acting toward his conversation with Ino, and how badly he was treating Hinata. Well he wasn't being mean to Hinata she was just getting the splash effect from his conversation with Ino, and she was just realizing he had changed over the past three years. The only thing he directly said to her was criticizing her on her Byakugan and not suppressing it from detection. And why is it when people leave a review I can explain they are guest accounts and I can't PM them to explain it.

**CHAPTER 4 A NEW TEAM**

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office at noon, her eyes were still puffy and red from crying most of the night. As she walked into the office and saw Naruto standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed just giving her a hard look.

"Ah good you're here." Tsunade said as she saw her apprentice walk in.

"Ah yes Shisho." She said getting Naruto to turn around and look at Tsunade as she walked up next to him.

"I wanted to inform you I've selected new team members for this mission to recover Sasuke" she said getting both of their attentions. "First is Sai." She says as a pale boy with black pants and a vest that showed off his midriff walked in with a creepy fake smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Sai." The boy said still keeping the creepy look on his face.

_"Could he at least try to make that fake smile work?"_Inner said as they felt a shiver run down her spin as she looked and saw that Naruto was glaring at him.

"And your second member and captain of the squad is captain Yamato." Tsunade replied as a man with brown hair wearing a head band that covered the sides of his face walked into the room. At seeing the man and then hearing his name Naruto cocked an eyebrow as Yamato walked up to him.

"Hi there it will be a pleasure working with all of you." Yamato said as he extended his hand shaking Naruto's

"You as well captain." Naruto said with a friendly smirk

"And you must be Sakura I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor to work with you." Yamato said walking up to her and shaking her hand as well.

"Very well since you have been introduced I'll turn the floor over to Naruto to debrief you on the mission at hand." Tsunade said as Naruto walked up in front of the desk.

"Thank you lady Hokage." Naruto said as he then turned around to look at the team. But as he said that Sakura noticed a small tinge of pain go across Tsunade's face when he spoke to her.

"Alright five days ago we received intel about the meet between an Akatsuki member and his mole that infiltrated Orochimaru's organization and a possible location on Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said in a professional manner.

_"Wow he is nothing like that that knuckle headed spaz he was when he was a kid."_ Inner said

'Yeah he has certainly changed.' Sakura said as a sad look went across her face.

"_You miss the old him don't you?"_ inner asked

'Yeah he may have been a baka but he was our baka.' Sakura said when she heard something snapping in front of her and she looked up and saw Naruto's hand snapping in front of her.

"Hey Captain Yamato asked you a question." Naruto said as she realized she zoned out.

"Oh right sorry what?" Sakura asked

"I was just wondering why this Sasori guy gave you this information." Yamato replied

"Oh right he said it was a gift for having beaten him." Sakura replied

"I don't know it seems pretty suspicious to me" Yamato said "It could be a trap because why else would they hand over a spy like that."

"I thought the same thing, and it has crossed my mind this may be a trap." Naruto replied

"And you're still willing to risk it?" Yamato asked

"Trap or not this is the first lead he have had on recovering Sasuke. So we can't dismiss it simply because it could be a trap." Naruto replied

"That is very true." Yamato replied

"It also gives us a second opportunity." Naruto replied getting everyone's attention "We have been hunting down Orochimaru for years and this is also one of the first leads we have had on him." Naruto replied as Yamato let a small bit of anger go across his face "So even if we don't find Sasuke we could still gather some intel on that snake faced bastard." Naruto replies

"Agreed." Yamato replied "He has been running free and causing havoc for too long."

"Yes but our primary objective is Sasuke, we want to bring him in alive." Naruto said stressing the last word looking over at Sai. "Orochimaru is secondary and as for him it is kill on sight. So we will depart for the bridge tomorrow morning. As long as we make good time we should be there in two days that gives us two days to check out the area and plan out everything off of that." He finishes

"Very good Naruto." Tsunade replies as he walks back over to his spot. "Alright everyone go get prepared and get some rest before tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am" everyone says with a salute and turn around.

"Ah Naruto can I speak to you for a moment." Sakura asks softly getting him to turn around.

"Yeah." He replies as Sai and Yamato walk out the door closing it behind them.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said that time a year ago." Sakura said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Sorry you said it or sorry I heard it?" Naruto asked getting her to look up at him

"I should have never said that, I had no idea about the…" Sakura began as she looked up at him

"Save it I don't want your pity." Naruto said as her eyes widened "This won't be as easy as a simple apology." He said looking at her hard "what you said cut really deep, you know why?" she simply shook her head.

"Because I thought you were different." He said narrowing his eyes toward her "I am used to the villagers hating me for what was sealed in me, but hey they didn't know me. All they went off of was what they had heard and what they knew about the fox. But you, you got to know me fought beside me and I would even call you a friend and I have very few of those, then I heard you say that, going off of what you have heard instead of what you have seen with your own two eyes. When did I ever show any reason for you to be scared of me other than that bridge?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura just couldn't breath as she couldn't think of any time he showed himself to be dangerous.

"That's what I thought." He said as he began to walk for the door "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you." he said getting her to start crying. Upon hearing her tears he stopped in front of the door before opening it and let out a sigh "But I did promise Kakashi I would give you a chance." He said as he turned around, causing her to look up with a bit of hope "It will take a lot to convince me to, but I will give you a chance."

"Really?" Sakura asked as he sighed again with a nod and reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a little orange book.

"You know why I like this book so much?" Naruto asked holding it up

_"Because you're a pervert?"_Inner replied

'No we can't say that especially now that he is willing to give us a chance.' Sakura replied to her inner self "No why?"

"Because this book is a lot like me." Naruto began as Tsunade began to get tick mark above her eye. "And no not in the way you're thinking." He said pointing over at her

"It's because it's misunderstood." Naruto replied getting both women to get a confused look on their faces causing him to just sigh "Alright everyone knows this book has smut in it correct?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Sakura replied

"But how do you know when you have never read it before?" he asked

"Well because…?" Sakura began but paused trying to think of an answer.

"Exactly you don't know for sure you have only heard about the bad parts of it." Naruto replied "You have only heard of the dirty parts inside this book like everyone in the village has heard about the demon that lives in me. So everyone only hears about the dirty parts in it and assumes it is all dirty, just like everyone hears about the nine tails in me and assumes I'm evil because of it." He said getting Sakura to look down in shame

"But those who actually take the time to read the book find out it is actually a really good read, with good character development and story line. You jumped half way into my book and read till you were scared and shut it and took what you had heard about me and thought that was all of it." Naruto said getting her to look up at him with tears in her eyes "Now as your punishment you will read this and all the other books in the series." He says getting a shocked look from both Sakura and Tsunade "And once you have finished them and understand them I will consider accepting your apology" he said as he tossed her the book "This is your last chance."

"Yes I won't mess this up." Sakura said as she held the book.

"Alright I am going to kill Jiraiya for this." Tsunade said

"And why is that?" Naruto asked "have you even read his books?"

"Well I've skimmed them." Tsunade replies trying to play it off.

"It's not the same and you know it." Naruto said "This is your teammate's books and you haven't even read them. I'm starting to respect him more than you now, because even though he is no good at it and has no idea what half the stuff is he has still read every single one of your medical books you've written." He said getting Tsunade to go wide eyed

"He what?" Tsunade asked shocked

"Oh yeah, it was actually kind of entertaining watching him try to understand it on occasion." Naruto said with a smirk of a good memory. "So read them I know he has sent you his hand written original copies once they were done being copied." He said getting Tsunade to look down at a drawer "And don't focus on the smut read deeper and see why the main character does what he does, you'll be surprised." He said as he walked out the door leaving the stunned Kunoichi in the room.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage building and headed toward his favorite ramen shop. He walked up to the shop and took a seat.

"Hey old man what a guy gotta do to get a couple bowls of ramen over here." He called out in cheerful voice.

"Is that?" came an older male's voice, as a large man walked out from the back "It is you Naruto." The man said with a smile

"Hey, how you doing old man." Naruto said with a smile

"Hey I am not that old." He said with a smile as he got a better look at him "Hey what did you do with your hair?"

"Ah it just grew out like that as I got older." Naruto said as he scratched his head

"Alright well what can I get for you?" the old ramen cook asked

"Well let's start off with four miso porks alright." Naruto said

"Alright the first round is on the house since we haven't seen you in so long." He said as he disappeared to the back of the shop to begin on the order.

"Never ceases to amaze me how much of this stuff you can wolf down." Came a voice from beside him.

"Well Tenzo good to see we will be on the same team again." Naruto said looking over at the Man who he had just been introduced to him as Yamato.

"Hey that is Captain Yamato now." Yamato said emphasizing the captain part

"Perhaps but it will always be Tenzo senpai to me." Naruto said with a grin, causing Yamato to grin as well.

"I don't know what it is but your smile is just too contagious for its own good." Yamato said with chuckle.

"Yeah guess so." Naruto said as his meal was brought out to him.

"So going to be ok working with her again. Cause when we had to tail along on that mission she was sent on six months ago you seemed to have a few choice words about her." Yamato replied

"I've learned to keep personal and business separate." Naruto said "One of our requirements as ANBU"

"That it is." Yamato replied

"Well it is good to have you on my squad again." Naruto replied "just wish it was the rest of our squad on this mission instead."

"Yeah but at least we know how to work well with each other, and even though Sakura might not be ANBU, I've heard she picks up fast so it should work out." Yamato replied

"Yeah she was always the top of the class, never that good in a fight but smart as hell she should be alright." Naruto replied

"From what I've heard she can hold her own in a fight." Yamato replied

"She has improved in that field but not in actual combat she has mostly only seen training and the inside of a hospital. We both know there is a huge difference between battlefield experience and training." Naruto replied

"Agreed. Now as for this Sai guy." Yamato said

"We will have to keep an eye on him." Naruto replied "it was Danzo's only way to weasel his way to keep an eye on me, but my biggest concern is keeping an eye on him during this mission."

"Right Danzo was one of the biggest voices in labeling Sasuke a missing nin and having a kill on sight order placed on his head." Yamato said

"Wouldn't surprise me if he has given that order to Sai once we find him." Naruto said

"Exactly what I was thinking." Yamato replied as he began to get up.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said

"Alright and remember stick to the shadows." Yamato said

"You as well." Naruto said as he watched Yamato leave.

* * *

Sakura sat at the BBQ restaurant staring at the small orange book on the table Naruto had given her, when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Ah there you are forehead." Ino said as she sat down opposite her.

"Oh hi piggy." Sakura said not really paying attention and picking up the book but had it snatched away before she could.

"Oh what have we here." Ino teased as she held up the book.

"Hey give it back Ino pig." Sakura yelled as she reached over the table.

"Oh getting a little perverted are we?" Ino teased.

"No I have to read it or else…" Sakura began but stopped.

"Or else what?" Ino asked

"Or else Naruto won't forgive me." Sakura replied

"And why would he need to forgive you?" Ino questioned "He is the one who should be asking forgiveness after the state he put you in yesterday."

"What how did?" Sakura began

"I ran into you and the Hokage last night and you were beaten up pretty badly as well as crying." Ino cut her off "And Tsunade told me you had gotten into a fight with Naruto and I hunted him down to make him apologize and he just brushed me off and said I didn't know the whole story."

"Because you don't." Sakura said

"Then tell me." Ino pushed

"It's between me and him." Sakura replied

"Oh don't give me that I'm your best friend and when I see you like this I have to help so tell." Ino said as Sakura remained quiet "Tell me or you won't get this book back."

"Alright." Sakura admitted "you remember that time a about a year and a half ago when I called him a monster and you slapped me?"

"Yeah." Ino replied

"Well apparently he had come back early and over heard us talking." Sakura explained getting Ino to go wide eyed in realization.

"And he heard you call him that." Ino replied.

"And because of that, I'm positive that is what drove him into the ANBU and why he is not like he was before." Sakura said breaking down "it's all my fault" she said as she felt someone hug her.

"Don't worry it'll be alright." Ino said as she pulled away from the hug.

"It's Naruto I'm sure he will forgive you." Ino said "He may have changed on the outside but I'm sure deep down he is still the same old goof ball we remember."

"Thanks Ino" Sakura said.

"Now I'm going to go find him and have a talk with him." Ino said as she got up to leave.

"Wait no I…" Sakura began

"Don't worry I just want to see some stuff on my own." Ino said with a smile. "Oh and have fun with this it's a good read." She said with a teasing smile as she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road toward his apartment when he heard someone call out to him.

"Naruto hold it right there." Ino called out as he looked back and saw the blonde running toward him.

"What is it Ino." Naruto replied as she caught up with him.

"I wanted to talk." Ino replied

"Really? I thought you just wanted to call out my name then ignore me." Naruto replied sarcastically

"Oh just the regular joker aren't you." Ino berated with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time for this I have a mission to prep for." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Ino shouted as she chased after him. "I heard what happened from Sakura." She said as she caught up and went quiet.

"Oh did you now?" Naruto replied "And what did she say?"

"She said you heard our conversation that day she called you a monster." Ino replied

"And if I recall you were right there with her when she said it." Naruto replied

"Yeah and I slapped her for it." Ino said getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"Well that is a surprising." Naruto replied

"And why is that." Ino replied

"I just don't get that kind of reaction from people all that often when someone calls me a monster." Naruto replied.

"Why wouldn't I we are friends and I don't like it when people call my friends names." Ino replied

"I would say we're more of acquaintances, comrades in arms, than friends. You and pretty much everyone else in our class ignored or picked on me." Naruto replied getting Ino to make an angry face

"How could you say we aren't friends?" Ino yelled at him.

"Because honestly when have we ever spent time together?" Naruto asked.

"Well there was that one time when I had to pretend to be a princess who had gotten fat." Ino replied

"Missions don't count." Naruto replied

"What why not?" Ino asked

"Because friends hang out off of work as well, tell me one time we hung out when it didn't involve a mission?" Naruto replied

"Well there was…" Ino began but stopped

"Exactly now this is my place and I gotta get my stuff ready for tomorrow's mission." Naruto replied as he stopped in front of a walled off apartment building.

"Wait I thought you lived over on the other side of town?" Ino asked

"I moved once I became an ANBU." Naruto said "and you won't be able to follow past the gate."

"And why is that?" Ino asked

"Because like that bar you need a special seal to get in." he replied patting his arm.

"Ah so this is…" Ino began

"Private community." Naruto replied with a smirk as he walked in.

"But fine if you say we aren't friends because we have never hung out when it didn't involve a mission lets hang out when you get back from this mission." Ino replied

"You are persistent aren't you." Naruto sighed

"You have no idea." Ino replied

"Fine we'll grab a bite to eat when I get back should be back in about a week or so." Naruto said as he disappeared into the building.

* * *

The next day Naruto stood outside the village gates with Sai, Yamato, and Sakura.

"Alright everyone is here so let us be off." Yamato replied as they began to walk down the road.

As they were walking Yamato noticed Sakura was reading a book.

"So Sakura what is that you're reading there." Yamato said getting the pinkette to look up and then blush a bit at the question as she turned it to show it was the first of the _Icha Icha_ series. This gave Yamato a slum look as he wondered over to Naruto "The hell you doing giving her that book?" Yamato asked

"How do you know it was me?" Naruto asked

"I can see your name on it." Yamato replied as Naruto saw his own name in the corner of the book.

"Oh so that is where my copy went" Naruto replied innocently

"Oh don't give me that. You received that from Jiraiya and never let anyone else read it while we were on missions not even Kakashi." Yamato replied "are you trying to corrupt your own teammate?" he said giving him the creepy scary face.

"Ok, one that doesn't work on me anymore, and two if I remember you have read those books as well." Naruto said.

"That was only because Kakashi senpai forced me to." Yamato countered.

"So you're saying you don't want to borrow _Icha Icha Tactics _from Kakashi?" Naruto replied

"What I didn't think that came out for another six months?" Yamato replied

"Well the author is my master, and that comes with a few perks. Like an ultra advanced copy." Naruto replied "But if you don't want it I'll tell Kakashi to give it back to me when he is done." Getting a conflicted look on Yamato's face.

"You're a sadistic bastard you know that right?" Yamato replied

"So I've been told." Naruto said with a smile

* * *

After two days of travel they finally made it to the Tenchi bridge.

"Alright let's set up camp and we will do recon of the bridge in the morning." Yamato said as they came to a small clearing in the woods.

"alright." Sakura replied as she pulled off her pack and started to pull out her sleeping bag.

Just then she looked up and saw Yamato making hand signs and wood shot out from the ground and began to form a small cabin.

"Oh wow." Sakura said with excitement. "That is amazing Captain."

"Yeah I know." Yamato replied with pride sticking out his chest.

* * *

They spent the next few days getting prepared for their upcoming meet with Sasori's spy.

"Alright we all have the plan?" Yamato asked

"Yes, you go in with your wood jutsu pretending to be Sasori and get what intel you can and then we follow him back and hit the base." Sakura said.

"Correct everyone get to positions." Yamato said as he created his disguise and everyone jumped to their positions within the tree line. Once everyone was in position he moved out to the bridge, shortly after he did a cloaked figure walked over to him from the other side of the bridge. The squad looked at the mole and got a look at his face and saw a young man with white hair and glasses.

'Kabuto!?' Naruto thought as he got a better look at him

"Do you have the information?" Yamato asked

"Yes but there is a small change in plans." Kabuto said as he swung his hand coved in chakra down on Yamato's fake puppet shattering it as Yamato jumped out of it, and away from Kabuto. "Ah wasn't expecting you." Kabuto said as Orochimaru slithered up next to him

"Ah good to see you again." Orochimaru said with a sly smirk.

"Can't say the same snake." Yamato said

"You may as well tell those three to come out." Orochimaru said as Yamato signaled for the rest of the team to come out and they jumped behind him

"Captain Yamato are you alright?" Sakura asked

"Oh going by Yamato now?" Orochimaru chuckled getting a confused look from Sakura. "And you brought the fox brat with you as well, I can only assume you are here for Sasuke-kun"

"Give him back to us!" Sakura called out

"And who says he wants to go back with you?" Orochimaru asks getting the pinkette to recoil

"Whether he wants to or not I drag him back." Naruto called out.

"You failed the last time what makes you think you'll do any better this time?" Orochimaru asked with a chuckle

"I held back last time because I didn't want to kill him and it gave him the opening he needed." Naruto replied as his eyes turned red and slit. "But first I'll deal with you."

"Oh really that would be something to see." Orochimaru laughed as an orange aura began to envelope Naruto.

"You sure about this?" Yamato asked Naruto

"Only way to match his strength I won't take it too far." Naruto replied as Sakura looked at them with confusion "but stand by incase I can't hold it."

"Got it." Yamato replied as Naruto launched himself at the pale mad man in the blink of an eye that even Orochimaru couldn't keep up with, and was launched into the forest behind him. Naruto then swung for Kabuto but he was already jumping away and avoided the hit.

Sakura stood in shock 'What is going on?' she asked herself 'This feeling this presence I've felt it before.' She told herself trying to think 'That's it at the bridge during the land of waves mission this is the same feeling I had back then. A feeling of absolute fear and helplessness' she said as her legs began to shake, as he looked back at her.

"I understand why you may see me as a monster when I use this." Naruto said getting her to look up at him in shock "But I will never do anything to hurt you. So please don't fear me." he said to her as he turned away and Orochimaru walked out of the forest with his face torn apart and another one behind it.

"Well well looks like you have come far as a Jinchuuriki" Orochimaru said as he put a hand to his face putting it back together.

"You've only seen the surface." Naruto said as a single tail began to form out of the chakra surrounding him while his teeth and nails grew.

"Then let's see what you've got" Orochimaru said as Naruto launched toward him but the snake was expecting it this time and jumped away, followed closely by Naruto.

"Sakura, Sai you handle this guy I'll go back up Naruto." Yamato ordered as he jumped toward where Naruto and Orochimaru were battling.

Sakura turned to look at Kabuto who had already vanished "Sai where…?" she called out and saw he was gone as well. 'Damn't where did they go?' she asked herself just before she heard a blood curdling roar.

'No Naruto needs us more than going after them.' She told herself as she ran to the edge of the bridge and looked down to her horror and saw a four tailed fox with a human face standing on the one side of the ravine and Orochimaru on the other. The fox had raised its head and a massive black sphere was shrinking into its mouth and was swallowed by it as three massive demonic metal doors appeared in a poof of smoke. Once the fox turned its head toward them and a beam of red chakra shot straight for them. The moment the beam touched the first door it erupted into an explosion that threw Sakura way from the bridge making her crash on the side she had come from.

Once the dust had settled the three doors were completely gone and Orochimaru lay in the ground head first like a post. Once again the fox let out a roar but just then a sword burst from the ground impacting him in the stomach and launching him in to the top of the cliff next to Sakura. She followed the very long blade to find it inside the mouth of Orochimaru whose neck had also elongated and twisted.

Sakura just stood there frozen as she gazed upon what her team mate had turned into. 'He is a monster.' She said to herself then she shook her head 'No he is still Naruto deep down I know it even if his outside is like this he is still the nice lovable idiot I know. I will bring that side of him back out no matter what.' She said to herself but didn't realize the blade that had stabbed Naruto hadn't pierced him but was just pushing into his skin. With a quick push the blade that was in gut was now coming straight for her.

She saw the blade and felt something pick her up and out of the way of it as it passed under her. She looked over to see Yamato standing at her side with his arm around her.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked

"Yeah, I just…" she began but merely just looked back at Naruto

"Yeah I know what you mean it can be overwhelming the first time you see it." Yamato said as he looked over at him. "But there is nothing he wouldn't do to complete a mission especially this one."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in shock

"Let's just say I have worked with Naruto before and he has always been will to give it all just to complete the mission. However this mission of getting the Uchiha back has always been his biggest driving force. I don't know too much of the background behind it but there is something there that is making him willing to do anything to complete this mission even give up his humanity to finish it." Yamato replied. This just caused Sakura to stare at him in complete shock.

"_You don't think he is doing this just for us? For that promise he made to us three years ago?"_ inner asked as Sakura thought about.

'He was always going on about how he always comes through on his promises. He failed once and he sees this as his only opportunity to make it right' Sakura said to herself 'but if he keeps up like this I will lose him as well, I don't want it if it means I have to give one up for the other.' She said to herself as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Just then she dashed toward him yelling "Please Naruto stop don't do this. I know you want to keep your promise to me but I don't want it if it means I lose you as well." That was when Naruto turned his head to look at her and his tail came up and swiped at her.

"Shit Sakura get back here, don't get too close!" Yamato yelled as he went through some hand signs and wood burst from the ground and wrapped around Naruto's tail but it was too late. His tail had already made contact with Sakura and tossed her to the side.

Sakura slowly got up holding her arm as she watched the wood wrap around him pinning him to the ground and Yamato jumped at him pressing his hand to Naruto's chest. Yamato then jumped away as ten pillars came up from the ground and wrapped around the demonic fox. As Naruto was pinned to the ground the demonic chakra began to recede and he began to return to his human form.

Once he was back to his normal human form the pillars retracted back into the ground. Sakura forced herself to stand and began to walk over to him and dropped to her knees next to him. She looked over him and saw most of his skin had been burned off and it was slowly healing itself. She put her hand on his chest and began to heal him and she watched as his skin quickly healed itself. After he was completely healed he opened his eyes. Once his eyes were open he sat up looking at the destruction then over to Sakura and he looked down to her arm that was bleeding.

"I'm sorry." He said getting her to look at him in a bit of shock

"For what?" she asked

"For that." He said pointing at her arm.

"Oh this no this wasn't you it was Orochimaru that did this." She said trying to play it off

"Don't lie to me I know those chakra burns anywhere, and he was too preoccupied dealing with me than to even give you a second thought." Naruto said as she put her hand to it and began to heal it as her head dropped a bit.

"I just didn't want you to blame yourself for something you had no control of." Sakura said

"But I let go of the control, I shouldn't of let that happen in the first place." He said as he stood up and walked over to Yamato. "where is Sai?" He said looking around as he noticed the pale boy was not there.

"I don't know I lost track of him once the fighting started." Sakura said as she finished healing herself and stood up.

"Shit he must of gone after Sasuke without us." Naruto sighed as he turned toward the bridge "You coming?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at her as she smiled and jumped up next to him and the jumped to the far side of the canyon.

After a little while of searching they finally came across the entrance of the underground base. They quickly made their way inside and began their search. Shortly after they began they heard an explosion and began to run toward it. Sakura was in the lead when she saw a light and burst through it to find herself in the middle of a crater. She looked around and saw Sai buried under some rubble. She then looked up and saw Sasuke standing at the top edge of the crater with a sword in the back of his purple sash.

"Ah should have known it was you guys that came after me." Sasuke sighed as he looked at his old team. "So this is my replacement." He said glancing over at Sai who was still buried.

"Sasuke please come home with us." Sakura said.

"Why should I? I have more power now then I could have possibly have hoped for if I had stayed with the village." Sasuke replied uninterested

"Because, because I love you." She said hesitantly

"Ahahaha" Sasuke laughed "silly girl." He said as he vanished and appeared mere inches from her "You don't even know what love is." He said with a smirk as she saw the flash of his sword and it coming towards her neck. She shut her eyes and felt a slight bit of pain and something warm splash across her face.

She gave it a moment but didn't feel anything else so she opened her eyes and saw his blade was pressed against her neck cutting only a little bit into her neck as a small trail of blood slid down her neck. She then saw his hand was covered in blood and a chain piercing his wrist, she followed the chain and saw Naruto holding on to the other end of it.

"You know it's not very polite to kill a teammate." Naruto said as he pulled on the chain forcing his blade away from her neck.

"Ah the dobe here to save his little girlfriend?" Sasuke said with a smirk looking at him with his Sharingan.

"Ha, girlfriend?" Naruto chuckled "Please that ship has sailed and it would never work anyway." Sakura heard this from him and for some reason pain shot through her chest but she didn't know why.

"Oh so you've finally realized how annoying she is?" Sasuke replied

"You could say that." Naruto replied getting the pain in her chest to hurt even more.

"Then why not dispose of her already?" Sasuke asked

"Because she is my teammate." Naruto replied getting Sakura to look up at him "no matter how badly they hurt you, you still have their backs when the time comes. You need to let them see the error's of their ways and atone for them." he said as a look of hope sparked in Sakura's eyes "and that is what I'm going to do to you. Beat your ass to a pulp drag you back to the Leaf and show you the errors of your ways."

"Oh such the noble hero." Sasuke said with spite "I regret nothing and have nothing to atone for." He said as he looked Naruto right in the eye and entered his mind.

* * *

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Sasuke found himself in what seemed to be a sewer system that was slightly flooded and lined with pipes. He began to walk through them as if guided by some unseen force. Soon he came to an opening and a giant cage with a seal on the lock and Naruto leaning on the center of it.

"So you've come to find the secret that the village elders have wanted to bury." Naruto said as Sasuke looked around.

"So what is this place?" Sasuke asked

"This?" Naruto asked cocking eyebrow "this is the burden I've carried my whole life." He said as the silhouette of a massive creature faded into view

_"What have we here?" _the shadowy figure said as his face came up the bars to reveal the face of a giant fox.

"Ah so you carry the nine tailed fox." Sasuke stated more than asked "This is where you get all that power from."

"More like a curse than anything else" Naruto replied

_"Shut it you ungrateful kit if it wasn't for me, you would have died years ago."_ The fox said

"Taking your strength from this fox you have no true power." Sasuke smirked.

"Could say the same about you and that curse mark of yours." Naruto shot back wiping the smirk from Sasuke's face. "Now get out of my head."

"You don't have the strength to push me out." Sasuke said with a smirk "I will stay here as long as I please and learn all your secrets to defeat you."

"No you have found the one secret I was will to share." Naruto said "and I have been keeping the most powerful tailed beast at bay since I was born, you are nothing compared to him." He said as everything faded away.

* * *

** OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE**

Sasuke fell to a knee holding the side of his face covering an eye.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked

"I already told you." Naruto replied "you are nothing compared to him."

"I will end you here and…" Sasuke began but was cut off by another voice

"kkukukuku" Orochimaru snickered "come Sasuke kun we will deal with these little whelps at another time" at this Sasuke jumped away landing next to his master.

"very well." Sasuke said as they faded away "till next time dobe."

"till next time teme." Naruto replied

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Lunch Dates

**CHAPTER 5 Lunch Dates**

It was mid-afternoon when Naruto and his team walked into the main gates of the leaf village.

"Alright we should report in first." Naruto said once they made it through the gates

"Agreed." Yamato said as they made their way to the Hokage's office.

The team stood in front of the Hokages desk giving their report on the events that took place during their mission.

"So you made contact but were unable to retrieve him." Tsunade summed up.

"That is correct it was a set up." Naruto said "It seems Orochimaru found out about Kabuto being a mole and the trap was for him."

"Seems we just got caught in the middle." Yamato added

"Agreed nothing you could have done if it was compromised before you even got the mission." Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied in a tense tone.

"I know you don't like to fail missions but we did learn he is still alive and hasn't been used as Orochimaru's new vessel." Tsunade replied "This is a long term mission so it will take a while and won't be finished in a single mission."

"All the same Ma'am I would like to get back on it and start training." Naruto replied

"Very well take the rest of the day off I'll find more for you guys later." Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am." The team responded once they finished Sai, Yamato, and Naruto walked out of the office while Sakura remained behind

"You miss him don't you?" Sakura asked looking at her master, who gave her a sullen look.

"It is still him, he has just changed so much in so little time." Tsunade sighed

"I know." Sakura agreed "but the old him has to be in there still, somewhere."

"And you're probable the only one who can bring it back out." Tsunade said getting Sakura to look at in confusion.

"I don't follow." Sakura said

"Ahh." Tsunade sighed "Jiraiya told me while they were on their training trip he wouldn't shut up about you. He loved you." This got Sakura to look up at her in shock then lower her head in shame

"And I said those horrible things about him." Sakura said "And now he hates me and I don't blame him."

"Hey he gave you a chance." Tsunade said getting Sakura to reach into her pouch and pull out the little book she had been given to read. "Now I'm not saying it's going to be easy and may take some time, but you have to try and get his forgiveness."

"But I don't know if he will ever fully forgive me." Sakura said

"At least try if you don't try you will regret it when you get to old to act on love." Tsunade said with a sullen look.

"But I don't like him that way." Sakura said defensively

"I saw the way you were looking at him during the debrief, it may not be much it is something." Tsunade said

"No I like Sasuke." Sakura said in a hesitant voice

"Oh don't give me that I saw that look on your face when they told me what Sasuke almost did to you." Tsunade said getting Sakura to look up at her. "That hurt and loss of hope in some one. I've seen it before." This got Sakura to look at her "it is the same look I had on my face when I found out about Orochimaru. I may not have felt the way you do for Sasuke but I saw him as a brother."

"I just don't know how to feel anymore." Sakura said "I thought I loved him but he tried kill me on this mission and it didn't even phase him."

"That is just how some people are they can only focus on one thing and nothing else matters." Tsunade said. "That is why you have to find someone who cares and will always be there for you even when it is inconvenient for them." She said as a distant sad look went across her face.

"We aren't talking about the same person anymore are we?" Sakura asked

"In some ways we are." Tsunade said as a grin graced her face.

"Well before we got here we talked about visiting Kakashi sensei. So I should probably get going." Sakura said

"Right run along then." Tsunade said

"Right." Sakura said as she walked to the door then turned back toward her master "you know it's never too late for anything, you taught me that." She said as she turned and left

"Right never too late." Tsunade repeated softly, then looked down and opened a drawer and pulled out a little orange book and opened it to the first page and began to read.

* * *

Naruto was just walking up to the hospital when he heard someone running up behind him. In the blink of an eye he swung around and behind the person that was coming up behind him and had a knife to her throat. Once he got a better look he saw the back of a pink haired head. Once he realized who it was he let go of her and she spun around.

"Sorry reflex," Naruto said "just don't come up behind me like that alright." He said as he walked into the hospital

"_Woo the hell just happened?"_ inner said in confusion

"Hey wait a minute." Sakura said as she caught back up with him "the hell was that?" she berated

"I said I was sorry." Naruto said as he walked into the elevator.

"No you just had a knife to my throat and just say sorry?" Sakura asked

"You would rather I not apologize?" Naruto asked as the doors to the elevator shut

"No that's not what I mean." Sakura replied "I want to know why you did it."

"Like I said it was reflex." Naruto said

"You seem to have improved a lot since you went into the…" she began but was cut off.

"Not supposed to go advertising that organization." Naruto said.

"Since you have gotten back then." Sakura said

"Yes I have." Naruto replied flatly "but still not good enough" he added just under his breath.

"Well maybe you can tell me about it sometime." She said quietly.

"Doubt it, most of the stuff I did is classified." Naruto said as they walked up to Kakashi's door.

"I wasn't talking about missions." Sakura said "I just want to know how you've be…" she began but was cut off as Naruto put up his hand to silence her and put his ear to the door and she followed suit and heard a female voice coming from the room.

"Now that I have you at like this I will finish what I started." The voice said voice in a sultry tone. Naruto pulled out a kunai and put his free hand on the handle and slowly counted down from three on his hand and the pair burst into the room ready for a fight, but found Anko with only her mesh top and a short skirt straddling a shirtless Kakashi who's hands were tied to the head of the bed, and their faces were nearly touching as they looked over at the intruders.

"OH DEAR GOD I'M BLIND!" Naruto yelled as he covered his eyes and swung around wildly

"Oh god. We are so sorry." Sakura added as she covered her eyes and turned around with a blush.

"Oh stop being all up tight we are both consenting adults." Anko said as she sat up and they saw the green _Ichi Ichi _book in her hand. "and I was just reading a book to him." She said as she swung off of him and put her trench coat on and set the book down on the night stand. "and we were just have a little fun with it." She added with a sultry smile as she strutted toward the door then turned back toward Kakashi. "came find me when you're out of here and we can finish the book." She said with a wink and walked out of the hospital room.

Naruto and Sakura watched her leave and then turned to Kakashi, with a confused look on Sakura's face and a disgusted one on Naruto's.

"So how is your day going?" Kakashi asked trying to avoid the fact he was still tied to the bed.

"Oh no you're not getting out of this one." Naruto shot at him "The hell was that we just walk in on?"

"What? You gave me a book I couldn't read cause I couldn't move and she came over to see how I was, saw the book and asked to read it. I told her only if she reads it to me." Kakashi explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah but you should have been able to move enough to read it two days ago." Naruto said "why is she still 'reading' it to you?"

"Well she is a good storyteller." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I I I can't even look at you right now." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Sakura said as she went to follow Naruto

"Hey can you ah?" Kakashi asked gesturing toward the restraints with his head.

"I'll send a nurse in to assist you." Sakura said with a fake smile "or you could get out of them yourself since you are a Jonin." She added

"I could but she used a special jutsu on it and I can't undo it myself." He said with another eye smile

"I'll send in a nurse to see to you." Sakura said as she walked out and closed the door.

"That was… life scaring." Naruto said with a shiver

"Well let's not put any one else in that situation." Sakura said as she put the 'do not disturbed' sign on the handle, and began to walk away shortly followed by Naruto.

"And they call me a sadistic bastard." Naruto said with a chuckle as they got on to the elevator.

"I just don't want any of my fellow coworkers to walk in on that." She said

"Well can't argue with you there." Naruto said as they reached the exit of the hospital

"So ah." Sakura began "do you want to grab some dinner?" she asked

"Sorry I'm just gonna head home and get some sleep. Need it after that mission." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Oh alright I'll see you later then." Sakura said as she watched him walk away.

'Damn't what am I doing.' Naruto berated himself as he walked away from his childhood crush.

* * *

The next morning Naruto got up early before the sun was up and went off to one of the ANBU training fields. Naruto was working on his sword techniques when two people in ANBU walked up on his training session.

"Rabbit, weasel." Naruto said as he stopped his sword movements, and turned around to see Shugo and the blonde Yamanaka from the bar stood in front of him

"Oh come on we're off duty Fox and you were taken off the ANBU rooster." The Yamanaka said

"Yeah yeah Keets." Naruto replied.

"So we were hoping to get some early morning training in and come to find you in our training area." Keets replied with a smirk

"Well guess there is only one thing to do here." Naruto said getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah I guess there is." Keets said drawing his own sword while Shugo just shook his head.

The pair spared with their swords till noon while Shugo was sitting at the side in a meditative state.

"Seems you're beginning to get sluggish." Naruto said with a huff "Getting tired?"

"Look who's talking I can go all day." Keets said with a smirk.

"Oh will you two grow up already it's already noon we need to get some lunch."Shugo said

"Alright fine." Keets replied as Naruto and him sheathed their swords

After heading back to their apartments to clean up and change into street clothes, the trio walked down the streets of the village heading toward the restaurant district, and walked into the barbeque restaurant. They spent the next hour eating and joking with each other. That was when they heard a female voice coming from the end of the booth they were in. They looked up to see Ino standing at the edge of the booth.

"So you got back and didn't' tell me?" Ino asked

"Oh looks like you're in trouble with your girlfriend?" Keets teased getting Naruto to roll his eyes and Ino to blush.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Keets." Naruto said "There is no way we are going to be in-laws." At this Ino got a better look at the fellow blonde

"Oh it's you from that night at the bar." Ino said with realization getting him to throw up his hands and roll his eyes.

"Geez am I that minor of a character you don't even remember my name?" Keets asked

"Sorry." Ino replied as he just waved her off

"I thought we were going to get lunch when you got back." Ino shot back.

"Well we will leave you two to work this out." Keets teased as he began to push Shugo out of the booth.

"But I want to see how this plays out."Shugo complained

"No no let the two love birds have their talk." Keets said still in a teasing tone as he pushed the Hyuga out of the booth and out of the restaurant, while Ino sat down in the booth across from him.

"Those assholes left me with the bill." Naruto said as he looked off to where the two had seemed to have vanished into thin air. "bastards." He said under his breath.

"Well since we're here, might as well have that lunch." Ino said

"But I just ate." Naruto replied "and stuck with the bill."

"Well guess that means your tab is still open then." Ino replied with a smile.

"Fine whatever." Naruto sighed in defeat as he ordered another round of Barbecue.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked "This doesn't seem to be the type of place you would frequent."

"Well I was supposed to meet my team here but they cancelled on me." Ino explained

"Not like Choji to miss a restaurant visit." Naruto replied getting Ino to chuckle

"Yeah but he had a family thing to do so he couldn't make it, and since we all couldn't be there Asuma sensei canceled but that was just an excuse to visit a certain someone." Ino said in a teasing voice

"Kurenai?" Naruto stated more than asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Ino asked "they started 'dating' while you were gone."

"Well I have been back for a year and a half." Naruto replied in a knowing tone

"Right doing… that." Ino said pausing to not say the name

"Yeah and he helped me out with my elemental training." Naruto replied leaning back in his booth.

"Wait Asuma sensei knew you were back?" Ino asked shocked

"Yeah one of the few outside of the ANBU that did." Naruto replied

"Oh what now we are just blatantly saying it now?" Ino asked

"Might as well you are the gossip queen and I'm no longer active." Naruto replied

"You're saying I can't keep a secret?" Ino shot back

"Pretty much." Naruto replied teasingly knowing he had her

"Oh I have kept plenty of secrets." Ino shot back

"Oh really like what?" Naruto replied in a unbelievingly tone

"Oh yeah like that time Sakura…" Ino began then shut up quickly getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Oh I see what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"It's simple interrogation techniques that I would think a Yamanaka could see through easily." Naruto replied getting her to puff up in the face in annoyance.

Meanwhile outside the window a certain pink head was walking by lost in her thoughts.

'I don't know what is going on with me.' Thought to herself

"_We have the hots for our teammate that's what's up."_ Her innerself replied

'No we don't like him we…' Sakura said as she saw the red haired blonde tipped ninja of her confusion, and what made her freeze was who he was with. She saw her best friend sitting opposite of him as a platter of meat was set down in front of them. She quickly got out of sight of the window before she was seen.

'What is this feeling in my chest.' She said as she went down an alley and leaned against the wall

"_Where they on a date?"_inner asked in shock "_Oh I'll kill her for this not once but twice she has gotten between us and our man."_

'No he isn't we don't like him.' Sakura argued

"_Then who? The man who almost killed us or the man who has saved us more times than we can count and has never given up on us?"_ inner berated in a pissed off voice.

'But he has after what we said about him' she stuttered as tears began to form

_"Then we can't give up on him."_ Inner said

'But he is with Ino.' Sakura said

"_Maybe it wasn't what we thought. Maybe it wasn't a date."_ Inner said

* * *

Back at the restaurant Naruto and Ino ate their lunch and conversed till they heard a new voice.

"Oh what do we have here a date?" came a gruff male voice as the pair looked up to see a feral looking man flanked by another in a hooded trench coat while a blackish blue haired blushing girl on the other.

"Kiba how you doing?" Naruto said with smirk as he raised his hands and they grabbed each other's hands and Kiba slipped into the seat next to Ino and Hinata quickly took the seat next to Naruto while Shino grabbed a chair and sat down at the end of table.

"So what are you guys up…" Naruto began but stopped as he looked over at Shino and sniffed "Akamaru why are you henged as Shino?"

"Shhhhh." Kiba shushed "Hey they don't allow animals here. Sooo we use a simple henge to allow him to get into restaurants. Since Shino is out with his dad on a family matter we are just using it while he is gone."

"Well they let you in so they can't be completely against allowing animals in here." Naruto shoots back

"Oh hahaha." Kiba laughed smugly

"Just one question did you use my image while I was gone to do this?" Naruto asked

"Once but they shoved us out something about demons." Kiba replied "superstitious bastards."

"Yeah superstitious bastards." Naruto chuckled

"But now I don't want to be impersonating an ANBU." Kiba said with a smirk getting Naruto to get serious look on his face.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked sternly then turned toward Ino.

"Woo hold up I found out a couple months ago." Kiba shot out defensively holding up his hands

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking back at him.

"About six months ago that mission we had to track down that renegade mercenary group." Kiba said "We found them and were told to back off when we found out they were being backed by a small time daimyo, and an ANBU team took over. When we made contact with your team I got a wiff of you and knew it was you."

"How?" Naruto asked

"You smell like a fox only one person I know of that smells like that." Kiba explained

"Damn't I was still learning how to cover my scent back then." Naruto sighed

"Sorry if I let any cats out of the bag." Kiba said looking at Hinata and Ino

"No they have known about it for about a week." Naruto sighed just then he caught flash of light at the top of a building.

"Well sorry I have to get going." Naruto said as he pulled out some money and put it on the table and jumped up over Hinata and landed in the ally way of the restaurant. "Well I'll catch you guys later." He said as he walked out of the restaurant.

Once outside the restaurant Naruto jumped up to the building he had spotted the glimpse of light. He landed behind a white haired man with a noise bleed giggling holding a telescope.

"You are still doing this?" Naruto asked

"It's research." Jiraiya said in a pervish tone.

"Even after I gave you _that _technique you still do this." Naruto sighed

"Hey one of the conditions of that agreement where I wouldn't use it in the leaf." Jiraiya said "If Tsunade found out you taught that to me she would kill me."

"She would kill the both of us." Naruto said "but I didn't think you would listen to me about that condition." He shrugged

"I don't have a death wish." Jiraiya replied

"Whatever." Naruto sighed "Speaking of the crazy blonde we need to go speak to her."

"Oh right now?" Jiraiya whined "The girls from the maid bar are just getting here."

"Now you old perv or I'll tell her you taught me that invisibility jutsu and brought me on your little escapades." Naruto said

"I may have taught you that technique but never brought you on any of my research missions. If you used it to do that it's on you not my fault." Jiraiya said defensively

"But who will she believe? Me or you?" Naruto replied as Jiraiya frowned and got up and followed him to the Hokage's office.

The pair made it to Tsunade's office window and slipped in and where nearly hit with an empty bottle of sake.

"Damn't you two how many times do I have to tell you not to come in through the window." Tsuande yelled

"And when do you think he will ever listen?" Naruto said

"I expect that from him but you should know better." Tsunade said looking at Naruto

"He is a bad influence." Naruto replied "But seems you're one as well." He added gestuting toward the little orange book on the edge of her desk, getting the old perv to get a wide grin and Tsunade to blush as she shoved the book into a drawer.

"Well I didn't bring this guy here to show him something he will hold over your head. Most likely for awhile." Naruto explained

"Then why did you bring me here?" Jiraiya asked

"To tell you I need your help in learning a new jutsu." Naruto said

"Which one?" Jiraiya asked

"My fathers, the _Flying Thunder God"_ Naruto said getting a shocked look from the Sanin.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

** A/N** sorry for the delay I have been busy with work once finals got done. So hope you liked the chapter please let me know your thoughts on it.


	6. inheritance

**A/N**

sorry for such the delay I have had work to deal with and trying to find time to just sit down and write has been a bit of a task.

**CHAPTER 6 Inheritance**

Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at him in disbelief

"How do you know about your father?" Tsunade asked

"Once I finished my ANBU training and became a full member Kakashi sensei told me everything." Naruto said

**FLASH BACK**

It was the middle of the night as Naruto stood in front of Kakashi out at team sevens training area.

"So I finally made it." Naruto sighed with a smile

"Yes and let me be the first to congratulate and welcome you into the ANBU." Kakashi said "We are the elite of the village the shadows that protect it from those that wish to do harm to it. This is not a job for those who seek glory, we are the unknown fighting for those who are ignorant to who we truly are."

"Yes Kakashi sensei I understand." Naruto replied

"Good for this is your last chance to back out. From here on you will be ordered to take on far more dangerous missions and do things you may have never thought yourself capable of but must with no explanation just a simple order" Kakashi said

"I understand." Naruto replied

"Good." Kakashi said as he walked to Naruto's right side and went through some hand signs and slapped his hand on to his shoulder, and Naruto flinched a bit as he felt a burning sensation on his arm and looked down once Kakashi removed his hand to see the ANBU seal tattoo in its place. "With this you are recognized as a member of ANBU." Then he pulled out an ANBU mask "I personally selected this mask for you." He said as he showed the fox mask to Naruto who narrowed his eyes at it.

"Why would you choose that one for me?" Naruto asked with agitation.

"A few reasons one the fox is a clever trickster like you as a child out witting even some ANBU with your pranks, two because whether you like it or not the Fox is a part of you and you must accept that, and the final reason is because the fourth sealed it within you for a reason." Kakashi explained

"Oh really what reason would that be? Some random kid he found in the wreckage?" Naruto sneered

"No." Kakashi said with venom that Naruto had never heard from his sensei before "You know the fourth was my sensei." He said more than asked getting Naruto to nod his head in confirmation "I was one of the few that knew his secret but was told to keep quiet about it by the third and the council." he continued getting Naruto to listen more intently "But now that you are a Jonin and an ANBU you deserve to know the truth, the truth is the fourth didn't take some random baby to seal the beast in he took his newborn son." Kakashi said getting Naruto's eyes to widen in shock

"Why?" Naruto asked "Why would he place this burden on his own son?" He asked with anger

"How could he ask someone else to give up their child when he wasn't willing to do it himself?" Kakashi shot back at him getting him to recoil and look down at the obvious "He also believed in you." Kakashi said getting Naruto to look up at him "Just like I do, he believed you could handle this burden because you were his son. He also wanted you to be looked at as a hero for holding the beast back. But fear makes people blind to the truth." Kakashi said as Naruto reached up and took the fox mask from him.

"Yes and I don't blame them for being afraid." Naruto sighed "They only knew of what I held, I may never forgive them for what they did to me as a child out of that fear but I won't hold it against them and won't look for retribution." Naruto said as he traced his finger around his new mask "But I won't take their shit laying down anymore."

"And I don't expect you to, just remember you can't seriously harm them." Kakashi said sternly

"Only defend myself" Naruto replied

"Good now any questions?" Kakashi asked

"Yes." Naruto replied in a soft tone getting Kakashi to cock an eyebrow "If you knew my parents that well can you tell me about them?" Naruto asked getting Kakashi to give an eye smile and nod his head

"Of course." Kakashi said happily as they began to walk out of the training area.

**END FLASHBACK**

"He then told me everything about my parents and how the third had forbid anyone about talking about my heritage due to the fear of the retaliation of the stone's hatred of my father." Naruto said.

"I wanted to tell you but every time I saw you I could only see Minato and I didn't want you to hate him for what he put you through." Jiraiya explained

"Then make up for it by teaching me his techniques." Naruto said

"Agreed I should have told you everything while we were on the road." Jiraiya said "So meet me at training area thirteen tomorrow at nine."

"See you then ero-sanin." Naruto said as he turned and walked out of the office.

"I'll have to speak with Kakashi." Tsunade said

"Leave him be." Jiraiya said "It was too much to tell him to keep it from Naruto, and Kakashi was in the right Naruto is not a little kid anymore he is a jonin and one of our top ANBU he can handle the truth."

"Very well I'll over look it." Tsunade sighed

"Well guess I'll have to dig up some things to help him with his training." Jiraiya said as he walked back to the window and stepped out of it.

"And use the damn door!" Tsunade yelled after him as she sat back in her chair and reached for her drawer and pulled out a little orange book and began to read it.

"Oh and I expect a review on my book." Jiraiya said popping his head into the front door. Getting Tsunade to fumble the book and a blush to go across her face as Jiraiya smiled and pulled his head out of the door.

'At least he is using the front door.' Tsunade sighed as she began to read the book again

* * *

Naruto leaned against a tree in training area thirteen when his white haired perverted master walked up.

"Good morning Gaki you ready?" Jiraiya asked

"Always ero-sanin." Naruto shot back

"Well first off I can't perform the flying thunder god." Jiraiya explained "Minato was the only one who was able to do it correctly, however I did help him develop the seals he used for the jutsu and I have his notes while developing his jutsus." He said holding up a small journal. "Only thing is I can't open it he put a blood seal on it so it may or may not have his notes on the flying thunder god." He explained as he tossed the journal over to Naruto who caught it and held it in front of himself for a moment.

"Well let's see if you can open it, you must place some blood on to the seal to release it." Jiraiya said

"I know how a blood seal works, it was one of the first things about seals you taught me." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and drew a little blood and wiped it across the seal on the cover. Once he had wiped his blood across the cover the book unsealed itself.

"May I see?" Jiraiya asked holding out his hand as Naruto handed him the book and he flipped through it till he stopped, "Alright let's work on making the seal." Jiraiya said as he tossed Naruto some seal paper and some ink. He then walked over to him and took a seat across from Naruto as he did the same. They placed the paper in front of themselves with the ink to the side. "Alright Minato told me that it was a blood seal so you will have to add some of your blood to the ink for it to work properly." Jiraiya said as Naruto drew out a kunai and cut his hand and let the blood drip into the ink well.

"Here." Jiraiya said turning Minato's open journal around showing him the seal.

"Looks pretty simple." Naruto said looking at it

"Oh that is what you think your father was a genius when it came to seals these are seals on top of seals it will take a while to figure them out." Jiraiya said with a smile as Naruto began to write down the seals.

Three hours later Naruto sat in the same place with a mountain of crumpled up seal papers at his side and a frustrated look on his face.

"Not so easy is it?" Jiraiya said with a victorious grin getting a death glare from his student. "You know what go take a break clear your mind. Go grab some lunch with a girl or something." He said teasingly.

"Fine I'll go get something to eat." Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk away annoyed.

'If only you knew how much like your father you are.' Jiraiya said to himself with a grin.

* * *

Ino was walking around the food district of Konoha on her lunch break from the flower shop.

'So where should I eat today.' She thought to herself as she passed the small ramen stand and stopped and back tracked as she saw an orange katana on the back of a black and orange jacket.

"Well look who I found." Ino said in a happy tone as she popped into the ramen stand getting Naruto to look over at her with a mouth full of ramen.

Naruto took a second to swallow his mouth full and then asked "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No I was just out on my lunch looking for something to eat." Ino replied "So mind if I join you?"

"You're going to sit down and start talking no matter what I say, so what the hell sure." Naruto sighed

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Ino asked as she sat down

"Sorry I have just been doing some training with Ero-sanin and it hasn't been going that well. So I'm a little frustrated." Naruto apologized

"What are you working on?" Ino asked "If I may ask."

"Seals." Naruto replied

"Well that doesn't sound so hard." Ino replied

"Higher end seals." Naruto elaborated

"If you're working on that high of level stuff should you be talking about it so casually?" Ino asked

"I haven't told you what kind of seals they were only that they are difficult to do." Naruto replied with a smirk

Meanwhile down the road I pink haired medic on her lunch break was looking for a place to eat as well.

'Where should I eat today?' she asked herself

"_How about Ichiraku, there is a chance a certain former ANBU agent is there."_ Inner teased

'What? No why would you suggest that?' Sakura asked herself

"_Because the tension between you two has been so thick I could cut it with a damn knife."_ Inner replied "_I figure you catch him there and you could work on fixing that friendship you once had with him." _

'Well you do have a point and I do need to tell him I have finished the first book.' Sakura said to herself as she turned toward the ramen stand

"_Yes and we could make a date and not let Ino get ahead of us."_ Inner shouted for joy getting Sakura to stop just outside the ramen stand.

'Wait that is why you're pushing the subject isn't it?' Sakura shot at her inner self

_"What she even said it herself that she wouldn't mind dating Naruto if we weren't interested. We cannot let her try to steal another man out from under us again."_ Inner shot back

'But she didn't steal Sasuke he ran off.' Sakura shot at her self

_"But she got in our way of getting him now she is doing the same with Naruto and we can't let her win."_ Inner shot

'Ino was only joking about the dating him thing there is no way she would actually be interested in Naruto.' She said

"Then what was that at the BBQ place the other day?" Inner asked

'We probably just miss read the situation.' Sakura replied as she walked into the ramen stand, to find the two people of her thoughts sitting at the counter.

_"See I told you, a second date, now we have to do at least that many with him to regain lost ground."_ Inner shouted

'Maybe you're right.' Sakura said as she felt a pain in her chest as she turned to leave.

"Hey Sakura where you going?" Ino's voice came out

"Oh, well I…" Sakura began

"Come on sit down and join us." Ino replied happily

"No I wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Sakura replied

*Ack* Naruto choked as he coughed on his ramen while Ino had a blank look on her face

"Hahahaha." Ino began to laugh getting Sakura to have a baffled look "You think this is a date?"

"It's not? So that time at the BBQ wasn't a date either?" Sakura asked

"Ok you already made me choke on my favorite food once today if you make me do it again, I'll choke you." Naruto said turning away from his food and pointing his chopsticks at her.

"Oh no I just happen to run into him here and at the BBQ place." Ino replied still trying to hold in her laughter. "And since he said we weren't really friends because we never hung out outside of missions or training. So I decided to spend more time with him so we can be friends." She replied

"And I regret ever opening my mouth on the matter." Naruto sighed "Now I have another stalker."

"What?" both Ino and Sakura shouted "You know about Hinata?"

"Wait, Hinata too? I was talking about Konohamaru always hunting me down trying to fight me or something." Naruto said getting a horrified look from the two girls who just outed one of their friend's biggest secret.

"Oh dear god. Don't tell her we told you." Ino shot out.

"Please it is her biggest secret." Sakura added as a grin grew across Naruto's face as he held in his laughter.

"Ahahah sorry I couldn't help it I had to." Naruto laughed. Getting a confused look from the two girls "I have known about that for years."

"You have?" Sakura asked in shock. "Why haven't you said anything about it."

"What and destroy her dreams completely?" Naruto asked "I have to let her down easy, you know how bad her confidence was when she was young, and it doesn't seem to have changed much in the past three years if my encounter with you and her is any indication."

"Well you need to do it soon so she can move on." Ino shot.

"Think she already has." Naruto replied getting a confused look from the two girls.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked

"I haven't caught her tailing me since our little… conversation." Naruto replied

"But you have been on mission pretty much since you've gotten back so she hasn't had time to." Ino countered.

"Yeah but normally she would be sitting at that corner a block away watching me eat." Naruto replied "Probably trying to work up the nerve to come and sit down." At this the two kunoichi looked over to the corner he was talking about to see it vacant.

"Well just because she isn't there doesn't mean she is over you." Ino shot back "she took that seat next to you pretty quickly when we were at the BBQ."

"Actually Kiba grabbed the one next to you before she could choose and she was already making her way to sit next to you but had to move quickly to the one next to me so as to not make a scene." Naruto said

"Whatever." Ino sighed in defeat

"Oh Naruto I've finished the first book." Sakura chimed in holding up the small orange book.

"And what have you learned from it?" Naruto asked

"That you were right it actually is a good book and has a good story to it and isn't just smut as I thought at first." Sakura replied as Naruto took the book from her.

"Good now here is the second." Naruto said as he handed her the next book.

"Yeah both of them are really good." Ino said with a perverted smile.

"Actually all three are." Naruto replied

"I was just talking about the main storyline not the off shoots he did." Ino replied

"So am I, Jiraiya finished the third and it should be out in a few months." Naruto replied

"What? Really?" Ino asked excitedly. "How could you know if it's good before it has come out?"

"Really?" Naruto sighed with a cocked eyebrow. "He is my master. I got an advanced copy even before the review staff did."

"What? You mean to say you have a copy of the newest book?" Ino squealed excitedly

"Isn't that what I just said?" Naruto replied unbelievingly.

"Well let me barrow it for a bit." Ino demanded more than asked

"Sorry lent it to Kakashi and trust me you don't want to go over to his place to ask for it." Naruto said as a grim look came over both him and Sakura. "And once he is done with it Ten… captain Yamato called it." He said catching himself "And she has got it after him." He gestures toward Sakura "So once she is done you can borrow it if it hasn't already come out yet."

"But that will take forever." Ino whined

"Well sorry I have to get going." Naruto said as he got up

"But I just sat down don't you want to eat as a team like we used to?" Sakura asked as he got up

"Sorry I got training to get to." Naruto said as he walked away.

Once he was gone Sakura's head dropped in a sulk

"Oh I think I know what's going on here." Ino said with a smirk "you like him don't you?"

"What?" Sakura asked looking up her with shock. "No I just want the old him back like it used to be."

"_Stop lying she is right, and don't even try to say you still like Sasuke because we know that is a lie." _Inn er replied

"Oh if that is it you won't mind if I date him." Ino replied getting a shocked look on Sakura's face.

"What?! No you can't date him!" Sakura nearly shouted

"Oh why not? Because you want him all to yourself?" Ino teased

"What no." Sakura stuttered

"Oh well if that is the case I see no reason why I can't try and date him." Ino replied with a grin

"Well…" Sakura began but was cut off as Ino stood up from her stool and began to walk out of the stand

"Alright I'm going to see if I can find him and ask him out on a real date." Ino said with an evil smile leaving Sakura stunned

'Alright hopefully this will give Sakura that kick in the ass she needs.' Ino thought to herself 'but if it doesn't I'll have to push it a bit more.'

"_See she does want to date him I was right."_ Inner shouted in Sakura's head

'If she wants to date him that is alright. They are both good friends and I hope they will be happy.' Sakura replied

"_Oh don't give me that we both know we want him, and I won't let her get between us and another man."_ Inner replied

'She isn't getting between us because there is nothing to get in-between' Sakura replied as her bowl was put in front of her.

"_Fine but remember that if they do get together and unlike what you told Tsunade it is too late to act on love if someone else has already acted on it." _Inner replied

At this Sakura just remained silent and hung her head.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Naruto had started his training for the flying thunder god jutsu. He had finally mastered making the seal and putting it on objects with just a touch.

"Well you're making great progress." Jiraiya said

"Yeah finally got the seal down, but that is only the beginning." Naruto sighed

"Right now we need to speed up to par." Jiraiya said getting Naruto to give him a confused look

"But I'm one of the fastest ninja in the village." Naruto said

"Right but this type of speed is instantaneous." Jiraiya replied "and plays hell on the body Minato said he nearly ripped himself apart when he was learning it."

"alright so can you explain it to me?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Well the way Minato explained it, was that his body wasn't ready for high speed of the teleportation that took place." Jiraiya replied "he said the best way to condition the body is to add elemental chakra to your speed instead of normal chakra, and that wind and lighting chakra where the best to increase speed."

"Well guess it was only a matter of time I would catch a break and have some luck." Naruto replied "seeing how wind is my primary element."

"Right now just remember to be careful and not tear yourself apart since wind can act like razors and shred you to bits." Jiraiya said with a grin

"Oh stop trying to scare me it ain't gonna work you old perv." Naruto replied as he began to run around the training area and began to focus his wind chakra to increase his speed. Once he did that he had a small burst of speed but quickly fell to the ground with multiple cuts across his back and legs.

"Oh those look bad." Jiraiya pointed out "maybe we should have a medic here to patch you up. Maybe a certain pink haired one?" he said with a smirk.

"No I'll be fine" Naruto said as the cuts began to seal up and heal with reddish orange chakra.

"You know you shouldn't rely on that chakra too much." Jiraiya said

"Maybe but I have to get used too the chakra if I eventually want to control it and not let it take over." Naruto replied

"But you don't want to really on it too much to where it takes over without you realizing it." Jiraiya added

"Don't worry I'll only use it to heal my wounds." Naruto replied

"I'm putting in a request for Sakura to be here starting tomorrow so you don't begin to rely on the Fox's chakra." Jiraiya said

"Fine." Naruto sighed as he jumped up and began to run around the area again only to have the same results.

* * *

A week had past since Sakura had begun sitting in on Naruto's training sessions. Now she was sitting at the edge of the training field he hadn't needed her to heal him in the past day, so she decided to catch up on her reading.

"So how do you like the book?" Jiraiya asked sitting next to Sakura.

"Oh it is actually pretty good." Sakura replied "so does the main character represent you?"

"Maybe." Jiraiya said with a sly smile

"And does the…" Sakura began

"Oh don't ruin things by trying to guess the ending." Jiraiya said putting a finger to her mouth "Just read and enjoy the story." He said with a smile

"Well guess I won't find out for a while then." Sakura said as she closed the book she had in her hand. Just then another book was in her face.

"Just got it back from Yamato this morning." Naruto replied

"You know I didn't give you that book to pass around like a five dollar whore, since it hasn't been released yet." Jiraiya replied

"Oh calm down I only lent it to Kakashi and Te… Yamato" Naruto said "and now just her, and your precious book comes out in two weeks, besides you sent the original to Tsunade anyway."

"Fine whatever." Jiraiya sighed as Sakura took the book and quickly opened it. Just then an ANBU landed in front of the trio.

"Uzumaki san, Haruno san the Hokage has called for you." The ANBU said

"Alright thanks weasel." Naruto replied as the ANBU shunshined away

"I wonder what she has for us." Sakura wondered

"Probably a mission I haven't been on one in three weeks" Naruto replied

"What?" Sakura exclaimed "you haven't been on missions since the bridge mission?"

"Nope." Naruto replied

"How can you pay for anything if you haven't done any missions?" Sakura asked

"I have some saved up from my ANBU missions, they pay a lot more than what we normally go on." Naruto replied as he jumped off toward the Hokages office.

Once the pair walked into the office they saw Ino and Kurenai standing in front of the desk.

"Kurenai sensei, Ino what are doing here." Sakura asked

"They are here for the same mission I'm sending you two on." Tsunade replied

"So what is the mission?" Naruto asked

"To meet an acquaintance you made while with Jiraiya." Tsunade replied

"Oh really who is it?" Naruto asked

"Princess Kalsa." Tsunade replied causeing Naruto's face to twist into a horrified look.

"No anything but there." Naruto shot back in fear and whiny tone

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Rivalries Renewed

**A/N **alright a big shocker got two chapters done in a weekend I just got the momentum and cranked this one out. But don't get used to it I need to get to my other fics as well and work is starting back up so for the patience on the previous chapter here you go.

**CHAPTER 7 RIVALRIES RENEWED **

"No, just no I'll go to the pits off hell before going back there." Naruto ranted

'Haven't seen him go on a rant like this in a while.' Sakura said to herself

"_Yeah kind of nice isn't it, seeing the old him come out a bit."_ Inner replied

"Um where are we going exactly?" Ino questioned

"A small village called Yoshini." Tsunade replied

"I've never heard of it." Ino said

"Neither have I." Sakura replied

"I have." Kurenai said getting Ino and Sakura to look at her

"So you know why I don't want to go back." Naruto replied

"I agree why are you sending him on this mission?" Kurenai asked

"Yeah so I'll just go home and send the next suicide mission my way." Naruto replied "Cause the odds of me survive that is still higher than surviving this mission." At this both Ino and Sakura got a look of fear in their faces.

"Well if he thinks it's such a high risk place to be should we even consider being there?" Sakura asked with a bit of fear.

"No Naruto is just exaggerating." Tsunade sighed "He is the only one at risk when going there but he has a technique that will protect him so he'll be fine."

"And it is a forbidden jutsu that you put on the list yourself." Naruto responded "So since I can't use that I'll catch you later."

"You can use it if given permission from me." Tsunade shot back "And I'm giving you permission to use it." At this Naruto threw up his hands and stomp around the room pissed off.

"I wonder why he is putting up such fit about this?" Ino whispered to Sakura

"Well Yoshini is a village run entirely by women." Kurenai whispered back "And men are thrown out or arrested on sight."

'Wait the only technique I can think of that could help him in that situation is….' Sakura thought to herself

"Fine I'll use it but I'm really against it." Naruto said as he put his hands together "SEXY JUTSU!" he shouted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in his place was a red haired girl with blonde highlights and tips wearing Naruto's clothes.

"That won't work they have ways to see through genjutsu like that." Kurenai said

"It worked the last time I was there." Naruto said "And since they have met me before they won't look twice at me. So from here on during this mission call me Naruko."

"Good now that things are all set, your mission is to deliver this treaty agreement." Tsunade said holding up a scroll as Kurenai walked up and took the scroll.

"Alright might as well get this over with." Naruto sighed as he headed out the door followed by the rest of the team.

A few hours later Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Well you seem pretty happy with yourself." Jiraiya said as he stepped through the window.

"Yep so much so I'm not even going to yell at you for coming in through the window." She replied with a smile.

"Oh and why is that?" Jiraiya asked

"I just sent Naruto and Sakura on a mission that is sure to get Sakura off her ass and realize if she doesn't do something she may lose Naruto for good." Tsunade said

"Oh really and what mission is that?" Jiraiya asked

"I sent them to Yoshini." Tsunada said with a grin.

"You do realize that Kalsa is crazy about him right?" Jiraiya said

"Yep and hopefully it will give Sakura that kick in the ass she needs to realize if she doesn't make a move soon someone else might." Tsunade replied

"Well as long as you sent them there alone it may work." Jiraiya said as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"No I had to send a full team so I sent Kurenai, along with Ino and that should be even better she knows Sakura better than anyone and should of picked up on her feelings towards him like I have. Once she sees how Kalsa acts around Naruto it will drive her to push Sakura to go after him." Tsunade said with a happy grin. At this Jiraiya just sighed and face palmed. "What?" She asked

"Well that may have worked last month, but Ino has proclaimed herself a love rival to Sakura for Naruto's affection." Jiraiya said getting a shocked look from Tsunade.

"What? When the hell did this happen?!" Tsunade yelled

"The day he started his flying thunder god training." Jiraiya explained "I sent him off to get lunch so I followed him. While he was there Ino showed up then Sakura, once he left I stayed a bit longer and overheard Ino tell her about how if she wasn't going to date him she might as well give it a try, and she has. I have seen her eating lunch with him a lot since then. However I don't think they are actually dating yet."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Tsunade yelled

"Because I had my own plans. Why do you think I requested Sakura to be the medic on sight for his training?" Jiraiya asked

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Tsunade demanded

"Because I was focused on them, and you're so busy with this stuff." He says gesturing toward the papers on her desk. "I figured I could handle it but you just had to throw a monkey wrench into it."

"Well you were taking too long." Tsunade said trying to defend herself.

"Love isn't a thing you can rush you need patience." Jiraiya said

"This coming from a guy who sleeps with women he just met." Tsunade says with spit almost low enough he doesn't hear it.

"That is just sex not love." Jiraiya said as he got up "Love isn't something you can rush. No matter how much you want it to be." He said nearly whispering the last part where she nearly missed it.

"Hopefully you didn't push things too fast and rushed it." Jiraiya said as he went to the window and jumped out.

'I just didn't want her to wait too long.' Tsunade sighed to herself 'like I did.'

* * *

(A/N ok it may get a bit confusing but I will be using Naruko while he is in his female form.)

It had been two days since the team had set off toward Yoshini and the gates were coming into view as the sun was setting. The four of them had been walking none stop except to camp at night and were exhausted except Naruto.

"Alright so you guys are good with my cover?" Naruko asked

"Yes Naruko." Ino said "Just calm down will you. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She sighed

"I go commando." Naruko replied getting the two teenage kunoichi to blush, as he just gave a smirk.

"Halt." Came a commanding voice as they came up to the gate

"Hello there I'm Kurenai from the hidden leaf here to deliver a message to Kalsa sama."Kurenai replied

"Alright Kalsa hime won't be able to meet with you till the morning." The guard said "Have you been here before." She asked

"No." Kurenai, Ino and Sakura replied

"I have." Naruko replied

"Oh Naruko good to see you again." The guard said with a smile "Well the princess will be happy to see you again."

"Yeah I'm sure she will." Naruko replied with a forced smile as she put her hand behind her head.

"Well we have to do the check." The guard said as she pulled up a couple slips of paper and put them on each one of their heads and they began to glow green. "You guys are clear."

"What is that?" Sakura asked

"It is a seal that detects genjutsu in case any man tries to get in." The guard responded "Since you guys have been cleared you may enter. However you must learn the rules, here men are not allowed in, any boy under the age of twelve are allowed as long as they are accompanied by their mother. Other than that it is just normal rules, just don't start any trouble and you'll be fine."

"Alright thank you." Kurenai replied as she began to walk into the village.

"Oh by the way how is Jiramya doing?" the guard asked getting a confused look from the three kunoichi.

"Ah she is doing alright." Naruko replied as she hurried away into the village.

The team walked through the village, it looked like normal village other than there were no men to be seen. The only males that were around were small children.

"What becomes of the boys that are born here?" Ino asked

"Mostly they go to the village down the valley and work the fields or go off into the world to find their own way." Naruko replied as they walked up to a hotel. "Alright we'll stay here for the night, deliver our message in the morning and get out."

The team went to the front desk and rented two rooms, and where now at the doors discussing the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll share with Naruko-chan." Ino replied in a teasing voice.

"I think Sakura should be with her since they are teammates and used to each other." Kurenai replied

"Oh fine." Ino sighed in defeat as she walked into the other room followed by Kurenai while Naruko and Sakura took the other.

Naruko and Sakura where laying out some fresh clothes with their backs to each other.

"You better not try to peep at me." Sakura said

"_So what if he does. You know you want him too."_ Inner said getting her to blush

"As long as you do the same." Naruko replied

"_No promises." _Inner said with a perverted grin.

"Well I'm going to the hot springs." Naruko said as she headed out the door.

"_Damn't go after him, her, whatever."_ Inner said in her head

'No we don't see him that way.' Sakura replied to her inner self

_ "Oh bullshit stop trying to cover your emotions."_ Inner berated "_We like him. I don't want to see us like Tsunade who waited too long to move on from her first love and not take what was right in front of her."_ Inner berated getting angrier "_Now we need to move on him before Ino or someone else does."_

'Whatever I'm going to go for a soak and clear my mind.' Sakura sighed as she headed out the door. Once she turned around she saw her best friend coming out of her own room.

"Oh Sakura what are you doing?" Ino asked

"Thought I would go down to the spa and relax a bit." Sakura replied

"Same here, let's go." Ino replied as she hooked her arm through Sakura's and they headed toward the hot springs.

The pair walked into the changing room and began to strip down and wrap towels around themselves.

"So where is Kurenai?" Sakura asked

"Oh she just took a shower and crashed out as soon as we got into the room." Ino replied as she walked toward the hot spring entrance.

"Yeah it was a bit of a hike." Sakura replied as they walked toward the water. They stepped into the water and removed their towels as they sank into the warm water and it came up just below their breasts. At the edges of the hot springs where bench type seats going all the way around the pool where the water came to their shoulders when they sat down. Once they got used to the heat of the water they sank back into their seats of the steamy water.

"Oh god this is just what I needed." Ino sighed with pleasure as she sank down to her face in the water.

Just then Ino saw a figure popping up out of the water through the steam "Oh looks like there is someone else here." She said as she got up and began to walk toward the figure.

"Hey hold up Ino." Sakura said as she got up and followed her.

"Hi there are you from here?" Ino called up as she got closer to the figure "We are from the Leaf and are here for the first time." She called out as the steam began to dissipate and they saw the red hair of a girl their age and then froze as they saw Naruko's face.

"AH…." They began to scream but were cut off as Naruko jumped up and covered their mouths.

"Quite if you two scream it would could blow my cover." Naruko said "Now will you two be quite and not scream." She asked as they both nodded their heads. "Good." She sighed as she let go of their mouths and sat back into her previous seat, while the two just stared at her for a minute.

"You two just going to stand there, or you going to sit?" Naruko asked as the pair looked done to see their bare breasts completely exposed, and they both dropped down into the water to cover themselves.

"Oh you'll pay for this." Sakura said as she clenched her fist in a rage.

"Pay for what?" Naruko asked "I was taking a bath and you two came up on me. Besides I told you I was heading down here."

"Why are you in the women's bath?" Sakura asked

"Well there is no male bath and here I am a women." Naruko replied

"Yeah so just calm down will you." Ino said coming out of her shock. "It's just us girls here." She said as she slid into the seat next to Naruko.

"What are doing?" Sakura asked Ino

"What just having a soak with my girlfriends." Ino said as she wrapped an arm around Naruko. "So if you don't want to blow her cover get over on her other side." She whispered as Sakura slowly moved to Naruko's other side with a heavy blush.

"_See now isn't this nice?"_ inner asked

'Well it's not terrible.' Sakura replied

"_Now we just have to do it while he is a guy and not in this form." _Inner replied_ "However I'm sure we can have some fun with this form."_

'Ok now that is too far.' Sakura shot at her inner self

"So Naruko how did you get past that gen-jutsu detecting seal?" Ino asked

"Well this jutsu actually turns me into a girl not just in appearance." Naruko explained "And their seals only look for appearance changing jutsu."

"Wait so you're saying all this is real?" Ino asked gesturing toward Naruko's body

"Yes." Naruko replied

"So if I touched these." Ino said as she snaked her hands under Naruko's arms and latched them on to her breasts and began to massage them "You would feel them as if they were real? Oh they are nice a firm but not too firm, and good size too I would say they are even bigger than mine." She teased

At this Naruko's eyes bulged as she let out a slight moan. "Yes because they are." She said as she grabbed Ino's hands and pried them off.

"What you got a peak at us." Ino said looking over at Sakura "We need to be even." She said with a sly smile.

"Yes I got a peak and you two got a peak at me while back in the leaf so that would be even." Naruko replied

"But we didn't get that good of a peek I only say from your shoulders up." Ino pouted.

"And you touched I only looked so I would say we aren't even." Naruko said with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare." Ino said as she faced him. Then in the blink of an eye she was gone and Ino felt a pair of arms sank themselves under her arms and fingers dig into her own breasts and begin to massage them as she felt a body press up against her back.

"So how do you like it?" Naruko asked as she rubbed Ino's breasts even harder and began to pinch her nipples causing her to moan

"Oh god yes, more." Ino moaned with pleasure but it quickly stopped causing her to look back at Naruko in confusion. "Why did you stop?" she asked

"Because I was doing it to mess with you not for your pleasure." Naruko said "I thought you would fight me more not give into it."

"What can I say, you got magic fingers." Ino said with a distant look on her face. "Sakura you have to try it." She said looking over at Sakura who was now next to her.

"What?" Sakura asked in shock "No!"

"_Oh hell yeah let's do this!"_ Inner shouted for joy

"Oh stop being so uptight." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and swung her in between herself and Naruko.

"No I only did it to you because you were pushing things and grabbed mine." Naruko said "I won't feel up Sakura just because you want to see some girl on girl action."

'At least he knows how to hold back.' Sakura sighed

"_No come on ravish us like you did Ino, but don't hold back!"_ inner demanded

"Oh fine." Ino sighed then whispered into Sakura's ear "You two always needed a push." Then she shoved Sakura in to Naruko causing the pair to fall back into the edge of the pool. Sakura had her eyes closed but felt something soft pressing into her chest and something else soft against her lips. She opened her eyes to find her lips pressed against Naruko's as well as their bodies pressed together.

Sakura went bright red as she pulled back away from Naruko and back pedaled into Ino.

"Oh Sakura didn't think you had it in you." Ino teased causing her to blush even more.

"You did that on purpose." Sakura accused.

"Perhaps a bit, but I wasn't expecting that result." Ino snickered

"That was my first kiss." Sakura whispered to Ino

"Hey first kisses don't mean anything." Came Naruko's voice

"Oh what you just steal a girls first kiss and act as if it isn't some big deal." Sakura said beginning to fume.

"No the first doesn't matter neither does the second or the third, the only ones that matter are the ones you share with the person you truly care about." Naruko replied

"_Wow I was actually mad at him for brushing off our first kiss like that, but what he says is very heart felt and… romantic."_ Inner said in a softening tone.

'Yeah I know I was mad at him and ready to beat him into the next village, but it melted away at those words.' Sakura said

"Oh don't give me that." Ino said "The only reason you don't think first kisses mean anything is because your first was with Sasuke." At this Naruko's face pulled into an 'oh shit' face as if he just got caught doing something bad.

"_What oh hell no lets beat his face in."_ inner yelled

'Yeah let's do it.' Sakura agreed

"Well I would be lying if I said that wasn't a factor." Naruko said trying to calm Sakura down after seeing the rage in her face. "But I was told that by Jiraiya." At this Ino got a confused look on her face

"What do you mean Jiraiya the master pervert said that?" Ino asked

"He may be a perv but he is a romantic at heart." Naruko explained "He may have slept with more women than I could count, however his heart has always belonged to one person. He told me that once you find the one it doesn't matter what it is you do with them whether it be intimate relations or just having a drink and talking treasure those moments."

"_Alright don't beat his face in." _Inner said

"Well speaking of Jiraiya it sounds pretty close to Jiramya that the guard was talking about." Ino said getting Sakura to remember "Kind of like Naruto is close to Naruko."

"Yeah weird isn't it." Naruko said leaning back and averting her eyes

"Oh please don't tell me you taught this technique to Jiraiya?" Sakura begged

"Ok I won't tell you." Naruko replied

"Damn't Naruko why?" Sakura begged

"Because it was the only way I could convince him to focus on my training instead of doing his 'research'." Naruko explained "I give him a way to more easily conduct his research and he focuses only on my training."

"So that is why you came back a year early." Ino replied

"Yes." Naruko replied

"But how could you give him such a technique and put us at risk of being peeped on by such a perv?" Sakura questioned

"Well one of the agreements we had about me teaching him it was that he wouldn't use it in the Leaf, or where someone from the village could find out." Naruko explained

"How do you know he will keep that promise?" Sakura asked

"I don't and I honestly expected him to have used it in the Leaf but every time I've caught him peeping it has been his normal type of peeping." Naruko explained

"Well that just makes me feel all sorts of better that there is some old perv watching me from a distance instead of as a woman next to me." Ino said sarcastically

"So this will just be between us three right?" Naruko asked "Because if Tsunade found out she wouldn't only kill Jiraiya but me as well."

"Well I guess we can keep this secret." Ino sighed "Under one condition." She added as she swung over to Naruko's side so Naruko was in between the two kunoichi

"What?" Naruko asked a bit afraid of the condition.

"You have to admit we are friends." Ino said with a grin, causing him to smirk with a chuckle of relief.

"Fine we are friends." Naruko said with a smile causing Ino to return the smile. "How about you Sakura can you keep this secret?"

"I guess." Sakura sighed "It would be kind of hard to get your forgiveness if you died because of me." At this Naruko just smiled.

"Well let's say your defeintly getting there." Naruko said causing Sakura to light up with a smile

"I do have one more question." Ino said

"And what would that be?" Naruko asked

"You said this was all real does that mean even…" Ino began as she put her hand on Naruko's knee and began to slide her hand up.

Naruko quickly snatched Ino's wrist and pulled it up out of the water. "I only go as far as second base on the first date." She said with smirk and stood up grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She then stepped out of the water and began to walk to the changing room.

"Well that was fun." Ino said with a smile.

"_I just wish we could have had the kind of fun Ino had." _inner complained "_But at least we got our first kiss and it was with Naruto, or Naruko, or whatever."_

'Yeah and it was...' Sakura began but her thoughts faded as she sank into the water remembering the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Tsunade found herself in the Leaf's hot springs changing room. She had a lot on her mind and needed to clear her mind and just soak and maybe have a few drinks along with it. Tsunade wrapped her towel around herself and walked out into the steamy bath area.

"Ah I really need this." Tsunade sighed with a stretch, she then saw the back of someone else siting in the bathes with white hair.

She walked toward the figure. "Oh hi there." She called out as the body tensed a bit. "So out here to shed the stress of the day as well?" she asked in a friendly tone as she slide into the water next to the person.

"Ahhh yeah you could say that." The white head said as she turned to face the Hokage to reveal a woman in her mid to late thirties, with a tight face without wrinkles and moderate sized breasts.

"Yeah I have just had a rough couple days myself." Tsunade said with a sigh. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Oh I don't know about that I'm a good listener and it may help to get somethings off our chest." The woman said.

"Well if we are going to talk we might as well drink as well." Tsunade said as she reached behind a rock and pulled out a bottle of sake. "One of my many hidey holes." She said with a wink.

"Don't worry I won't tell." The white haired woman said with a friendly wink.

"By the way what is your name?" Tsunade asked

"Jirayma." She said with a grin.

"That is an odd name." Tsunade said "Are you here on business or something I haven't seen you around before, but you seem familiar at the same time."

"No I'm just passing through got in late this evening and needed to rest after my travels." Jirayma replied. "Now what has got you all worked up?" she asked

"Oh just young love." Tsunade replied as she poured two drinks.

"Not to sound offensive but aren't you a bit old for 'young' love" Jirayma replied

"Ha no offense taken I know I'm old even if I don't look it." Tsunade laughed "No it's about my young apprentice she obviously has feelings for this guy but won't act on them."

"Oh and you want her act on it then?" Jirayma asked

"Yes I don't want her to go through life regretting not acting on it because of previous lose." Tsunade replied with a sullen look as she threw back her drink.

"You can't make decisions for others, you can only guide them from you own experience but must let them walk their own path." Jirayma replied

"Yeah but I just don't want to see her hurt." Tsunade said "because she waited too long."

"Then show her it is never too late to follow your dreams." Jirayma replied with a smile as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Right thank you." Tsunade said as she gave Jirayma a hug.

"No problem." Jirayma said "ACHO" she sneezed.

"Hehe someone must be talking about you." Tsunade replied with a chuckle

"Hopefully it's something dirty." Came a much deeper voice with a chuckle, but that wasn't the only change she noticed the soft breasts that were pressed against hers were gone and a hard flat one was in its place.

Tsunade pulled away from the hug and her face twisted into horror, as in the place of the white haired woman was Jiraiya.

"What?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade's face went from horror to anger and a tick mark appeared above her now shadowed over eyes, and she clenched her fists. "Hey what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he put his hand behind his head then saw his arm and looked down to see was in his normal form, and it was his turn for horror to take over his face as he paled.

"Now I know what you're thinking." Jiraiya said putting up his hands in a defensive and pleading manner.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade began in a seething tone. "Did Naruto teach this to you?"

"Ahaahahah" Jiraiya began but couldn't form words, as she got right up to him and put her face to his.

"Might as well fullfil your dieing wish before I kill you." Tsunade smirked evilly as she kissed him shocking him solid. Once she pulled away he still stood there unable to move as she put her fist through his jaw launching him over the hidden leaf.

Tsunade then walked over to the changing room and put her clothes back on and proceeded to run in the direction she had launched Jiriaya.

* * *

The next morning the team met in the lobby of the inn. Everyone was well rested except Naruko who yawned as she walked onto the lobby.

"Oh tired are you?" Ino teased "Did you and billboard brow continue the fun last night without me?"

"What fun?" Kurenai asked confused

"Nothing." Sakura quickly answered

"No I just couldn't sleep kept having a feeling I was going to die." Naruko replied

"That's odd but it could be from previous missions you were on the ANBU and they go on missions where you could easily die." Kurenai replied

"No this wasn't like that I can deal with those easy enough this was a feeling of impending doom." Naruko replied "Anyway let's go get this mission done."

The team walked to the town hall building and found themselves in the waiting room. Once they were called into the main hall they saw a throne at the end of the hall with a girl about sixteen with golden hair that went to her lower back nice full breasts that rivaled Hinata's sitting on it.

"_Wow she is gorgeous."_ Inner proclaimed

'Yeah I wonder why Naruto had such a fit about seeing her?' Sakura wondered

"Good morning Kalsa hime." Kurenai greeted "We are here to deliver the treaty to be signed between your village and ours." She said as she held up the scroll.

"Very well let us go to my office and we shall go over it." Kalsa said as she stood up and walked to a door behind her throne followed by the team.

Once inside Naruko shut the door but found herself pressed up against the door with her lips pressed to another. Once she got her barring she pushed the body that was pressed up against her away.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that." Naruko said as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh you know you enjoy it." Kalsa said as she walked behind the desk "And you will be mine someday." She added as she opened the scroll and began to read it.

"Alright seems like everything we agreed upon." Kalsa said as she continued to read. "And here is the part about allowing men from you village in as long as it pertained to a mission and that they had to be jonin or ANBU rank."

"Yes Kalsa hime." Naruko replied

"Good now you can drop that transformation." Kalsa replied "I do like it but I like your real form better."

At this the three kunoichi got a look of shock, as Naruko disappeared and Naruto was in her place.

"Oh now that is so much better." Kalsa said as she licked her lips. "Now where does it say in this treaty about our betrothal?"

"_What no way we can't lose him like this." _Inner said in a defeated tone

'I don't want to lose him either.' Sakura said.

"It doesn't and you know it." Naruto said

"Oh I thought I'd try." Kalsa said in a disappointed tone. "Well if you ever change your mind I'm always here, or I could come and try to get you over at your village." She said with a twisted grin.

"Sorry I'm already dating her." Naruto said gesturing toward Ino. Getting a shocked look from all his team members. "isn't that right Ino chan?"

"_What?! When the hell did this happen? What did we miss?"_ Inner yelled

'You mean we already lost him?' Sakura said with a sense of loss

"Damn't Naruto kun I thought we were going to wait another week to tell everyone?" Ino sighed in agitation.

"Sorry Ino chan couldn't be helped." Naruto shrugged as he walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Well I guess special circumstance call for change in plans." Ino shrugged as well as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Very well but once you get bored with her come back and I will show you things she would never dream of doing." Kalsa said as she signed the treaty, rolled it up and handed it to Kurenai.

"Thank you Kalsa hime." Kurenai said as Naruto turned back into Naruko and the team exited the office and left the building.

The team walked out of town and once they were far enough away Naruto dropped the transformation.

"Oh about time." Naruto said as he stretched "It's good to be back in my real form."

"Yeah like she said your female form is nice and fun but this one is definitely better." Ino said "Why were you freaking out so much about going there. Yeah she was a bit of a freak but not that bad."

"You only met her for a few minutes I had to deal with her for a week." Naruto said as a shiver went down his spine. "I've tried to block out most of it. Let's just say her dungeon doesn't hold criminals."

"Oh alright understandable that you didn't want to go back." Ino replied

"Yeah and thanks for playing along with the whole girlfriend thing." Naruto said getting Sakura to snap her head over to him.

"Yeah no problem." Ino said "Once you threw that at me I figured it had to be something like that."

"Wait that was all just an act?" Sakura asked in shock

"Of course." Ino said

"Yeah had to find a way out of that situation and a way to get her to back off." Naruto said "She would have followed us back to the village if she thought there was a chance of getting me, so I gave her a reason to back off."

"But why Ino?" Sakura asked

"Why not me?" Ino rebutted

"Because she is part of the interrogation unit even if it just a lower level position she knows how to read people. Also if Kalsa had any spies watching me she would have been informed that me and Ino have been have lunch every couple of days for the past couple weeks." Naruto explained getting Ino to look back at Sakura with a grin as she started to make her way over to her.

"When I talked about dating Naruto at the ramen stand I was trying to get you to buck up and fight for him and admit your feelings for him that I know you have, and that is what I originally planned for this trip." Ino said under her breath so only Sakura could hear "However now I am telling you I do want him as my boyfriend whether you do or not."

_"What no we can't let her have him."_ Inner demanded "_Fight for him now."_

'But I don'…' Sakura began

_"Oh don't give me that when you heard they were 'dating' your heart dropped to your stomach. You felt you had lost something you never wanted to lose that is what happens when you love someone and your about to lose them." _Inner berated "_So fight for him if he does choose her over us at least let us go down fighting like we always do. Damn't fight, fight, FIGHT!" _inner pounded into her head

"I won't let you have him that easily." Sakura said under her breath for only Ino to hear

"Well looks like we are love rivals once more." Ino said with a grin "Only difference this time is I already have a foot in the door." She said as she sped up to walk next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you know it would be alright if you continued to call me Ino chan." Ino said in a puppy dog voice. "As long as I get to call you Naruto kun."

"Alright fine by me." Naruto said as she clung to his arm.

_"Oh that little witch._" Inner seethed

'Don't worry she won't win that easily' Sakura said as they continued to walk toward the village.

**END CHAPTER 7**

** A/N** alright Sakura has finally admitted her feelings toward Naruto and is willing to fight for them, and Jiraiya got caught by Tsunade what will the punishment be? Hope you liked the chapter, if there was any confusion reading the Naruto Naruko thing I'm sorry did the best I could with it.


	8. Back To School

**CHAPTER 8 BACK TO SCHOOL**

Naruto's team walked up to the main gate as the sun beginning to set

"Thank god we're back I need a shower." Naruto said as they approached the gate.

"Why is that? Since you're ANBU a few days without washing is probably nothing compared to some of the time you've gone through without one" Ino said

"Yeah I've gone months without washing but using that form just makes me fell dirty." Naruto says with a shiver.

"Well I think you look pretty cute in that form." Ino said with a wink.

"_Damn't flirting with him right in front of us." _Inner began to rant "_We have to bury her."_

"And that answers a few questions for me." Naruto said getting Ino to give a dumb founded look.

"Wait? What questions!?" Ino began with shock as they walked up to the front desk and she was cut off by the person at the desk.

"Ah good to see you guys." The clerk said as they signed in "And the Hokage gave me orders to tell you to go straight to her office."

"Huh I wonder what is up?" Naruto said as they began to head to her office.

Once the team walked into the office they immediately saw Jiraiya sitting in the corner with a cast on his arm and his leg.

"Damn she catch you peeping on her and she give you they beating you deserve." Naruto chuckled

"No I broke every bone in his body healed them, then broke them again healed them a second time, then broke them a third time and healed all but his arm and leg so they could heal slowly." Tsunade said with a controlled rage in her voice "He did something far worse than mere peeping." She said giving Naruto a death glare.

"Huh what you staring at…." Naruto began but got a look of realization over his face and turned to Jiraiya. "I fucking told you not to use that here you dumbass!" Naruto yelled then looked at Tsunade "Thank you for leaving an arm and leg for me to break." He said rolling up his sleeves and began to walk over to him.

"No his punishment is mine." Tsunade replied "As well as yours"

"What? Why am I getting punished?" Naruto argued "You put that jutsu on the forbidden jutsu list after I taught it to him."

"You think I care?" Tsunade said "You should have known I wouldn't approve of you teaching that to _him_ of all people."

"But it was the only way to make him focus on my training." Naruto replied

"Since just beating you won't work I have come up with a proper punishment." Tsunade replied with an evil grin, getting Naruto to gulp. "You are going back to the academy."

"What the hell I'm an ANBU, I was on the roster to be a captain before I came back to the regular ninja forces" Naruto said getting a shocked look from Sakura and Ino.

"_He was going to be a captain?"_ Inner said with shock

'Yeah I knew he was good but.' Sakura thought as Naruto ranted

"No you dumb ass you are going to be a substitute for Iruka for a month." Tsunade said

"Oh that's even worse at least I could skip out like I used too, if I was a student again." Naruto sighed.

"Good now be at the academy at zero eight in the morning and meet up with Iruka he well fill you in on everything you need to know." Tsunade said

"Fine." Naruto says as he throws up his hands and walks out the room

"Um Shisho?" Sakura calls to her master

"Yes?" Tsunade replies

"Why did you give him that as a punishment?" Sakura asked

"Because from his file he hated school even more than going to the hospital, and we both know how much he hates going there." Tsunade said giving her student a knowing look.

"_Yeah if he stayed there longer we could put the moves on him."_ Inner sighed

"You know you're evil, right shisho?" Sakura asked just getting a smile from the older woman

* * *

The next morning Naruto walked up to academy and looked around for a minute remembering when he was there, that was when his eyes landed on the swing set that was just outside entrance. He stared at it for a moment thinking of all the times he had sat there watching as the other kids parents had come to pick them up when his never came. He let out a small sigh as he walked into the academy and headed to the main office.

"Hey there Iruka sensei." Naruto said as he stepped into the office. Iruka looked up and got a shocked look as he saw Naruto for the first time since he got back.

"Naruto?" Iruka said "You look different."

"Yeah just a bit." Naruto replied running his hand through his hair.

"Well Lady Tsunade told me your situation." Iruka said

"And what situation is that?" Naruto asked a little scared

"That you have been back for over a year working in the ANBU and she is sending you here as a punishment for something she didn't go into detail on." Iruka said

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't get into contact with you earlier." Naruto apologized

"It's alright I understand being in the ANBU you were busy and no one was suppose too know you were back." Iruka said with a smile waving it off.

"Alright thanks." Naruto said with a sigh

"Alright now you will be taking over for my class." Iruka said as he walked out into the hall. "Now I have couple… pranksters in the class that you will have to keep an eye on." Iruka said as he stopped in front of a door

"Oh how bad can they be?" Naruto shrugged "I was the prankster king while in the academy, and I'm still in the ANBU's inner village bingo book." He added with a smirk as they walked into the classroom.

When they entered Iruka walked to the front of the class and got their attention.

"Alright class I'd like to introduce an old student of mine Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said as Naruto stepped up next to him "He is a jonin, and will be substituting while I'm away." Iruka said as he waved his hand over to Naruto.

"Hello class…" Naruto began but snapped his hand up into a fist in front of his face in the blink of an eye leaving the class shocked as he opened it revealing a spit ball in his hand. Naruto glance across the awe struck class even the girl with a black hair and black puppy on her head, and a straw in her hand with a gapping open mouth. Once he saw this he gave a smirk as he flicked the spit ball back at its owner hitting her right in the mouth making her choke on it.

"Well guess I know who the new challenger for the prankster crown is." Naruto said staring down the young girl who finally hacked up the spit ball. "Well let's get these introductions out of the way shall we? I'm Naruto Uzumaki also known as the prankster king back in my academy days and still on the ANBU's top ten offenders list." He said with a grin. "Well since this is my first day Iruka will be here today and I will observe to get a feel of where you guys are at and go off that tomorrow." Naruto said as he pulled up a chair in the corner of the room and looked up at them.

"Alright since you will be graduating at the end of this year we will be focusing on the graduation material, such as clones, transformations, and taijutsu." Iruka said as he began his lecture.

After a few hours into the lecture Naruto noticed the class getting edgy and a certain girl edging her way closer to a window in the back. She then tried to make quick move to slip out but as soon as she began to open the window a kunai embedded it's self into the window frame.

"Gotta be better than that to get away from me." Naruto said from his chair, getting a scared look from the young girl who just sat back down in her chair.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as Iruka finished his lecture and the bell rang and the kids began to shuffle out of the class room. "Will the challenger please stay behind." Naruto called out and two girls one with a white puppy and white hair and the other girl with black hair and a black puppy stood in front of them.

"I only wanted to speak to this one." Naruto said pointing at the black haired one.

"She is my sister and I can't leave without her." The white haired one said

"Yes this is Mono and Noke." Iruka gestured to the white haired one then the black haired one

"Inuzuka's obviously." Naruto added

"Oh what gave you that impression?" Noke said rolling her eyes.

"Well the obvious dogs but also the fact Kiba is standing out in the courtyard looking lost." Naruto said with nod of his head for them to look out the window.

"Kiba nee-san!" they both said with excitement.

"Calm yourselves." Naruto said holding up his hands "Now you won't be able to get away with the stuff with me like you do with Iruka sensei. I know all the tricks and even came up with a few myself. If you don't believe me just ask your cousin down there." He said pointing a thumb out the window. "Well let's go saw hi shall we." He said as he walked out the door.

The trio walked out the door and met with Kiba once he saw them and gave a big smile and called out "Hey there how are my two favorite cousins?" He then kneeled down and rubbed their heads as the two puppies walked up to Akamaru. Kiba then stood up and looked at Naruto "And the hell you doing back in this place?" He said as he held up his hand and they shook and did a half hug.

"I'm on probation and this is my punishment." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"What you do?" Kiba asked with a chuckle "I haven't seen any paint on the monuments recently so that can't be it."

"Come on let's not give that one any ideas." Naruto said gesturing toward Noke.

"Yeah." Kiba said as he turned back to the twins "Hey head back to the house I'll catch up with you. I need to speak to your 'sensei'" he said holding back a chuckle at the thought

"So what's their story?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Kiba sighed "Their parents died on mission about two years ago and have been living with my mom, sister and me since. They are good girls just have a… fun side to them"

"Like how we were in the academy?" Naruto said with a grin

"Yeah." Kiba said with a chuckle "At least they haven't painted the monument. But anyway we're getting off topic, why are you here?"

"Well let's just say I taught a certain someone a jutsu I shouldn't have and got caught." Naruto said

"You didn't teach _that_ Jutsu to Jiraiya did you?" Kiba asked just getting a nod from Naruto

"Damn't man why would you do something like that?" Kiba berated him

"It was the only way to get him to focus on my training and stop doing 'research' while on our trip." Naruto explained

"Great now I have to worry about some old perv peeping on my girlfriend." Kiba sighed

"Well don't have to worry about that Tsunade put a hurt on him that he won't soon forg…" Naruto began but soon realized what he had been told. "Wait? What girlfriend, who, when?" He began to question.

"Heeeello Naruto kun." Came a soft female voice from behind him. Naruto turned to see Hinata along with Hanabi standing there.

"Wait you mean?" Naruto began then pointed at the two of them getting Hinata to blush as Kiba walked around to her and threw his arm around her.

"Yeah we just started dating about a week ago." Kiba said with a grin

"Kiba kun I didn't want to start telling people yet." Hinata said in a hushed voice

"Sorry Hinata hime I am just excited." Kiba said with a grin

"Don't worry I can keep a secret." Naruto said putting a finger to his lips.

"Well goodbye Naruto kun." Hinata said then turned to Kiba "We are still going out for dinner tonight right?"

"Of course I'll pick you up at seven." Kiba said getting a smile from the Hyuga.

"I'll see you in class Naruto sensei." Hanabi said with a bow as she turned and followed her sister away.

"I'll have to thank you." Kiba said once Hinata was out of ear shot.

"For what?" Naruto asked

"I don't know why but ever since you got back Hinata has been less and less obsessed with you and that gave me the opening I needed to finally ask her out." Kiba explained

"She probably saw I wasn't the starry eyed little kid I used to be and it shocked her out of the crush." Naruto said

"Well any way take good care of my cousins in class alright." Kiba said as he turned and began to walk away.

"And you take care of Hinata." Naruto called back

"Will do." Kiba said with a grin and thumbs up.

* * *

Naruto sat at the desk at the front of the room as the kids began to file in. Once everyone was seated Naruto stood up and began roll call. Once he finished he looked up from the clip board.

"Alright so you have been going over taijutsu correct?" Naruto asked

"Yes we were going over the different fighting styles in chapter three." Mono said holding up the book.

"Alright." Naruto said as he picked up the book and then flipped through it, then tossed it back onto the desk. "Alright if there is one thing I know it's fighting so let's head down to the training yard." He said as he began to walk out of the room. The class sat there a bit shocked, he then popped his head back in and said "Well you coming?" and they all jumped up and followed him.

Once the class was outside the class made a semi-circle around him as he began to talk.

"Alright I've never been that book smart." Naruto said "So I'm going to teach the best way I can by just doing it. So I will be showing you the techniques and then you will practice them. Now everyone partner up." He said as everyone began to pair up but one girl was left out. Naruto looked around and saw everyone had been paired up but her. "Alright Hanabi you're with me then." At this she didn't say a word just walked over next to him.

"So let's begin." Naruto said as he made a hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu" he called out as another one of him appeared he then performed the techniques on the clone and then had the class perform them with their partner and Hanabi performed them on him.

"This is pointless." Hanabi said under her breath.

"Really why do you think this is pointless?" Naruto asked getting everyone to look at them and Hanabi to go red with embarrassment that he had heard her

"I just find it pointless because I have my family techniques that are far superior then these and any other technique out there." Hanabi said

"Oh really then how come I bet Neji while he was using that fighting style?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You got lucky, and caught him by surprise." Hanabi argued.

"Oh really then let's have a little spar." Naruto said as he walked to one side of the training field.

"Fine." Hanabi said as she walked to the opposite side.

"Someone say go." Naruto said as Noke jumped to the side and shouted "Ready set, FIGHT!" She shouted as she swung her hand down.

The moment the match started Hanabi activated her Byakugan, she gave a small smirk as she looked at Naruto but before she could do anything Naruto moved faster than she could keep track with and she was on the ground in an arm bar.

"No matter how talented you are if someone else has more determination and trains they will surpass you if you start to slack." Naruto said as he let her go and stood up. "Now I will be going around and looking at how you are coming along. I'll come back to you when you've gotten off your high horse." He said looking back at Hanabi who just pushed herself up and had a shocked look on her face.

Naruto walked around and saw most of the students were getting it but when he came to Mono and Noke. He stood and watched as Mono was having trouble getting the techniques right.

"Having trouble?" Naruto asked the twins.

"No sensei." Noke said with a smile as her sister was heaving.

"Just a bit sensei." Mono said with frustration.

"It's alright it comes easier for some than others." Naruto said as Noke had a smile on her face while a frown crossed Mono's. "And others are good at books." He said getting them to swap expressions. "I've read your personal file Iruka has on all of you. You are top of the class in studies but have trouble in the hands on aspect. While your sister here is the opposite where she is the bottom of the class in book knowledge and in the top when it comes to hands on. You two are lucky though." He said looking at them getting a confused look on their faces. "You have each other to help each other with your down falls. You see I was the dunce in the class." Naruto said with a smile. Getting them to give a shocked look "I was bottom of the class I had no one to help me so take advantage of what you do have, I also know a certain girl who was top of the class in books but worthless in a fight." Naruto said

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Sakura sneezed

"Are you ok Sakura?" one of the nurses behind the nurses desk asked "Not coming down with anything are you?"

"No I'm fine." Sakura waved her off "I just got the urge to beat the hell out of Naruto for some reason."

* * *

"But now she is one of the top Medical ninja's in the village, and now she is decent in a fight now that she has trained better." Naruto explained "Even if it is just smashing whatever is in her way. _Kinda fits her personality, haha Sakura smash"_ he whispered the last part to himself

"Now then keep practicing and help each other outside of class alright?" Naruto said getting the twins to nod their heads and they went back to their practice. He turned around and found Hanabi standing behind him.

"Naruto sensei, I'm sorry for my arrogance and lack of respect for my earlier outburst." Hanabi said

"You ready to get off that high horse?" Naruto asked

"Yes sensei." Hanabi said as she got into a fighting stance and the continued to practice.

* * *

Sakura sat in the break room at the hospital drinking her afternoon coffee.

'How did I ever survive without this magical liquid?' Sakura sighed as took a drink

"_Well you better hurry up Naruto is supposed to be here soon." _Inner said

'What?' Sakura asked

"_Don't you remember the academy is coming for a fieldtrip to the hospital today?" _Inner said

'Oh right, and Naruto is still subbing for Iruka sensei for another week.' Sakura replied

"_Yes and now we can start making our move." _Inner said

'Yeah we can get him to like us like he used to without Ino interfering.' Sakura said with a grin

"Hey there Sakura." Came Ino's voice

"_Damn't don't you know never speak of the devil?"_ Inner yelled

'Damn't' Sakura sighed to herself

"What are you doing here Ino I didn't think you were on shift till the weekend?" Sakura asked

"Yeah Tsunade asked me to come help with the academy students" Ino said as she sat down.

"I don't think I need your help dealing with some academy student's." Sakura said "If Naruto can handle them I should be fine."

"Really?" Ino asked with a cocked eyebrow "Don't you remember what happened when we came here?" she asked as the image of Naruto pulling pranks and causing havoc while in the hospital.

"Well that was all Naruto being an idiot and immature." Sakura said

"Well from what I've heard there is a challenger to Naruto's title of prankster king in this class." Ino said getting Sakura to give a look of dread.

"Well if Naruto has been handling them for three weeks we should be fine." Sakura said

"Think about what you just said the former prankster king is teaching the challenger. You're going to need all the help you can get." Ino said causing Sakura's look of dread deepened. "Unless you had ulterior motives to him coming here?" she asked with an evil smirk

"What no of course not." Sakura said with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Um Sakura san a group of academy students are here for you." One of the nurses says as she walks into the break room.

"Well let's go and see how bad this mess is." Ino said as she stood up followed by Sakura.

The pair walked out into the lobby to see a group of academy kids all standing together with Naruto just standing behind them.

"Alright kids, Sakura and Ino chan here will be guiding us around the hospital." Naruto said as they turned toward the two girls.

"Alright then class, before we get started any questions?" Sakura asked as Mono raised her hand.

"Yes um…" Sakura said pointing at her.

"Mono, Mono Inuzuka." Mono replied

"Yes Mono you had a question?" Sakura asked

"Um Ino san" Mono began getting her to look up at the young girl "Are you dating Naruto sensei." Once she said that Naruto and Sakura both went bug eyed with shock.

"What why would you think that?" Sakura blurted out.

"I think that question was for me." Ino said with a smirk directed at Sakura. "No I'm not dating Naruto kun." She said as she walked up to the girl and leaned down to here "yet" she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Alright stop filling my student's heads with trash." Naruto said waving her off.

"That is funny coming from you." Ino said with a smirk

"Well any other questions." Sakura asked hesitantly as Noke raised her hand. "Yeah" Sakura said pointing at her.

"Are you the girl from Naruto's class that was the really smart one?" Noke asked

'Oh he does talk about me in his class.' Sakura said to herself

"_Yeah maybe he still likes me if he talks about me in class."_ Inner said

"Yes that would be me." Sakura said with a smile "I was top of the class in academics."

"So you're the one who was worthless in a fight?" Noke asked getting Sakura to drop her off of her feel good high, and eyes narrowed on Naruto who got a look of fear across his face.

"What?" Sakura asked with suppressed rage.

"Yeah he said you were worthless in a fight, but now that you have trained your decent in a fight." Noke said getting her to calm down a bit "Even if it just bashing everything in your way, what was it _Sakura smash?"_ at this her anger flared again.

"_We are going to kill him for that." _Inner said _"Sakura smash!"_

'Kind of proving his point.' Sakura replied 'but don't care right now only seeing red."

"Shit didn't think you heard that last part. Thought I was saved there for a second." Naruto sighed looking at Sakura who seemed to have just frozen due to rage. "so I have about ten seconds before she comes for my ass, so first…" he said looking down at Noke "F for the day but you have to still take the tour, second Ino chan take the class for me will you, be good class I need to run for my life now." He said as Sakura began to stomp toward him in a mechanical fashion.

"NA-RU-TO." Sakura said with whited out raged eyes.

"Later." Naruto said with a wave and jumped out the door.

"Get back here Naruto." Sakura said chasing after him

"You'll never take me alive." He called out

"That's the idea." Sakura called back

Ino stood there in shock "Well let's get started then shall we." She said gaining her composure again and began the tour.

* * *

A few hours later during lunch Naruto returned a little out of breath.

"Well you lose her?" Ino asked

"She will never look for me here." Naruto replied with a smile.

"NA-RU-TO" Came Sakura's voice causing him freeze up, and turn around to see a pissed off Sakura.

"Alright, Sakura you need to calm down." Naruto said as she walked toward him rolling up the sleeves on her doctor's coat.

"Sakura smash." Sakura said as she walked toward him

"Kind of proving my point." Naruto said holding up his hands

"Don't think she cares." Ino said into his ear.

"Now Sakura…" Naruto began but she threw a punch at him that he ducked under then put her into a full nelson. "You need to calm down." He said as she began to struggle "You want those kids to see you as a monster?" Naruto asked getting her to stop "I know what that is like and you don't want that." He whispered in to her ear. "I'm sorry alright." He said getting her to slacken up in his arms

'Wow she is puddy in his arms.' Ino said to herself 'but I can't let her win. I need to make a move'

"Hey guys let's join the kids and get some lunch." Ino said as Naruto let go of Sakura and followed her into the cafeteria.

The trio walked into the cafeteria where all the kids where already eating. Naruto glanced around and made sure all the kids where there. When he saw Mono and Noke he walked over to them "Good to see you're still here."

"If I left you would hunt me down and tell Kiba nisan." Noke replied getting Naruto to just smile as he walked back over to the table Sakura and Ino were sitting at.

"You seem to have these kids under control." Ino said

"It's real simple you have to find one to control and the rest fall in line." Naruto said "in our class it was me and Sasuke, if Iruka had me under control the other boys wouldn't play any pranks, if he controlled Sasuke the girls would fall in line behind him." He explained and the girls just got a look of realization that he was right. "and she is the biggest trouble maker in class so if I control her I control the class."

"Well any way it seems you've held them together alright." Naruto said looking at Ino

"Oh it was easy. They are a well behaved group of kids." Ino said as they began to eat.

"Yeah they can be." Naruto said.

"Hey I was wondering if you're not doing anything after class would like to go and grab something to eat?" Ino said getting Sakura to choke on her food, and Naruto just looked at her with a bit of shock. "As in a date." She spat out.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said getting Ino to go red with a smile and Sakura's jaw to drop and something in her chest to twist.

'What no how could he accept her invitation to a date right in front of me.' Sakura said

"_Because he doesn't know we like him, he has gotten rid of his feeling for us."_ Inner said

"Ah…" Sakura began gut was cut off by Naruto.

"Alright kids let's get this trip done so we can get going." Naruto called out as everyone packed up their lunches and they filed out. Leaving Ino and Sakura alone

"Looks like I just took the lead." Ino said with a grin causing Sakura to go red with frustration.

"Only one date doesn't mean you've won him." Sakura said "It is a marathon not a sprint."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the class giving a lecture on Genjutsu.

"And finally…" Naruto began but was cut off as the door opened to reveal Iruka "Oh thank god." Naruto sighed "Genjutsu is my biggest weakness." He said as he walked up to Iruka and they shook hands.

"Aright it was nice teaching you this past month." Naruto said turning to the class "I hope to see you in your ninja careers later on in the village."

"Good bye Naruto Sensei." They all replied back to him.

"Now I have an old hag to deal with." Naruto sighed to Iruka as he vanished from view.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk when she heard her window begin to open.

"Damn't Jiraiya how many times do I have to tell you not to come through my window?" Tsunade began but stopped as she saw Naruto standing where Jiraiya would normally stand.

"So then have you learned your lesson?" Tsunade asked

"Never teach the perv anything?" Naruto replied with a smirk

"Close enough." Tsunade sighed "But from what I've heard you were actually good being a teacher."

"Too much of this." Naruto said gesturing toward paper work on her desk "I hated grading those papers."

"You know you'll have to deal with this when you take the hat right?" Tsunade said "or is it no longer your dream to be hokage?"

"Oh I still want the hat but it'll be on my terms and not a punishment." Naruto said with a grin

"Very well anything you wanted?" Tsunade said

"Yes I want you to give me orders to train until I perfect the flying thunder god technique." Naruto said

"Generally you don't need an order to do what you want." Tsunade said

"Yes but if you make it an official order I can't be pulled for missions or anything else that could delay it." Naruto said

"Very well." Tsunade said as she pulled out a scroll and began to write on it.

"Oh and I will need the old perv so pull him out of whatever hell hole you've kept him in." Naruto said

"Very well." Tsunade said as she signed the scroll and gave it to him. He took it and looked it over and nodded.

"Alright good." Naruto said as he walked up to the window. "Oh and one more thing." He said getting her to look up from her desk "I have a little present for you on you becoming Hokage that is long past due." He said getting a confused look from her.

He held up what looked like a detonator and clicked it twice. Just then there was a puff of smoke around the Hokage Mountain where her face was when the smoke cleared there where swirls of paint on her cheeks and a mustache on her lip. But what got her blood boiling was the speech bubble that read '_I may look like I'm in my late thirties to early forties but that is because of a constant transformation technique, I'm really fifty four.'_

"Your face is the only one I haven't done anything too." Naruto said as Tsunade stared up at her face in shock. "Well have a good day." He said as he jumped out the window before she regained her composure.

Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about how he did this.

* * *

**FLASHBACK** (few days prior)

Naruto dismissed the class as the bell began to ring.

"Mono and Noke stay behind." Naruto said as the twins stopped and the rest of the class left.

Naruto looked down at the twins Mono had her puppy asleep in her jacket while Noke's puppy was sitting on her head wagging it's tail.

"Alright I need your help with something." Naruto said as he squatted down to their eye level as he pulled out a small package of seals. "When Iruka sensei gets back I need you to plant these on Tsunade's face on the monument." He said then he holds up a small box with a light on it. "Just plant those seals on her face where I labeled on them, then when that light flashes green set them off, and watch how the prankster king does his magic." He said with a grin

* * *

Sakura ran into her master's office "Shisho!" she called out as she entered and saw Tsunade just staring out the window in shock.

"Well I guess you already saw it." Sakura said as she walked up next to her. "Well you did get what you wanted. A little bit any way."

At hearing his Tsunade looked over at her student in confusion and anger waiting on an explanation.

"You got the old Naruto back." Sakura said getting a look of realization to flash across her masters face.

"I need another drink." Tsunade sighed as she walked back to her desk

'Now if we can only get more of him back to the way he was.' Sakura said to herself

**END CHAPTER 8**

**A/N** sorry for the delay been busy with work and moving, hope you liked it please review.


	9. The Pain of Loss

**CHAPTER 9 THE PAIN OF LOSS**

Naruto stood in the training field sweating and breathing heavily while Jiraiya and Sakura sat off to the side.

"So any luck?" Jiraiya asked Sakura getting a confused look to go across her face.

"Luck? In what?" Sakura asked still confused

"In getting him too like you of course." Jiraiya said with a wide grin, getting a huge blush to cover Sakura's face.

"Wwhwhwhat?" Sakura asked blubbering in shock "What do you mean? I don't like him, I I I…."

"Hehehhe." Jiraiya chuckled "Oh you are just too easy to read." He continued to smile.

"I am?" Sakura asked disheartened dropping her head

"Well I am trained and versed in how to read people." Jiraiya replied "Now what is the problem?"

"What makes you think there is a problem?" Sakura stuttered

"Oh please you have been dotting over him ever since I brought you over to be his onsite medic." Jiraiya replied "And he has been ignoring you."

"Yeah." Sakura sighed with a lowered head.

"Hey don't get so down." Jiraiya replied getting Sakura to raise her head "back when we were traveling together he would never shut up about you, even in his sleep." Jiraiya replied

"Yeah but I hurt him so badly since then." She replied

"Perhaps but those feelings don't just go away that easily, no matter how hard you try to get rid of them." Jiraiya sighed as a distant look went across his face.

"Yeah but he is dating Ino now." Sakura replied

"Wait when did that happen? I knew they had lunch a few times back before that mission but making them actual dates?" Jiraiya asked

"Oh the great spy master can't keep tabs on his own pupil?" Sakura said mockingly

"Well I have been… preoccupied lately." Jiraiya defended as a shiver went down his spin.

"Well if you had been paying attention to him you would have known him and Ino have been going out for lunch almost every other day since he has stopped subbing for Iruka." Sakura sighed with a defeated tone.

"Well isn't this funny." Jiraiya chuckled getting a look of rage to flash across Sakura's face

"What's so funny about?" Sakura said as her eyes whited out and she raised her fists to pummel him.

"It's just that I thought mine and Naruto's situations were the same but it turns out it's your situation that is the same as mine." Jiraiya said as he shook his head

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked calming down a bit and confused

"Well I have loved Tsunade ever since the academy but I was young a stupid so I never let any of that show but teased her instead. So she learned to hate me for it but we grew as close as brother and sisters. Then Dan came into the picture." Jiraiya sighed

"Who is Dan?" Sakura asked

"Well makes sense she wouldn't tell you who he was, it is something you never bring up around her unless you have a death wish." Jiraiya sighed "Dan was Shizune's uncle, and Tsunade's fiancé."

"What?!" Sakura asked in shock "I never knew Shisho was going to get married."

"Yeah but he died on mission while Tsunade was trying to heal him." Jiraiya said getting a look of sadness from Sakura. "After he died she lost all hope and never let anyone else in again, that was when she left the village. As I said I thought Naruto was like me chasing you like I chased her. You only saw him as the annoying little brat but also the brother you grew up with, like with me and Tsunade. But now the roles are reversed you are me and he is Tsunade. You have these feeling for him but he refuses to see them because of past pain."

"But how do I get him away from Ino and make him mine?" Sakura asked.

"That is one thing you'll have to figure out, if you haven't noticed I failed that part of it. Tsunade will never love me like I love her." Jiraiya sighed as he got up and began to walk away.

"So you're saying I have no chance?" Sakura sighed

"No I'm saying I'm out of time but you still have plenty of it just don't give up." Jiraiya said

"Hey Master Jiraiya something Lady Tsunade taught me was that it's never too late… for anything." Sakura called out to him as it just received a chuckle from the old pervert as she turned and looked back at Naruto who was flashing between two points.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office Asuma's team along with Izumo and Kotetsu were standing in front of her desk about to get briefed on a new mission.

"Alright we have just received a report from the fire temple that two members of the Akatsuki have attacked it and have killed the head monk Chiriku for his bounty, from what the witnesses statement." Tsunade getting Asuma to take in a deep breath of anger.

"They killed Chiriku?" Asuma asked with a bit of anger.

"Yes one of the former twelve ninja guardians." Tsunade replied "One of your former comrades I assume?"

"Yes and a very good friend." Asuma replied still with anger in his tone.

"Well they have been sighted on the road between the temple and here. Your mission is to kill, or capture if possible. But don't risk it if you can't." Tsunade replied as she held out a scroll.

"Do we know why they are coming here?" Shikimaru asked

"Well if they are collecting bounties I'm sure we have plenty of ninja's with bounties on their heads." Choji offered.

"No they are coming here for our jinchuriki." Tsunade replied getting a confused look from Choji and a shocked one from Ino "This is an S-class secret but since you are going after them you may as well know why. The Akatsuki have been hunting down the tailed beasts such as the one tails that was sealed inside Gaara. Now they are after the Nine tailed Fox."

"But the fourth killed the fox when it attacked the village sixteen years ago." Choji replied

"That was just the cover story that was told to the younger generation." Tsunade sighed getting a shocked look from Choji "The truth is it was sealed inside a baby and…"

"Naruto." Ino nearly whispered cutting off Tsunade. "Their after Naruto-kun?!" she said louder

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked forcefully but with shock

"When I was on that mission to recover Gaara, Sakura said that Sasori had called the ANBU that saved her the nine tails jinchuriki, and Naruto is that ANBU." Ino explained getting Tsunade to lower her head to her hand.

"Well before I was interrupted I was going to say the identity of the jinchuriki was made and S-rank secret." Tsunade said getting a look of panic across Ino's face "It was so that none of you would look at him like he was the beast but even that didn't work."

"Wait Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him and is an ANBU?" Choji asked with shock then looked over at Shikimaru who just had his normal bored expression on his face "You don't seem shocked about this?"

"Because I knew." Shikimaru replied "I figured out the whole fox thing a while ago and I am one of the hokage's aids I have meet a few of the ANBU and I figured out one was Naruto a while back."

"Any way we are getting off subject." Tsuande snapped "Take the mission and go take them out before they can cause any more trouble."

"Yes ma'am." Asuma said as he walked up and took the scroll

* * *

It had been two days since Sakura had her talk with Jiraiya and she sat at the training field watching Naruto jumping around throwing kunai around the training area and then somehow teleporting to them. She sat there thinking about the conversation she had with Jiraiya and how she didn't want to be like her master and be alone because she couldn't accept her own feelings toward her teammate.

"_Oh stop this pity party already."_ Came inners voice

'What?' Sakura asked in confusion

"_Oh cry baby cry."_ Inner mocked

'Hey knock it off.' Sakura defended

"_No you knock it off. You are not like Tsunade unlike her you have already realized your feelings for Naruto and have already declared to fight for him." I_nner berated

'Well yeah of course…' Sakura began but was cut off

"_Then where the hell is that fight?"_ inner asked _"Ever since he started going out with Ino you have merely given up. When the hell has that ever been our way of doing things?"_

'Never but…' Sakura began

"_But nothing."_ Inner cut off

'But he is dating Ino and she is our best friend.' Sakura countered

"_Yeah they have been on a few dates, so what?"_ inner replied "_Have they officially become boyfriend girlfriend yet?"_

'Well no.' Sakura replied

"_Exactly so as far as the rest of the world is concerned he is still fair game._" Inner replied

'Well I guess you're right.' Sakura said perking up a bit

"_Of course I am now Ino is off on a mission with her team this is our chance we should go have lunch with him and get closer while she is away."_ Inner plotted

'Yeah.' Sakura said with new confidence 'We won't be like Shisho and just give up on our feelings.'

"_That's the spirit."_ Inner responded with glee.

"Ah fuck!" came Naruto's voice snapping Sakura out of her thoughts as she looked over and saw Naruto on the far side of the training field leaning against a tree with blood running down his leg. She quickly jumped up and ran toward him to help. Once she got to him she saw a large gash running from his upper thigh down to his knee. She quickly sat him down and began to heal the wound.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering if you would like to go and grab some lunch after this?" Sakura asked as she finished healing his wound.

He took a moment and looked up at the sun and then turned back to her and said "Yeah sure it's getting to be about that time." And he stood up and began to walk toward town

'Alright now we just have to make it feel as much like a date as possible.' Sakura told herself as she trotted to catch up with him.

* * *

A short while later Naruto and Sakura found themselves sitting at the stools of Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Sakura was picking at her first bowl while Naruto was inhaling his fifth.

"_Damn't why does his favorite place have to have stools?" _inner complained "_If we went to the bbq place we could of squeezed into a booth with him."_

'If we did that he might get freaked out.' Sakura counted 'Remember we aren't exactly his favorite person right now so we have to take it easy and work our way back to where we were.'

"_Well while we are taking it slow, god only knows what Ino is doing with him while we aren't around."_ Inner whined

'Oh shut up inner.' Sakura sighed as she ate more of her ramen then turned to Naruto "So you seem to be getting better at that new jutsu you're working on. I haven't had to patch you up as often." She says with a hint of disappointment that she was no longer needed as much for his training.

"Yeah but I can only go so far. From what I've been told about this I should be able to travel a lot further in a single jump." Naruto replied as he set down his bowl

"And what exactly is this jutsu, I may be able to help." Sakura offered

"Sorry it's an S-rank jutsu I can't tell people what it is till I master it, and the last person to master it was before our time and it was unique to him." Naruto replied

"Then how do you know about it?" Sakura asked getting Naruto to choke on his noodles seeing he was caught.

"Sorry that is also an S-rank secret. I only learned about it after I was in the ANBU." Naruto offered.

"Alright since it was in the ANBU you do have higher clearance than me so that makes sense." Sakura sighed "It's just I don't seem to be of much use and I thought I may be able to help."

"Hey don't put yourself down so much you are a great medic and that is a hard thing to accomplish." Naruto replied getting Sakura to look over at him as a small blush crossed her cheeks "Hell I only know the basics of it but…" Naruto says holding up his hand and putting chakra into it and it glowed orange instead of green "my chakra is infused with the fox's, and since you have to put your chakra into someone to force healing it doesn't work out so well, does more harm than good. But I don't need to tell you the harm the fox can inflict." He says gesturing toward her arm

Sakura stared at his hand for a second as his hands slowly turned from normal to clawed. "And that happens if I leave them covered with chakra for too long." He says as he stops the chakra to his hand and it goes back to normal.

"Well I guess we all have our advantages and disadvantages." Sakura says trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah you're smart and are actually good at healing." Naruto said in a bit of a depressed tone "and I'm good at destroying things."

"Hey that's not what I…" Sakura began but was cut off as he whipped his head around to the outside of the shop causing her to do the same and they just caught the sight of someone running by and what sounded like crying.

"Hey Konohamaru wait up." Came a male and female voice Naruto came out to see Moegi and Udon standing outside the stand huffing from running.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked

"Oh boss, Konohamaru he went to speak with the Hokage and when we asked him about it he just ran off." Moegi replied

"Alright I'll go see what is up with him you guys go find Ebisu and let him know I will take care of Konohamaru." Naruto replied as the two genin snapped to attention.

"Right boss." They both said and jumped back to where they had come from. At that Naruto ran off down the alley way Konohamaru had went down followed by Sakura

"You know you don't have to come." Naruto said to Sakura who just gave him a look.

"Oh no I'm not leaving you alone with him you may try to teach him something to cheer him up and Lady Tsunade would kill me if I let you teach him _that_ technique." Sakura replied

"_Good excuse." _Inner said with a grin

"Who says I haven't already taught it to him?" Naruto asked with a grin getting Sakura to stumble.

"Who haven't you taught that too?" Sakura asked getting irritated.

"I taught it to him when we first met just before our graduation so long before Tsunade even knew about it." Naruto waved her off. "And I haven't taught it to Kakashi."

"Well that is a relief." Sakura sighs as Naruto jumps down another alley and they find Konohamaru crouched facing into a corner.

"I said leave me alone guys I'm fine." Konohamaru said through tears trying to wave them off.

"Oh don't give me that." Naruto said getting Konohamaru to perk up his head

"Boss?" Konohamaru said looking over at him then he jumped up and slammed into Naruto hugging him crying into his jacket

"Wow calm down man and tell me what is wrong?" Naruto said as he pushed Konohamaru away and kneeled down "Now what is wrong?"

"Asuma…." Konohamaru blubbered "Uncle Asuma he he he's dead." He finally blurted out and began to cry into Naruto's jacket again.

This caused Naruto to freeze up for a second then hugged Konohamnaru "It's alright it'll be ok." He said they stayed like that for a minute "Hey let's get you home." Naruto said holding Konohamaru away from him and standing up.

"Alright." Konohamaru stuttered as he rubbed his eyes as he followed Naruto out of the alley way.

"Hey I'm going to take Konohamaru home." Naruto said to Sakura who just nodded still in shock at what she had heard. "We will probably be getting a briefing later from Tsunade."

"Right I'll head home and get cleaned up then." Sakura replied shaking herself out of her shock

Once they went their separate ways Naruto dropped Konohamaru off at his parents place. After dropping him off Naruto jumped off toward the Hokages office

* * *

"You just going to stand there or you going to come out of the shadows and ask what is on your mind?" Tsunade asked to an empty room just then Naruto walked out of the shadows and stood in front of her desk.

"Sorry old habit." Naruto replied

"What do you want I'm busy." Tsunade replied already knowing why he was here and not wanting to have the conversation that was coming.

"What happened with Asuma?" Naruto asked

"He was on a mission that went south and was killed in action." Tsunade replied

"Well no shit." Naruto shot back "how?"

"Well that is confidential." Tsunade replied

"Oh don't give me that I have one of the highest clearances in the village." Naruto shot back getting annoyed but Tsunade remained silent "it was the Akatsuki wasn't it?" He asked but she remained silent. "Damn't they are after me why would you send another team after them?" Naruto berated

"Because of the fact they are after you." Tsunade shot back "If you fall into their hands it's over and the whole village no the entire world will be at risk. So yes I sent them to try to take care of it to prevent that from happening. But that is the job of the Hokage to look out for the safety of this village and the only way to do that is by putting our ninja's in harm's way!" Tsunade nearly yelled

"But not in unnecessary danger." Naruto replied as he turned toward the door "Next time they are around send me, if you don't I'll go after them on my own." He finished as he walked out the door.

Naruto spent the rest of the day lost in his own thoughts as he returned to the training field to blow off some steam. It was only just before sunset that he realized the full effects of Asuma's death and he headed out once again.

Naruto found himself in front of Ino's home. 'Ah I'm probably going to regret this, I should just go through the window.' He said to himself as he reached up and knocked at the door. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair wearing an English style slick dress. Once she saw who it was that was at her door her face turned to a scowl

"What do you want demon." She asked

"Mrs. Yamanaka I had heard what had happened to Asuma sensei and I wish to see Ino chan to see how she is taking it and help if I could." Naruto said holding his composure the best he could

"Why would I ever consider letting a demon like you in my house let alone near my daughter?" she asked with venom.

"Well…" Naruto began losing his composure but was cut off as new voice rang out.

"Who is it dear?" Came a male voice as Inoichi walked up behind his wife "ah Naruto how are you?" he said in a more friendly tone than his wife's catching Naruto off guard

"I'm doing alright sir I was just wonder how Ino chan is doing I had heard what happened with Asuma sensei and I came over to check to see if she was ok." Naruto repeated himself

"Not so good she is locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since she got back from the mission, and she hasn't stopped crying." Inoichi sighed

"Would it be alright if I try to talk to her?" Naruto offered

"You can try." Inoichi said stepping away from the door and pulling his wife with him to allow him in. once he walked in Ino's mother stomped to the kitchen "But just remember if you try to take advantage of my daughter in any way I will twist your mind and make you think you're a twelve year old girl."

"Hehe thought you told everyone in your clan to stay out of my head do to the guard dog?" Naruto chuckled

"It's worth the risk." Inoichi said as Naruto walked up the stairs

Inoichi then walked into the kitchen where his wife was sitting at the table fuming "How could you let that thing in our house let alone let him see our daughter?"

"Because have you not heard her ramble on about him for the past month or so?" Inoichi asked

"Wait he is the one she has been fawning over?" Her mother asked

"Who did you think it was?" Inoichi asked

"I don't know but not that thing." She replied with disgust

"He isn't as bad as we initially thought." Inoichi sighed getting a confused look from his wife "He is on Keets ANBU team and from what he has told me he is actually an alright guy and a good friend."

"You just let our daughter alone with the boy she has been dotting over the past month while she is in a very emotional state?" She asked in a 'you're an idiot' tone as he realized his mistake. "and on top of that he is a demon and an ANBU."

"Well I'm sure he won't do anything." Inoichi said more to convince himself than anything else as she just shook her head.

Naruto knocked on Ino's door but could only hear crying coming from the other side, he then knocked harder.

"Damn't go away I told you I wanted to be left alone." Came Ino's voice

"You should know I can't leave a friend alone while they are hurting." Naruto replied as he heard her get up and walk to the door as it opened slightly.

"What do you want?" Ino asked

"I heard what happened about Asuma and wanted to see if you were holding up alright." Naruto asked as she walked away from the door and it swung open and she threw herself back on to the bed.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" Ino asked as she continued to cry into her pillow. Naruto slowly walked in and closed the door, then walked to her bed and sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said

"Oh I don't want your pity." Ino barked from her pillow.

"No I'm not pitying you. I'm apologizing" Naruto said getting Ino to roll over a bit and look over at him.

"What?" Ino asked

"They are after me and the thing I have sealed inside of me. That is why Asuma is dead, he died fighting the people that I should have been." Naruto replied as he hung his head and a few tears began to run down his face.

"What no." Ino said "It's not your fault they would have come for whoever the fox was in and it wouldn't have mattered who it was you or someone else." Ino said "And he was trying to avenge his friend that they killed at the fire temple."

"What?" Naruto asked

"That was our mission someone had attacked the fire temple and killed the head monk who was Asuma sensies friend." Ino replied "Yes we knew they were Akatsuki but we still went any way so don't think for a minute this is your fault." Ino said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Naruto sat there as she embraced him once she let up on the hug he pulled away. "You know I should get going."

"What why?" Ino asked

"Well I just came over to see how you were holding up." Naruto replied "And your mom seems to want me dead, and you dad threatened to turn my mind into a girls." He said as he stood up

"Hehe well at least you will be able to make the body match the mind." Ino chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's not funny." Naruto replied "but I need to go." He said as he turned around to leave but something grabbed his hand and he turned around to see Ino holding it with eyes still red with tears.

"Don't leave." Ino said "just a bit longer?" she begged

Naruto just sighed "Alright." He gave in "But if I wake up and I think I'm a girl we are through got it."

"Yeah." Ino said with a tear filled smile.

* * *

Sakura had waited for word from Tsunade that never came.

'Well I should probably go see how Ino is holding up.' Sakura said to herself

"_Yeah she may be our love rival but she is still our best friend." _Inner admitted as Sakura walked out of her room and headed out her door. "Hey mom I'm heading over to Ino's." Sakura called out

"Alright." Sakura's mom called back

Sakura walked across town to Ino's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Inoichi.

"Oh Sakura." Inoichi said "I'm guessing you're here to help comfort Ino?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied "is she in her room."

"Yeah you can head up." Inoichi said as she started to head up the stairs "It's good to see how many friends Ino has."

Sakura found herself in front Ino's bed room and heard the muffled cries behind the door. Without knocking Sakura opened the door and the image that she was meet with made her heart shatter. On the bed sat Naruto with his back against the wall while Ino was sitting across his lap holding him crying into his shoulder.

'Oh god.' Sakura said to herself as she felt herself begin to fall apart inside and tears threatened to fall.

"_We're to late?"_ Inner said as she turned to leave but stopped as she heard Ino call out.

"Sakura?" Ino called out causing her to freeze in the door "don't go."

'No it doesn't matter what is going on here she is our friend and we have to be here for her.' Sakura said to herself, forcing herself to turn around and walk to the bed and sit down at Naruto's feet.

Ino leaned away from Naruto and reached her arm out and hugged Sakura as they both began to cry. "Thanks for coming" Ino said through tears

"That is what friends are for right." Sakura said holding her composure.

Ino then let go of Sakura and leaned against Naruto again. Sakura then made her way up to Naruto's side and wrapped her arms around Ino and leaned against Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright Ino I'm here for you." Sakura said softly she then felt Naruto's arm wrap around her and a warmth inside her ignited.

"It's good you came." Naruto whispered to her. "She needs her best friend here."

"Yeah." Sakura whispered as she snuggled her head into his side where Ino had her head as well. 'Damn't I'm just so torn.' Sakura said to herself.

After about a half hour Ino had cried herself asleep and Sakura had fallen asleep as well, Naruto just looked down at the two girls in his arms. 'I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you' he said to himself as he hugged the two women and fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning Inoichi stood at Ino's bedroom door looking in on the scene on his daughter's bed. When his wife walked up to him and he turned to her and she looked at the scene and was about to blow a gasket. "You think a demon would cradle and comfort a crying girl all night till she fell asleep? And not take advantage of her or her friend?" he asked before she couldn't say anything.

His wife let out a sigh and replied "no I guess it wouldn't. I guess if she really likes him and he cares this much for her I can try to look past that… thing."

"That's my girl." Inoichi said with a smile as he gave her a half hug "Cause he does seem to care for both the girls deeply."

"Now answer me this what is that dress for?" She asked looking to his other hand that held a pink frilly dress.

"Oh I need to have some fun as the father." Inoichi replied with a mischievous grin as he looked into the room and saw Naruto begin to stir.

"Fine have your fun." She replied as she walked away

Inoichi looked back into the room and saw Naruto looking down at the two girls under his arms and then groggily over to the door and Inoichi held up the dress and then two fingers to his eyes in the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture as a look of fear went across Naruto's face and put his arms up in a shrugging motion to claim innocence while Inoichi walked way staring at him while he did.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Asuma's death Naruto was back in the training area flashing from and appearing in different points around the field while Sakura walked up to the field with a basket of round black balls.

'I hope he likes the solider pills I made him.' Sakura said to herself as she walked up to the field.

"_I just hope he enjoyed holding us all night."_ Inner replied

'That was over a week ago and he hasn't said anything about it since.' Sakura said as a blush flooded her face.

"_Oh but we enjoyed it so very much."_ Inner countered "_Even if Ino was involved it was great."_

'Well yeah his strong arms wrapped around us holding us tight to his body.' Sakura began as her mind wandered to that night and what could have happened if the circumstances where different but she then shook it off as she came back to reality 'But once we all woke up he seemed distant like something had scared him off.'

"_Yeah I hope it wasn't anything we did."_ Inner replied

'Yeah.' Sakura sighed in agreement 'hopefully these new soldier pills will help.' She added with a smile

"Hey Naruto how's it going?" Sakura called out as Naruto stopped and looked over at her then disappeared

"Pretty good." Came Naruto's voice from behind her getting her to swing around in shock

"Jez!" she yelped swinging the basket in her hand at him that he dodged with ease. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry had to try it make sure you couldn't detect it." Naruto replied with a smile then looked at the basket that had nearly made contact with his head "What's that?"

After getting over the shock she took a breath and looked down at the basket "Oh these are some new soldier pills I've developed. They are packed with everything you need to continue to fight." She said with a smile as she held them up "Why don't you try one."

"Alright sure." Naruto said as he plucked one out of the basket looked at it then popped it into his mouth. Sakura gave a big smile as she watched him eat it, then his face turned green and he put his hand to his mouth and bolted to the nearest tree and began to hurl.

"Oh dear god! arrrrgh" Naruto moaned as he threw up. "Why would you do this to me? Arrrrgh"

"What?" Sakura asked in concern "What's wrong?"

"Did you even taste these before you brought them out? Arrrrgh." Naruto tried to ask

"What? No I finished them this morning and came straight here." Sakura said as she held one up and looked at it "they can't be that bad." She said as she went to take a bite

"If you value your life you won't do that." Naruto heaved as he pointed back at her and she took a small bite. "I warned you."

At first she chewed it, then it hit her and she turned green as well and ran to the other side of the tree that Naruto was at. "I'm so sorry. Arrrrgh"

"It's alright." Naruto said as he stood up and wiped his mouth "I think it's done." He sighed "But just promise me you will burn those and never try that again."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said as she stood up as well "I was never good at cooking, I'll just stop now." She said a little disheartened

"I'm not saying to stop trying to learn to cook." Naruto said getting her to look up at him "I'm just saying to never make _those_ again, cooking is something you have to ease into, not jump head first into the deep end."

"What would you know about cooking?" Sakura asked

"Well I have been living on my own my entire life, and unlike popular belief I don't just run off of ramen, I've picked up a few things." Naruto replied

"Oh really?" Sakura replied

"If you want I can prove it." Naruto replied "I can cook you dinner sometime." At this Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"_Did he just say what I think he said?"_ inner asked

'He just said he would cook us dinner.' Sakura replied happily 'now just play it cool don't sound too excited'

"It's a date." Sakura said with a grin 'damn't' she said to herself as inner face palmed

"Yeah sure what ever." Naruto said as he turned around and an ANBU appeared in front of him

"Lady Hokage wishes to see the two of you." The ANBU said as he disappeared

"Well better go see what she wants." Naruto said as they both jumped away to the Hokage tower.

XXX

As Naruto walked into the office he noticed Yamato standing at the desk, and Kakashi's dog Pakun sitting on the desk.

"What is the problem?" Naruto asked

"I just received a report from Pakun that Kakashi along with team ten have gone after the two Akatsuki memebers that killed Asuma." Tsunade replied getting a shocked look from both Naruto and Sakura.

"What?!" both of them asked in shock "Why would they do that?" Naruto demanded

"They seem to want to avenge their fallen sensei, and Kakashi went with to make it a legitimate mission so they couldn't be punished for it." Tsunade replied

"How can Kakashi going make it a legitimate mission?" Sakura asked

"Because he is former ANBU." Naruto answered "Whether we are active or not if there is a high priority target we can go after it, and if there is not enough time to tell high ups it will be put under black op mission and buried but will still be sanctioned. It's because we are normally away from command for so long we have to make these decisions at a moment's notice or risk losing a high priority target that we are authorized to do it."

"I see." Sakura replied

"Which way did they go?" Naruto asked

"Have you finished your training?" Tsunade asked

"Finished it enough." Naruto replied flatly "I may not be as good as _him_ but even if I wasn't I would still go. You know that."

"Fine." Tsunade sighed "They are on the far west side of the Nara family forest." She said as Naruto bolted out of the door.

"Better go with him make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Tsunade said to Sakura and Yamato who rushed out after him

'I wonder who he was referring to about that jutsu?' Sakura asked herself as she left the Hokage's building

"_I don't know he has been very secretive about it ever since he started."_ Inner replied _"I guess we'll have to ask him on our date." Inner said with a girlish squeal."_

'Let's just focus on getting through this fight first.' Sakura replied as she caught up with Naruto as they passed through the village gates.

* * *

Team ten had encountered Hidan and Kakuzu and everything had gone according to Shikamaru's plan. That was until Shikamaru had led Hidan away and the rest of them had to deal with Kakuzu. They had been able to destroy all but the fire and water elemental hearts.

"Well this has been a very costly day." Kakuzu said with a mouth full of his tendrils "But it seems I have enough hearts here to replenish the ones I lost." He said looking at the three ninja's in front of him who were all breathing heavily.

"I'll start with you." Kakuzu says as he focuses on Ino who gets a surprised look and holds up her kunai in a defensive manner.

Just then a massive fire ball erupts from the fire mask and comes straight at her. Ino jumps back dodging the fire ball as it impacts right where she had been. She then looks up and sees a hand attached to tendrils coming right for her. She landed and braced for an impact that never came. Ino opened her eyes and saw the back of Naruto standing in front of her with his sword drawn and Kakuzu's hand laying on the ground.

"Oh looks like the true prize has shown himself." Kakuzu smiled

"You kill one of my sensei's now you go after my friends." Naruto replied as his tensed in anger. "Oh you are going down." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." Kakuzu said as he looked at the others "First I need to get the bounty on the copy ninja's head then collect the rest of their hearts to replace the ones I've lost."

"If it's bounties you're after why not go after mine?" Naruto replied with a smirk as he pulled out his own Fox mask and held it up to show him.

"Oh the leaf's fox ANBU and the tailed beast in one package how could I resist." Kakuzu said with a grin. As he got into a fighting stance.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance as well "Ino chan fall back I'll deal with him, you help Sakura heal the others." He said as Ino snapped out of her shock and looked back and saw Sakura along with Yamato land next to Kakashi and Choji

"Right." Ino said and jumped away to them.

"Well even if I don't get him you will be a good trade off." Kakuzu said

"Kakashi sensei what is he talking about better trade off?" Choji asked

"You know they are after Naruto the fox right?" Kakashi asked as Choji nodded "Well you see since he was in the ANBU Naruto grew a reputation and a pretty hefty bounty on his head, it is almost as much as mine. So if he takes Naruto he gets both the tailed beast and the bounty so he isn't interested in us anymore." Kakashi explained getting a look of fear and concern from both Ino and Sakura.

"I may not have mastered this technique but should be enough to take care of you." Naruto said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out some strange looking three pronged he threw them around the area, and Kakuzu used his tendrils to get his arm and reattach it.

"Kakashi what is he doing? He didn't even get close to him with those throws." Choji asked

"Just watch you are about to see a technique that hasn't been used in over sixteen years." Kakashi said with a smile.

Just then the Naruto launched at Kakuzu who fired a ball of fire engulfing Naruto.

"NARUTO KUN!" both Ino and Sakura called out.

"Pathetic." Kakuzu chuckled but just then his fire mask exploded "What!?" Kakuzu yelled as he looked to see Naruto standing where his fire doll mask had been "How?!" He demanded as he launched a water bullet at him with his remaining mask hitting his mark. Just then Kakuzu jumped away as Naruto slashed at him from out of nowhere, and they continued this attack and appear out of nowhere dance.

"What's going on?" came Shikamaru's voice as he landed next to Ino who had just finished healing Choji

"Naruto kun is fighting Kakuzu." Ino replied

"Alone?!" Shikamaru asked in shock

"Yeah he is using a new jutsu." Choji explained as Naruto and Kakuzu landed on opposite sides of the area from each other.

"I've finally figured it out." Kakuzu said with a smile getting Naruto to cock an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" Naruto asked

"It's been awhile since I've heard of someone using the _flying thunder god_" Kakuzu stated as he made his mask doll fire a water bullet straight up into the air and then have it split and then crash down onto the kunai that Naruto had thrown around the area. "Impressive that you were able to learn it."

"Well a son should be able to use his father's technique." Naruto said

At hearing Naruto Shikamaru gasped in shock "That can't be." Shikimaru said looking over at Kakashi who just nodded in confirmation.

"What can't be?" Sakura asked

"Did you not hear him?" Shikamaru asked

"Well yeah it is his father's technique but I didn't think Naruto knew who his father was?" Sakura asked in confusion "Who is he?"

"That is the _flying thunder god_ technique made famous during the third shinobi war by a man who was put in a class of his own double S rank ninja and a flee on sight order." Shikamaru said as everyone but Kakashi stared at him in confusion "That man was named Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage." He finished getting everyone to give him a look of shock then turn to look back at Naruto.

Naruto looks around at his destroyed markers then looks back at Kakuzu and charged at the man head on. At this Kakuzu sent his doll to intercept him the doll opened its mouth to fire a water bullet but the water was cut in half as electricity sparked from Naruto's blade and the mask split in half. Once the doll fell Kakuzu sent his tendrils straight at Narutuo who threw his sword at Kakuzu's chest but just before it could impact Kakuzu used his tendrils open up his chest and the sword passed threw him without any damage.

"Got you." Kakuzu said as Naruto just smirked and vanished in a yellow flash as Kakuzu's got a look of shock

"No, got you." Naruto said as he formed a rasengan that turned into the shape of a star and he slammed it against Kakuzu's back and Naruto was thrown away from the blast as Kakuzu was engulfed by it.

The squad watched as Kakuzu was torn apart by what looked like thousands of tiny blades till he fell to the ground lifeless. That was when everyone rushed to Naruto's side and Sakura began healing him.

"Naruto kun are you ok?" Ino cried to him

"I won't let anything happen to those I love." Naruto said as he passed out. Both Ino and Sakura stared at him in shock

"_No we couldn't have lost to her." _Inner said in a sad tone

'No impossible how did we lose him?' Sakura asked herself as she looked at Ino who just gave a giant smile and hugged him. Getting Sakura to snap out of her shock and begin to heal him

'We just need some time on our own.' Sakura said 'We need to get stronger.' She said to herself

* * *

The next day Sakura stood in front of Tsunade's door and paused for a moment.

"_Are you sure about this?" _inner asked

'Yes I just need some time and get stronger and Naruto will just distract me from that' Sakura replied

"Sounds like you're just doing exactly what he did, run away from the real problem" inner shot back

'No.' Sakura said as she knocked on the door

"Come in" Tsunade said and she walked in "what can I do for you Sakura

"I want to put a request in for ANBU training." Sakura said as Tsunade got a look of shock on her face then a smirk.

**END CHAPTER 9 **

A/N well sorry for the wait been busy with school but gave you longer chapter than normal. Hope you enjoyed the fight and the feels I put in this chapter as always please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Path of Shadows

**A/N sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and haven't found time to write.**

**CHAPTER 10 PATH OF SHADOWS**

Sakura walked down a path she had never seen before to a training field she hadn't heard of.

'Damn't why is this so much secrecy about this place?' Sakura asked herself as she looked at the small folded piece of paper with a seal on it. 'Shisho said I could only get into this place if I had this piece of paper and I couldn't open the piece of paper either.'

"_Well it is the ANBU what do you expect."_ Inner said "_Just be happy they didn't put a bag over your head and take you to some unknown location till the training was over."_

'True' Sakura replied as she came to a fork in the road and someone else came up from the other side

"Oh Sakura what are you doing here?" came a female voice causing Sakura to look up and see Ino standing there also with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ino?!" Sakura said in shock "what are you doing here?"

"I asked first forehead." Ino said

"Seriously Ino-pig why are you here." Sakura demanded

"Well fine if you're going to be like that." Ino sighed in annoyance "After seeing Naruto fight that Akatsuki guy and seeing how far ahead of me he was I had to do something about it. So I asked to join ANBU and since you're here I'm assuming the same goes for you."

"Umh yeah pretty much." Sakura replied 'That and the fact I wanted to get some space from the two of them.' She said to herself as they continued to walk toward the new training field. Once they got there they looked around and saw a man standing in the field wearing a heavy gray coat.

The man turned to reveal a wild face with red face paint "Oh hey guys you guys joining the ANBU too?" Kiba asked

"What why are you here?" both Ino and Sakura asked

"I just said to join the ANBU." Kiba said with a shrug.

"Oh right but why?" Ino asked

"Family tradition my mom was in ANBU so was my sister before she became a vet." Kiba said "Now what about you?"

"Well we have just began to realize how far behind everyone else we are falling and need to get up to par with them." Ino said "and if I want to get anywhere in the IT department I need to have ANBU experience."

"Makes sense." Kiba said with a nod

"Alright if you three are done gossiping let's get this training started" came a familiar voice.

'No not him, anyone but him.' Sakura said to herself as she turned around to see naruto standing there in his full ANBU gear with his mask on his belt and his arm in a cast and sling.

"Damn man what happened to you?" Kiba said with a chuckle pointing at the cast

"Jutsu that has got some blow back." Naruto said

"Alright but what are you doing here?" Kiba asked

"I'm your ANBU instructor and soon to be captain." Naruto said "if you pass that is."

'Why did it have to be him?' Sakura asked herself 'I did this to get away from him, to get some time to think.'

"_So you joined the organization that he was a part of?" _ inner asked

'What?' Sakura asked back in confusion

"_First you decide to join the organization you know he is a part of, second you ask your master who is in charge of whether or not his is put back into that group that you want to join and she knows you like him. So it would be her first choice to put you two on a team together to get you guys close. If anything I would say you wanted this to happen, probably subconsciously."_ Inner explained

'Damn't your right.' Sakura sighed 'Wait you are my subconscious. You planned this didn't you?' she accused her inner self.

"_Maybe."_ Inner shrugged "_but I didn't plan on her being here." _Inner said referring to Ino

"Alright let's see where you guys stand." Naruto said holding up three bells "Today your task is to take this bell from me, you have till night fall."

"But shouldn't there be three?" Sakura pipped in.

"No and unlike the bell test Kakashi put us through" Naruto said looking at Sakura "I do want to divide you. ANBU is a lot more about individual work and you maybe going against other nations ANBU teams." Naruto explained "Also we may work in teams but you will most likely be put on missions alone and need to rely on no one but yourself. So you need to get the bell while also fighting off the compitition."

"Well this would be much easier with Akamaru." Kiba said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah why don't you have him here?" Sakura asked

"Because the ANBU is about anonymity and having a ninja hound would give away who you are pretty quickly." Naruto chimmed in

"Yeah I had to leave him with Hinata or else he wouldn't leave my side." Kiba chuckled

"Why would you leave him at Hinata's why not your clan compound." Ino asked

"Ahah." Kiba stuttered

"I don't like secrets in my team so might as well tell them." Naruto said

"Wait what is going on?" Ino asked looking between Naruto and Kiba

"Fine." Kiba sighed "Me and Hinata have been dating for the past few months."

"Oh eehehe." Ino screeched "I have to ask her everthing about it."

"You won't do any such thing." Naruto said getting Kiba to sigh in relief, and Ino to look at him in shock.

"Why?" Ino asked

"Because we are in ANBU and we deal secrets and keeping them." Naruto said as Ino got a look of shock on her face. "Also we have to trust each other and if we confined in each other and then go blabbing about it how are we supposed to trust each other." He asked

"I guess you're right." Ino sighed

"So if I hear anything about his relationship outside of this circle before him and Hinata want it to get out I will kick both of you off the team." Naruto said looking at Ino

"_Maybe we could get her kicked out that way." _ Inner thought outloud

"Same goes for you." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Why me?" Sakura asked

"Because it will help you keep her quite." Naruto said pointing at Ino "so if you fail in keeping her quite you're out as well."

"_Guess that won't work." _Inner sighed in defeat

"But what about Kiba he just have to keep the secret he has already been keeping." Ino said

"You really want to give up a personal secret?" Kiba asked getting a look of realization to go across her face as Kiba got a grin. "cause I would love to hear what you have been keeping to yourself."

"Well you guys can keep gossiping like school girls or actually complete your objective." Naruto said like they say 'you can't stop time' and you just killed some you could have been using to catch me."

"Who says I haven't already got a plan in place." Kiba said as a shadow clone jumped at Naruto from behind but only hit Naruto for him to poof away revealing a log to be in his place.

"You just got logged." Naruto said from a tree branch "but good job using the gossiping as a distraction. You guys better pick up your game Kiba is pulling ahead." He said as he slammed his cast arm on to the branch shattering it and he began opening and closing his hand to stretch it out. "That's better. Now let's get this test started." He said as he jumped away.

"Damn't." Sakura said as the three of them jumped after him.

* * *

Hours later as the sun began to go down the landscape had completely changed trees uprooted, craters everywhere. The trio were standing in a small clearing breathing heavily and sweating looking up at Naruto who was on a branch.

"Come on guys I've barely broken a sweat." Naruto teased but it was obvouse he was sweating pretty good.

"Well I guess I only go one option." Ino said as she formed her family hand sign for body possession.

"No Ino-chan stop." Naruto tried to order but it was to late

"Mind body switch." She called out as her body went limp.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind scape Ino found herself in the middle of a sewer with a massive gate with a piece of paper on the lock that said _seal_.

"What is this place." Ino said looking around

_"Oh ho what do we have here." _Came a deep and menacing voice from behind the bars. "_A little vixen that got lost in a place she shouldn't be."_

"Who's there?" Ino asked getting a stroke of fear to pass through her.

_"Oh just little ol me." _Came the voice again as a giant pair of eyes and a massive fox like grin appeared from behind the bars of the gate.

"Who are you?" Ino asked as the body of the fox appeared around the eyes and mouth "You're the nine tailed fox."

_"How perceptive."_ The fox said in a mocking tone as orange chakra began to seep out of the gate and surround her and slowly began to engulf her.

"No." Ino cried as she felt the evil and corruption of the Fox's Chakra begin to take over her. But just then she felt someone grab her and pull her away from the gate.

"_Damn't brat I was having fun with my new play thing." _ The fox said

"I won't let you harm any of my friends." Naruto said as Ino looked up and found herself in his arms. He looked down at her and said "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Back out in the real world Naruto stumbled a little on the tree branch as Ino began to scream and thrash about.

"Ino what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she bent down to check her friend.

"Stay back." Naruto demanded as he jumped to her side hand pulled Sakura away and she gave him a look of shock that he was holding her away from her friend who needed help.

"Why?" Sakura demanded

"She came into contact with the Fox while in my head." Naruto said as he went through some hand signs "And has been corrupted." He said as her eyes shot open to reveal them to be red and slit. Once this happened Naruto finished his hand signs and chains ripped out of his back and dug themselves into Ino holding her down. Slowly Ino began to calm down and she stopped moving and she was finally completely still.

"There you can treat her now." Naruto said as he retracted the chains from her and back into himself, and Sakura jumped down and began checking over her.

"You nearly drained her of all of her chakra." Sakura said

"Be happy I didn't have to drain it all." Naruto shot back.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba asked nearly shouting.

"I am the nine tailed jinchuriki." Naruto said

"Jinchuri-what?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me." Naruto spat "When she entered my mind she ran into him and he transferred some of his chakra to her. So I had to drain all the demonic energy that was transferred to her back into me because his chakra has the nasty habit of fusing with the hosts chakra and they become one. My body is used to it and can control it so I don't go beserk and transform as she began to." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal the deominc fox eyes. "And I have slight control of it. But since her body isn't used to it, she can't. But fortunately I was able to draw most of it out if I hadn't it would have torn her body apart and killed her."

"What do you mean most of it?" Sakura asked

"As I said most she will always now have a small amount in her but it isn't significant enough to effect her, hopefully." Naruto said as Ino began to stir.

"What happened." Ino asked looking around

"You looked the devil in the face and blinked." Naruto said as he took a knee. "Alright you guys head home be back here tomorrow same time for some real training, I'll take Ino back." He said as he scooped her up bridle style.

"_Damn't why can't he carry us like that?" _inner whinned

'Oh shut up.' Sakura shot at her inner self 'But I am a little jealous.'

At that they all headed out. Naruto quickly made his way to Ino's house where he knocked on the door and waited

'Please be Inoichi.' He begged to himself as the door opened and Inoichi answered the door to find Naruto standing there holding his sleeping daughter bridle style.

"You better have a good explanation." Inoichi said crossing his arms

"Well you know of the _new training _she signed up for correct?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Inoichi replied

"Well during my evaluation of them she tried to enter my mind and came across the guard dog." Naruto said getting a look of shock and fear from her father "Don't worry I stopped it pretty quickly but some chakra did transfer over and I drained it out. However she may still have a little bit still in her, nothing to be worried about though."

"At least she isn't in any danger." Inoichi sighed in relief

"I'm just relieved you answered and not your wife." Naruto sighed "You seem to be a bit more understanding of my… situation."

"Well she is off at her mother's tonight, also I am a ninja and know that not everything is what it may appear unlike my wife, but deep down she is a good person." Inoichi said with a smile

"But still I don't think we should tell her about this." Naruto said

"Oh hell no she would be up at the Hokage's office trying to get Ino out of the ninja corps by morning." Inoichi said "but you can take her up to her room."

"Alright." Naruto said as he walked up the stairs and into Ino's room.

"You can wake up you know." Naruto said.

"Oh but why it's nice and cozy right here." Ino said as she snuggled into his chest, he then just dropped her on her bed ungraciously.

"Get some sleep I'll give you tomorrow off, if you still want to be part of the ANBU come back after tomorrow." Naruto said as he began to turn away.

"Oh Naruto kun." Ino whined as she sat up on the edge of the bed "I remember when you used to be all fun now you're just all serous." She said as he turned back to see her pulling down the zipper for her top.

"Ino chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as she had her zipper half way down and reached up grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on her and kissed him.

Naruto had his hand on her bed holding himself just off of her and shocked at what was going on.

Meanwhile out the open window a pink haired kunoichi watched the whole thing take place as tears began to roll down her face.

"Why?" she asked herself. As she saw Naruto over top of Ino kissing her. She was about to turn and leave when she saw him stand up and pull away from her.

"What the hell?" Naruto said getting a shocked look from Sakura

"Oh what?" Ino said "you don't like me?" she asked seductively

"No it's not that I do find you attractive but this isn't you." Naruto said getting a shocked look from Sakura who had gotten closer to the window to hear.

"It's the fox's chakra, I got most of it but he is pure rage and instinct. The instinct to mate must be what is influencing you right now." Naruto said

"May be a bit but it is only intensifying the feelings I already have for you." Ino said as she stood up and completely unzipped her top, and began to open it. "Don't you have any feelings for me?" she asked.

At this Naruto wrapped her in a hug causing Sakura to gasp in shock "Of course I do Ino chan." He said as tears began to fill Sakura's eyes again "But I still have other feelings I'm dealing with." At this a spark of hope lite inside Sakura.

"Let me guess, Sakura?" Ino asked

Naruto pulled her a way a bit in put two fingers to her head and said "Guess I lied about not keeping secrets from team mates." As she passed out from the low level genjutsu he placed on her and set her back on the bed. He lend down and kissed her forehead and said "Sorry I just don't know what to feel right now, I wish I could give you an answer."

He then left her house just telling her dad to let her know she had the day off tomorrow and to be at the training area the day after.

Meanwhile Sakura had left her perch under Ino's window and laid in her own bed thinking about the conversation she had just heard.

"_Aright he does have feelings for us."_ Inner cheered

'He said he was dealing with other feelings, not what those feelings where.' Sakura corrected

"_What else could they be to prevent him from giving into Ino?"_ inner asked

'I just wish I knew.' Sakura sighed as she went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kiba and Sakura sat down in the training field thinking of the previous night.

"Hope Ino is ok." Kiba says breaking the silence

"She is fine." Sakura says in an irritated tone thinking about how Ino had tried seducing Naruto the night before.

"Yes she will be fine I gave her the day off today." Came Naruto's voice as they looked up to see him jump down from a tree branch.

"Oh how come she gets a day off?" Kiba asked

"Because she had to deal with the nine tailed fox." Naruto said sternly "Tell you what if the Fox ever tries to take over your mind I'll give you the day off." He said in a smart ass tone

"Fair enough." Kiba says holding up his hands.

"But how are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked turning a little red from what she remembered what he said to Ino the night before.

"Oh the burden I'm supposed to carry and protect the village from, nearly killed one of my friends, how do you think I'm doing?" He asked in an irritated tone. But once he saw the shock and guilt on Sakura's face he let out a sigh and put his hand to his face "sorry it was just something I would rather not talk about. But let's get to your guys training."

"Alright what are we going to learn?" Kiba asked excitedly "Some awesome new fighting style?"

"Not exactly." Naruto said as he held up some arm and leg weights "you guys lack endurance and speed. "You guys couldn't even get close to me."

"Well if we had the flying thunder god it would be easier." Sakura shot back

"However I never used that during that test." Naruto said

"But you had to increase your speed to an insane level for it to work." Sakura said

"Wait I'm lost, flying thunder god?" Kiba asked

"Right it's my new jutsu I learned." Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared behind Sakura.

"Wow that is cool will you teach us that?" Kiba asked

"Sorry no it's kind of a family jutsu." Naruto replied

"Wait I didn't think you knew your parents?" Kiba asked

"I just found out a few years ago." Naruto said

"So who are your parents?" Kiba asked

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto replied

"Namikaze? Why does that name sound familiar?" Kiba asked himself as he rubbed his chin then it hit him "Wait that was the fourth Hokage." He said in surprise

"Yep and it is an S-class secret, not even the council knows about it so don't say anything." Naruto said

"Hey I never mentioned anything about you having the fox when we were kids did I?" Kiba replied getting a shocked look from both Naruto and Sakura "What?" he asked them

"You knew about the Fox?" Naruto asked

"Well yeah my mom got drunk one night and went on a rant about how I shouldn't be hanging around you because of the demon inside you. Being a bad influence because of it." Kiba said "Next morning she didn't remember a thing"

"So you knew and still wanted to be my friend?" Naruto asked still shocked

"Of course I hadn't seen any reason to take her seriously, and I could just blame you for getting me in trouble and get less severe punishment for it." Kiba said with a grin causing Naruto to smile and chuckle as well.

"Now that is the Kiba I know." Naruto said still laughing

"But you seemed really shocked and confused when he said he was a jinchuriki." Sakura said

"Well yeah I had never heard it called that." Kiba said "I just heard the rant for my mom and he always smelled like a fox so I put two and two together later on."

"Any way we are getting side tracked, again we seem to do that a lot." Naruto broke in as he tossed the weights to the two and they caught them.

"Jeez how much do these weigh?" Sakura asked

"Twenty five each." Naruto said as they began to put them on.

"So an extra hundred pounds." Kiba said

"You will wear these every day until your initiation is finished." Naruto said "Then you can continue to where them or take them off if you wish. I still wear mine." He said pulling up his sleeves then his pant legs "But I got 50 on each I only take them off for missions."

"Well at least they ain't as bad as Lee's" Kiba said as he put them on.

"Alright now twenty laps around the village an then we will begin the other training." Naruto said as he jumped away.

"Damn't is he insane?" Kiba whined as he jumped after him followed by Sakura.

* * *

Later that day Sakura and Kiba where covered in sweat and breathing heavily in the training field.

"Alright we will do this for 2 weekS to get you guys up to snuff. Then begin combat training." Naruto said as the two of them looked at him in shock.

"Damn Naruto are you trying to destroy us?" KIba asked

"That is captain from now on." Naruto said changing his normal relaxed tone to a stern and authoritative one. "I was slack with you guys these first two days to ease you guys into it but from now on I have to be what I am going to be and that is a captain. Now you will ask yourselves if this is just a break off sessions, and yes they are we don't want people who can't hold their own, that is how missions fail and people get killed. Since our missions are normally A to S-rank we hold the safety and future of village in our hands and no one ever knows it. So if you can't handle a little tough training get out. But if you can keep up come back tomorrow, and then the next day good. But just remember it will only get tougher from here." He finished

"Good if it was easy it wouldn't be the elite." Kiba barked with a grin "Let's do this shit." He said getting Naruto to smirk.

"Good, meet back here tomorrow." Naruto said as they left.

Later that night Naruto made his way over to Ino's house for the second night in a row. He then knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments the door opened revealing the blonde girl he was there to see.

"Well glad to see you're feeling better." Naruto said

"God that was a worse hang over I've ever had." Ino said holding her head

"Yeah the fox can do that to you." Naruto replied with a smile

"It's not funny." Ino scolded

"Never said it was." Naruto said "Trust me I know more than anyone how bad that guy can be." He sighed "That is why I wanted to come see how you were doing and see what you remembered about it."

"Not much, I remember entering your mind then seeing the cage and everything just turned to rage and horror after that." Ino said

"Yeah that sounds like a day with that bastard." Naruto replied

"Then I remember waking up the next morning with a horrible head ach." Ino said

"So you don't remember me bringing you home?" Naruto asked with a slight blush

"No was there something important I missed?" Ino asked

"No didn't miss anything." Naruto replied "But anyway wanted to check on you."

"Oh really?" Ino said with a flirtatious grin.

"Yep and tell you to get ready cause today was the last easy day, it will only get harder from here on out." Naruto replied with a grin as he turned around and walked away. Leaving Ino there staring blankly at him as he jumped away.

* * *

Over the next month Sakura, Ino, and Kiba where put through the most rigorous training they had ever endured. First was the conditioning then the hand to hand training.

"Well glad to see you've all made it past the first month." Naruto said

"Yeah now what?" Kiba tiredly cheered sarcastically.

"Now is the fun stuff." Naruto said as he held up a few pieces of paper and tossed them each one.

"Oh this is chakra paper." Sakura piped up.

"Well good to see your still they know it all as always." Naruto said with a teasing grin making Sakura give him an angry frown. "Yes this is chakra paper we are going to find out your base element." He said holding up the piece of paper and it cut in half. "Just focus your chakra into it and it will cut for wind, crinkle for lightning, crumble for earth, burn for fire and get soggy for water. As you can see I have wind affinity." He says holding up the split piece of paper

"But we saw you use a lightening attack while fighting Kakuzu." Ino said

"Right I have wind as my base and lightening as my secondary. Most chunin learn their base element just before taking the jonin exam then learn their secondary after they make jonin." Naruto explained "Also most people can only use two elements but some people however very few can use more, such as Kakashi."

"Alright but I just have one more question about that fight you had with Kakuzu." Ino asked getting Naruto to nod "You needed those kunai to jump between points right?"

"Yes." Naruto replied

"Then how did you get behind him to give the final blow?" Ino asked to this he smirked.

"I have a seal on the handle of my sword so when my sword was behind him so was the seal." Naruto said

"Ah makes sense." Ino replied "Oh also how did you get to me so quickly when you first got there you didn't have any seals in the area."

"That was more than one question." Naruto shot back at her.

"I'll ask it then how did you get to her with no seals in the area." Sakura pipped in.

"Fine I placed a seal on her back a little while ago I can place a seal anywhere just by touching something. So I placed one on her back." Naruto said "Put one on you too." He said looking over at Sakura. Who just looked at him in shock.

"When!?" both girls shouted with shock

"On our last mission." Naruto said as the two girls began to go red as they both thought of the only time he had been close enough to touch them to place the seal was in the hot springs. "Now back to the matter at hand. If any of you have wind or lightening affinity I can help with your training but if you have anything else we will have to find another teacher, if any of you have fire Kakashi said he will help out, as for water and earth Te… Yamato will be able to help there." he replied as they all held up their papers and focused chakra into them.

'Please be wind or lightening.' Sakura begged herself as she watched the paper crumble to dust and blow away. 'Damn't'

"Ah earth." Naruto says watching it as well "Makes sense." Naruto says as he looks over to Ino who's paper was soaking wet.

'Well at least she isn't spending extra time with him.' Sakura sighed in relief

"So Kiba what you got?" Naruto called out as he say the paper burst into flames

"Alright fire." Kiba said with a smile "Can't wait to integrate it into my fang over fang. A flaming tornado will be awesome."

"Yeah just don't burn yourself to a crisp or your mom will come for my hide." Naruto said

"Yeah yeah don't worry about me." Kiba waved him off

"But this is good we have someone in each affinity." Naruto said "Now no matter what kind of opponent we run into we will have an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked

"You see each as an advantage over another fire is strengthed by wind but weak against water. Wind is weak against fire and strong against lightning, lightening is weak against wind and strong against earth which makes no goddamn sense, earth is weak against lightening strong against water, water is weak against earth still no sense, and strong against fire. So the circle is complete but I'm pretty sure someone switched lightening and earth in the circle but that is just me, then there are the mixture of elemental change, ice, wood and so on but that is kekkei genki shit." Naruto explained.

"Oh alright." Ino said.

"Well then who here has water or earth?" came Yamato's voice as he stepped out into the clearing.

"Captain Yamato what are you doing here I only thought ANBU could come to this training field." Sakura asked as Yamato smiled

"I am an ANBU capatian." Yamato said rolling up his sleeve revealing the ANBU tattoo. "Matter of fact I was his captain."

"But I thought Kakashi taught Naruto" Sakura said

"I did." Came Kakashi's voice as he strolled into the clearing "Sorry for being late, there was an old lady…"

"Save it I told you to be here four hours early." Naruto said "You're right on time."

"Should of known." Kakashi said "you keep mixing it up on me. But any way yes I did train Naruto to be ANBU and he was put in Yamato's team."

"Alright Kiba you're with Kakashi. Ino, Sakura you're with Yamato." Naruto said

"How do we know you aren't just trying to dump them on us?" Kakashi said

"That is more like something you would do." Naruto said "Kiba has fire affinity, Sakura earth, Ino water. I don't have any of those affinities." He sighed "they will work with you guys every other day and with me on the other days. Once you have finished getting the basics down for your elements you will go through the jonin exams. Then you can take the final ANBU training" He said as they all went off to do their elemental training

* * *

The next month consisted of back and forth training between conditioning and elemental training. Once each of them had finally mastered the basics of their element they had all met back up at the training grounds.

"So how do you guys feel about your elements?" Naruto asked

"Good." Kiba replied as he went through some hand signs and yelled "_Katon:_ fire ball jutsu" and an average sized fire ball erupted from his mouth.

"Ladies?" Naruto said looking over at the two kunoichi.

"_Doton:_ earth barrier" Sakura called out as she went through her hand signs and smacked he hand on the ground and an eight foot wall came up.

"_Suiton:_ water jet." Ino called out as she spit out a hot stream of water that put a small hole into the tree she was aiming at.

"Good." Naruto said as he held up three files "Now in two days you will be going to the jonin exam. I got the paper work here already signed off by the hokage."

"Alright finally jonin rank." Ino said with a smile.

"Cool." Kiba said "one more step closer to you." He said getting Sakura to look over at Naruto

"Yeah you're already a Jonin." Sakura said

"Have to be to be ANBU" Naruto said

"So when did you take the chunin exams?" Sakura asked

"Same time as you." Naruto replied

"What?" Three of them asked in shock

"It was a special case I had to go with a team that was from another village so no one would know I was back." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

**END CHAPTER 10**

**A/N **alright another reason it took me so long to get this one out was because this and the next chapter were supposed to be one but I split it up but I do have the next one written I just need to do final checks on it so it should be up shortly


	11. Exams

**CHAPTER 11 EXAMS**

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto stood in front Tsunade's desk.

"So the chunin exams are coming up and you still don't have a team to participate with." Tsunade said to him

"Seems like." Naruto replied

"Well I could always put you with Sakura and find a new member for your team." Tsunade suggested

"The whole point of me joining the ANBU was for no one to know I'm back." Naruto said

"I figured you'd say something like that." Tsunade sighed "So I found another team from another village that needed another member." She said as she slide a file to him.

"Waterfall?" Naruto asked looking over the file.

"Yes apparently one of their members sent in a request without authorization and doesn't have a full team. They sent a message about the situation." Tsunade said "So I told them of your situation and since you are in good standing after the mission involving the hero water, they agreed to accept you into the team for the exams" Tsunade said

"Alright." Naruto said "If it is the best way to get me up to chunin I guess I'll do it. It will be nice seeing Shibuki again."

"Good here." Tsunade said tossing him a waterfall head band. "You don't want anyone knowing you are part of the leaf participating as another nations ninja. You will train with them for the next month till the exams start. This will be good training for undercover work if you want to be in the ANBU. Only one rule no permanent harm on our ninja."

"Understood." Naruto replied as he began to look over the file

"Kakashi will escort you to the hidden waterfall village tomorrow" Tsunade said

* * *

After two days of travel Naruto and Kakashi reached the hidden water fall village. The pair walked up to the water fall entrance but were stopped by two jonin standing guard.

"What business do you have leaf ninja?" the one asked

"We are to speak to Shibuki" Kakashi said

"And who is it that wishes to speak to him?" the jonin demanded

"Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf." Kakashi said getting the two Jonin to look at them at shock then to Naruto

"As in the Naruto that saved our village during the hero water incident?" the Jonin asked

"That would be me." Naruto replied

"Very well this way." The Jonin said as he led them into the water fall.

Naruto and Kakashi followed the jonin to the main office where Shibuki was waiting for them.

"Ah Naruto good to see you again." Shibuki said with a smile as they walked in

"You as well Shibuki." Naruto said as he walked up to the desk and shook his hand "So you needed an extra member for a team?"

"Well from what I heard you need two members don't you?" Shibuki said with a grin

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smirk and put his hand behind his head. "Kind of why I'm here."

"Well the person I'm teaming you up with can be a bit of a handful."Shibuki said

"Can't be any worse than Naruto was when he was younger." Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask. Getting Naruto to look over at him with annoyance.

"Alright." Shibuki said as someone burst into the room

"Ah Shibuki have you thought about me going to the chunin exams ." said a blueish green haired girl with what looked like a large scroll on her back "Ah who is this?" she said walking up to Naruto looking him up and down. "Want to be friends?" She asked in a friendly and playful tone.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki he is from the leaf and going to participate in the exams with you." Shibuki

"Whaooo!" the girl yelled "I'm Fuu." She said shaking his hand vigorously "I will have a hundred friends and you will be my first." She said

"FUU!" Shibuki shouted getting her attention

"Oh right." Fuu said with a grin

"Now, you will train with Naruto here for the two weeks until the chuinin exams but when you get there you cannot let anyone know he is from the leaf." Shibuki said

"Why not?" Fuu asked

"Because I am going to be going into ANBU and no one can know that I am." Naruto said

"Then what should I call you if they all know your name?" Fuu asked

"Ah just…" Naruto began but was cut off by Fuu

"I'll call you Menma." Fuu said with glee

"No I hate menma." Naruto tried to protest

"Sounds pretty good to me." Kakashi said with a grin

"Screw you Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as he felt himself being dragged away.

"Come on my new friend lets go play cards, get something to eat, or go to the hot springs." Fuu said in excitement as she drug him out of the building.

"So they have two members. Who will be the third?" Kakashi asked

"Yoro come in please." Shibuki said as a man with spiky black hair walked in.

"You will pose as a genin and accompany Fuu to the chunin exams your mission is to make sure she is protected understood." Shibuki said

"So you're sending a jonin to the chunin exams?" Kakashi asked with suspicion

"Fuu is very… special and we cannot allow her to be lost." Shibuki said "We trust the leaf but it is the others I don't"

"What is so special about her?" Kakashi asked getting reserved look from Shibuki "you said you trusted the leaf?"

"Alright." Shibuki sighed

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was being dragged around the village he had once helped save. Naruto looked around and saw the same stares he would see back in the leaf but instead of them being directed toward him they were directed toward the girl dragging him around. After a short time they came to a hot spring.

Once they got there he saw a little old lady sitting behind the desk and perked up her head.

"Ah Fuu chan how are you?" the old lady said

"Ah Baa chan I found a friend and we wanted to use the hot springs." Fuu said with excitement

"You do know this is not a mixed bath right?" the old lady said getting Fuu to look down in disappointment. Naruto just looked at her disappointment and let out a sigh.

"I may have a way around that." Naruto said getting the two women to look at him "As long as she is alright with it." He sighed gesturing toward the old lady.

"And what is this, way?" The old lady asked as Naruto made a hand sign and a puff of smoke enveloped him and when it dissipated a female Naruto stood in front of them.

"Well since this is the first time Fuu chan has brought a friend here so I'll let it slide as long as you stay in that form." The old lady said "And not stare too much at the other occupants."

"No problem." Naruto said as he was once again being dragged down the hall.

"Oh yeah I get to have a bath with my new friend." Fuu said in excitement

"Have fun you two." The old lady said as they disappeared into the changing room

Once they entered the actual hot spring area there were about five women there but once they looked up and saw who was coming in they all stood up and left.

Naruto could catch curses and demon uttered under their breath as they walked past them. This didn't seem to bother Fuu much she just went to the spring and got in.

"Come on in the water is great." Fuu said happily as Naruto walked over to her and got in as well.

"So I'm guessing you're not well liked here are you?" Naruto asked

"What makes you say that?" Fuu asked trying to hide her concern.

"Because I saw the looks on the villagers faces as we came here and heard what they said as they walked by, and I know why they don't like you." Naruto said as a look of shock and fear shot across her face. "I know because it is the same reason my village hates me." he said getting a look of shock from Fuu "You're a Jinchuriki aren't you?"

At this a look of absolute fear shot across her face. "Please still be my friend, I know I may have a demon in me but it isn't who I am." She begged as she jumped at Naruto and hugged him.

"Calm down, didn't you hear me I said it is the same reason my village hates me." Naruto said as a look of realization came over her face and Naruto closed his eyes and opened them revealing red slit demonic eyes "I have the nine tailed fox in me."

"Oh really?"Fuu said excitedly "It's so nice meeting someone like me. Now we can be friend's forever." she said excitedly as she hugged him again.

"Alright let's train hard together to pass this exam." Naruto said as Fuu got back and shook her head in excitement.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Naruto had gone to the water fall and he was once again standing outside the gates of leaf village. However instead of his usual orange he was wearing black cargo pants a unzipped black combat jacket with the hood pulled up and a black under shirt on underneath it, he also had a mask over his lower face and his old goggles from when he was in the academy over his eyes. With the water fall head band attached to the right shoulder of his jacket. The trio of him Fuu and Yoro walked in and handed their invitations for the exam to the two at the gate and they walked in and headed to the area of the first exam.

"Oh wow your village is so big Naruto." Fuu said

"Hey don't call me that while we are here remember." Naruto scolded her.

"Right sorry." She apologized lowering her head "It's just this is my first time to a large village and it's just so cool."

"Yeah well let's get to the exam room." Naruto said as they headed toward where everyone was gathered waiting to get into the building.

Naruto scanned the area and saw all the old teams but saw Sakura with Ino and Choji. 'she must have joined with them to participate in the exam.' He thought to himself.

"Hey you thought you'd have these exams without me." came a voice he recognized and looked over to see himself running toward them.

"Naruto?" he heard Sakura call over to the fake him

"Yeah I heard they were having the exams so I got back here to participate." The fake Naruto said as Neji walked up and hit a few chakra points on him and the fake him fell to the ground and turned into Konohamaru.

"Damn't Konohamaru." Neji said but Naruto didn't catch the rest of it because his group was heading into the building.

The three of them walked up to a desk that had three sticks in it and they each pulled one out. When Naruto looked at his number it said three.

"Alright go to the rooms you were assigned" the man at the desk said

They all split up and went to their own rooms. Naruto entered his room and once he looked around he saw a certain pink haired kunoichi he was not too excited to see. He also saw Kiba as well.

'Ah shit of all the rooms I had to get stuck in has to have the one person who could out me for who I am with just a whiff.' Naruto sighed to himself as he went to the desk that was furthest away from the dog ninja.

As he went to sit down the doors slammed shut and the screen at the front of the room turned on and Shikamaru appeared on the screen.

"_Alright every one please grab a test sheet and take a seat." _Shikamaru said, as everyone was getting in line Naruto got stuck in front of Kiba.

"Hey man have we meet before?" Kiba asked tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

"Not unless you've been to waterfall." Naruto said gruffly shrugging him off.

"Naw you smell familiar." Kiba said

"Sorry I don't swing that way." Naruto said

"What?" Kiba said befuddled "Wow that is not what…"

"Hey I don't judge." Naruto said as he took a paper "Just don't hit on me." he added as he walked over to his chair and looked over the paper leaving Kiba there stunned and confused at what had just happened.

'Ok what is up Shikamaru?' Naruto asked himself 'These are even easy enough for me to get. What are you playing at? And what is up with only three questions and the grading on them equal 120?'

"_You will each answer only one question and the score will be graded along with your teams if your score is above 100 you will be disqualified."_ Shikimaru said "_And then we will take the average of the remaining teams and any team below that will be disqualified. You have thirty minutes starting now."_ He said as his image vanished and count down timer appeared

'Ah you clever little asshole' Naruto sighed to himself 'Now how am I going to contact the others?' he watched as Sakura stood up and began writing out each of the different combinations that each team could get.

"This would be so much easier if Naruto was on my team." Sakura sighed.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked

'Oh now she wishes I was still here.' Naruto sighed

"Yeah he wouldn't get any of the questions right." Sakura replied

'Well fuck you too Sakura' Naruto sighed to himself

"Oh I'm sure he could at least come up with the 30 point one." Kiba tried to defend him

"Definitely not." Sakura stated flatly

'Well thanks for the effort Kiba' Naruto sighed to himself

Just then Naruto began to hear a new voice.

"_You guys listen up." _Came Fuu's voice

'Well don't know how but I'm glad she can.' Naruto sighed in relief

"_Me and Naruto will take the 30 pointers and Yoro you take the 40 pointer." _Fuu said

'Cool got it.' Naruto said to himself as he wrote down his answer, then kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back. After a short while there were sudden four bangs from the next room. Naruto looked back to where it came from and everyone started talking about it being from the other room.

"_Everyone flip over your sheets." _Shikamaru's voice came over the speakers as everyone did as they were told "_Now on to the second part of the exam"_

'You cheeky bastard' naruto shook his head

_"Your team is on a mission and were compromised and one of you must stay back to hold them off so the rest of the team can make it back but that person will face certain death."_ Shikamaru said _"Who will it be? Write your answers on the back of your sheet for you to pass everyone must have the same name, and the person who is sacrificed will be considered dead and eliminated from the rest of the exams. You have three minutes begin."_

'Oh you are one hell of a sadist Shikamaru' Naruto sighed.

"_I can't imagine sacrificing either of you."_ came Fuu's voice

'It's a trick we can't choose anyone it's not the leaf way to sacrifice each other.' Naruto sighed as he set down his pencil and didn't write anything. 'Too bad she can't hear us.'

After the time ran out they all turned in their own papers after a few minutes a few names got called out "Alright the people I called out you stay here you are dead everyone else follow me."

Everyone walked out and saw their teammates

"Whaoo." Came Fuu's voice "You didn't sacrifice me I'm so happy but too bad we won't be going any further." She said with a sulk.

"I wouldn't give up too quickly." Naruto replied as Shikimaru stood up on a stand

"Congratulations on those of you who have passed the first exam." Shikamaru said.

"We passed?" Fuu asked in shock

"Of course the leaf would never even consider sacrificing a comrade." Naruto said as Temari walked up next to Shikamaru

"I'm Temari of the sand and I will be in charge of the second exam. To many teams have passed and we must narrow it down even further." Temari said "The second round will be team battle so any team missing a member will be disqualified. Now the second round will be held in the hidden sand and we will be meeting at the demon desert check point."

"Guys start edging toward the exit." Naruto whispered as they began to follow him.

"The first thirty will be accepted anyone after that will be disqualified. As in round one there is no fighting with other teams while in route you will have plenty of that when you get to the second round, that is all." Temari said

"Go go." Naruto whispered as the three of them quietly left and once out of sight bolted toward the village gates.

* * *

After two and half days of hard running Naruto, Fuu, and Yoro finally made it to the check point.

"This place is hot." Fuu said out of breath

"Well it is the desert." Naruto replied

"Congratulation on being the first team to arrive." A member of the sand said as he came out of the outpost. "You made it in record time." He said with shock. "Please come rest up and wait for the rest of the participants in the shade." He said leading them over to a shaded off porch.

The three of them went and sat down in the shade and after a few hours Neji, Lee and Ten Ten showed up followed by the rest of the participants that made it on time.

"Welcome." Came Kankuro's voice as he stepped out of the outpost "You remaining thirty teams have passed the weed out process. Now tomorrow we will begin the second round but for now come in get a room rest and eat up." Kankuro said looking out on the remaining teams "You'll need it."

Naruto and his team found their rooms and got settled in till it was time to eat. Naruto walked out of his room to find Yoro standing in front of Fuu's room with chains on the door as it was being pounded on.

"Hey why not let her get some food?" Naruto asked

"Because we can't risk someone find out about her… condition." Yoro said getting Naruto to become irritated.

"I'll go down with her." Naruto offered

"No offense I respect you as a ninja but this is about our village and even if you are posing as one of our ninja you're not so let me do my job." Yoro said getting him to get even more irritated.

"Fine I'm heading down for some food." Naruto said as he turned and walked away and headed down to the dining area.

Naruto walked into the dining area and saw everyone sitting at tables with a buffet style table in the center of the room. Naruto looked around at everyone giving each other the stink eye. He just shrugged and went straight to the food table and grabbed two plates of food. After Naruto got his dinner he looked around and saw a massive sweaty blob of a man began walking toward the buffet table.

'Damn, good thing I got my food when I don't want him sweating all over it.' Naruto sighed as all the hidden leaf jumped and pushed the man away causing his sweat to fly toward food. Quickly Neji performed his rotational attack preventing the sweat from hitting the food. But in doing so knocked the food over without realizing it. 'Yep glad I grabbed my food when I did.' He sighed as everyone started to argue with the leaf.

Just then Kiba made a comment about Gaara and a fight broke out. Naruto simply side stepped most of the attacks as he made his way to the far end of the room and finished his dinner while everyone brawled it out. 'Alright better have some fun too.' Naruto said to himself as he finished his dinner and tossed the plate aside while setting the second one to the side, and got into a fighting stance. Out of nowhere there was a loud explosion, a second later a window smashed in and a bluish green haired girl came through the window.

"TA-DAH!" Fuu shouted in excitement "So the party has already started?" she said excitedly

"Who are you?" Ten Ten asked

"I'm Fuu from the hidden waterfall." Fuu introduced herself "I came to the chunin exams to make a hundred friends. So what is the plan for after dinner? Cards, musical chairs, or how about we all take a bath together?" Fuu said with a smile.

"What's up with you" Kiba asked in confusion

"Well so much for dinner." Choji sighed as he began to walk away as well as everyone else.

"Hey don't go guys." Fuu cried "Come and play with me."

"Calm down." Naruto called out and pushed a plate of food into her hands.

"Thanks." Fuu said with a smile "But how did you know I would make it out of my room?"

"Simple we are too much alike and that room would never hold me." Naruto said with a grin as she began to eat.

The two of them sat there and ate the dinner. "Oh why won't anyone be my friend?" fuu asked Naruto

"Hey I'm your friend." Naruto asked

"Well yeah but I was hoping to make a hundred friends." Fuu said

"Well it will take time to make that many friends." Naruto said "So just calm down and enjoy the exams."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Fuu said with a smile as all of a sudden there was a scream from outside.

"That is choji." Naruto said as he shot up and looked out the broken window.

"Don't tell me someone is out there." Came the voice of a sand kunoichi with brown hair.

"What is out there?" Naruto asked.

"Giant scorpions come out at night this time of year." The kunoichi said

"You have things like that here?" Fuu said in excitement as she jumped out the window she had come through earlier.

"Damn't Fuu." Naruto yelled as he followed her.

Naruto landed in front of the massive beast and looked up to see Ino, Sakura and Choji in the claws of the giant scorpion and Fuu standing on its head having a great time.

"Damn't Fuu just finish it." Naruto yelled as he went through hand signs getting ready to use a jutsu.

"Oh fine." Fuu sighed in disappointment, as she slammed a kunai into the scorpions head killing it.

"You guys alright?" Naruto asked Sakura and the rest of the team as everyone else came running out.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she looked up at the waterfall ninja who had his hood up goggles and a mask on. "Do I know you?" she asked looking at him.

"Doubt it." Naruto said suppressing his anger just then the sand kunoichi that had talked to Naruto and Fuu earlier came over.

"You alright?" She asked

"Oh yeah." Sakura said.

"Let me see that." The Sand kunoichi said as she began healing Sakura's shoulder.

Naruto took that opportunity to slip away and stand next to Yoro who was staring up at Fuu who was celebrating on the giant scorpions back.

* * *

The next day the team stood at their release point into the demon desert. Just then they heard the buzzer to enter the desert.

"Alright so we have earth scroll." Naruto said as he looks at scroll and puts it into his pouch. "And we only have 72 hours to do it in."

It had already been a day and a half since they began the second match and had easily taken a scroll from a rival team but it was an earth scroll like they already had. Now all they could see was a massive sand storm coming toward them.

"Quickly let's make it to that out cropping of rocks." Naruto called out as he pointed toward a large rock formation and they headed in that direction. They had almost made it to the rocks when Fuu perked up her head and flew off.

"Damn't Fuu where are you going?" Naruto yelled

"Someone is in trouble I'll be right back." Fuu called back as she vanished into the storm.

"Damn't." Yoro cursed.

"All we can do is hold up for now let the storm pass and look for her when it clears." Naruto said after a few hours the wind finally died down and the storm passed.

"Alright let's get looking." Yoro said

"Don't need to." Naruto said as he pointed up to the sky as they saw Fuu coming their way.

"Hey guys I just made new friends." Fuu said with glee.

"Oh really now." Naruto said with a smile as she landed. "Who was it."

"Some people from the sand." Fuu said "One was wearing eye liner and had 'love' tattooed on his forehead." Fuu said happily.

"That was an old friend of mine Gaara." Naruto said with a smile as he patted her on the shoulder. Just then Naruto felt a surge of chakra off in the direction Fuu had just come from "You feel that?" Naruto asked Fuu

"Yeah." Fuu said looking at him as she went to leave.

"That was Gaara I would recognize that chakra anywhere that was the one tailed." Naruto said

"I need to go help my friend." Fuu said as she began to fly away, but something grabbed her foot and held her in place. She looked down and saw a chain wrapped around her ankle leading down to Naruto's hand.

"He is my friend as well you ain't going without me." Naruto said as Fuu smiled and picked him up and they headed out toward Gaara's chakra leaving Yoro alone.

After flying for a while Naruto and Fuu began to see Gaara who was standing with what looked like a chain attached to him and another man sitting down playing some sort of stringed instrument.

"No we have to stop him." Fuu said as she headed straight toward Gaara

"No go to the other guy." Naruto yelled but it was too late as Fuu dive bombed the chains holding Gaara. As they got close she dropped Naruto and he rolled to the ground as she was shocked when she grabbed ahold of the chains. Once Naruto stood up he saw a chain coming for Fuu and one coming for him just before it hit him Naruto went through some hand signs and launched his own chains out of his hands impacting the man just as the chains hit him. Naruto then felt his chakra being drained.

"Damn't I can't drain his while also being drained." Naruto said "This technique is defiantly high end I can just slow it down."

"Maybe I can slow it down even more." Fuu said as a cocoon formed around them

"Naruto that is you." Gaara said looking at him in shock

"Well guess my cover is blown." Naruto sighed as he looked over at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked

"I'm going into ANBU and don't want anyone knowing about it so I worked it out with Tsunade and I am taking the exams with waterfall." Naruto said "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it."

"I understand no one from the leaf will hear about it from me." Gaara said

"Thanks." Naruto sighed "Now to figure a way out of this mess."

"Maybe we can call for help?" Fuu asked as she began to scream and call for help.

"You do realize no one can hear you outside this cocoon right?" Gaara asked getting Fuu to realize it and fall down.

After a while the cocoon began to open, and someone Naruto wasn't expecting came through the hole, and there stood Neji.

'Ah shit.' Naruto sighed to himself

"Kazekage sama." Neji said looking at them

"Good to see you Neji." Gaara said. "We need your help with these chains they are draining our chakra.

"Right." Neji said as he looked at the chain attached to Gaara "alright it looks like it's attached directly to your chakra network. Maybe if I block your main chakra points it will disconnect." He said as he coated his hand in chakra and hit Gaara's main chakra point it took him a bit of force but he finally got it. He then moved to Fuu and once he moved to Naruto he stopped and looked at him in shock.

"Is that…" Neji began but Naruto cut him off.

"Just leave it be." Naruto said "and don't tell anyone."

"Very well I'll trust you." Neji said as he disconnected Naruto's chakra point as well.

Once their chakra points were disabled the cocoon vanished as well as the chains Naruto had holding their opponent and the ones holding them retracted and twisted wrapping themselves around their master holding him in place.

"Leave him alive I wish to speak with him." Gaara called out as the restrained the assailant. He then walked over to the man as Yoro came over to his team mates, and Ten Ten and Lee did the same.

"Well looks like we won't be passing." Lee sighed.

"Why is that?" Fuu asked

"Because we have two heaven scrolls." Lee whined.

"Then maybe we can help each other out." Naruto said as he held up their two earth scrolls

"Oh alright." Lee said as they traded their spare for the ones they needed.

"Yeah you will be my friends right?" Fuu asked as she hugged Neji.

"Yes fine just let go of me." Neji said trying to wiggle out of her grasp

"We'll see you at the finish line then." Naruto said as Neji just looked at him and nodded

"See you then." Neji said as they all jumped away toward the center tower.

* * *

Naruto and his team made it just in time. After waiting for a little bit Gaara appeared on the central tower balcony.

"Due to some internal complications I have decided to cancel the third stage." Gaara said "You have all fought bravely and strongly for your respective villages. I have sent detailed reports to each of your Kages and they will determine your promotion. Safe travels to all of you."

"Well I guess that is it." Naruto sighed.

"I guess so." Yoro said "We will head out in the morning after we gets some rest."

"Me as well" Naruto said

"Be sure to come visit me." Fuu said to him

"Of course." Naruto said as they headed into the main tower.

* * *

**END FLASH BACK**

"That was the last I had seen of them." Naruto said "From what I heard they were attacked by the Akatsuki on their way back to the waterfall."

"We're sorry about your friend" Sakura said

"Nothing I can do for her now." Naruto said "From what I heard it was the same ones that took down Asuma sensei so I got some pay back for it at least."

"I knew you smelled familiar." Kiba said

"Out of that whole story that is what you walk away with?" Naruto asked then turned to the other two "What about you two?"

"That Neji and Gaara knew you were back?" Sakura asked

"Well Neji just knew I was in the exams he didn't know I was back." Naruto replied then looked at Ino "How about you?"

"You bathed with her?" Ino asked

"Yeah and?" Naruto asked

"Did you feeling anything for her when you did?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock "No she was like a little sister or something." He said

'Ok good.' Ino sighed to herself

"Well after that I took the Jonin exam a month later. Then was fully accepted into the ANBU a month after that." Naruto said "Now story time is over get home get some sleep because your Jonin exam is in two days and you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Right." They all said as they headed out.

**END CHAPTER 11**

**A/N** alright I know left the last chapter on a cliff hanger like I said I was planning on doing this portion as just part of the previous chapter but it was getting too long to do that so I broke it up.


	12. Broken Hearts

**A/N sorry for the long wait I've been dealing with college and finals are coming up soon so wanted to get this out of my mind before that so I could focus on them more.**

**CHAPTER 12 BROKEN HEARTS**

Naruto and his new team stood in front of Tsunade's desk each of the new members had a blank ANBU mask and a scroll sitting in front of them.

"So you've all completed the Jonin tests and are ready for your initiations into the ANBU." Tsunade said as they all nodded in confirmation "Good now Naruto you mind explaining to them the initiation process?"

"Alright to become full-fledged members of the ANBU you must complete a certain task." Naruto said in a stern voice. "You must get a kill."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked "We already have our first kill. Well I know I have anyway." He said glancing over at his teammates.

"That may be true you have kills in the heat of battle and fights, but the ANBU are more than just front line fighters." Naruto said with a pause looking at the realization on his teams faces "We are the darker side of the ninja corps. We take the suicide and wet work missions no one else will take, you need to eliminate a target."

"You mean murder?" Sakura replied

"That is the way the ANBU work, espionage, raids, and… assassination. It isn't pretty but it is necessary, we have prevented wars from breaking out due to our work, hell I've even prevented a few in the minor villages from breaking out by eliminating certain targets." Naruto explained getting a shocked look from both Ino and Sakura "This is your final chance to walk away no questions asked, the door is right there." He said gesturing toward the door. Ino and Sakura looked back for a second then back at Naruto, while Kiba just stood there not looking back at all.

"When I signed up I knew this would come up just didn't expect it this soon." Kiba said

"Well we don't believe in holding your hand through things." Naruto said "So you've all checked your convictions and ready to do this?" He asked as they all nodded "Good now take your mask and scrolls you each have a separate target to eliminate."

After he said that they each picked up their scroll and opened it and began to read.

"Now each of your targets are at the same town, so we will all head out right after this briefing." Naruto said "However you cannot tell each other anything about your target. I am going to evaluate each of you on your mission."

"If we are doing the missions at the same time how are you going to evaluate all of us?" Kiba asked just to get a cocked eyebrow and a sigh from Naruto as he put his hands in his signature cross fingers and a three more of him appeared. "Right sorry for asking." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Which one of us will the real one go with?" Ino asked

"None." Naruto replied getting a shocked look from Ino and Sakura "I have my own mission to complete." He said holding up a scroll of his own.

"Good now you will take a mask head out to the village of Hinore. You will follow Naruto to your own safe houses fully unseal your scrolls and commence your mission." Tsunade explained as they all grabbed a mask and put them on and put their scrolls away and left.

* * *

After a day of travel the team finally made it to the village of Hinore, and then split up to their own safe houses to complete their missions.

Sakura and Naruto's clone entered the safe house, Sakura looked around the small room that only had two cots, a table with two chairs, and a pin board on the wall

"Not many frills." Sakura observed

"Well not like we are moving in or anything." Naruto replied "We are ANBU we live off minimal 'frills'"

"Right." Sakura said as she took out her scroll and unsealed it and began to read the intel. Once finished reading everything in the scroll she set it down and shook her head. "Why hasn't this person been arrested yet?" she asked "She is involved human trafficking, prostitution and that is just the beginning"

"Well not every place has the law enforcement the leaf does. And even parts of the leaf don't have the best enforcement for that matter" Naruto said saying the last part under his breath. "So crime thrives and organizations form to control that crime. Your target is one of the lieutenants in a larger crime ring."

"So my job is to locate and kill this person." Sakura asked

"That is correct. Hunt this target down, and then eliminate that target." Naruto explained

"So where do we start?" Sakura asked

"We hit up contacts and find a trail to follow." Naruto replied as he walked out the door followed by Sakura

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the day going around hitting up contacts and searching for any indication of the target, with nothing to show. They spent the next four days with very little to show.

"Geez still nothing." Sakura sighed as she flopped onto the cot.

"Well it's not all flash and wow like we think." Naruto said "Yeah we do get the action packed missions but we also get the slow methodical missions as well."

"Slow is right." Sakura sighed "I have had bacterial cultures move faster than this mission." She said getting a cocked head from Naruto getting Sakura to giggle a bit "It is a medical test to see what is making some one sick. But seeing how you don't get sick you wouldn't know about it."

"I've been sick few times, one time I had spoiled milk… and ate some bad solider pills that didn't go down well at all." He added with a grin

"Oh come on that was my first try at making them." Sakura defender herself "And I was going for nutritional value, not taste."

"Yeah but not very healthy if it makes you puke up whatever else you had in your stomach already." Naruto replied then just froze for a second.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked as he shivered and looked back at her

"Yeah seems Kiba has already completed his objective." Naruto replied "And boy was it brutal."

"What how?" Sakura asked in confusion "We barely have any leads on our target."

"Maybe he is just better than you." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"What no." Sakura said in a defensive manner then flinched a bit as a solemn look went across her face "Well maybe in this line of work, I'm a medic I'm supposed to save life not take it."

"Well this is the initiation to be an ANBU, if you want out so be it I'll complete your mission for you but your target must die." Naruto replied

"No I still want in, it's just hard for me to come to terms with it. Taking a life in a fight for my own life is one thing but to hunt someone down to kill them that is something completely different." Sakura said "But I do want this and if it is the only way so be it. At least it is a horrible person I have to take out."

"Well with the death of Kiba's target things should liven up around here we need to get back out and see what hornet nests got kicked up." Naruto said as Sakura got off the cot and stood up.

"And here I was hoping to get some sleep tonight." Sakura sighed

"Well get used to." Naruto said with a smirk "You thought the hospital deprived you of sleep. That is nothing compared to this job." He said as they walked out the door and into the night once more.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the leaf Tsunade sat at her favorite bar drinking alone like she normally did, until someone walked up behind her and got her attention.

"This seat taken?" came Jiraiya's voice from beside her as he sat down.

"Not at all." Tsunade said with a grin as she ordered another bottle of sake "But surprised you would come anywhere near me after what I did to you."

"Oh that." Jiraiya sighed waving her off. "Should have listened to the kid and not tried to pull that jutsu off in the leaf. Kid is smarter than we give him credit for."

"Well he knows when to quite while he is ahead unlike you." Tsunade replied as she took another drink.

"So what you told me in the hot springs..." Jiraiya began

"Thought we agreed to forget that night." Tsunade cut him off

"No," Jiraiya said "I have been quite for too long about this and as you said I don't want any regrets about not acting on how I feel." At this she looked at him in shock "After watching our students tip toe around each other's obvious feelings for each other I can't help but notice it is the same dance we have been playing, it is no example we should be setting for them. I know you are hurt from the death of Dan, I understand it is something you can never completely let go, but I can't let that get in the way of how I feel toward you." He said getting a wide eyed look from Tsunade "I love you." He said and slumped his shoulders as if a heavy weight had been lifted "I have since we were first put on the same team, but you were so aggravating I couldn't let myself admit it then you started dating Dan. Once I saw how I was about to lose you I was nearly broken but as long as you were happy I was happy for you. But I couldn't be around it so…"

"So you left and started working in the spy network." Tsunade finished with realization

"Once I heard Dan died I wanted to be there for you but I didn't want to seem as if I was swooping in to take advantage of the situation so I just supported you with being the normal old me so you had something that was familiar and hadn't changed." Jiraiya explained "and then you left the village and even though I kept tabs on you. I knew if I approached you, you would think I was only there to try to bring you back to the village, and it would only remind you of your loss. So I kept my distance and weeks turned to months and those turned to years. Then out of nowhere we had gotten old."

"Yeah." Tsunade sighed as she took another swig of her drink.

"But I thought I would at least tell you this before this next mission." Jiraiya sighed getting a confused look from Tsunade "I have intel that Hanzo the salamander is no longer in control of the hidden rain."

"What?" Tsunade asked in shock

"From my intel some new players are in charge and have been for a while just pulling the strings from the shadows. One is a woman they call an angel and wears a black robe with red clouds." He said getting a shocked look from Tsunade

"I knew they had pull in some of the smaller villages and some in the rain but never that much in it." Tsunade said

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he got up and began to head out of the bar. "I have a bad feeling about this one so I thought I might as well get that off my chest." He finished as he walked into the street.

"You can't go." Tsunade said as she came after him, down the street. "I order you as the Hokage not to go. Send someone else." She said with tears beginning to run down her face.

"Sorry I'm the spy master I can ignore an order from the Hokage if it is in the best interest of the village. I'm the only one that has a chance at this mission being a success." Jiraiya said as he turned to leave that was when he felt something latch on to his back.

"Then do it for me." Tsunade said "I have already lost too many loved ones for the village, I can't lose you too." She said as he turned around in her arms and she looked up at him "That's right I love you, you big perverted baka." This caught him off guard as she stood up straight and kissed him. He was at first shocked then leaned into it and kissed her back.

The next morning Tsunade woke up in her bed naked and sat up looking over to the empty side where she was hoping to see Jiraiya from their night of passion. But all that was left of him was a note on the night stand.

'_I'm sorry I have to go. It's my duty to not only the village but to Naruto to find out as much as possible about the Akatsuki so he has the best chance of defeating them. But I'm glad we had our night of no regrets and I hope and pray I'm wrong about all this so I can see you again. _

_ Love the old perv_

_Jiraiya'_

Tsunade just wrapped her arms around her knees and cried into them.

* * *

It had been two days since Kiba had completed his mission and the underworld of the small village had been thrown into overdrive. It wasn't long till Sakura had found out that her target was going to have a meeting with the rest of the crime bosses and this would be the best opportunity to take her out.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked as they were looking down from the ceiling of the meeting room. The target was sitting directly below them at a table with two men one was a skinny man sitting across from her and the other was a very muscular one sitting at the head of the table.

"Yes." Sakura said as she readied herself.

"I can't believe this, Yanto is dead. How could this happen." The female target demanded

"They found him torn to shreds in one of the fighting dog cages." The skinny man said

"Then if it was one of his animals that attacked him why is there such a fuss?" the female asked

"Because the cage was locked from the outside and there were no animals in that cage." The larger man said "Someone killed him in that gruesome manner then placed his body in the cage as a sign."

"Got what he deserved." The skinny man said "Never was for that animal fighting ring anyway."

"It was a lucrative business for us." The large man said just then two figures descended upon his two companions as blood sprayed around the room. The image of two woman with swords decendingn and stabbing through the base of the necks of his people filled his vision. "Ah shit." The larger man said as he jumped up and ran toward the exit but found a sword in his own gut. He looked up to see the face of a Fox ANBU standing in front of him with his sword his gut. "Damn didn't think they would send the Fox after me."

"I'm honored such a low level crime lord knows of me." Naruto said as he whipped the sword out of the man's gut and sliced off his head. He snapped the blood off his sword and put it back in the sheath on his back followed by the other two ANBU. "Good job you two now let's head out."

The three of them left the small village and headed back toward the leaf village. Along the way they came to an old out post where they entered and found Kiba waiting for them in a small meeting room

"What took you guys?" Kiba asked as he got off the couch as the three new comers took off their masks.

"Well sorry we couldn't locate our targets as fast as you." Ino spat

"Don't worry about it, the mission went exactly as planned." Naruto said getting a confused look from the other members of the group "I knew Kiba would find and kill his target first that would scare your targets into setting up a meet with their boss and pull my target out into the open."

"How did you know I would find mine first?" Kiba asked

"Because I picked each of your targets for you guys specifically the animal fighter for you. I knew you would talk to the dogs to locate the fighting rings and easily locate the target." He said

"Makes sense." Kiba said looking at it.

"Well that is what a captain has to do see his team member strengths and use them appropriately. Like I knew Ino was the right person to go after the drug dealer since she knows which plants would be used to make the drugs so she could find her target that way. Sakura for the human trafficker simply because she was the one I was most worried about passing this test." Naruto explained

"What do you mean I was least likely to pass this test?" Sakura demanded

"Kiba is a fighter and already has more kills under his belt than the two of you combined so I didn't see a problem with him completing this job. Ino knew she had to do this to get anywhere in the interrogation department so she has had more time to mentally prepare herself for stuff like this. As for you, you said it yourself you save lives not take them so it would be harder for you to take a life unless you had a good reason and I figured human trafficking and prostitution would give you enough reason to do so." Naruto explained getting a look of realization Sakura's face

"Alright I understand." Sakura said lowering her head

"It doesn't make you weak." Naruto said almost reading her mind "We need people in the ANBU like that who are hesitant to take life, to keep the rest of us from going too far and losing our own humanity." He said getting a look of hope from the pinkette

"Right." Sakura said

"Now for your masks." Naruto said as he laid out a scroll the first mask to be revealed was a wolf mask and handed it to Kiba "the wolf I shouldn't need to say why."

"Not at all." Kiba said as he put on the mask. The next scroll he pulled out was a bear mask that he handed to Sakura

"For that absurd amount of strength and quick temper." Naruto said as she took it from him and put it on her face. The final mask he took out was a mouse "and the mouse for the one that can run around the maze known as the mind and still find what she needs."

"Oh." Ino said as she took the mask

"Your disappointed in your mask?" Naruto asked

"I don't know I was hoping for something a bit cuter." Ino said

"It was either this or the pig mask." Naruto said as he put his own mask on with a smirk

"This works just fine." Ino replied flustered as she put the mask on.

"I don't know should have gone with that one." Sakura teased

"Alright one last thing before your full-fledged members" Naruto said as he pulled out a small brush "The ANBU seal, Kiba you first" Naruto said as Kiba stepped up to him and painted the seal on Kiba's right bicep then went through some hand seals and it began to burn as it set it's self into the skin. After a short while the other two had the seal as well.

"Good now you are full-fledged members of the ANBU. Welcome to the elite." Naruto said "From here on your missions will be the top class and the most difficult our village takes on. Now let's get to the village to report your success and acceptance into the ANBU." He said as the left and headed to the village.

* * *

Naruto and his team entered the Hokages office to find her in her chair turned away from the rest of the room.

"Lady Hokage we have completed our mission and these three have passed their final test into the ANBU." Naruto said as he placed the report on her desk but she didn't move. That was when an older looking green toad came out from the shadows and hopped onto the desk. "Fukasaku sama." Naruto said in surprise "what are you doing here?"

"Naruto boy please remove your mask for me." Fukasaku said as Naruto did that and placed it on his belt as did the rest of his team.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked fearing the worst

"Jiraiya boy was killed in action the other day." Fukasaku said getting shocked look from everyone in the room.

"What how?" Naruto demanded slamming his fist on the desk as his eyes became demonic

"He went to the hidden rain village and there the one known as Pain, leader of the Akatsuki fought and killed him." Fukasaku said

"What?" Naruto said unable to control his rage looking at the back of Tsunade's chair "I told you not to send anyone after them without me!" he yelled as he threw the desk across the room as if it were nothing getting a shocked look from the rest of his team as papers went flying everywhere "But still you sent him there without me." he said as he stomped to her chair

"No he went on his own." Tsunade said in a weak voice Sakura had never heard her master ever use.

"But you could of ordered him not to go you could of stopped him." He said as he grabbed the back of her chair and swung it around to find a site that shocked him. There sat Tsunade the strongest woman he has ever known, her face was puffed up and eyes red with tears streaking down her face.

"I did I ordered him as the Hokage not to go." Tsunade shouted at him as she lost all composure and let the tears flow "But he is the village spy master if he sees it as a threat to the village he can override my orders when it comes to things outside the village."

"But you could of done more." Naruto tried to shout but lost most of his rage at seeing her state.

"I di told him I loved him." She said getting a shocked look from Sakura "And I gave myself to him hoping that would be enough to keep him here. But I woke the next morning to find this." She said holding up the note.

Naruto quickly snatched it out of her hand and read it. "Why?" Naruto asked the absent master "Why would you go without me for back up when you knew it was a suicide mission. Now we have no intel and have lost you as well."

"Well not completely, he was able to recover one of the bodies of pain he defeated and a rain ninja." Fukasaku said as he turned around and lifted his cloak revealing numbers on his back. "he also left some sort of code I have no idea what it means but he said to get it to you just before he..."

"It's his code alright." Naruto said with a smirk "Grab make out tactics and first number is page number, then line, then word and repeat till you have the message."

"How can you be so sure with only glancing at it?" Fukasaku said

"Because all his messages to me are coded like that, the first symbol represents which book and the rest as I explained." Naruto said with a halfhearted smile "It was one of his ways to get me to read his books"

"Very well thank you Naruto boy." Fukasaku said as Naruto turned to leave.

"You know he did love you." Naruto said as he stopped at the door "always has and will even in the next life. That is what he would always tell me I am glad you finally let him know you felt the same." He said as he walked out the door.

"You're all dismissed." Tsunade said waving her hand lightly. They all left except Sakura who went over to her master and gave her a hug.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Sakura said as she took a knee.

"No I will be fine." Tsunade said as she wipe her tears away "But no you have to go to Naruto he needs you more than I do."

"But?" Sakura protested

"No you can't end up like me and the old perv." Tsunade said getting some of her strength back "Go to him and tell him how you feel before it's too late and you end up old and alone like I am now." She said getting a blush to take over Sakura's face

"Alright." Sakura said as she left her master in the lonely office, passing Shizune in the hall who just gave her a small nod saying she would watch over their master.

* * *

Naruto was laying in his bed staring at his ceiling not believing that his master was gone. He then heard a knock at his door. He got up off his bed and walked to his door to find Ino standing there when he opened it.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Naruto asked

"I'm here to see how you're holding up." Ino said as she pushed her way into his apartment.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked

"Well I do have the ANBU seal now, so I can get in." Ino said

"No how did you know which apartment was mine?" Naruto asked

"Simple I asked Keets which one was yours" Ino said

"Remind me to beat his ass next time I see him." Naruto said

"He said you would say that." Ino said with a smile.

"Now what are you doing here?" Naruto said

"Like I said to see how you're holding up." Ino repeated "You were there for me when Asuma sensei died, so I figured I would do the same for you."

"Well I just want to be left alone tonight." Naruto said as he turned away from her and began to walk back toward his bed room.

"Sorry not going to happen." Ino said "I'm here for you whether you like it or not."

"Why?" Naruto demanded "Why do you even care?" he said as he turned around in an irritated tone

"How could you even ask that?" Ino asked getting in his face as he backed away a bit in shock at her proximity to him. "Because I love you." She said as pressed her lips against his. At first he was shocked but then relaxed into it and began to kiss her back.

Meanwhile outside the open door a certain pinkette stood there frozen in shock at the image of her teammate and best friend locked in a deep kiss.

'No… how can this be?' Sakura asked herself as she felt he heart shatter like glass

"_We lost."_ Inner said in a broken voice.

'Ino beat us, we should have been more forward.' Sakura said as she watched the two part lips and she ran out of there before she was seen.

Naruto slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at the blonde who had a massive smile going across her face.

"Ino I do like you." Naruto said as her face lit up "But I have feelings for someone else as well." He said as he dropped his head a bit.

"For Sakura?" Ino asked just to get a nod from her fellow blond. "Just give me a chance to show you how much I care for you, That is all I'm asking." She said getting him to look up at her

"Alright I guess I can give you that chance." Naruto said getting her to light up even more "But you should get going don't want your dad out looking for you and twisting my mind into a twelve year old girls."

"What?" Ino asked confused

"Nothing." Naruto covered "But you should get home before your parents start to worry.

"They don't know I'm back yet, they think I'm still on mission" Ino said "Like I said I'm going to be here for you like you were for me." she said as she walked in to his room

'What have I gotten myself into?' Naruto asked as he found Ino already laying down in his bed. He got in as well and she just wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her shoulder and let it all out as she held him the entire night.

**END CHAPTER 12**

**A/N H**ope you liked the chapter, I know some of you will be mad at me for killing off Jiraiya sorry but needs to happen for the story, it can't be all sun shines and rainbows.


	13. Final Confessions

**A/N **alright taking a lot of flak for the last chapter and the NaruIno scene. This has been a NaruxInoxSaku fic from when I started, I have been focusing more on NaruSaku in the past that was because of the "rough" patch they were going through. I've had it planned this way from the beginning so just calm yourselves.

**CHAPTER 13 FINAL CONFESSIONS**

Ino woke up to find herself not in her own bed but an unfamiliar room. She looked around as the night before came back to her.

'Right I went to Naruto's.' she said to herself as she looked down at herself to find all her clothes still on. 'Well looks like we didn't have any fun. But that wasn't what last night was about.' She told herself as an aroma of bacon wafted in from the other room. Her stomach growled as she hadn't had a decent meal since the beginning of their mission.

"Hey if you want some breakfast come get it." She heard Naruto's voice call from the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked toward the kitchen to find Naruto standing at the stove top with a stack of bacon on the counter and eggs in the frying pan.

"You can cook?" Ino asked as she sat down at the small table

"You shouldn't criticizes the cooking of the person making you breakfast before their done with it." Naruto said with a smirk as he tossed the eggs on a plate with a few strips of bacon.

"Right." She recoiled a bit as Naruto set the plate in front of her. He walked back to the stove and started making some eggs for himself as she began to eat. "So you know how to cook?"

"Why is this such a surprise?" Naruto sighed as he sat down with his own plate. "I've lived on my own my whole life. What you think I lived off ramen alone?"

"Well seeing how you're always eating it ya kinda." Ino replied as she took a bite of bacon

"Whatever." Naruto sighed as he began to eat his breakfast, just then his breakfast exploded into a puff of smoke "Ah shit!" he yelled as he fell backwards in his chair onto the ground. Once he looked up he saw Fukasaku sitting on his plate. "Damn't ya old toad I was eating that."

"Sorry Naruto boy" Fukasaku said as he hopped off the plate. "It should still be good"

"Never mind I'm not hungry anymore." Naruto said as he stood up looking at his smashed breakfast. "Now what do you want?"

"Well I need to take you back to the Mount Myoboku." Fukasaku said "To begin your sage training."

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked

"Well it took Jiraiya boy a five years." Fukasaku replied getting a shocked look from the two teens.

"Five years?" Naruto asked on shock "What about here? I just made captain."

"Well once you get the basics finished you can come back and continue your training while doing that." Fukasaku said getting a sigh of relief from the two of them.

"How long will that take?" Naruto asked

"Took Jiraiya boy a year." Fukasaku said

"You'll be gone that long?" Ino asked in shock

"I should be able to cut it down. Took the old perv six months to learn the rasengan, took me a month." Naruto replied

"Well let's get going, we have to talk to Tsunade-hime." Fukasaku replied

"Alright let me clean up breakfast" Naruto said as he took his plate and Ino's empty one and began to clean them up.

"Well I should go let my parents know I'm back." Ino said as she got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Naruto was now standing in front of Tsunade's desk once again.

"So you're going to Mount Myoboku, to teach him about the sage form." Tsunade said to the toad sitting on her desk.

"Yes since Jiraiya is gone Naruto must complete his sage training." Fukasaku said

"Very well." Tsunade said as she pulled out a bottle of Sake and poured herself a drink. "Go I'll put your team on my security team and have Kakashi and Yamato continue their training." She said as she brought the cup to her lips but it was snatched out of her hands. She looked to see Naruto had the cup and bottle in his hands. "Hey give me those." She demanded

"No." Naruto said in a stern voice getting Tsunade to look at him with a bit of shock at his forcefulness "He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself… again."

"What do yo mean again?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Jiraiya told me about what happened to your fiancée Dan." Naruto said

"You don't want to go there." Tsunade said as the anger resonated off of her.

"No you need to hear this." Naruto said as he slammed his hands on top of the desk leaning toward her eye to eye as his turned demonic. "It destroyed him watching you destroy yourself with the drinking and gambling, and I won't watch you do it again because of him he wouldn't want you to do that because of him. If you really cared about him you won't dirty his memory by destroying yourself because of him!" He yelled at her getting her to give in knowing he was right.

"Ready?" Fukasaku asked looking at Naruto who just downed the entire bottle then tossing it in the trash.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"I just hope they don't end up like me and the old perv." Tsunade sighed just loud enough for Fukasaku to hear.

"And who would that be?" Fukasaku asked

"Naruto and Sakura, they have been heading down the same path me and Jiraiya took." Tsunade sighed.

"You talking about that girl that was eating breakfast with Naruto when I got him?" Fukasaku asked getting a shocked look and smile from Tsunade.

"That's good." Tsunade said with a distant smile as Fukasaku vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing in front of a massive toad sitting on what seemed to by a type of throne wearing a hat.

"You must be Lord Gamamaru." Naruto said as he bowed "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"You as well Naruto boy" Gamamaru replied "Jiraiya boy talked highly of you. It saddens us all at his demise." He said as they both lowered their heads

"It is a great pain to all of us." Naruto said

"Yes but on to your training." Gamamaru said moving on from the painful topic "Fukasaku you will be in charge of his training."

"Yes Gamamaru sama." Fukasaku said with a boy and hopped toward the door. "Come Naruto boy we'll get you started on the first step."

"Got it." Naruto said as he followed the small toad

After they walked for a short while they came to a canyon with a massive number of spiked peaks.

"You're first lesson is on meditation." Fukasaku said

"I already know about meditation." Naruto replied

"Yes but now we will be taking it to another level." Fukasaku said as he grabbed a small rectangular stone mat then hopped over to one of the peaks putting the mat under him and began to balance on a peak. "You need to find balance and not move at all."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said

"Remaining perfectly still is one of the most difficult things for a human to do." Fukasaku said

"Well I am an ANBU and remaining perfectly still is one thing we have to know for stealth." Naruto replied

"Remaining still for a few moments to keep from being seen and this is completely different." Fukasaku said

"Alright." Naruto shrugged as he grabbed a slab and jumped up and landed on a peak and began to balance on it. "See." He said with a smirk but then fell, but he was quickly caught by a slimy rope. He looked to find Fukasaku's tongue wrapped around his waist and he was set back down where he had gotten the stone slate.

"Not as easy as you think." Fukasaku smirked "It took Jiraiya boy three months to complete this stage of training."

"Maybe, but I got my own tricks on how to learn." Naruto said with a smirk as he grabbed a slate and made a cross hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he called out as a hundred new Naruto's appeared. "Alright you all know what to do let's get to it." He said as they all jumped to a peak and began to balance and start meditating.

"Ah using Shadow clones to learn more quickly from their experiences when they dispel." Fukasaku said rubbing his chin. "I've heard the theory behind it but never seen it used."

"Well most people don't have my level of chakra." Naruto said looking out at his clones watching some of them fall and dispel. "And you don't need to catch them either just me." he said as he jumped up and began to balance "You know what they say you learn more from failure than from success." He said and then went silent.

After a week of training using his clones Naruto had mastered the first stage of training. Fukasaku looked out at a hundred Naruto's sitting on their peaks unmoving.

"Very impressive." Fukasaku said as the real Naruto jumped from his peak and landed next to the frog.

"Yeah cut the training time to near nothing." Naruto said as all his clones disappeared and he dropped in exhaustion from all the experience came back to him.

"You ok Naruto boy?" Fukasaku asked

"Yeah just a lot to take in at once." Naruto said as he stood up straight

"Well let's go home and get some dinner, I'm sure Ma'ma has dinner ready and waiting for us." Fukasaku said with a smile getting Naruto's stomach to roll over.

"Yeah don't want to keep her waiting." Naruto said with shiver.

After a dinner of maggot stew and fly bread Naruto was lying in bed thinking about the two girls he had back home and how he should deal with his feelings toward them.

* * *

'Damn't I just don't know what to do.' He sighed to himself staring up at the ceiling above the bed the old toad couple let him us. 'I have really enjoyed those lunches I've been having with Ino and then she was there for me when Jiraiya died. However I've always loved Sakura. Even with what she said I may have been mad at her about it, but deep down I knew I would eventually forgive her for it if she apologized for it and she has, and more than made up for it.' He just sighs to himself as he rolls over and goes to sleep.

The next morning Naruto was standing with Fukasaku next to a massive fountain spring.

"So what now?" Naruto asked

"Now you will begin learning how to gather natural energy and use it to enter the sage form." Fukasaku said.

"So what does taking this form do?" Naruto asked

"It increases all of your normal abilities exponentially." Fukasaku said as he hopped over to a massive stone toad. "Here try to lift this." He said getting a confused look from Naruto

"Alright" Naruto said as he walked up to the statue and wrapped his arms around the massive statue best he could and lifted with all his might and after a moment the statue raised a few inches but then slammed back down onto the ground "Dam that thing is heavy."

"Wow I am surprised you could lift it even that much." Fukasaku said as he hopped next to Naruto "But by harnessing natural energy through sage form." He said as he hopped back over to the statue and lifted it as if it with ease.

"Wow." Naruto said getting a bit excited "alright what do I do?"

"Well first you have to start meditating and I sprinkle the oil on you so you can absorb the natural energy more easily." Fukasaku replied

"Alright." Naruto said as he sat down cross legged next to the spring. Fukasaku then sprinkled the oil over him and after a few minutes Naruto's face began to bulge and take on the characteristics of a toad. Just then something smacked him in the back of the head sending him flying forward.

"The hell was that for?" Naruto demanded as he rubbed the back of his head

"You must balance the natural energy with in you or else it will take over and you will become a stone statue like everyone else before you that has failed." Fukasaku said gesturing toward the other statues.

"Well don't want that." Naruto sighed as he made a bunch of shadow clones.

"No you can't use that here." Fukasaku said

"What why not?" Naruto asked

"Because all the natural energy that they have collected will go to you as well and if they get turned into a statue it will go directly to you and turn you into one as well." Fukasaku said

"But what if you dispel them before that happens?" Naruto asked

"Then you should be good." Fukasaku said rubbing his chin. "But only three clones I can't watch any more than that."

"Alright." Naruto said as he made three clones and began the meditations again

After a month of training the second stage Naruto was getting very close to mastering it but just couldn't fully grasp it.

"Damn't!" Naruto yelled as Fukasaku smacked him in the back of the head again.

"You're close." Fukasaku said "And in so quick a time it baffles me. But it seems something is holding you back?"

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"To fully master sage form you must be at peace. There must be no conflict in your heart." Fukasaku said "Even Jiraiya boy wasn't able to fully master that until his battle with pain, and it was just all of a sudden thing as well."

"I think I know what happened there." Naruto replied

"What is that?" Fukasaku said

"He was conflicted about Tsunade." Naruto sighed "He has loved her forever but never told her and it has always eaten at him. But before he went on that mission he confessed his feelings to her and she accepted them."

"Right." Fukasaku said "Because he confessed he was able to put the conflict to rest in his heart and that gave him peace."

"Right." Naruto said "I'm sort of in the same situation, I have feelings towards two different girls and not quite sure what to do about it."

"How so?" Fukasaku said

"Well first is Sakura who I've been teammates with since I became a ninja, and have loved since long before that. However she hurt me very deeply a little while ago, but even though she did that I still couldn't fully hate her. She has more than made up for it and I've forgiven her for it. Then there is Ino the girl who was at my apartment when you got me." Naruto said as Fukasaku got a look of shock as he realized he told Tsunade bad information. "Before she was more of just someone I dealt with never really getting to know each other. But recently we have gotten to know each other pretty well, and she was there for me when Jiraiya died. She also confessed her feelings to me. I care for both of them very deeply and I have to choose one. But it feels like I'm betraying myself if I do."

"And you don't want to hurt one by choosing the other." Fukasaku said nodding his head.

"Well I don't think Sakura has those types of feelings towards me but, they are best friends and I don't want to get between that." Naruto said

'If what Tsunade-hime said I think she does.' Fukasaku said to himself knowing it wasn't his place to tell him the feelings of others.

"Well at this moment how do you feel about them?" Fukasaku asked

"I…" Naruto paused "I love them both. But..."

"No that is how you feel you don't need to choose between them when it comes to feelings." Fukasaku said

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"One day your feelings may change but what is your heart is telling you right now at this moment?" Fukasaku asks

"Alright." Naruto said reluctantly as he began to meditate again looking deep within himself 'I love them both?' he said to himself as an image of the two girls he longed for entered his mind 'Yes I do love them.' He smiled to himself as he felt a feeling of enlightenment he never felt before.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the world in a whole different way. He could see further and could feel every living thing within a mile of where he was.

"Amazing isn't it?" Fukasaku said looking up at the boy.

"Yeah." Naruto said taking it all in.

"So it is finally time to move on to the finally stage of your training." Fukasaku said getting Naruto to look down at him. "Toad sage fighting style Frog Kata"

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Naruto had left for his training with the frogs, and things had been tense between the two female teammates he had left behind.

Tsunade sat at her desk as Ino landed in front of her in her full ANBU gear and then Sakura landed next to her.

"Ma'am you called for us?" Sakura said

"Yes, I'm taking you two off ANBU statues." Tsunade said getting a shocked look from them as they removed their masks

"Why?" Ino asked

"Because your father has requested you in the I.T. department" Tsunade said "If you're going to be the interrogator for your team you need as much experience and training as possible. Since Naruto is doing his own training your team doesn't have any missions so it is a perfect time for you to get this training."

"Understood ma'am." Ino said

"And Sakura things in the hospital are getting a little over whelmed and need your help." Tsunade explained.

"Well looks like we'll have to wait for Naruto kun to get back to continue our ANBU career." Ino sighed getting a glare from Sakura at hearing the kun after his name.

"Yeah guess so." Sakura said with restrained annoyance as Ino turned and left.

"Ok the hell is going on with you Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"Nothing." Sakura replied still agitated

"Bull shit I've been training you for the past four years I can tell when something is wrong and you're doing a horrible job hiding in it. So what is your problem with Ino?" Tsunade asked getting Sakura to sigh in defeat

"Alright." Sakura sighed "The night Jiraiya died I went to go see Naruto to comfort him and tell him how I felt."

"Yes Fukasaku said you were there with him having breakfast the next morning." Tsunade replied

"WHAT? SHE STAYED THE NIGHT?" Sakura shouted "When I got there I found the door open and Naruto and Ino lip locked. But she stayed the night?" she repeated as so many things went through her mind.

"I'm going to kill that damn toad." Tsunade spat under her breath "Well now I know where this tension between the two has come from. You're both in love with Naruto just like with Sasuke."

"No, with Sasuke it never felt like this. This feels different I just don't know how to describe it." Sakura replied

"Well I think you need to talk to Ino about this. You guys are on the same team and need to trust each other." Tsunade said

"But…" Sakura began

"No if you guys get into a situation, and something happens to you her you may question if there was more you could have done but didn't because of what you were holding back." Tsunade shot at her.

"Alright I'll talk to her." Sakura said as she left

'Picked a hell of a time to quit drinking.' Tsunade sighed as she opened a draw and looked at one of Jiraiya's books 'But it's not what you would have wanted.'

* * *

Sakura found Ino about to walk into her parents flower shop.

"Hey Ino we have to talk?" Sakura said

"Um yeah sure." Ino said as she walked into the shop followed by Sakura and Ino shut and locked the door. "I've been sensing the tension and agitation you've been directing toward me. Why?"

"Because you stole Naruto kun." Sakura nearly shouted

"Wait where are you getting that from?" Ino said shocked

"I walked in on you two kissing in his apartment." Sakura said

"Oh right that, yes I admitted to him how I felt toward him and kissed him sue me." Ino said

"And then I just heard from Tsunade that you stayed the night." Sakura said as tears began to flow.

"Woe wait how did she know that?" Ino asked confused

"That toad that told us about Lord Jiraiya, told her thinking it was me." Sakura said as she began to blubber in anger through tears.

"Hey it's alright, no…" Ino began but was cut off by explosions "what was that?!" She shouted as they ran outside and saw building exploding and people running around.

"The village is under attack." Sakura said

"Yeah obviously." Ino shouted as the building next door exploded. "Get to the hospital I'm sure they will need you. I'll go to I.T. and see what is going on."

"Right." Sakura said composing herself

"Hey we'll talk about this more when this is over." Ino said grabbing her by the shoulder. "It's not what you think." She said as she jumped away to the I.T. department.

"_Right,"_ Inner said "_I hate to admit it, but Ino is right we need to put our problems aside and do our job. Isn't that what being a ninja is about?" _

'Right' Sakura said as she jumped toward the hospital

Once Sakura got to the hospital the place was already packed with wounded.

"Hey where can I help?" Sakura asked one of the head nurses

"Oh thank god." The nurse said "Head over to the ER they have the worst in there."

"Got it." Sakura said as she headed to the emergency room to find the most injured.

Sakura had lost track of how long she had been in surgery and lost track of how many people she treated. She finally got a break standing in the break room grabbing a drink before she had to go back into surgery again.

"Jezz how bad is it out there?" one of the nurses asked as she walked into the break room

"It's a battle out there, that's what it is like." Sakura said "I just wish I knew more about what is going on out there." She sighed

"All I got from one of the ninjas that came in was that it was a group wearing black robes with red clouds." The nurse said as Sakura's eyes bulged in shock.

"What?" she asked as the windows exploded inward sending shattered glass across the room as Sakura and nurse where forced to the floor. Sakura looked out the window and saw a massive crater in the middle of the village. Sakura quickly ran to the roof of the hospital and looked out at the devastation.

"Damn't Naruto where are you we need you." Sakura said as she dropped to her knees "I need you." She said as a massive cloud appeared in the center of the crater and she could see three massive toads in the middle of the crater. "Naruto." She said as she looked up and ran toward the crater's edge.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of Gamakichi who was standing on his father Gamabunta. Naruto looked around at the devastation that was around them.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking around and saw all the pains and a woman with blue hair across the crater from him then saw Tsunade down next Gamabunta's foot.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled up to him "That is pain he attacked the village." She said looking over at Pain who had charged but just before he could reach her something smashed him into the ground. Tsunade looked up and got a better look at Naruto who was wearing his normal ANBU gear under a large black cloak with orange flames at the bottom and his sword on his back.

"Well looks like I'm late to the party." Naruto said as he looked up at pain with yellow eyes and rectangular pupils of sage form.

"He did it." Tsunade said looking at him.

"Tsunade get out of here." Naruto said in a stern voice "I'm not letting him take any more people I care about."

"Alright." Tsunade said but pulled out a small slug "Here take Katsuyu, I'm going after that blue haired bitch." She said as they saw said woman jump away from pain quickly followed by Tsunade.

"Looks like It's just you and me." Naruto said "Sorry for breaking your toy." He said looking down at what could only be described as a robot.

"Not a problem." The main pain said as one of the pains went through some hand signs and a massive face with a mouth opened and the pain he destroyed vanished from next to him and walked out of it. "You see you can't get rid of pain."

"Well guess you're the one I have to deal with first." Naruto said pointing at the one that brought the destroyed one back, or else you'll just keep coming back"

"But you…" the main pain said but Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow and appeared behind the newly resurrected pain and slammed one massive rasengan into the robot and another into the one that resurrected the other destroying both of them.

"Well looks like you won't bringing any of your buddies back." Naruto said as something tightly wrapped around him and he began to feel his energy being drained.

"Now you will come quietly as he drains your energy keeping you docile." Pain said

"Oh really." Naruto said as his sage form faded. He shut his eyes and began drawing in natural energy. After a few moments his capture turned to stone while he entered sage mode once more. He then broke the arms holding him and swung around smashing the rest of it.

"Well half way done." Naruto said cracking his neck when the female pain went through some hand seals and performed a summoning jutsu summoning a dog, a rhino and a bird.

The bird and dog went after the toads behind him that had been sitting back watching the show. The rhino charged him with its horn down. Naruto dug his feet into the ground and caught the horn of the massive beast and with lifted the beast up tossing it across the crater watching it roll from its landing and vanish in a puff of smoke. Just then two pains attacked with black metal rods in their hands. Naruto quickly pulled out his sword and began to fight back. He then sensed one of the pains behind him as he was holding back the female pain. He quickly jumped up and flipped back landing on the one coming up behind him shoulders and kicked it into the one he had been fighting. He quickly held up the hand that wasn't holding his sword and made a rasengan that took the shape of a star and threw it at the pair who were engulfed in the torrent of an attack.

Naruto landed facing the final Pain. "Well looks like it's just you and me." he said bringing his sword up into a fighting stance above his head

"Looks like it." Pain said as a black metal rod came out of his hand and he held it in front of him ready to fight.

* * *

While Naruto was fighting Pain Tsunade had finally cut off the run away blue haired woman.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Tsunade asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Mearly giving Pain the room he needs to finish this without getting in the way." The woman said

"You are the ones that Jiraiya trained all those years ago aren't you?" Tsunade said looking at her.

"Yes I am Konan." Konan said "Jiraiya sensei was a good master but he got in the way of true peace." She said as paper bombs ignited behind Tsunade launching her forward sending her skipping across the ground slamming into one of the few buildings still standing.

"Damn't let my guard down." Tsunade said as a piece of paper attached to her forehead.

"Stop, I've placed a paper bomb on you head." Konan said as she walked up to her as Tsunade froze. "If you move I'll set it off."

"Why don't you?" Tsunade asked "From your reputation you have no problem with killing."

"You're right I don't, but I will never hurt an innocent." Konan said

"I haven't been innocent in a long time." Tsunade spat.

"It is not you that I hold back from killing it is the child you carry." Konan said getting Tsunade to go wide eyed.

"What?" Tsunade asked in shock

"I can sense chakra, and I sense a child with in you, by my code I cannot harm it." Konan said "But I am willing to break my code if you follow and try to stop me, so for your child's sake don't follow." She said as she jumped away leaving Tsunade sitting there in shock.

* * *

Naruto and Pain pushed away from each other each holding their own weapon.

"Oh what can't use your gravity jutsu?" Naruto asked as he charged and his sword locked with Pains rod.

"Just waiting for it to recharge." Pain said with a smirk "almighty push." He said as Naruto was forced to the ground.

"Shit." Naruto said as he hit the ground face first he then felt something pierce his hands and quickly the rest of his body.

"Now you will come quietly." Pain said as he looked down at Naruto who was pinned to the ground with the black rods. "And don't think about using your flying thunder god to get out of it those rods seal your jutsus."

"Well your intel must be off I never go quietly anywhere." Naruto said as he struggled to get loose.

"Now let's…" Pain said as the ground around him exploded. He jumped back to find a crater with a pinkette in the center of it.

"Don't lay a hand on him." Sakura said as she stood up and gave him a death glare that gave even Naruto a slight chill

"Get out of here Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted

"I can't." Sakura said as she got into a fighting stance

"That is an order from your captain!" Naruto shouted "I've already lost too many people to this bastard, I'm not going to lose you too."

"And I'm not going to lose you to him." Sakura said as a tear started to fall from her eye "I don't care if you love Ino and not me I will always be here for you no matter what happens, I will always love you." She finishes leaving Naruto shocked as he heard her confession. Just then she was launched across the ground.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as she was pulled back and thrown then slammed down on the ground next to him. "Sakura." Naruto called to her as she struggled to open her eyes "Don't leave me I…" Naruto began but was cut off as her eyes bulged and he saw a black rod sticking through her back

Pain then pulled out the rod and looked down at him "you will know pain and under…"

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as demonic chakra enveloped him and the rods holding him down blew away. Once he stood up he was already in the three tailed state and going into the fourth. "I'm going to kill you." He growled as his hand launched toward pain forcing him to jump away from Sakura. Naruto quickly followed him as he ran away from the village into the forest surrounding the village.

Once the area was clear Ino landed next to Sakura and checked her vitals to find she was still alive.

"Sakura." Ino said in shock and began healing her. Once it was ok she turned her friend over and began to heal her more.

"What?" Sakura coughed looking up at Ino "oh Ino, please take of Naruto I'm sure he will be great for you."

"You idiot." Ino said as tears began to fall from her face "he still loves you."

"What?" Sakura said getting a shocked look on her face.

"That is what I was going to tell you before." Ino says "When I told him I loved him, he said he did care for me but he also cared for you as well. So you better not die on us got it."

"But you slept with him?" Sakura said softly

"I stayed with him like you two did for me when Asuma died." Ino said with a chuckle through her tears "nothing happened." She said getting a look of bewilderment from the pinkette on the ground "just like you to jump to conclusions." Ino said with a smile as she continued to heal her.

* * *

Naruto chased after Pain already in his seven tailed state destroying anything that got in his way.

'I need to end this.' Pain said to himself as he jumped on to a ledged and used his gravitational jutsu to grab hold of Naruto and began to draw everything in around him. Soon Naruto was covered in a massive ball of earth. 'Good that settles that.' Pain says to himself but just then a massive fox with no fur or skin erupted from the ball and its eight tails ripped out of the top of the ball. For a moment pain was worried but relaxed when he saw it was still stuck in the ball and he merely began to add more earth to the ball enveloping it once more.

* * *

Naruto stood in his mindscape in front of the massive cage holding the nine tailed fox.

"_Release me."_ the demon commanded "_And I will devour that puny human."_

Naruto walked up right next to the gate and looked at him "No." he said getting the fox to look at him in shock

"_What? How dare you defy me? Release me at once I'm the only one who can defeat him."_ The fox snarled

"No we are the only ones that can defeat him." Naruto said looking at the fox who just gave him a confused look "We tried it my way without using your power and that failed. We are trying it your way but pure rage and unfocused power just got us caught again. The only way to beat him is to work together."

"_I will never work with a human."_ Fox said

"Would you rather be a slave to his will?" Naruto asked getting the fox to recoil as if someone smacked him in the face. "Because those are the only options I see right now. You help me beat this guy or he catches us. He kills me ripping you out of me and you are his little play thing as much as you hate me and would like to see my lifeless corpse I think you would rather not be his toy."

"_Very well."_ The fox said sneered knowing he was right "_Just this once we will work together."_

"Good, then you can go back to your naps." Naruto smirked

"_I can always recant my offer for a truce."_ The Fox said

"And here I thought kitsunes loved jokes?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"_We do, but doesn't mean I want to hear one."_ The Fox said "_However your little seal is shredded and barely holding up. You can't return to your human form with it like this."_

"Maybe I can help with that." Came a new voice. Naruto swung around to find his child hood hero the fourth Hokage standing there.

"_You." _The fox snapped "_Come here so I can devour you."_

"Sorry but not the plan." Minato said "I'm here to speak with my son." He said turning to Naruto. "I'm so proud of you."

Naruto just stood there then punched him in the face sending him skipping across the water on the floor. "That was for sealing this bastard in me!" Naruto shouted pointing at the fox.

"_Oh this is great." _the fox said with a grin.

"You have any idea of the shit I had to go through because of that?" Naruto shouted as he stomped over to his father.

"I deserve that." Minato said rubbing his face where Naruto had punched him

"Damn right." Naruto said "Because you sealed him in me I was treated as if I was didn't exist, but when I was given attention it was for 'demon hunt'"

"Your right you were supposed to be seen as a hero and as my child." Minato said "But the villagers fear blinded them to the truth. For that I'm sorry."

"Damn't this would be much more satisfying if you were an ass." Naruto sighed as he grabbed him by the color and picked him up. "But I forgive you." He sighed

"I only did it because I knew you could handle it." Minato said "Because you're my son and you're strong."

"_Damn't you two are making me sick." _fox interrupted the sentimental moment.

"As much as I hate to agree with the fox he is right." Minato said as he walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's seal. "I weaved in a piece of my soul into the original seal to repair it in case you came this close to releasing it completely before you were ready. I've been watching over you this whole time waiting. Now go and protect the village and those two girls." He said with a smile getting a blush and shocked look as there was a flash.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing on a massive floating ball of earth staring down with demonic eyes at pain.

"Impossible." Pain said looking up at Naruto who's whisker marks were more wild and defined and his hands where now clawed. Naruto then jumped from the massive ball and smashed a crater into the ground where pain was as he jumped away.

"Now you're mine." Naruto said holding up his clawed hand as red chakra began to envelop him and three tails emerged from his back.

"Now you're just going back down the same path." Pain said

"Not really." Naruto said as a fourth tail emerged but his human form was not fazed. He just gave a smirk as he launched toward pain punching him in the face sending him across the ground.

Pain tried to run but turned only to find Naruto's foot cracking across his face launching him across the ground again. Pain got up again but Naruto was already next to him and one of his tails wrapped around him and he began to crush pains body.

"Oh so that is what Jiraiya meant by the real one isn't with them." Naruto said with a smile "You're just a puppet, aren't you?" He said looking around and saw a massive tree that that looked out of place.

Naruto quickly jumped away to the large tree.

* * *

"We must leave he is on his way." Konan said to a red haired man that was half way enveloped by some sort of machine.

"Too late." Came Naruto's voice from a rip in the wall. "You know if you're going to make a hideout don't make it change the skyline." He said as Konan got into a fighting stance

"Konan stand down." The man said weakly.

"But Nagato." Konan said

"Stand aside I wish to speak to him." Nagato replied as Konan stepped aside and Naruto walked up to him. "How did you know he wasn't the real me?"

"Jiraiya did." Naruto said "He sent a coded message at the end of your battle before you killed him. I deciphered it while I was training. Then I felt chakra manipulating his body when I had one of my tails around him."

"Ah Jiraiya sensei always was one of the smartest people I've ever known." Nagato sighed

"You were one of the old pervs students?" Naruto asked a bit shocked

"Yes both me and Konan along with Yahiko but he died years ago." Nagato replied

"So how did you guys go so off his path of teaching?" Naruto asked "He would never approve of what you have done."

"Pain is the only way for people to understand each other. Once they feel enough pain they won't want to cause anymore of it." Nagato said

"You're an idiot." Naruto sighed "Fear is no way to live life. Pain is a natural part of life you grow from it. I've been hurt by everyone in that village yet I grew from it. You try to use pain to get rid of pain will never work it will only be a never ending circle, nothing will change."

"Then how do you suggest it changes?" Nagato asks

"Don't promote Pain as the answer but promote wellbeing of others." Naruto replied "If we help each other to make this place better instead of showing them how bad it can be, it will be more effective. Leave it to me I'll show the world how things can be without using pain."

"Very well I'll leave it in your hands." Nagato said "Let me bestow you one final gift from one student of Jiraiya to the other." He said as he went through some hand signs and the face that brought back the robot Pain appeared once more. It opened its mouth and a bunch of lights shot out from it leaving out the opening Naruto had made.

"Those are all the souls I claimed in this attack." Nagato replied "Maybe you are right and pain isn't the way." He said as he let out a final breath.

"Thank you." Came Konan's voice "He was going down a path I didn't want to see him go down but he…"

"You loved him didn't you?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Konan said "Even though I didn't want him to go down it I couldn't let him walk it alone. You'll understand once you find someone like that."

"I think I already have some understanding of it." Naruto said as Konan took Nagato's body and left.

Naruto turned back toward the entrance he ripped into the tree and he felt the fox's power leave him as he turned back to normal.

"_You're too soft." _Came the fox's voice.

"Perhaps, but it was the right thing to do. This way we saved everyone lost in the village." Naruto said as he began to jump back toward the village.

Naruto made it about half way to the village before he ran into a familiar silver haired cyclops.

"Oh hey there Kakashi." Naruto said out of breath. "Didn't realize how far out I was."

"Well come on you've had a rough day not much further." Kakashi said with an eye smile as they both jumped off toward the village. "what you expect me to carry you?"

"wouldn't hurt." Naruto replied with a smirk. As Kakashi just chuckled and jumped away followed by Naruto

Once they got to the village gates they were greeted by the entire village. Once they saw him they swarmed and lifted him up and began tossing him into the air.

"Let's hear it for our hero who defeated pain and saved the leaf." One villager cheered followed by many other cheers.

After a few minutes they let him down as he wobbly stood up he saw Sakura being supported by Ino walk up to him. She forced herself off of Ino's support and nearly tripped into Naruto's arms.

"You baka." She smiled as she grabbed his face and pulled it toward hers and kissed him. At first he was shocked but relaxed into it and began kissing her back as his arms wrapped around her.

Ino just smiled as she skipped over to them and wrapped her arms around the two of them and whispered into Sakura's ear "Not going to let you win that easily."

**END CHAPTER 13**

A/N alright I'm sorry for the whole cheesy Nagato thing but I couldn't really think of that great of stuff to put on that conversation. As for the fight with Pain being a little light and stuff I just don't like reiterating what is already been shown in the manga or anime so I skim a lot of it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Summit

**CHAPTER 14 Summit **

It had been three days since pains attack, there had been significant damage to the village and every one was pulling extra duty. Every chunin and below where hard at working trying to repair the damage caused by the attack, while Jonin's where either coordinating the construction or running patrols. ANBU where running constant patrols all non-active or retired ANBU we're called back.

Two ANBU were running through the tree tops. One with a wolf mask, and the one in the lead had a fox mask. Naruto glanced back at his team mate just making it all that more real on how thinly stretched they were. Sakura and Ino had been pulled over to the hospital while him and Kiba had been on constant patrols since the attack. He had barely had time too get some rest before the patrols began, he hadn't even had time to talk to Ino and Sakura about what he had come to terms with during his training, and then Sakura's confession to him, as well as that kiss. He thought about it and his cheeks grew red under his mask.

"Hey I got a scent." Kiba called out as Naruto took a whiff and smelled it as well

"Right." Naruto said as he went off toward the scent. "Smells like cloud ninja."

"How can you tell?" Kiba asked in shock

"You smell that sweet and bitter smell at the same time?" Naruto asked

"Yeah?" Kiba replied as a group of three cloud ninja came into view.

"It is a common hair gel used over there." Naruto said as they landed in front of the group.

"I knew you were lying about using that stuff Karui." The tanned man, with white haired said looking at the tan red haired woman.

"Oh shut up Omoi." Karui shot at him

"Both of you shut up." The blonde woman with the rack that almost rivaled Tsunade's shot at both of them.

"What is a Kumo team doing here?" Naruto demanded "Recon team?"

"No." the blonde said holding up a scroll. "We are messengers, on behalf of our Kage."

"Very well." Naruto said looking at them "We will have to search you to make sure you aren't planning an attack."

"What?" Karui spat.

"Very well." The blonde said getting a shocked look from the red head.

"But Samui?" Karui asked in shock

"We would do the same if the roles were reversed." Samui sighed

"Besides it's not like there is anything to grope." Omoi replied with a smirk to his red headed teammate

"What was that?!" Karui shouted as she punched him in the face sending him skipping into a nearby tree.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kiba chuckled under his breath to his partner

"Just not nearly as strong." Naruto sighed "Alright Wolf you take the smart ass I'll take the one with the attitude." He said as he walked over to the red head "Don't worry I'll be gentle." He said as he began to check her and Kiba did the same to the man. Once they were done going over all three members of the Kumo team.

"See that wasn't so bad." Omoi replied "Besides you should have expected it since majority of ninja's are male and there will be pat downs."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Kurai replied.

"If you are done whining." Samui said to her team then turned to the ANBU team "We will follow you to your leader."

"Very well." Naruto said as he turned around and the three Kumo ninja's followed him while Kiba took up the rear. The group made it to the outer wall of the leaf which was still intact, while most of the damage had been toward the center of the village. They came to a small gate that had an ANBU with an owl mask.

"What do we have here?" Asked the ANBU

"Messengers from Kumo, here to deliever a message from the Raikage." Naruto reported.

"Very well, just have them sign in." The ANBU said as everyone signed in. once they were signed in they headed into the village.

"May I ask why you're taking us through the side instead of the front?" Samui asked

"There is still tension between our villages, especially with the Hyuga after the shit you pulled with a fake alliance." Naruto replied

"What you talking about?" Kiba asked

"Old news doesn't need to be drug up. But some of the older ones may still be upset about it." Naruto said 'As well as Hinata, but if I mention that Kiba may flip out.' Naruto thought to himself.

"And how would you know about that?" Samui asked "Little before your time."

"Yeah but I've been digging through some older records, and found that." Naruto replied as they came to a large tent. Once they entered Tsunade looked up from her paper work.

"You intercepted an enemy ninja team and bring them straight to me?" Tsunade asked in an irritated tone.

"We are not enemies, at this moment" Naruto replied "And they are messengers from the Raikage."

"Very well." Tsunade sighed then looked at the messengers "Sorry it has just been a long few days."

"Understandable." Samui replied as she handed over the scroll. "The Raikage has called for a Kage summit to discuss the threat of the Akatsuki."

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked

"Because of current events." Samui replied "The attack on your village as well as the capture of our Jinchuriki."

"Took you guys awhile to finally get off your ass about it since, Yugito Nii was taken a few months ago." Naruto replied coldly.

"Yes but now Killer B has been taken." Samui said "The container of the eight tails."

"Oh now that both your tailed beasts have been taken, now it's a problem." Naruto replied angrily "They are nothing more than weapons to you." He spat but at this Kurai grabbed him by collar and slammed him into the half built wall used to help support the tent.

"How dare you." Karui yelled he was our sensei he trained us since we were genin "How dare you only look at him as a demon."

"I don't." Naruto said as she looked into his eyes and saw the demonic red slit eyes. "I see him as one of my own." He said as she let go of him in shock.

"You're…" Karui stuttered as she let go of him and stepped back

"Lord Jiraiya told you about this threat before they began to move, you did nothing." Naruto spat "They took one of your own and still nothing. Now that they took your last one you're all up in arms about it."

"Taken by one of yours." Samui replied

"What do you mean." Naruto asked

"In our investigation one of your rouge ninja's took him." Samui replied "Sasuke Uchiha" at this Naruto got a look of shock

"What?" Naruto asked

"From our reports the Uchiha along with a small team." Sumai replied "They attacked and captured Bee."

"So we are going after him and his entire group." Karui replied "He wasn't only our sensei but also the Raikage's brother."

"That doesn't make any sense." Naruto replied

"What doesn't make sense of it?" Karui replied "One of your guys captured Bee and is planning on ripping out his tailed beast and killing him."

"Doesn't make sense because his brother was a member of that group and he hates his brother and wants him dead." Naruto replied "He would never work with him or the group he was a part of."

"Well he was draped in a black cloak with red clouds." Samui replied

"There must be something more." Naruto replied "And I doubt he could take the eight tails, especially because Bee had full control over his Bijuu. When did this attack occur?"

"Four days ago." Samui replied

"A day before the attack on us." Naruto replied thinking

"What does that have to do with anything?" Karui asked

"He may still be alive." Naruto replied getting a shocked look from the cloud ninja.

"What do you mean?" Samui asked

"It takes them two to three days to extract a Bijuu." Naruto explained "Maybe longer depending on the strength of the Bijuu, and that was when they had all their members. We have killed four of them then we have an unconfirmed report of a fifth one killed. Then you tell me Sasuke is a part of them now. That means he has finally finished his vengeance, and killed his brother, only way he would ever join that group. I also doubt they trust him with the sealing process yet, and Konan has left the group as well. So that leaves only three members for them to use to seal him. Some freaky plant guy, named Zatsu, not much known on him, then there is Kisame a fish face bastard, then there is also a newer member named Tobi. That is all we know about the remaining members."

"So you're saying he could still be alive?" Samui asked with hope.

"Yes, they may have wanted to capture the both of us so it would be quicker to extract the both of us at the same time, or at least hold us while they extract the other." Naruto replied.

"Well you may stay for a few days to rest up before heading out." Tsunade said while she was looking over the scroll.

"No if there is a chance he is still alive we have to get moving." Karui replied then turned toward Naruto "Thank you for telling us there is a chance he is alright."

"Right, if there is a chance he is still alive we need to be out searching." Samui replied as they began to head out of the tent.

"Before you leave tell the Raikage I will be at the summit." Tsunade replied

"Yes Hokage-sama." Samui said with a bow as her team left.

"You understand what this means?" Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Yes if he has joined the Akatsuki we can't protect him anymore and have to take him down… dead or alive." Naruto sighed as he went to follow the cloud team. "doesn't mean I have to like it." He finished as he and Kiba left.

* * *

After seeing off the cloud team and wishing them luck on the search for Killer Bee. It was the end of Naruto and Kiba's shift once they returned to the village.

Naruto walked into Ichiraku and slumped down on to a stool as Ayame walked up to him.

"So what can I get the hero of the leaf?" Ayame teased

"Just my usual." Naruto replied as he laid his face on the counter.

"Five bowls of miso pork it is." Ayame replied as she called the order back to her father.

"And please knock it off with the _village hero _thing." Naruto sighed "You guys have known me since I was little, you're like family to me. Just treat me as you always have."

"Oh alright." Ayame said a little embarrassed

Naruto sat there till he sensed two familiar presences sit down on either side of him.

"Naruto-kun." Came Sakura's voice

"Yeah." Naruto said not picking up his head from the counter.

"Sorry girls," Came Ayame's voice as a bowl was placed next to his head "I've only seen him like this a few times he is catatonic until he has something to eat." She said as Naruto finally caught a whiff of the ramen and shot up and began to eat. "Once he is done with that bowl he should be fine to talk to." She said as the ramen vanished and was replaced by a fresh one.

"Alright I'm good." Naruto said "I just haven't eaten a good meal since the attack." He sighed

"Right." Ino sighed "now we need to talk." She said as the two of them began to blush.

"Right, but can we do it somewhere a little more…" Naruto paused and looked around "Private."

"Oh but I want to hear what your little girlfriends have to say." Ayame teased as she placed another bowl in front of him.

"And that is why I want to go somewhere else." Naruto replied as he inhaled the bowl. "Put a hold on those last three bowls

"Yeah sure." Ayame said as he stood up placed his money on the counter and walked out followed by the two kunoichi.

"How is the hospital?" Naruto asked

"Swamped." Sakura sighed "They forced us out because we have been going none stop since the attack, and we needed some rest."

"And I'm guessing why you guys are hunting me down on your rest time." Naruto replied as he walked into a tent "It's about Sakura's confession during the fight?"

"Yyyyes." Sakura stuttered

"We both know we have feelings for you, and you know we have them for you." Ino said "but we don't know how you feel about us."

"I actually spent a lot of time during my sage training thinking about this." Naruto sighed as he sat down on a cot as Sakura and Ino sat on the one across from him. "I've loved Sakura since we were young." He explained getting a glow from the pinkette and a look of defeat went across the blondes. "However, Ino you have shown me something I haven't really seen." He said getting a look of hope on Ino's face "You actually gave me the time of day, and didn't see me as an annoyance and got to know me and let me get to know you, and now you want me to choose between the two of you. But I can't." He sighed getting a look of shock from the two kunoichi.

"What?" Sakura asked confused

"If I choose one of you the other will be hurt, and even if you say it isn't so you'll despise the other while she hates herself for pushing her best friend away." Naruto explained

"So you're not going to choose either one of us so neither of us can have any closure?" Ino asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No." Naruto said getting a look of shock from the two girls. "I love you both." He said getting a look of shock from them "That is one of the things I realized while I was training. That love doesn't have to be contained to only one person. If things change in the future, they do but right here right now I love the both of you." He said with a smile "But if you can't accept that alright, and I'm sorry."

"No it's just." Sakura began to comfort him "We were expecting to come here and one of us to be broken."

"You should know I hate to see my friends in pain let alone be the one to cause it." Naruto replied

"Alright." Sakura sighed "Thank you. For giving us an honest answer."

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"You gave us a straight an honest answer." Sakura said

"We may not like it." Ino sighed "But we do have to take in consideration who you are. You may have grown and gotten a bit darker." She said as he cringed a bit "But you are still that little kid who never wants to hurt your friends and has a heart bigger than either of us can contain."

"Wow was not expecting that answer." Naruto sighed in relief "I was expecting you to pound me into the dirt, and go on a rant about male fantasies about two chicks."

"Well I wasn't thinking about that till now." Sakura said as a look of rage started to go across her face but before she could make a move Ino already got her arm around her and began to pull her out of the tent.

"Well wouldn't ever think that was your purpose." Ino said as she began to drag her friend away "But we need to get some sleep and let you get some as well."

"One last thing." Naruto said getting them to stop. "The group that is after me they are up to something again, even with the loss of Pein, they will be even more desperate and may go after the people I care for. So let's put off any relationships till this thing is over."

"We understand." They both said as they walked away leaving him there to sleep

* * *

It had only been twelve hours since Naruto had been in Tsuunade's make shift office and he was once again standing in front of her desk with his team.

"What do you need Lady Hokage?" Naruto asked

"As you know there is going to be a Kage summit about to commence to discuss the threat of the Akatsuki" Tsunade explained mostly addressing Naruto "And I need a two-man security team. I already know I want you to head that team so who is your pick for your second man?"

"Ino." Naruto said without hesitation getting a little shocked look from the group

"_What?"_ Inner shouted "_How dare he pick her over us. We have worked together longer been on more missions."_ She continued to rant as Sakura's face began to betray herself slightly

"And your reasoning behind that choice?" Tsunade asked "Pretty quick choice."

"Actually ever since I heard about the summit, I knew you would need a security team. I knew you would pick me for the team so I put some thought on who I would pick." Naruto explained "Kiba is a tracker and a fighter, we don't need a to track anything for a peaceful meeting, and I can deal with fighting side easy enough. We still have a lot of wounded from the attack and since you will be gone they are going to need Sakura more than we will. I chose Ino because of her ability to read people, and we will need that for this type of meeting." Naruto explained

"_Oh well.."_ Inner sighed "_Damn your logic."_

"I hope that is significant reasoning." Naruto replied

"Very sound." Tsunade sighed. "Very well we will be leaving tomorrow for the land of Iron, and you will go as you are, not as ANBU we want to present to them as friendly and covering our faces doesn't say that."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said as he headed out, followed by the rest of his team.

* * *

The next day the group of three left for the land of iron. They had been on the road for the past three days and had just entered the land of Iron and were currently waking up in an inn on the boarder of the land of Iron.

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone vomiting in the bath room next door, because of the thin walls. He stood up and got dressed and walked to the room that Ino and Tsunade were staying in. "Hey everything good in there?" Naruto called in as he heard some shuffling and the door opened to reveal Ino standing there looking as if she had just woken up.

*Yawn* "Yeah it is alright Lady Tsunade said she just had one to many after I went to sleep last night." Ino replied

"Then I guess I have to have a talk with her." Naruto said as he pushed his way into the room getting Ino to blush as she realized she still had her sleep wear on, also Tsunade had just walked out of bathroom "So had one too many after Ino went to sleep?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ah yeah sorry about that." Tsunade replied scratching the back of her head

"Please kami tell me you're lying." Naruto replied with anger.

"What?" Tsunade asked beginning to get angry

"Cause you would never let a pregnant woman drink." Naruto said getting Tsunade to go wide eyed

"Wait what?" Ino asked as she was putting on a robe.

"How did you…" Tsunade stuttered

"When I was in sage form, I saw a second life force inside you." Naruto said getting Tsunade to slouch in defeat.

"Yes I found out during the attack." Tsunade said "That Konan woman told me before she got away."

"Well glad to hear you ain't been drinking." Naruto sighed in relief "Well I'll leave you two get dressed and meet you in the lobby

After waiting an hour Naruto finally saw Ino and Tsunade. "Seriously why does it take woman to so long to get ready?" he asked them.

"Well we have to make ourselves look pretty." Ino replied

"For who?" Naruto asked "You aren't going out to a club or nothing just traveling. Just need a quick shower to get the dirt and sweat off the night before, then rack out get dressed for the next day."

When Naruto mentioned a shower an image of him soaking wet shot into her mind making her blush and shut up. As Tsunade walked up to them.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked

"Right, yeah let's go." Ino said flustered and walked out the door

"What's up with her?" Tsunade asked

"I have no idea." Naruto sighed

It took another day of travel till they reached the meeting place of the summit. As they entered the building they were welcomed by a man in in a kimono, with a gray hair, mustache, beard and wraps around his head, and two samurai on either side of him.

"Hello my name is Mifune leader of the land of Iron's Samurai." Mifune welcomed them.

"Thank you Mifune-sama, it is an honor to meet you. I've heard many great things about your fighting prowess." Tsunade said with a bow.

"And I of your medical ability slug princess, Tsunade." Mifune said with his own bow. Then he noticed Naruto. "And this must be Uzumaki Naruto. The one who took down the one named pain."

"Yes Mifune-sama. I'm honored you've heard of me." Naruto said with a bow.

"I would like to test my own blade against you, to test myself against the younger generation." Mifune said with a smile.

"And I would also like to test my own blade against one of the most legendary swordsmen of the samurai." Naruto replied with his own smirk as he reached behind his back and tapped the sword on his back.

"Well let us save your ego's till after the meeting shall we?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Of course." Mifune said with his own smile.

As the leaf group continued on into the building where they ran into a red head, a blonde and a man with face paint and a hood.

"Hokage-sama good to see you." Gaara said as they entered the room

"You as well Kazekage-sama." Tsunade replied

"And good to see you Naruto." Gaara said with a smile

"How you doing Gaara." Naruto said as he walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Hey why are you talking so familiar with the Kazekage." Ino asked "Even though you are friends still show respect to the title."

"Calm yourself." Gaara said to the blonde "As you said Naruto is a good friend, and has saved me from my self, as well as the Akatsuki. Unofficially of course." He said with a smile, just getting Naruto to smile as well.

"Well we should get some rest the meeting isn't supposed to start till this evening." Tsunade said as she walked down a hall toward the leaf sleeping quarters.

"Yes as should we." Gaara said as he walked toward their living quarters.

* * *

The summit had begun smoothly with everyone's introductions, and then a few current events going on in each other villages. Now they were on the main point of the Akatsuki.

"We can all agree that this Akatsuki is a major threat that needs to be dealt with." Tsunade said.

"Yes they have taken all of my villages Jinchuriki including my brother." A massive man with tan skin and white hair said. "Using a ninja from your village that you have let run amok."

"Sasuke abandoned the village and joined the sound village so technically he is one of theirs." Tsunade replied. "And the leaf has no power over what their ninja's do."

"But originally he was yours, and you have tried to recover him in the past." The Raikage replied

"Yes we tried to recover him while on his way to the sound, and then his former team members tried to recover him again when he had some intel on his location. I authorized the mission because I thought if they could recover him we could gather some vital intel about Orochimaru's movements and actions. He has been a thorn in all of our sides for a while." Tsunade explained

"Yes he has, being the one who killed my villages former leader and father." Gaara said "He needed to be taken out."

"However this isn't a summit on a single rouge ninja but about a whole group of them who have come from all of our villages." Tsunade replied

"None from mine." The Raikage replied

"They are made up of only S-rank ninja maybe none of your ninja were qualified for the position." The Tsuchikage, a small old man replied getting the Raikage to jump to his feet about to yell.

"Enough!" Mifune demanded getting the mountain of a man to be silent. "We are not here to point fingers and cut at each other's villages. We are here because of a common threat Akatsuki who's motives are unknown, all we know is that they are powerful and seeking the power of the bijuu which makes them all the more dangerous." Mifune said in an agitated voice "So sit down and let us speak in a way that represents the title's we hold."

"Very well." The Raikage said as he sat down.

"Oh haha." Came a new voice as everyone looked up to see a man, with a swirling mask that circled into his right sharingan eye, and a black cloak with red clouds, appear out of thin air and fall landing on the central table "This is why I'm doing what I'm doing no one can ever get along." He said with a chuckle but with annoyance toward the end

"Who are you?" demanded the Raikage.

"My fellow Akatsuki members know me as Tobi, but you can call me Madara Uchiha." The man said getting a gasp from the group.

"_Lier."_ Snapped the Fox in Naruto's mind

'What?' Naruto asked

"_He is no Madara, I know his scent anywhere from when he made me fight the first Hokage. But he is the bastard that set me loose on the leaf when I was sealed inside you."_ The fox spat.

"Now you have something here that belongs to me." Madara replied looking at Tsunade.

"You have something that belongs to me!" The Raikage shouted "Give me back my brother Bee."

"I do not have your Jinchuriki." Madara replied getting a shocked look from the Raikages eyes "He tricked my subordinate into thinking he had captured him but it was only one of his tails he had captured that had a henge on it."

"So my brother is still alive?" The Raikage said as he looked behind him where his body guards were hidden and they ran off to give orders to find him.

"For now but I have one of our best out looking for him." Madara replied

"Calling him your subordinate must mean you're the real leader of the Akatasuki." Tsunade replied

"Yes I'm the one who has been pulling the strings from the shadows." Madara said "Now give me what I came here for." He said again looking at Tsunade, more of behind her at the curtain hiding Naruto.

Naruto simply walked out from behind the curtain. To Tsunade's surprise.

"Why did you come out?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"He knew I was there, so there was no hiding it." Naruto replied then looked back at Madara. "What do you want me for Tobi?"

"Thought we went over this I'm Madara?" Madara replied

"No you're not, I have the bastard Fox in my head nearly yelling that you're not him." Naruto replied tapping his head. "But you are the one who sicked him on the village all those years ago, and it must be true because he hates talking to me, so he must really hate you to call out that lie."

"Very well true I'm not the true Madara, but I will finish his wishes of a truly peaceful world so you may call me by that title." Madara replied

"Whatever anus face." Naruto sighed

"What did you just call me?" Madara asked

"Well with that mask your face kinda looks like a butt hole." Naruto smirked getting the so called Madara to get angry.

"Fine then I won't tell you where you can find your precious little Sasuke is." Madara replied getting Naruto stop dead in his tracks. "Oh that got your attention."

"Why would you tell me since you want to capture me anyway?" Naruto asked

"Simple I'm giving these old buffoons a month before they have to give me an answer about turning you and if they find the eight before me, over to me. If they don't turn you over in that timeline, I'll wage a fourth great shinobi war on them." Madara replied "But if Sasuke captures you before that time so be it."

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded

"Oh heading to meet you second konoha team on their way here." Madara said getting a shocked look from the Kage's

"I don't have another team heading here." Tsunade said confused

"It is led by Danzo." Madara said

"Then that means." Naruto said pondering something for a moment. "Where are they now?"

"They just met at the bridge at the boarder of the land of Iron." Madara replied

"Lady Tsunade I have to go deal with this, I know why he is going after Danzo, and I suspect I know why Danzo is coming here." Naruto said

"Very well go." Tsunade said as he vanished in a yellow flash getting the Raikage and Tsuchikage to stare in shock at where Naruto had just been, and Tsunade to shake her head.

"Well I will leave you with what I just told him you have one month to turn over those two." Madara said as his form began to swirl and vanish away.

"Did he just?" the Tsuchikage asked still in shock looking at Tsunade

"Threaten the entire ninja world?" the Mizukage a woman in a blue dress with red hair and a rack that almost rivaled Tsunades. "Yes he did."

"That is not what I meant." The Tsuchikage replied "That boy did he just use the yellow flash?"

"Yes I've seen it used in battle before and that was definitely the yellow flashes technique the flying thunder god." The Raikage confirmed looking at Tsunade.

"The boy is such a pain in the ass sometimes." Tsunade sighed "Yes that was the flying thunder god technique."

"How does he know it the only one who could ever use it was that bastard the yellow flash who slaughtered so many of my ninja's in the last war including my son." The Tsuchikage replied with some anger.

"Because he is Naruto Uzumaki, my villages Jinchuriki as well as the son of the fourth Hokage who sealed the beast within." Tsunade replied "And I hope that you will keep this within this meeting, because we have bigger fish to fry then our old grudges." She said looking at the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

"I have no grudge against the yellow flash he was one of the very few I respected on the battlefield, and who could keep up with me." The Raikage said

"As much as I hate him you are correct old grudges need to take a side burner till this more pressing threat is dealt with." The Tsuchikage sighed

"Not just good looking but that pedigree." The Mizukage said as she licked her lips "I may have to stop into the leaf sometime." She smiled

"You'll have to get through my apprentice first, Mei." Tsunade replied

'And me as well.' Ino growled to herself as she gritted her teeth.

"If you ladies are done." Mifune said in annoyance, getting their attention "I think we should press on"

"Right." They all replied

"So only way I can see dealing with this threat is by joining your forces." Mifune replied

"But who will be in command of it?" Gaara asked

"Me obviously." The Tsuchikage replied "I have the most experience."

"Over my dead body." The Raikage spat.

"Will you be quite." Mifune replied "This is why I am here. To give an un-biased opinion. I recommend either the Hokage or the Raikage for the position."

"What why is that?!" The Tsuchikage demanded

"Because they both have battle field experience, and not as far out of their prime as you are." Mifune replied "also the leaf still has their Jinchuiki, as for the Raikage the cloud hasn't had any of their members join this group we are fighting against, and they may still be able to recover their Jinchuriki."

"I'll have to step down." Tsunade replied getting a look of confusion from the rest of the Kages "I have just recently found out I am… pregnant and I won't be able to perform on the battlefield if necessary. But I will take command of the medical side of things."

"Oh so you finally found yourself a man?" Mei said with a sly smile and chuckle.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade said with a sulking look.

"My condolences." Gaara said as everyone else looked in confusion "He died while fighting Pain." He explained as everyone else got a look of realization over their faces.

"Our condolences and congratulations then." Mifune replied "So are we all in agreement for the Raikage?"

"Yes." Tsunade said

"Agreed." Gaara replied

"Yes." Mei said

"Very well." The Tsuchikage sighed

"Good now let us get to coordinating then." Mifune replied

**END CHAPTER 14**

A/N

Alright the summit is on its way and Naruto is off to confront his friend and the old war hawk. In other news I have started a Naruto Star Wars cross over so it took me a bit longer to come out with a new chapter because I was working on that, so please go check it out and please review this one.


	15. Traitors and Saviors

**CHAPTER 15 Traitors and Saviors **

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in the center of the bridge right between Sasuke's team and Danzo.

"Well since the area is still intact I'm assuming I'm on time for the party." Naruto said with a grin

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked a bit shocked to see his old teammate now standing there.

"Good, now fox help me dispose of this traitor." Danzo said

"Well you are right I am here to dispose of a traitor" Naruto said turning toward Danzo

"What is this?" Danzo said staring Naruto down

"Simple, eliminating a traitor to Konoha." Naruto said

"Yes, your old teammate is a traitor why are you facing off against me?" Danzo said as he looked back at Sasuke.

"All I see is a ninja who eliminated two of our most wanted." Naruto said as he turned back to Danzo "And when I look at you I see someone who abandoned the village at it's darkest hour."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Danzo said

"When Tsunade called all hands on deck you ran and hid in a hole." Naruto said

"We were waiting to find the right moment to strike." Danzo replied

"What, when the village was in ruin you would be the ones to come in and help 'rebuild' it in your image?" Naruto asked sarcastically

"No matter what the village will survive, no matter how many times it burns the roots will remain and grow once more." Danzo replied

"That is what I thought." Naruto replied "under article 2378-B9, you disobeyed a direct order from the Hokage, during a time of emergency statues. That is a death penalty offense."

"That article can be ignored if one sees the Hokage is incompetent and your actions are in the best interest of the village." Danzo replied

"Well you find everyone but yourself as incompetent, and the best interest of the village is to defend it and its citizens. You abandoned them in their time of need so you have to die." Naruto replied

"And I'll be the one to end him for what he did to my clan." Sasuke said as he stepped up next to Naruto "He gave my brother the order to wipe out my clan."

"Yeah I know." Naruto said getting a shocked look from both Sasuke and Danzo.

"How?" Danzo asked

"Well one of my first missions after becoming an ANBU was sorting through and organizing classified material." Naruto explained holding up and Ichi-Ichi book "This here was in the thirds box of stuff from his desk"

"So the third was a perverted old man, so what?" Sasuke asked

"Well it's not an Ichi-Ichi it is his personal journal." Naruto said opening it up "He states that he deeply regrets he couldn't prevent the Uchiha from starting a coup." Naruto said looking over at Sasuke "He then goes on to say that Itachi did it to protect the village from war. He loved this village and didn't want to see it fall into civil war." Naruto said

"Damn that soft hearted fool." Danzo said "Doesn't matter you will be dead soon enough." He said as he directed his two ANBU too attack but looked back to find one cut in half by a boy with shark teeth and white hair holding a massive sword, and the other torn in half by a massive man with orange hair.

"There you go Sasuke he is all yours they won't interfere." The shark boy said

"Good now Naruto, stand back and let me deal with him." Sasuke said

"Sorry can't do that." Naruto said "I have my own score to settle with him, this bastard tried many times when I was younger to take me and make me a weapon."

"And I still think you should be tool for the village, a weapon to protect the village." Danzo replied

"Enough of this." Sasuke cut in "You will pay for what you did to my clan"

"Agreed this is dragging on." Naruto said as he drew out his sword.

"Very well." Danzo said as he unslung his arm and removed his wrappings revealing multiple sharingans down his arm and one replacing his covered eye. "Now Uzumaki as an ANBU you need to eliminate the missing ninja known as Sasuke Uchiha." He said widening his replaced eye.

"Yes I need…" Naruto began

"_Oh don't fall for that you little shit."_ Came the foxes voice

'What?' Naruto asked the demon

"_He is using that eye of his to manipulate you, just like that damn Madara did all those years ago, and how that masked bastard did sixteen years ago." _ The fox said "_Use my eyes I'll keep him from doing it,"_

'Well isn't that nice of you.' Naruto smirked

"_Shut up brat, only reason I am doing it is because I hate those damn eyes almost as much as I hate someone trying to use me as a tool to their will." _Th_e_ fox said "_Now kill this old bastard so I can go back to sleep."_

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "You know that was a dick move, trying to make me turn on my teammate like that." Naruto said as he turned up his head to reveal darkened whisker marks and demonic eyes.

"How can you resist these eyes?" Danzo asked in shock

"The one who has fought against those eyes before is inside me, and he really hates them." Naruto replied "And he says it'll be a cold day in hell before those eyes control him again."

"We shall see." Danzo said as he lunged at Sasuke and went to punch him but it was stopped by a purple barrier. He looked up at Sasuke to see him surrounded by a purple skeleton, just then he saw his arm get cut off by Naruto's sword.

Just then everything reset and Danzo was back where he was to begin with. Naruto stood where he had been looking around confused "The fuck just happened?"

"He used a special jutsu to alter reality so that everything went back to how it was before." Sasuke replied

"Well that is some bullshit, I call hacks." Naruto shouted pointing at the old man.

"But it comes with a great sacrifice of losing the ability to use the sharingan, but since he has so many he can sacrifice a few." Sasuke said.

"So this ability comes from those eyes of his?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Sasuke replied

"Then let's level the playing field." Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared behind Danzo.

"The hell?" Danzo shouted as he swung around to hit Naruto but he ducked under it and punched the old man in the gut launching him toward Sasuke. Just then things reset again just before Naruto hit Danzo and he side stepped the hit and brought down a kunai towards Naruto's head but he vanished and reappeared next to Sasuke.

"Well that should level the playing field." Naruto said

"How do you know that technique?" Danzo demanded

"Jiriaya helped me with it." Naruto said

"How dare he teach the demon the legendary yellow flashes technique." Danzo spat

"Well why shouldn't I know my father's technique?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from the old war hawk.

"Dear Kami." Danzo said "How did I not see it?"

"Because all you and the rest of the village could see was the demon inside me." Naruto said "Now let's end this." He said as he got into a fighting stance then looked over at Sasuke. "You actually going to help this time?"

"Might as well or else you will steal my vengeance." Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not so fast." Danzo said as he held up his arm but then saw all the eyes had senbon in them. "But how?" he said looking at Naruto who was holding up a few of the long needle like weapons in between each finger.

"I took out all the eyes except the one in your hand so you would use that for your reset technique and now if things are the way the fox described it to me, you can't jump back past when you have already used it before." Naruto said with a smirk "I left the one in your head to make this more interesting."

"But how did I not see it?" Danzo asked in shock

"The flying thunder god is too fast for a normal sharingan to track." Naruto said as both him and Sasuke charged him and naruto vanished and appeared right in front of him and things reset but before Danzo could react Sasuke used his Susanoo to grab ahold of him and rip him to shreds.

"Well looks like you finished your revenge." Naruto said looking over at his old teammate.

"Not completely." Sasuke said getting Naruto to look at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh and what else is there?" Naruto asked

"The Leaf village itself." Sasuke said

"And why is that?" Naruto asked tightening the grip on his sword

"Because all their happiness and peace is because of my brother and family sacrificing themselves for their smiles. Where is the happiness for my family for my brother?" Sasuke demanded

"And people call me an idiot." Naruto sighed shaking his head getting Sasuke to look at him with a shocked look. "Your brother was a ninja of the hidden leaf, you were a ninja of the leaf. When we took our oath we swore to protect it with everything we had, even be it our life. That includes our happiness." He said as his eyes hardened at his teammate. "Your brother believed that and sacrificed himself to protect it. You smear his name by wanting to wipe out the leaf in his name, and I won't stand for a fellow captain's name being smeared like that." He said as they both charged at each other and their swords clashed.

"Don't speak of my brother like you know him." Sasuke demanded

"By the shadows we work to preserve our home, our village. I resign everything for the protection of the village and its citizens. I have no family, no friends, no life other than to protect the leaf." Naruto recited

"What?" Sasuke said as he pushed away from Naruto

"The oath every ANBU must take to be part of it. Your brother took it and knew what it meant." Naruto spat at him "If you continue this path to destroy the leaf, doesn't matter if I once called you brother I will kill you."

"Well that is going to be hard since you are outnumbered." Came the Shark boys voice from behind Naruto who looked back to see him on his right and the large one on his left.

"Leave this to me Suigetsu." Sasuke said looking at the shark boy "you as well Jugo."

"Oh but I got plenty to go around." Naruto says as two more Narutos appeared facing the other opponents "You should know I specialize in being outnumbered." He said as all three rushed toward their opponents.

The real Naruto's sword clashed with Sasuke's "You're going down dobe." Sasuke said as a purple aura began to surround him.

"Not this time Teme." Naruto said as his eyes went demonic and the foxes cloak began to envelope him going to three tails.

"Playing with fire aren't you, using that power." Sasuke said with a smirk

"No he hates the Uchiha more than he hates me so he just wants to see you die." Naruto said as he gave a demonic smirk as he charged at the ghostly warrior that surrounded Sasuke and they clashed. Naruto's sword was covered and elongated with demonic chakra as it clashed with Sasuke's Susanoo's sword.

"Impressive dobe." Sasuke says "But not good enough." He says as he launches himself at Naruto and swings his sword down on to Naruto's breaking it, making Naruto jump back and land on all fours. He then charges at Sasuke faster than Sasuke can track while on all fours and hits him with a claw sending him skipping across the bridge.

"How's that teme." Naruto says as he stands up again

"Not bad didn't think I would have to pull this out for you." Sasuke said looking up to reveal his sharingan had gone from normal three totems what looked like an atom symbol.

"Ah so you finally unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto said "To bad it won't help you." He said as he vanished and appeared right in front of Sasuke kicking him off the side of the bridge, then followed.

"God they are monsters." A red head hiding behind a pillar of the bridge, said under her breath.

"Demon actually." Came new voice making the red head look behind her to see a long haired blonde girl about her age with a smile. "And he is my demon." She said as she placed two fingers on the red heads forehead knocking her out.

"Damn." Suigetsu said as he swung his massive sword at the clone but it jumped over the sword then jumped in jamming its sword into his gut "Ha nice try but physical attacks won't work on me." he said with a chuckle

"Oh really?" the clone asked as he made a hand seal and electricity sparked from the blade frying the shark boy, making him fall to the ground.

Over on the other side of the bridge Naruto's second clone was have a bit more trouble with the berserker Jugo. "Damn you've got some anger management issues you need to deal with."

"Ahhhahah" Jugo yelled as his entire body transformed into a curse mark form and charged grabbing ahold of the clone's foot and then pulverized it into nothing. It then looked over and saw the other one standing over an unconscious Suigetsu and charged hitting it in the back dispelling it as well. The beast of a man picked up the knocked out fish boy and ran off into the woods and began to watch Naruto and Sasuke's fight from the cliff edge.

Naruto and Sasuke now stood on the water staring each other down in their normal forms

"Seems that armor of yours has worn off." Naruto said with a grin.

"As well as your demonic one." Sasuke said

"Still enough for the eyes and claws," Naruto said holding up his clawed hands.

"Still won't be enough, you have no sword and I still do." Sasuke said putting his sword out in front of himself.

"Maybe, but I got these." Naruto said reaching behind his back and twirled something on his fingers and caught them revealing two trench knives. "I prefer these anyway." He smirked

"Whatever you say." Sasuke shrugged as they charged each other clashing blades. They both slashed, dodged and parried each other's swipes not gaining any ground on each other. They then jumped away from each other. "Enough of this" Sasuke said as he closed one of his eyes and the open one began to bleed as black flames shot out from it, making Naruto jump away as it followed him as Sasuke looked at him.

"Really using the flames of hell on a demon?" Naruto asked as he landed and went through some hand signs

"Wind techniques will only increase its strength." Sasuke said as the flames shot at Naruto again, but instead of dodging Naruto held up his hand, as the flame came to his hand it didn't touch his skin but curved to the outside of his arm and then up to his shoulder and then across his back down his other arm then erupted in to a massive wall of black flame as it went back at its owner. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke demanded as he landed to safety holding his bleeding eye.

"I know you have fire nature chakra and my primary is wind, so I'm at a disadvantage. So I said fuck that and turned it into an advantage, by moving the air around me for the flames to follow and manipulate it to my will." Naruto smirked

"I'll kill you." Sasuke said in anger as he took a step but faltered as the masked man appeared behind him.

"Come Sasuke if you continue this fight you will die." Madara said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. As Ino jumped down with the red head over her shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting your teammate?" Ino asked with a smirk

"If she was so easily captured by you she is of no use to me." Sasuke said as he vanished away with Madara.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun." Ino said as he fell to his knee catching his breath

"Yeah but any more and I probably would be dead." Naruto said out of breath

"You think you can make it back to the summit?" Ino asked

"Yeah I should be good." Naruto said as he pulled out a solider pill and stood up a bit wobbly. "and who is that?"

"One of Sasuke's team members, I put her under a genjutsu and have only done enough of a probe to get her name and that she is part of his team." Ino said

"Knew there was a reason I chose you for this mission." Naruto said as Ino just smiled and they jumped away back to the summit.

**END CHAPTER 15**

A\N

Alright sorry for such a long wait but I've been dealing with college and trying to get things squared away with an internship for summer. So haven't had much time to write. As for the chapter I never really liked the fight with Danzo it was pretty confusing for me any way so I did the best way I could understand. Hope you like the rest of it though. Please let me know what you all thought


	16. New Training

**CHAPTER 16 NEW TRAINIING**

Karin awoke to find herself in what looked like an interrogation room.

"How long was I out?" she said looking around "Where am I?"

"To the first one about a week." Came a voice from the shadows as a man with a fox mask and red and blonde hair stepped up to the table and stood next to the table. "And as for the second you are in the leaf village, I.T. department."

"How did I get here?" Karin asked

"Inside the belly of a toad and then summoned here." Fox said

"Let her get some food first." Came a new female voice as a woman with blonde hair and wearing a mouse mask. She then put a bowl of rice with chop sticks in front of her. Karin went to eat but stopped.

"If you are worried about poison don't, if we wanted you dead we would have killed you by now." Fox replied, as Karin slowly took a bit. "Now then I answered your question now we have some for you."

"I'm not telling you anything, about Sasuke Kun." Karin replied with her nose up in the air.

"Really that loyal even though he abandoned you?" Fox asked

"No he merely couldn't fight anymore to rescue me after fighting you." Karin replied

"How do you know it was me that was fighting him?" Fox asked

"I can sense your chakra is the same." Karin replied all high and mightily

"so you're a sensory type then." Fox said writing something down getting Karin to recoil seeing her mistake.

"Damn't." Karin cursed under her breath. "You got me on that yes I'm a sensory type, and by your chakra I can sense you are the one who fought Sasuke, that warm and friendly chakra but with a deeper dark and evil chakra that makes even me a bit scared to go further." She said getting Mouse to look over at him for some sort of reaction. "You are Sasuke Kun's old teammate Naruto."

At this Naruto removed his mask revealing his whisker like birthmarks and red demonic eyes that made her recoil even more.

"So the teme has talked about me, has he?" Naruto asked

"Just that you are an over excitable idiot, that never knows how to take things seriously." Karin replied "But seeing as you are wearing ANBU mask you have changed."

"And he hasn't still thinking of only his revenge, nothing else mattering not even his own teammates." Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"No he just couldn't save me." Karin defended.

"No he said and I quote _'If she was so easily captured by you she is of no use to me'_." Naruto replied

"No you're lying." Karin replied

"No I'm not, you're a sensory if you are running with Sasuke you must be good because he hates weakness, so it should be easy enough for you to tell if I'm lying by the fluctuations in my chakra." Naruto said getting Karin to stare at him as tears began to form as she saw he wasn't lying. "He doesn't care about anything or anyone but his revenge. I used to think of him as my brother and he did the same. Till he thought he wasn't strong enough and abandoned us for Orochimaru and power. You've been part of his team for a few months, he was part of my team for a year and we grew up in the same village now he wants to destroy this village. No tell me how loyal would a person be to someone they just teamed up with when they are capable of just throwing away a life time of connections?"

"Because he loves me." Karin replied holding back tears.

"Bullshit, he doesn't love anyone." Naruto spat getting her to recoil.

"Our teammate thought the same after he abandoned us and we found him again he tried to kill her on sight." Naruto shot at her getting her to recoil.

"Well he didn't love her." Karin replied

"And why is that different from you?" Naruto asked

"Because he saved me in the chunin exams." Karin spat back getting Naruto to look at her in confusion.

"Wait I think he said something about that." Naruto said getting Karin to look up in hope "Yeah a red headed who was too scared to fight off that bear or whatever the hell it was. He said he didn't see any point in taking her scroll since we had that one, there was no challenge in it." He said getting her to look at him in shame. "But really he never gave you a second thought."

"No he…" Karin tried to defend

"You are just another pawn to him like everyone else!" Naruto yelled at her standing up as her tears began to flow.

"Captain." Mouse said sternly getting him to look at here "let me talk to her."

"Fine." Naruto replied as he stood up and she sat down in his place

"I guess I don't need this since you can sense who I am." Ino said as she removed her mask and set it down

"I know you are the one who capture me but I don't know who you are." Karin replied

"Figures he wouldn't have talked about me." Ino sighs "You see I was like you once." She said getting Karin to look at her in shock. "I thought I was in love with him when he was still here in the village, then I was forced to see the lengths he was willing to go to leave. I watched them bring my friends back from when they tried to recover him, two people I see as brothers were nearly killed. He doesn't see the feelings people may have for him."

"He left you for us." Naruto said from the side "So I'm assuming you don't have any decent information or else he would have killed you."

"He would never." Karin replied

"Think about it, a while." Naruto replied "I don't really care about Sasuke right now anyway."

"What?" Karin asked

"I'm more interested about his new friend. 'Madara'." Naruto replied

"Don't know what I can tell you." Karin replied "I don't know much about him he mostly only talked to Sasuke."

"What about his bases." Naruto asked

"He used that weird warping Justu to take us to his base." Karin replied

"And when you brought him the eight tails?" Naruto asked

"We met at a drop location, never at his base." Karin replied

"Giving up that information pretty easily." Ino stated

"I love Sasuke and that man is poisoning and using him." Karin replied

"Well it seems you don't have any useful information as it is." Naruto replied

"So then will you kill me then?" Karin asked

"What no." Ino said

"Not yet." Naruto added with a smirk

"No we aren't going to kill you." Ino said sending a glare at Naruto, who just shrugged.

"We will just give you over to the grass." Naruto said tossing a file down on the table, with a picture of her as a kid wearing a grass head band. This got a look of fear from the red head.

"No you can't." Karin begged.

"Why not?" Naruto asked "Does it have to do with your other ability?" he said with a smirk as she got another look of fear over her face.

"If you knew about my abilities why did you trick me into saying something about my sensory ability?" Karin asked

"I wanted to see how you tell the truth and lie." Naruto replied

"But please don't send me back to the grass, they will either kill me or use me till I'm dead" Karin said

"That is what I thought." Naruto said getting a look of fear across Karin's face "Don't worry that is only a final option," Naruto replied as he pulled up a second seat flipped it around sat down resting his arms on back rest.

"And the other options." Karin asked cautiously

"Join us." Naruto said with a smirk getting her to look at him in shock.

"What?" Karin asked

"Simple join the leaf." Naruto replied

"Why? I have nothing here, and Sasuke wants to destroy this place and I want to be with him." Karin asked

"Well first off I want to save Sasuke just as much as you, like I said I see him as a brother, I will do whatever it takes to save him." Naruto replied "And you may not know it but you do have something here."

"What?" Karin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"A member of your clan." Naruto said with a smirk

"What?" Karin asked shocked "No my mother told me my entire clan was wiped out in whirlpool. How can I have family here?"

"Simple a woman named Kushina Uzumaki came here when the whirlpool village was destroyed." Naruto said

"Wait she is my aunt I remember my mother saying that name before it was her sister." Karin said in shock

"And I'm your cousin." Naruto said with a smile.

"What?" Karin asked

"Let me guess Sasuke never said my family name? And never cared to learn yours?" Naruto asked getting Karin to just look down in confirmation. "I've never had any family so you see I don't intend on turning you over to the grass I just wanted to see if you had any loyalty to them, and that is an apparent no. but I can't let you put this village in danger either, so will you help me save Sasuke by joining the leaf?"

Karin didn't give an answer just sat there in thought.

"You don't have to answer right now." Naruto said getting her to look up. "But we can't just leave you alone either."

"So it's a cell for me then?" Karin asked

"Yes." Naruto said "But I got you one in the ANBU prison not the IT department, less screaming and the cots are better. Best I can do."

"Thank you." Karin said "I'll think about your offer."

"Good." Naruto said as he stood up along with Ino and they picked up their masks and headed to the door. "Oh and here, a little motivation to remind you I am on your side." He said as he threw her, her picture of Sasuke. "I do hope you take my offer." he said as he walked out the door putting his mask on and left followed by Ino.

"You really think lady Tsunade will sanction what you are offering her?" Ino asked

"There is only one time I haven't ever gotten away with something when it came to her." Naruto said with a smirk "I can convince her to offer amnesty to one ninja."

"If you say so." Ino shrugged "You think she will take the deal?"

"I would say there is about a twenty percent chance she takes it." Naruto said

"And if she doesn't?" Ino asked

"She uses those lock picks she has stored in that picture to escape." Naruto replied

"What?!" Ino asked in shock "and you just gave it to her?"

"Think for a minute why would I put her in the ANBU prison instead of the IT prison? And give her the means to escape?" Naruto asked

"Because you want her to escape." Ino said in realization.

"I have put two close friends to guard her, and told them not to stop her if she tries to escape." Naruto explained.

"Because you put one of your seals on her for when she runs back to Sasuke." Ino said shaking her head for not seeing it to begin with.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Naruto said "Shikimaru may be a genius but that doesn't mean I can't come up with a few tricks myself." He said with a smirk

"And you think Lady Tsunade will approve this?" Ino asked

"She doesn't need to know about it." Naruto said holding up his finger to his mouth.

"Fine but if this blows up in your face don't blame me." Ino says as they walked out of the IT department

XXX

Naruto now found himself in front of Tsunades desk who was now showing he pregnancy.

"You called for me?" Naruto asked

"Yes I just received word from the Raikage that they have found Killer Bee" Tsunade replied

"And what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked

"It seems they defeated Kisame." Tsunade said

"Well that is a relief, but there must be more." Naruto replied

"Yes they have requested since you are the only other remaining Jinchuriki that you go with Killer Bee to train so you can control the power of the fox like Killer Bee does with the eight tails." Tsunade explained

"But we have the war coming up soon." Naruto said thinking about the situation "This isn't some ploy to hide me from the enemy is it?"

"That was one thought but, I knew you would see through that." Tsunade replied "But I'm making it an order for you to go and train, once you finish your training you may join us on the battlefield."

"when do I leave?" Naruto asked

"tomorrow morning." Tsunade replied

"Alright I'll go get my team prepped." Naruto said as he went to turn around.

"No you will be going with only one person." Tsunade replied "We need Sakura in the hospital since I won't be able to work to my full potential, Ino is essential to the intelligence corps., and we need every fighter possible for the frontlines."

"Then who do I get?" Naruto asked as Yamato walked up behind him

"Me." Yamato said as Naruto turned around

"Good to see you Tenzo." Naruto replied

"So just gave up on remembering the other name?" Yamato asked

"No, no one who doesn't know that name isn't here." Naruto replied

"Any way." Tsunade interrupted "Yamato here will be going with you cause he is the only one who can help control the fox if you go overboard."

"Alright, I'll go tell my team where I'll be then." Naruto replied

"No they can't know where you are." Tsunade said

"And why not?" Naruto asked with a bit of anger

"You know why." Tsunade said "so they can't tell where you are, if questioned."

"So they are just to be tortured for something they don't know anything about?" Naruto asked getting Tsunade to recoil a bit "If I tell them they will have a little something to give so that they might have some mercy. I won't tell them where I'm going since I don't even know where I'm going. Just that I'm off training."

"Fine." Tsunade sighed, as he left

XXX

Naruto had quickly found Kiba out on patrol and informed him that he was going to be leaving for training, and he wasn't all that shocked. Now was time for the two he was more worried about. Naruto found Sakura and Ino leaving the hospital after Sakura's shift and Ino had met her to get some dinner.

"Oh Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Naruto called out as they came out of the hospital

"Oh Naruto-kun." Sakura called out seeing him walk up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I need to talk to you two." Naruto said

"Well we were off to Ichiraku's for some dinner since it is one of the only restaurants that has opened up since the attack." Sakura sighed "And I'm betting you're just loving that."

"No not really that just means it is always packed and I can't eat in peace." Naruto sighed "Especially now that I'm the _hero of the leaf_" he said the last part sarcastically

"Well let's get it to go then." Sakura offered

"Yeah I heard they have finished building the ANBU barracks, we can go to your place and eat." Ino said with a grin.

"Alright." Naruto replied as they reached Ichiraku's and ordered their meals to go. Once they reached Naruto's apartment they walked in and sat down at the small round table and began to eat their dinner.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked

"Well I'm sure you've heard about the upcoming war." Naruto said

"Of course it is all that everyone is talking about." Sakura replied

"Well I have to go train to learn how to control the fox's power." Naruto replied

"What?" Sakura asked a bit in shock

"I won't be there for the start of the war, but I will get done with the training as fast as I can to get to you guys." Naruto replied hastily

"Well when do we leave." Sakura asked

"You're not coming with me." Naruto replied getting a shocked look from Sakura but not from Ino

"What?" Sakura asked

"They need you two on the front," Naruto said looking over at Sakura "They need you cause Tsunade won't be at full strength to heal the wounded with her pregnancy, and they need Ino for the intelligence division."

"Then who is going with you?" Sakura asked

"Yamato" Naruto replied "He is the only one who can suppress the fox's chakra in case it gets out of control."

"So then we won't see you till the war?" Sakura asked with a hint of a tear.

"I'm sorry but that is just how it is." Naruto replied

"Then let's make this night a memorable one." Ino said with a grin as Sakura began to blush

"No." Naruto said getting both of them to look at him in shock "It's bad luck."

"What?" Ino asked still in shock

"It's bad luck to do that just before a battle, it makes it seem you aren't coming back." Naruto replied "So let us come back from this, and then _make it memorable._" He said with his own smirk.

"But what if…" Ino began but found Naruto's finger at her lips shushing her.

"Don't be so negative." Naruto said "we will all get through this together." He said with a smile

"But since we won't be seeing you for a while I'm not leaving you alone tonight, even if you won't make it memorable." Ino said as she started to head into his bed room

"Hey you're not having him all to yourself again." Sakura said as she followed her.

"Ah what have I gotten myself into." Naruto sighed shaking his head as he went into the bed room

XXX

Tsunade stormed up the catwalk of the ANBU barracks toward a certain red blonde ANBU's room, who was running late. Once she reached the door she knocked but got no answer. She then lifted her foot and kicked in the door.

"Damn't don't tell me you're taking after your old sensei?!" Tsunade yelled out "I don't want to hear some lame ass excuse"

"Shit!" she heard come from the bed room as she walked over to the door and the door was quickly opened and Naruto stood there disheveled with just his boxers on and the door open letting her see her two apprentices sitting up in his bed in their underwear trying to cover themselves up with his sheets.

"Well looks like your taking after one of your masters." Tsunade replied "Jiraiya would be proud."

"It's not what you think." Naruto said as he walked out putting his pants on and closing the door behind him.

"Oh really?" Tsunade asked "So what are those two of you shadow clones using a transformation jutsu as my apprentices?" then a look of realization went over her face. "Please tell me those aren't your clones transformed into my apprentices." She said starting to get angry as she sat down

"What? No." Naruto said shocked shaking his hands, as he sat down at the table as well. "I just told them I won't see them till the war started and then they insisted on staying the night. But nothing happened."

"Then why are you guys naked." Tsunade asked but before he could answer the bedroom door opened up and Sakura and Ino walked out.

"Good morning shisho." Sakura said with embarrassment. "We ah, well ah I'll see you at the hospital." She said as she rushed out the door.

"Morning lady Hokage." Ino said as she edged her way to the door. "Oh Naruto can't wait to see you again maybe next time we can actually have some fun." She said as she quickly went out the broken door.

"See nothing happened last night." Naruto said innocently

"Ah, well I can't tell you what to do with your personal life." Tsunade sighed getting Naruto to sigh in relief. "But if you hurt either of them it isn't only their wrath you will have to deal with." She added with a blood thirsty glare, and he got a feeling of dread to wash over him, as she stood up using the table as support. She then walked to the busted in door "I'll send someone over to fix your door later, I want you dressed and at my office in ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said as he stood up and went to his bed room to change

Naruto walked into Tsunades office in his full ANBU gear minus the mask to find Tsunade behind her desk and Yamato standing in front of it.

"Not like you to be running late." Yamato said "Don't tell me Kakashi senpai is rubbing off on you."

"Wrong master." Tsunade said under her breath.

"What was that Lady Hokage?" Yamato asked.

"Never mind" Tsunade said shaking her head "Now you two will go to the port city of Galil in the land of lighting. There you will meet a Kumo ship that will take you too an island where you will finish your training.?"

"We will see you when I complete my training." Naruto said as he went out the door followed by Yamato

"What is going on? There seemed to be a lot of tension between you two." Yamato asked

"Don't want to talk about it." Naruto sighed

"What did you do?" Yamato pushed

"Personal matter." Naruto replied as he hastened his pace.

XXXX

Naruto and Yamato had spent the past two days on the ship headed toward an island they had never heard of. Naruto sat at the front of the ship meditating in sage from while Yamato was hanging of the side of the ship sea sick.

"God how can you stand this?" Yamato asked

"Simple I ain't a bitch." Naruto smirked as he stood up out of his meditation as they saw an island of spikes coming into view. "Well there it is." Naruto said as they approached, just then the sea became chaotic.

"Oh Kami why?" Yamato cried as he held tight to the side of the ship and hurled again. Just then a massive squid came out from the water.

"Well get your game face on we have trouble." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance

"Stop don't worry about that." One of the Kumo ninja's said

"What why?" Naruto asked as a massive Half Ox Half Octopus grabbed hold of the squid and threw it skipping it across the water then in a poof of smoke the Eight tails disappeared and a massive man with dark skin, round glasses and eight swords landed on the edge of the ship.

"He some fool that think he can swim with him that is the rhyme master of the land and sea." The man said striking a pose as Naruto looked at him confused and Yamato with a sick face.

**END CHAPTER 16**

**A/N **now on to the hardest guy to write dialog for. I know it's been awhile since my last chapter but please let me know what you think in the comments or any questions you may have.


	17. Partners

**A/N** sorry for such the delay i've had a bit of trouble figuring out how to put this chapter down, as well as just having done pretty much this same chapter on my other fic.

I don't own Naruto

**CHAPTER 17 Partners**

Naruto and his group stepped on to the docks where Killer Bee stood waiting for them.

"Ah you must be Killer Bee?" Naruto said walking up to him holding up his hand to shake it "I've heard a lot about you."

"The fox that rocks, the box." Bee rapped as he put up his fist for Naruto to pound it, as Naruto shrugged and did so. "your record is cord tight." He says holding up a bingo book, and flipping to a page with Naruto's picture with his ANBU mask on.

"Alright do you have a translate button?" Naruto asked

"No he doesn't." One of the cloud ninja says to him, at this Bee started to walk up the dock followed by the rest of the group when he reached a crate near the cliff face leading to the center of the island he came to a large sword wrapped in bandages.

"So that is where you were." Naruto said as he held up his hand and chains ripped out of his forearm and shot into the sword.

"What you doing ya fool?" Bee said swinging around to Naruto.

"Taking care of a spy." Naruto said as Bee looked back at the sword and saw Naruto's chains had shot through the sword and Kisame standing on the other side of it with the chains imbedded in him pinning him to the cliff face.

"Damn how did you know?" Kisame spat

"I sensed your chakra when I was in sage form back on the ship." Naruto explained "Once I saw the sword I knew that must have been why I sensed you."

"You will die." Kisame said as he tried to move but found he couldn't

"Don't even try." Naruto said "These chains drain my opponent's chakra, like your sword. The chains are currently draining the both of you, but on top of that your sword is losing so much chakra it is beginning to drain it from you as well." He explains as Kisame began to shrivel and look sickly.

"No Samehada stop." Kisame demanded as he grew weaker

"Oh, but it won't cause it needs chakra to survive and since it can't draw it from me since I'm drawing it from it you are it's only source." Naruto said with a smirk as Kisame was completely drained of his chakra and only a husk was left of him. Once this was done Naruto retracted his chains.

"Hell up tight." Bee spouted off "Dealing with that wishy washy fish faced fiend."

"No I mearly took him by surprise. If it was a face to face fight it may have ended very differently." Naruto replied "now we are here to train right?"

After a short walk the group came to a water fall with a pool and a small patch of dirt.

"Here you must bring your best to put to rest, all the tests." Bee rapped

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused

"He is saying you must meditate here and come to terms with yourself." The Kumo ninja replied

"Then why did he word it like that?" Naruto asked

"Probably just couldn't find a why to rhyme or rap it like he does." The Kumo ninja sighed shaking his head.

"Well good thing I have trained well in meditating." Naruto sighed as he jumped over to the small patch of land and began to meditate.

Naruto sat on the patch of land and after a minute he opened his eyes to see he was there alone, just then he saw himself walk out from the water fall. But this version of himself had black and red eyes.

"So then guessing you are what I must come to terms with then?" Naruto asked

"Why yes I am." His dark version said in a mocking tone as Naruto continued to sit.

"And what exactly do I need to come to terms with?" Naruto asked

"Why don't you fight me and find out?" Dark Naruto asked

"Because I am you and you are me." Naruto explained "It would be pointless we both know our moves and our counters for those moves."

"Well we have gotten smarter since the ANBU" Dark Naruto replied "But that isn't how this works if you want to know you will have to fight me to find out."

"Very well." Naruto said as he stood up and drew his sword. "Let's see what I'm made of." He said as he launched himself at his darker persona. After a long battle that left the two of them with broken swords and breathing heavily.

"I will beat you and control the Fox's chakra, to save everyone from the Akatsuki's plan." Naruto spat

"And become the monster they see you as?" Dark Naruto spat

"What?" Naruto asked

"If you do this you will become what the villagers feared you would become." Dark Naruto said with a hint of fear.

"Wait?" Naruto stops in shock "That is why you're trying to stop me?"

"If you do this you will only be proving them right by becoming the fox." Dark Naruto replied

"It doesn't matter what they think." Naruto spat "I took an oath, to protect the village. No matter what they think of me, and that means putting everything on the line of them even if I become what they fear to protect them."

"Even Sakura? Or Ino?" Dark Naruto asked with an evil smirk, at hearing these names Naruto flinched "Sakura has already called you a monster once, and Ino has already come face to face with the fox once and nearly died from it. You really think either will look at you the same?"

"Perhaps." Naruto said getting a shocked look from his darker half.

"Then why do it?" he asked

"Because we have to trust that they will still care for us no matter what happens to us cause we… love them." Naruto replied, at hearing this the dark Naruto crossed his arms and nodded

"Fine we will trust them… for now, but if they

'If they turn on us we will only have you to blame." Dark Naruto replied as he faded away.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw he was still sitting in front of the water fall on the small patch of land.

"Way to go ya fool." Bee said "You faced you fears with no tears, now you must face and waste the nine who is behind that seal of a deal."

"Ah yeah sure but can we get something to eat first?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled

"Yeah you have been in there for almost two days." Yamato said from his spot on the side of the pond

"What really?" Naruto asked as he jumped over to Yamato "Really lose track of time while meditating." He said as he shook his head and followed Yamato to the small cabin that was being used as their residence.

After a night of food and rest Naruto found himself in front of the waterfall once again.

"Alright let's do this." Naruto said as he looked over at Bee.

"Through the water we shall go, to boo the monster buster." Bee said as he turned and walked into the water fall, followed by Naruto and Yamato. What Naruto and Yamato saw as they entered what could only be described as ancient ruins of a lost civilization.

"Damn." Naruto whistled as he looked around and they came to the center of the ruins and a giant cube like building. Once they were standing in front of a set of massive stone doors they stopped and Bee turned to Yamato.

"Here you can't pass cause you can not last, without a beast to feast." Bee said getting a confused look from Yamato.

"I think he is saying only jinchuriki can enter." Naruto said as Bee nodded

"That is absurd I'm here to make sure you don't go too far and lose control." Yamato said

"Well I'm assuming this room is specially built and you can't survive in here." Naruto said looking at Bee who just nodded "also to gain control of the fox's power I'm assuming I have to fight him and push it to the edge where you would step in"

"I have orders too…" Yamato began

"I know but this is something I have to do alone, and I knew from the start I would have to walk that razors edge of control and losing it to win this fight." Naruto said "Sometimes we need to put it all on the line to win, and this is one of those situations."

"Fine I just don't want Tsunade to beat the hall out of me if you fail." Yamato said

"Don't worry I ain't plaining on losing." Naruto said as he stepped up next to Bee.

"Place you palm and stay calm, and enter to better…" Bee began

"I get it." Naruto said cutting off Bee as he placed his hand on the door and it began to open and they entered. Naruto looked around and saw it was pitch black, as he walked forward and found himself standing in front of the massive gate that holds the nine tailed fox.

_"So you finally come to see if you can best me?"_ the fox chuckled

_"Yes brother."_ Came a new voice as Naruto looked behind him to see Bee standing in front of a giant Ox Octopus.

"_How can you live with yourself stooping down and serving this human."_ The fox spat "_I will never serve any human."_

"_You misjudge my relationship with Bee."_ The eight tails says getting the fox to cock an eyebrow at him "_He is not my master nor me his servant, we are partners and fight together, and from what I can tell Naruto is not the kind of man who wants a slave._"

"_Oh really cause it seams he has only ever come to me for my power when he was in a pinch."_ The fox snapped

"_Have you ever given him any reason to trust you with more?" _the eight tails asked

"_They are all the same only seeking power. They only see us as weapons."_ The fox replied

"I do want your strength true." Naruto cut in.

"_See." _The Fox spat

"But I would rather work along with your strength than fight you for it." Naruto said getting the fox to cock an eyebrow "You may have immense power but you are not a weapon, or a tool. I learned not to look at any one as just a weapon even you. You may be a demon, but that is only because demon is in the eye of the beholder, hell the villagers saw me as one as well. But I didn't let their views of me, twist the way I see myself." Naruto said looking at him hard "Seeing how Bee and the Eight work together, just cause you are a demon doesn't mean you are all bad." The fox just stared at him for a minute then smirked

_"You know what I'll make a deal with you if you can beat me I'll... consider partnering with you."_ Fox said with a smile

"And if I lose?" Naruto asks

"_Well you will be dead and I'll be free."_ The fox smirked "_However there is one condition to these terms_."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked as the Fox looked at Bee and the Eight

"_They cannot interfere."_ The fox said as Naruto looked back at them "_I will only partner with someone who is my equal, and only way for me to see you as an equal is for you to beat me with your own power."_

"Deal." Naruto said turning away from Bee and the eight and walked up to the seal "Besides I was planning on telling them to stay out of it to begin with, I don't want any power that I don't earn myself."

"Hold up and hear us out before you start this bout." Bee said as Naruto stopped and turned around "Tag of war is the bar you must find to bind that power like mine."

"Does that count as helping?" Naruto asked looking back at the fox who also had a confused look on his face.

_"No I will allow advice, I think if that was what he was trying to do."_ The Fox replied still confused

"Well let's do this" Naruto said as he tore off the seal and the gates swung open as the Fox tried to squash Naruto but he jumped away.

As Naruto jumped back he made the cross hand sign and created a massive number of clones. The clones landed and then jumped forward all punching the fox in face at once sending him rolling to his back.

"_Good hit kit. But you won't get another."_ The fox said as the slashed one of his tails across the army of Narutos causing them to poof into smoke, but then his tail stopped as he looked down to see Naruto with clawed hands and slit eyes. "_the hell?"_ the fox asked as he was tossed across the room by the tail.

"Sage form" Naruto smirked

"_Yes but not the toads." _The fox said with a smirk getting a confused look from Naruto as he looked at his hands to see they were clawed

"The hell?" Naruto nearly shouted

_"You drew in the surrounding chakra and the only chakra in this place is mine."_ The fox smirked as he snapped at Naruto but he disappeared in a flash.

"Well it is stronger I'll say that." Naruto said as he was kneeling on the wall, he then jumped at the fox forming a rasengan, and it grew to a massive size.

_"Oh don't think that will land." _The fox said as he formed a bijuu dama, and was about to fire it at Naruto but he vanished again and a massive blow came to the side of his face causing the Bijuu dama to explode in his face sending him rolling across the floor.

"Chain binding jutsu." Naruto called out as he went through hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground and chains burst from under the fox and wrapped around him holding him to the floor. Naruto then created another group of clones and grabbed ahold of the foxes face and began to draw out the fox's chakra and absorb it into his own body as the clones grabbed ahold of the chakra as well and helped him absorb it. As Naruto began to draw in the chakra he felt all the hate and malice flow into him, as he dropped to a knee.

"_Too hard for you kit?" _the fox asked with a smirk "_It can be a bit over whelming."_ As one of Naruto's eyes went black like his darker half

"You can feel it can't you." Came his darker half "We are turning into the monster they fear, the girls will see us as the monster we are."

"_I can see you are already beginning to doubt yourself."_ The fox laughed from his bindings.

"No they won't they love me." Naruto said holding his head

"_No they will fear you like everyone else does."_ The fox called out

"No that's not true." Naruto began to say as his own chakra began to drain and go to the fox. But before it could reach the fox there was a flash of light.

"Stop this you old fox." Came a female voice as a red haired woman appeared behind Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_What are you doing here?" _the fox demanded

"To speak with my son." She said as there was another flash of light,

* * *

Naruto found himself in a completely white place. Naruto looked around to see a woman with red hair and in a green dress.

"So then you're my mother." Naruto said

"Good to see your smart… like Minato kun" Kushina said.

"Isn't that hard to figure out after you called me 'your son' to the fox." Naruto replied

"Oh right." Kushina laughed

"And Kakashi sensei gave me a picture of you guys." Naruto said "Have it sitting on my night stand next to my team photo."

"Oh how is little Kakashi?" Kushina asked in a girlish voice

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I am kind of in a battle between the most powerful Bijuu, I really want to speak to you more than just about anything. But I would rather talk with you after a long happy life not one cut short by a distraction during a fight for my life." Naruto replied

"Well you are a bit rougher around the edges then your father and me." Kushina said

"Oh really? Then that nickname doesn't have any merit?" Naruto asked

"The _Red Hot Blooded Habanero_ I may have had a few temper issues." Kushina said putting her hand behind her head with a laugh.

"I was talking about the _Tomato._" Naruto said with a grin as Kishina's eye's began to white out and her hair began to float up behind her like nine tails.

"How do you know about that?" Kushina asked in a demonic like voice

"The village keeps very good records on it's Jinchuriki," Naruto said with a smile "You should see the file they have on me, even if it isn't fully complete."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked confusion replacing her anger

"Well no one but a few people knew who my real parents were." Naruto said

"What?" Kushina asked "Did you at least have a good life?"

"No it was hard to say the least." Naruto said "wWeekly beatings if I was lucky."

"What?" Kushina yelled "I'll kill those villagers. For harming my little baby"

"You're dead you can't." Naruto replied

"Fine I'll haunt them." Kushina sighed

"But it has gotten better since I became a ninja and got a team and made friends." Naruto said with a smile

"That is good to hear." Kushina said then paused for a minute as a smirk slid across her face "Speaking of friends, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a grin

"Oh really what is her name?" Kushina squealed in excitement

"Sakura and Ino." Naruto said with a smile thinking about them.

"Wait two?" Kushina asked confused "Don't tell me you're a two timing perv, like that old toad Jiraiya?"

At hearing his name Naruto sulked a bit. "No not two timing they both love me and I love them. And as for Jiraiya he was my master and he died, fighting a battle that should have been mine."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kushina said in an apologetic tone

"It's alright he was a perv and he was proud of it." Naruto said with a smile "and as for the girls they know about my feelings towards the both of them and they are best friends."

"Of course he was." Kushina sighed "and as for the girls make sure to cherish them."

"I will" Naruto said

"There are so many more questions I want to ask but like you said. You need to get back to your fight with the fox." Kushina said as everything began to fade

"We can talk when I finally die." Naruto said with a smirk

"And it better not be for a long time." Kushina said in a scolding tone.

"Of course… mom" Naruto said with a grin as a tear fell done his face

* * *

"_The hell was that?" _the fox yelled "_I said no outside help."_

"It wasn't, when you were sealed a bit of her was sealed as well like when my father showed up during the battle with pain." Naruto said "All I did with her was talk and get _advice_ and you said that was fine."

"_Damn loop holes."_ Fox spat.

"And now my resolve is not going to waver, cause I have people that are counting on me and will always be there no matter what happens." Naruto said as he pulled on the chakra again drawing it into himself. After a few more minutes of drawing in the foxe's chakra it snapped away from the fox and the massive gate doors crashed shut and the lock spun closed.

Once the fox was sealed Naruto fell to a knee. "Damn that took a lot out of me."

"_I seem to have lost our little wager." _The fox said

"So will you work with me now?" Naruto asked

"I'll consider it." The fox shrugged as he laid down.

"We agreed to work together if I won." Naruto shot at the fox.

"_I said I would consider working together."_ The fox said "_You may have bested me in a fight but I need more than that to partner with someone."_

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"_Where is the fun in telling you out right?"_ the fox said

"Fine whatever." Naruto sighed in a don't care anymore tone, as the sewer's began to fade. "One last thing?"

"_What_?" the fox asked

"What is your name?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from the fox.

"_What?"_ the fox asked confused

"If I'm going to partner with someone I want to know their name." Naruto replied.

_"Kurama."_ The fox said as the sewer's completely faded and Naruto found himself in a large stone room where Bee was waiting for him.

"Way to go putting that fox back in a box." Bee rapped "Draw in deep for a heap of strength that'll take your breath."

Naruto closed his eyes took in a deep breath and let it out as he drew on the fox's power and was engulfed in by orange chakra. "Wow this is insane."

"Now come at me with your best so we can test" Bee said as he drew on the eight's power and turned into a small version of the eight tails and charged Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto said with a grin and charged as well and they clashed with monstrous force shaking the entire temple.

**END CHAPTER 17**


	18. War

**A/N** alright I know way way way… Way to long since I updated this one I know that, it's just I didn't really like the war that much just because it seemed really drawn out to me, and I just had to do this same section with my previous Lost Fox fic before, so I was really unmotivated to do it again. I have also been working on another fic a Halo/Star Wars crossover that I hope to get a few more chapters done before I post it. But I'm also hoping to get into some more fun chapters and take it my own way and update more quickly, but depends on how my classes go

**CHAPTER 18 WAR**

Naruto sat in a meditative position as he focused on maintaining and controlling the power of the fox that now flowed through him.

"_Right focus on my energy flowing through you just like with the toad sage form."_ Kurama said to Naruto.

"Yes I can sense everything even more closely than in toad sage form." Naruto said "I can even feel chakra from outside that I couldn't while in toad sage form."

"_Of course this is the demon fox sage form not some measly toads form."_ Kurama said with pride

"That is interesting." Naruto said in his meditative state.

"_What is it?"_ Kurama asked "_What do you feel?" _

"A very large mass of chakra grouping in the wastelands between the land of fire, wind and rain." Naruto said "The army is moving, without me." he said as his eyes snapped open

"_Hey I'm trying to honor our deal of teaching you how to control my power, what do you think you are doing we aren't done yet." _Kurama scolded.

"Sorry but I have to find out what is going on." Naruto said as he ran out of the temple to find Yamato.

Naruto quickly made it back to the cabin where he found Yamato sitting at the table. Naruto stepped up behind him letting his killing intent slip with a hint of the fox's.

"So when were you going to tell me this was all just a ruse to keep me out of the fight Tenzo senpai?" Naruto asked placing a clawed hand on Yamato's shoulder making him freeze up.

"What makes you say that?" Yamato asked stiffly

"Oh because thanks to the fox's sage form I can sense the army moving to the battlefield, and already engaging the enemy, and not a single message about us moving out yet." Naruto replied "So is that your secondary mission here, to keep me from the battle, while my friends and the people I love fight for me?"

"Well ah." Yamato replied as he turned to see a demonic looking pissed off face of Naruto looking at him "Yes Lady Tsunade ordered me to keep you here while the war commenced to keep you out of the hands of the enemy."

"I've told her before I won't let others fight my battles." Naruto spat

"This was above her she was out voted by the other Kages." Yamato replied.

"Well better show them what we have been training for." Naruto said as he turned to the door where Bee was standing. "Cause your brother thinks he still needs to watch over his baby brother."

"Time to show my bro, we will show him the bill, and tip his hat to our bat." Bee replied

Naruto just stared blankly at Bee for a minute. "Why do I keep leaving the conversation open for him to answer?" he said to himself shaking his head "Alright I have a seal at the port we left." Naruto said as he put his hand on Bee's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash.

"Lady Tsunade is going to kill me." Yamato sighed shaking his head.

* * *

In a flash Bee and Naruto appeared on the docks back on the mainland

"That was…" Bee began but was cut off by Naruto

"Crazy, and stomach churning in know." Naruto said. "Now head to the field I have another thing to attend to before I head over there. Just nod if you understand."

At this Bee just nodded and put his hand to his chest and then held it out for Naruto to bump.

"Good I'll see you on the battlefield." Naruto said as they ran off in different directions.

After running for a good while Naruto felt he was now close enough, and he vanished in a flash. He then found himself standing in the middle of a red head, white haired shark boy, and a monster of a man.

"How did you?" Karin asked in shock

"I put a teleportation seal on you while you were knocked out" Naruto said as he looked at her "And you really thought I gave you that picture with the hidden lock picks in it without knowing? And you escaped an ANBU prison without a problem?"

"You planned this whole thing." Karin said in realization at how stupid she could have been.

"You escape the leaf and come directly to me knowing it may lead this dob right to me?" came Sasuke's voice

"Yeah good to see you too teme." Naruto said

"I swore the next time I saw you I would kill you." Sasuke spat, as he walked up to him.

"Sounds like fun but I have other matters to get to before we have that little death match." Naruto cut him off getting Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh your new best friend starting a war with the world and all." Naruto sighed

"He isn't my friend he was just someone who I used." Sasuke replied

"And he used you." Naruto replied "If I remember you don't like being used even if you are use them at the same time, so since you aren't with him now I'm assuming you two are no longer buddy buddy."

"You always have to say things in such a weird way." Sasuke replied "But yes I ended my alliance with Madara."

"Trust me I just met someone who is way worse at phasing things than me." Naruto sighed shaking his head "But I came here hoping to get your help."

"And why would I help you?" Sasuke asked almost laughing "When I want you dead myself."

"Well two reasons one you want me dead by your own hands not someone else's." Naruto replied getting an agreeing nod from the Uchiha. "And it is what your brother would have wanted."

"How would you know what he wanted?" Sasuke spat

"Like i said last time we met since joining the ANBU I did some digging into the Uchiha massacre, and found this." Naruto said holding up an envelope "This was a letter addressed to you from your brother in case you ever found out the truth after you killed him, I would have given it to you last time but you didn't seem like you wanted to talk much back then." He said tossing him the letter, and Sasuke caught it looking at the unbroken seal.

"How do you know he won't tell me to destroy the village and avenge him in this letter?" Sasuke replied looking over at him.

"I don't." Naruto shrugged "But from what I have read about your brother he loved the village, that is why he did what he did. So the only way I can see to get you to help save the village is have your brother convince you in his own words."

"I'll read it but I doubt this will change my mind." Sasuke replied

"Do whatever you see fit." Naruto shrugged "But if you do change your mind, I have sensed the _Edo Tensei._ So since you have killed Orochimaru…" Naruto paused getting a nod from Sasuke "It must be Kabuto."

"Most likely." Sasuke replied.

"So if you could get him to stop bringing back old enemies I would greatly appreciate it." Naruto said with a grin.

"I'll read this and promise nothing." Sasuke replied holding up the letter.

"That is all I ask." Naruto shrugged "While you're having a life journey I'll be standing up for what your brother gave his life for." Naruto said as he vanished in a flash.

"I really hate that dumbass." Sasuke said shaking his head as he opened the envelope and began to read the letter from his brother

* * *

'Damn it has only been a few hours and we already have this many wounded.' Sakura thought to herself as she rushed to another man on a cot that was missing a leg. She looked around and saw the tent was currently full, and this was only the critically wounded as well there were plenty other tents with even more less urgent wounds in them.

Once she was done wrapping up the severed leg she wiped he forehead with her arm. She turned around to find Neji standing there holding his arm with a large gash and blood running down his arm.

"Oh Neji hold on a second let me…" Sakura said as she turned around to grab some wrapping to stop the bleeding. Just then she heard a small crack and saw a slight flash of yellow light and she turned around to Naruto standing between her and Neji. He had his sword drawn and fully extended as if he had just swung it. Just then she saw Neji drop to the ground as blood sprayed all over the place.

"Naruto-kun what the hell!?" Sakura began to scream but stopped as she saw Neji's skin turn white and he turned into a different person.

"How did you know?" the white enemy asked

"I could sense you have the same chakra as the other enemies it isn't too hard in sage form." Naruto said as the Zetzu died.

He then turned to Sakura who got a better look at him and saw he had slit eyes, claws and a more feral look to him. "Why do you look like that?" she asked

"Well I tried going sage form in my fight with the fox and absorbed the fox's chakra and instead of toad sage form it is now fox sage form" Naruto replied

"Wait if they can take our forms without us realizing it then." Sakura began but was cut off by Naruto

"Already way ahead of you." Naruto said with a grin.

"You're just a clone aren't you?" Sakura asked

"Yep, I and I have the rest of my clones dealing with the others." Naruto replied "And my real body is at the front line. Since I know you are already going to ask."

"Right well be safe and come back to me." She said

"Of co…" Naruto began but was cut off as his lips were now sealed to hers.

"For good luck." She said with a grin then punched the clone making it dispersed.

* * *

Naruto gave a smirk to himself as the memories of this clones came rushing back to him after killing the disguised Zetzus.

'Well she will never change.' Naruto said to himself as he landed in between a group of sand ninja and what appeared to be a resurrected Raikage.

"Naruto you're here?" Temari asked a bit shocked

"Thought you could have all the fun without me didn't you?" Naruto smirked

"Should have known you would come." Temari replied

"You're supposed to be genius and you had doubts I would come here?" Naruto shook his head "So what is the situation?"

"Always the smart ass." Temari sighed "But this is the third Raikage, his speed is…"

"Psychotic I've read his file. He also has the ultimate shield protecting him from even wind type jutus's" Naruto cut her off. "I've been wondering how the flying thunder god would fair against him."

"Flying thunder god." The Raikage asked in confusion "I heard only the yellow flash could use that?"

"Well he was my father." Naruto said getting many of the surrounding ninja to gasp in shock

"Um who is that and who is the yellow flash?" Yukata leaned over and asked Temari

"That is Naruto Uzumaki hero of the leaf and the man who saved Gara not just from the Akatsuki but also from himself years ago, as for the yellow flash you would know him better as the fourth Hokage."

"What?!" Yukata asked in shock "He is not only a hero in his village but ours as well. Not to mention he has good family history and is kinda hot."

"Don't even think about it, it's not official but I got it from good sources he is dating Sakura who was trained by lady Tsunade and has inherited her temper." Temari replied getting a look of fear to go across Yukata's face

"Ah yes he was one of the few I thought could hold his own against my son." The Raikage said. "But I am not my son" he said as he vanished in a blue flash.

Naruto jumped back dodging the Raikages chakra covered hand. "Petty good offense to go along with that ultimate shield."

"The best of both worlds." The Raikage replied "And not so bad yourself for keeping up with my speed."

"Thanks. Had to get it up to snuff if I wanted to do this." Naruto said with a smirk as he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared behind the Raikage with a Rasnshuriken smashing it into his back. Naruto then jumped away as the Raikage was engulfed in a sphere of wind chakra.

"Sealing team get ready to move once the attack is over." Temari called out as the teams pulled out paper

"Stay back it didn't work." Naruto yelled at them as the ball dissipated and the Raikage was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"But how?" Temari asked in shock

"That strongest shield of his is stronger than I thought." Naruto said as he looked at lighting like scar on his chest. "But there has to be some cracks in it if he has gotten that scar." Just then he jumped away from another of the Kage's chakra covered hands. 'perhaps?' Naruto thought to himself as the Raikage charged and Naruto jumped back and vanished. Then he appeared under the Raikage bringing a rasengan up forcing the Raikages hand up into his chest knocking out his shield as chains ripped out of Naruto's forearm wrapping around the kage sealing him.

"How did you do that?" Temari asked

"I forced his attack against himself, that scar on his chest must of come from somewhere so I gave it a shot that it was his own attack that made it." Naruto shrugged.

"You took that risk on a hunch?" Temari asked

"Most of my risks are hunches." Naruto shrugged again as he looked over and saw the rest of the resurrected ninjas began to break apart and blow away. "Ah really Sasuke you couldn't of done that before that fight?" he sighed to himself

"What happened?" Temari asked in shock

"An old friend came through for us." Naruto replied as he looked over and saw Choji wrestling with the sealing statue. "Well guess I should go deal with that." He says as he vanishes and appears in the fight coated in orange chakra punching the statue sending it rolling across the battle field.

"Naruto?" Choji said in shock as he saw his chakra covered friend land on his shoulder

"I'll take it from here Choji." Naruto replied

"You sure, he is pretty big?" Choji replied

"You just saw me punch that thing across the battlefield you really think size matters?" Naruto asked

"Ah good point" Choji said as he shrunk down.

"Now tell everyone to get back this is my fight and it may get a bit hairy." Naruto replied

"Got it." Choji replied as he jumped back the rest of the division and they gave them some space, as the giant statue got back up and walked toward him.

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki." Tobi said from a top the statues head "You have stood in my way too many times, I don't know how but I am sure you are the one who stopped my resurrected ninjas."

"Well can't take all the credit I did have some help with it." Naruto shrugged.

"But you are to late the one that I need to resurrect is powerful enough not to need Kabuto, to stay among us." Tobi said as the real Madara stepped up next to him.

"Enough of this childish squabbling and take the Nine Tails chakra." Madara demanded

"As you wish Master." Tobi said as the statue opened its mouth and chains shot out toward Naruto.

"You really think that will be enough to get me?" Naruto asked as he made shadow clones that jumped around dodging the chains and began vanishing as they were soon hit.

"Oh but you aren't the one I was aiming at." Tobi replied

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We only need a bit of each of the tailed beast chakras to unleash the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_" Tobi said getting a confused look from Naruto "We got a bit from the eights tail when he escaped, now all that is left is the nine and you are not the only one who has the fox's chakra in you." He said with an evil grin

At this Naruto's eyes widened as he saw one of the chains in the ground leading toward the army. "No." he said as he vanished in a yellow flash. The moment Naruto appeared in front of Ino it was too late as the chain ripped out of the ground and hit her in the chest and drew out the little bit of the fox's chakra that was left in her. He was only fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"No please kami no." Naruto cried as he looked down at her as he held her that was when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sakura.

"Let me see her." Sakura said as he laid Ino on the ground, and she began to examine her. "She is still alive severely drained of chakra but I won't let her die that easily."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he stood up and went to pick Ino up.

"No." Sakura said "You have your job, go kick those guys asses90-, and I have mine I will treat her." She said as a pair of medical ninja appeared with a stretcher.

"Right I'll see you both once this is finished." Naruto said as he vanished.

"I know you will." Sakura replied as she followed Ino's stretcher.

Naruto appeared in front of the two enemies with the statue behind them. "You will pay for hurting her, as well as everyone else." He said with anger as his chakra flared up and he now had a long coat made of chakra.

"I will deal with him master." Tobi said as he stepped forward

"Don't take too long we still have a job to do." Madara said

"I'll kill him before the infinite Tsukuyomi activates." Tobi said as the statue turned up and began to grow tails and a tree began to grow rapidly from behind it.

"Oh I'm going to kill you long before any of your plans can come through." Naruto said as he charged towards Tobi and he did the same Naruto created a rasengan that simply went through Tobi unharmed but then vanished and there was an explosion on Tobi's back.

"But how?" Tobi asked

"Hello." Came a new voice as they looked over to see the silver haired Kakashi standing there waving a hand

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well I can't let my student get all the credit for saving the world." Kakashi shrugged "It may look good on me as a teacher but not as a ninja, also I have been studying his technique and it is the same as mine so I am the only one who can hurt him."

"Oh I have been waiting a long time to get my revenge on you Kakashi." Tobi said

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked

"Just know it is because you failed in your promise." Tobi said as he jumped at Kakashi

"Well guess it is just you and me." Naruto said looking at Madara

"Very well I'll dispose of you myself." Madara replied as he stepped up but there was an explosion between them and four figures appeared

"No you take out the big guy and that tree before they can activate that jutsu." Said the man with blonde haired man.

"He is right we need to stop that jutsu." Came a new voice as Naruto look to his side to see Sasuke standing there.

"Are those?" Naruto asked looking at the four people in front of him.

"The reincarnated Hokages yes." Sasuke said "I stole Orochimaru's scrolls on the jutsu after I killed him."

"Go we will handle him." Minato said "It is good to see you son." He added as he was covered in the fox's chakra

"Right." Naruto nodded as him and Sasuke jumped toward the ten tails

"Well looks like it is you and me against a monster." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto

"If we are up against a monster let's fight it with a monster." Naruto said as his chakra formed into the massive Nine Tailed fox.

"Not bad." Sasuke chuckled as he formed his Susanoo.

"Well let's do this old friend." Naruto smirked as they rushed the ten tails and began to  
push it back. That was when the ten tails formed a tailed beast bomb and fired it right at them.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he formed one himself and fired it but it was crushed by the size of the ten tails.

"Hold on I'm going to try something." Sasuke said as his Susanoo formed around Naruto's fox form and they were hit by the bomb and held it from going further and threw it off into the sky. "Let's end this I don't think we can handle another one of those" he huffed

"Agreed." Naruto huffed as well as purple swords formed in his fox's hands and they lunged toward the ten tails cutting it down. At that the two ninja separated and went back down to their normal sizes.

"Let's not do that again that just felt wrong being in one form." Sasuke spat.

"Agreed." Naruto shivered "Almost as bad as that time on gradu…"

"We both agreed that never happened so should never be spoken about." Sasuke shivered as well

"Yeah, right." Naruto said shaking his head "Now for this tree."

"Oh you won't be doing anything to this tree." Came Madara's voice as he appeared between them and the tree holding a limp body in his arms "Oh thought you would like to have your toy back." He said as he tossed Minato at Naruto's feet with no arms.

"Sorry we tried but he was too strong for all of us." Minato coughed as he got back to his feet. Just then there was a swirling warp as Kakashi appeared holding his bleeding arm and a body. "Kakashi is that you?"

"Minato sensei?" Kakashi asked in shock seeing his dead master

"Yes that one brought me back." Minato said pointing at Sasuke "But I fear my time is short even with this body, but I can give you the rest of the fox's power." He said looking at Naruto

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion

"When I sealed the fox in you I sealed half in you and half in me." Minato said as he put his hand on Naruto's seal and his fox cloak faded and transferred to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi sensei." Sakura said as she landed next to them

"Well at least I met my son's girlfriend before I left this world again, I'll have to tell your mother when I see her on the other side." Minato said as the last of the fox's chakra left him and he began to disintegrate, and blow away.

"What?" Sakura flustered and blushed.

"No time for your emotional roller coaster help Kakashi we will deal with this guy." Sasuke said as anger flashed across Sakura's face and was about to start a fight with him.

"He is right Sakura-chan," Naruto said looking at her as she shook her head and went to Kakashi

"Right." Sakura said as she began to heal Kakashi

"Oh how is Ino-chan?" Naruto asked

"She is out cold but stable." Sakura replied

"Good." Naruto said as him and Sasuke jumped to fight Madara.

She looked down at Kakashi and then over to the body next to him. "Who is that?"

"Obito my old teammate I thought was dead." Kakashi said with sorrow "He was the one pulling the strings for this whole war the entire time."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said

"I need his eye." Kakashi said as he looked up at here.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion

"I already have his other one with that one I should be able to give them the opening they need to defeat Madara." Kakashi said as Sakura just nodded and began to operate.

After a few minutes of fighting back Madara, Naruto and Sasuke were both breathing heavily. That was when Naruto noticed a warp behind Madara and Kakashi appeared behind him and grabbed on to him holding him in place.

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto went through hand signs and chains ripped out of his arm and buried themselves inside Madara.

"Sasuke it's clear use your Susanoo to take down that tree!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke was already ahead of him and had his Susanoo out and fired his arrow destroying the tree.

"No you fool's you destroyed it my perfect world for everyone!" Madara yelled as he was sealed in chains.

"Looks like we did it." Naruto sighed as he fell back as the tree fell to the ground.

"Yes, it is over." Kakashi sighed as he walked over to his students.

**END CHAPTER 18**

**A/N** alright I was going to do the whole Kaguya part but would have had to go into a lot of other stuff to set it up that I didn't want to get into, and it has been way too long since I've updated this one as it is, and I didn't like that whole encounter much anyway to drawn out. But I should be update more frequently since it will be mostly my own stuff from here on out.


	19. After Party

CHAPTER 19 After Party

Naruto awoke in a white walled room groggy as hell feeling completely drained. "The hell happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"_You used too much of my power, and it drained you."_ Came Kurama's voice

"But is it over at least?" Naruto asked as he fell back down onto the bed

"_Yes it's over, you were able to seal Madara before he was able to activate the infinite Tsukuyomi."_ Kurama replied

That was when he heard the door slide open and he saw Sakura walking in wearing her nurses outfit. "Ah Naruto-kun you're awake." She said with a smile as she hurried over to him "It is such a relief that you are up." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah but how is everyone else?" Naruto asked as she released the hug.

"Everyone is ok, Sasuke was put in an ANBU hospital and his team is currently being detained in an ANBU holding facility." Sakura explained

"And Ino-chan?" Naruto asked at this a sorrowful look went across her face

"She still hasn't woken up since the battle." Sakura replied "But what happened I only got a little bit from Shikamaru about a chain coming out of the ground and hitting her, that was when you came in and I took over after you."

"The bit of fox chakra that was still in her from when she entered my mind was ripped out of her." Naruto sighed looking down at the bed, as Sakura gave a look of shock

"That is why her chakra has been so low." Sakura said.

"Yeah ripping a tailed beast out of a jinchuriki kills us." Naruto replied "But since she wasn't a full one it was just a bit ripped out of her but still took a toll on her." He said sadly

"It isn…" Sakura began

"Don't even say it isn't my fault." Naruto cut her off. "It is, if I hadn't let my guard down when I tested you guys she would never of had the fox's chakra in her and it would have never been ripped out of her, and she wouldn't be in that state right now." Just then he felt a slap across his face and he looked up at Sakura who was trembling holding back some tears and an angry face.

"You think she would want you to blame yourself for this?" Sakura asked as her temper began to rise. Just then she felt something embrace her.

"Sorry." Said Naruto who was now standing in front of her hugging her "You're right, she wouldn't want that." He said as he pulled away from her with a smile "So can I go see her then?"

"Well you should stay in bed while I run some more tests." Sakura replied a bit flustered as she pulled away and began flipping through his chart.

"When has that ever kept me in the hospital?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"True." Sakura sighed "But maybe you should change first." She said pointing at a pile of his folded cloths on a chair.

"Alright." Naruto said looking down at himself and saw he was only wearing a hospital gown.

"Well I'll let you get dressed and I'll come back and we can go check on her." Sakura said as she was walking out the door.

"Question?" Naruto said getting Sakura to stop and look back at him. "Who dressed me in this?" at this Sakura blushed and rushed out the door.

After a few minutes Sakura came back in to Naruto's room to find him finishing putting his gear on. "Ah good seems you're ready." Sakura said as he looked over at her

"Yeah let's go see Ino-chan then." Naruto replied as he followed her out of his room. As they walked down the hall he saw many people walking around on crutches, when they passed by Naruto the ninja's all nodded in respect to him as he walked by.

Then a female ninja maybe a year younger than him walked up all nervous. "Ah it is an honor to meet you Naruto-kun." She said then looked behind him and saw a pink haired nurse with white eyes and killing intent oozing off of her. That was when the young ninja rushed away.

"Huh that was odd." Naruto said "wonder why she rushed off like that?" he said turning toward Sakura.

"Oh who knows?" Sakura said waving it off "she is just a weird one." she replied as she walked past Naruto toward Ino's room, as Naruto walked up to her.

"It's so cute when you get all jealous and protective like that." Naruto said as Sakura froze up.

"What I wasn't…" Sakura stuttered but wasn't able to finish as she was blabbering.

"Please I could feel the killing intent." Naruto replied "It's not like you were hiding it."

"Well ah…" Sakura began "here we are." She said turning into a private room, as Naruto gave a slight chuckle at her awkwardness, as he followed her into the room.

Naruto walked in and saw Ino laying in the bed and Inoichi siting in the chair next to her.

"Oh Naruto good to see you again." Inoichi said "You here to see how Ino is doing."

"Yes sir." Naruto replied as he walked over to the side of her bed and looked down on her. "Where is her mother?"

"We are taking turns watching over her, she is home getting things ready for when she is able to come home." Inoichi replied as a nurse came in.

"Ah Sakura I'm sorry about your friend." The nurse said then she looked over and saw Naruto "Oh ah Naruto-san, it is good to meet you." She blushed.

"Is that her test results?" Sakura said with a tick mark over her eye.

"Oh ah yes her you go." The nurse said handing the file to her.

"Then if that is all, you can leave nurse." Sakura said annoyed giving the nurse a glare. That got the nurse a little scared and she rushed out.

"You know your bed side manner is atrocious right?" Naruto chuckled

"That is for patients not coworkers." Sakura grumbled as she looked over Ino's chart and got a shocked look across her face "Oh this isn't good."

"What is it?" Both Naruto and Inoichi asked

"It seems her chakra is deteriorating." Sakura said

"What but how?" Inoichi said in shock

"I know." Naruto sighed as they both looked at him. "It is the Fox's chakra, when it was in her, her chakra fused with it and when it was ripped out of her it doesn't know how to function without it."

"What can we do?" Inoichi asked

"There is only one way I can think of to stabilize her chakra." Naruto said as he raised his chakra covered hand in the fox's chakra.

"What is the risk?" Inoichi asked defensively

"There is a risk that it will fully corrupt and kill her." Naruto replied "However it may be the only way to save her."

At hearing this Inoichi stopped for a minute thinking about it. "Do it." He said

"You sure." Naruto asked

"Yes I trust that you won't let it go too far and corrupt her." Inoichi said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Naruto replied

"Oh but not a word of this to her mother." Inoichi said with a smile and bit of fear.

"Oh no way in hell." Naruto agreed as chains began to come out of his fingers and one out of his palm. He then put his hand above her chest and the chains shot into her and her body shot upward as red chakra began to pulse into her. "Almost there." Naruto replied as his hand pulled down to her chest and her head shots up with the fox's slit eyes.

"It's too much." Inoichi said as he went to grab him but felt someone else grab him and looked back to see Sakura holding him back

"You have to trust him." Sakura said with stern determined eyes. At this Naruto pulled his hand way from Ino's chest as a small fox seal appeared on Ino's chest as she falls back onto the hospital bed. Naruto then pulled away from her and stumbled back a bit, and Inoichi rushed to her side.

"Did it work?" Inoichi begged as he held her hand "No it didn't" he said as he began to stand

"Wh…" Came a soft moan "what happened." Ino said as her eyes opened

"Ino." Inoichi nearly shouted as he went back to her side again then looked up at Naruto "Thank you."

"Naruto?" Ino asked lifting her head a bit to see him as he walked up to her.

"Right here." Naruto answered

"Looks like we did it." Ino said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah now you rest up and we will celebrate when you are back on your feet." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around and left the room followed by Sakura.

"Thank you for saving her like that." Sakura said looking at him

"You don't need to thank me I would do anything for her, I love her." Naruto said

'Oh right' Sakura thought with a bit of hurt.

"Just like I love you and would do anything for you as well." Naruto said as they rounded a corner into an empty hall.

As they rounded the corner Sakura found herself in Naruto's embrace and her lips pressed against his, at first she was shocked and was about to push away. "_Wait stop why are you fighting this it is what we wanted." _Inner shot out before she could push away

'Right I just wasn't expecting it.' Sakura replied to her inner voice as she gave into the kiss, till they separated

"Wow." Sakura sighed in bliss then she realized where she was and began to and get a bit angry "What do you think you are doing, in a place like this someone could have seen us." She said looking around to make sure no was one around.

"Relax I made sure to turn down an empty hall before I did it." Naruto smiled "And you didn't seem to care if anyone saw us when I did it."

"Well I got swept up in the moment." Sakura blushed turning away from him "And you were the one who said he wanted to keep our relationship on the down low."

"That was before the war." Naruto said "Now I don't mind if people find out."

"Well I don't want to start telling people just yet." Sakura said as she walked past him down the hall.

"Oh I understand, so I should take down the paint I put on the Hokage's faces about us going out." Naruto asked

"What?!" Sakura nearly shouted as she ran to a window to see no paint on the Hokage's faces "You really are evil." She said in an annoyed voice looking over at his smiling face.

"Well they don't call the fox a trickster for no reason." He smiled as Sakura remembered what he had just done for Ino.

"I know there is more to what you did for Ino than running the risk of her becoming fully corrupted." Sakura said in a sterner tone as Naruto's smile dropped bit "What are the side effects?"

"Well she will have a few fox like traits, similar so me. like more sensitive hearing and smelling, tendency for mischief and pranks, also the eyes thing when overly excited." Naruto replied

"Well that…" Sakura began to sigh

"Also we are connected." Naruto said as a confused look went across Sakura's face.

"What do you mean connected?" Sakura asked

"You know that seal that formed on her chest." Naruto said point just above his heart

"Yeah?" Sakura asked

"Well it is a fox seal." Naruto explained "It connects me to anyone who has the foxes chakra. I didn't put it on her before because she had so little bit of it in her it wasn't an issue. But I had to put more than before because of how low her chakra was so to stabilize the fox's chakra I had to do the seal."

"And what does this connection entail?" Sakura asked

"Well from what Kurama has told me I will be able to feel what she feels, just raw emotion like fear, anger, in case she is in trouble." Naruto relplied

"Kurama?" Sakura asked

"Right." Naruto shook his head "That is the fox's real name."

"Ah but what about other emotions, like happiness… or love?" Sakura said the last part softly.

"Not as much Kurama is a big furry ball of hate and discontent." Naruto said

"_Hey you little shit, I am starting to lighten up a bit. I let you put my chakra into that mate of yours." _Kurama snapped

'She isn't my mate… yet.' Naruto shot back at him "So only really strong positive emotions can pass through the connection."

"Like?" Sakura asked

"You're really going to make me say it?" Naruto asked as Sakura cocked her eyebrow, and he sighed "Like wanting to mate."

"What?" Sakura asked in shock.

"_Oh hell no we can't let that happen." _Inner said

'Yeah.' Sakura said

"Hey it was either that or let her die, and I wasn't going to let that happen." Naruto replied as Sakura's head drooped a little

"Cause you love her." Sakura said

"Hey stop acting so down." Naruto said stopping her and turning her to face him. "I love both of you, don't forget that."

"Right." Sakura said as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him 'but they still have connections I will never have.' She said to herself.

"_That just means we have to work that much harder for him to give us more attention than her_." Inner replied

'Right.' Sakura replied as she leaned up and kissed Naruto again, and she pressed her full body against his.

"Wow that was amazing Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile "Almost as good as our first one in the hot springs." He said with a smile and she went bet red and pulled away from him as he turned around and headed out of the hospital.

After a short walk Naruto found himself at the newly built Hokage tower and he stepped into Tsunades office.

"Ah Naruto glad to see you are among the living once more." Tsunade said with a smirk

"Was I really that far under you thought I wasn't going to make it?" Naruto asked

"Never doubted you would pull through." She smiled

"Good, now I came here cause I'm sure you wanted to see I was up and about, also I'm sure the council has gotten wind of what happened on the battlefield with my father being reincarnated and telling everyone I was his son." Naruto replied

"Yes they wanted to have a meeting with you once you woke up." Tsunade replied "But they are all still busy with settling things after the war, so they probably won't meet till Sasuke's trial after the victory celebration this week." Tsunade replied

"Alright that gives me some time to prepare." Naruto said as he began to walk out the door "Oh and where are they keeping Sasuke till the hearing?"

"Sorry classified." Tsunade said and then cut him off before he could protest "Don't try to come back with what your clearance level is, it is over ruled in this case because of your connection with Sasuke."

"I just want to say hi to an old friend." Naruto replied "It's not like I am going to bust him out or anything."

"Don't deny that it hadn't crossed your mind." Tsunade replied

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto waved as he walked through the door

* * *

It had been three days since Naruto woke up and Ino had just been released from the hospital, that is where Naruto, Choji, Shikimaru, and Kiba where standing outside the hospital as they saw the doors open and Ino came out in a wheel chair being pushed by Sakura.

"Ok can I get out of this thing now?" Ino asked annoyed

"Yes." Sakura said as Ino got up and walked over to the group of friends

"I have no idea why we still force people to leave the hospital in a wheel chair." Ino sighed

"That's funny for all the times I've been in the hospital I've never come out on one." Naruto replied

"That is because you never check out just skip out well before you are supposed to be released." Sakura replied as she walked up to them.

"Yeah I don't like that place" Naruto said with a smile "So you ready for the celebration?"

"Oh yeah being cooped up in that bed has been mind numbing." Ino sighed

"Yeah I can understand." Naruto replied "I'm just surprised they waited this long to have the victory celebration."

"Well we have been getting everything settled, getting everyone back from the front line, and actually setting up for it." Kiba sighed

"Let me guess got roped into helping with that didn't ya?" Naruto replied with a smirk

"You know it." Kiba sighed

"Well we better hurry, Shino and Hinata are waiting for us at the BBQ place before the festival." Naruto said as they walked down the road that were full of busy venders setting up their booths for the upcoming victory festival. They soon walked into the BBQ restaurant and saw Hinata waving to them from a booth along with Shino and they walked over and took a seat. Kiba took the seat next to Hinata while Ino and Sakura sat on either side of Naruto.

"So what is the plan for later tonight?" Ino asked looking around the group.

"Well we were planning on attending the festival, then probably one of the parties that is going on at one of the few clubs that have been rebuilt since the attack." Shikimaru replied

"Well then I guess we will have to get dressed up if we are going to the club." Ino said looking over at Sakura.

"Oh what got someone you want to impress?" Kiba said with a teasing smirk, as Sakura blushed and Ino smiled wrapping her arm around Naruto's. "Wait what?"

"We didn't want to tell anyone till after the war cause of the Akatsuki." Ino said with a smile.

"What?" Shikamaru asked in shock "I could have sworn you would end up with Sakura, thought you were already with her."

"That is what he told me." came a new voice as they turned to see Temari standing at the end of the table and she takes a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Well I guess even geniuses make mistakes right?" Kiba laughed

"Well." Sakura said holding up her and Naruto's hands that had their fingers intertwined, getting everyone one looking at them in shock.

"Can we just get past this?" Naruto said.

"Wo wo wo, no this is big you're dating both of them?" Kiba stopped as their food was put on the table.

"What is the big deal?" Naruto said just trying to get past the subject.

"I just hope the safe house's for our missions have thick walls is all." Kiba sighed shaking his head getting all three of them to go red and everyone else laugh.

XXX

After a few hours the guys were standing at the gates of the festival in their best clothes, waiting for the girls. Just then they looked up, and saw the girls coming toward them, Sakura was wearing a small red dress that came just above her knees, Ino was wearing a tight purple strapless dress that came down just below her hips, Hinata was wearing a white sun dress, and Temari was wearing a black evening dress that came down to her ankles and slit half way down her thigh.

"Wow." Kiba said in shock looking at all the girls in their best

"Like what you see boys?" Ino said with a smile as she got next to Naruto and looped her arm around his while Sakura did the same on his other side, the rest of the girls all took their spots next to their men. "Hey where is Gai's team?"

"Neji said him and TenTen where spending the festival with each other." Hinata replied

"And Lee has a booth set up for his gym." Kiba added.

"Oh alright." Ino replied as they went to a night club that had music loud enough they could hear it a few blocks away, and different colored lights flashing out the windows into the alley.

"Alright this looks like a winner." Ino cheered and drug them into the club

Once they got in they saw people on the dance floor bumping and grinding "Alright definitely the right place." Ino said as she drug Naruto and Sakura on to the dance floor and began to dance, while Kiba and Hinata joined them. Choji went to the bar, Shino faded away to a corner alone, Temari and Shikamaru found an empty booth to hold for their friends once they got tired.

After about an hour of dancing Ino plops down into the booth followed by Sakura, while Naruto just sits down.

"What tired already?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk

"Hey you trying keeping up with this stamina nut." Ino sighed pointing at Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll go get us some drinks." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to the bar.

"Well seems you three are having fun." Temari said "But I'm just having a hard time figuring out how it is the three of you ended up together. I can see Naruto and Sakura but not really you and him, no offense." She said to Ino as Sakura gave a big smile.

"Well let's just say those two had a bit of a falling out when he first got back." Ino replied as Sakura's smile faded "He was being a bit uncivil about it so I gave him a piece of my mind and let's just say we all worked it out." She said with a smile.

"Well whatever, it is all still confusing cause I thought you two were still head over heels for Sasuke." Kiba said as Naruto came back with a tray of drinks and a bottle of whiskey, and he set it down and everyone grabbed the drink they wanted.

"Ah man Naruto I'm not doing shots." Shikimaru sighed.

"The hell you talking about this is for me." Naruto said as he grabbed the bottle and downed half of it while everyone looked on in shock.

"How the hell can you drink that like that?" Kiba was the first to ask

"The fox filters out alcohol like poison so I have to drink a high proof and a lot of it just to feel it." Naruto replied "But what were you guys talking about before I got here I heard something about Sasuke."

"Oh I was just shocked you roped both of these ones cause I thought they still liked Sasuke." Kiba said

"Yeah that was just a school girl crush that went to far." Ino replied "You know he was that mysterious cool kid that all the girls wanted to know and find out what was hidden beneath. But turns out it was all just anger and hatred." Ino sighed "After school it started to fade a bit, but it was after he left the village where it really ended for me."

"Lasted a bit longer for me because of what happened on the day of team placement." Sakura said as Naruto choked on his swig of whiskey. "You see I looked for him to have lunch with as a team, when I found him he admitted to me how he thought I was beautiful and kissed my forehead. But then he ran off before it could go any further. I thought it was because he was shy and that is why he never spoke about it."

"Ah about." Naruto said as he hit his chest trying to catch his breath "That wasn't Sasuke."

"What?" Sakura asked in shock

"That was me henged as him." Naruto replied with his signature smirk

'What this whole time that act of kindness was Naruto'_._ Sakura thought to herself in shock

"_Well if you look back on it, it does make sense."_ Inner replied

"Yeah I really liked you back then and you wouldn't even give me the time of day back then so I hog tied Sasuke and disguised myself as him and found you." Naruto said with a grin.

"If that is the case why did you run off so quickly after that when I asked you to have lunch?" Sakura asked

"Well I had some bad milk with breakfast and it hit me pretty hard and from out of nowhere." Naruto replied as he took a swig of his drink.

"Well anyway let's get off that shall we?" Naruto said at his two girlfriends "So you want to get back out on the dance floor?"

"I want a few more drinks before I head back out there." Ino said as she sipped her fancy blue drink. "Also where did Choji go?" she said looking around

"I saw him at the bar hitting it up with one of the cloud ninja." Naruto said as they looked at the dance floor and saw Choji with the red haired Karui.

"Well good for him, what about Shino." Ino asked looking around but not seeing him.

"Who knows he doesn't really like these kinds of places." Kiba replied.

"Well anyway let's make this night memorable." Ino said as she waved down a waitress and got some more drinks.

After a few more hours of drinking and dancing the group left the club with a bit of a stumble. Waving to each other as they went their separate ways.

"Alright should probably get you two home." Naruto said to the two ladies under his arms as they walked down the streets. But they soon came to his apartment. "Wait this is my place?"

"Oh don't even think about dumping us off back at home." Ino said as she opened the door and they walked in. "We said we would make this night a memorable one when you got back." She said as she leans up and kissed him pressing him against the wall.

"Don't forget about me." Sakura said as she pushed her way in and kissed him as well.

When the broke apart Ino looked at Sakura and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bed room "We should go get ready." She said as they walked toward the bed room they both dropped their dress as they walked in and Naruto caught a glimpse of Ino's bare back and ass as she wasn't wearing any underwear and Sakura's back and panties as the door closed just enough he couldn't see in.

"Is this really happening?" Naruto asked himself as he stood there not believing it.

"You coming or what?" Ino called

"Not gonna make us wait are you?" Sakura called as well knocking him out of his stupor and he shot over to the bedroom ripping his shirt off as he did.

(**BEGINNING OF LEMON)** goes till end of chapter so if you don't want to read it stop here.

Naruto walked into the room and saw Ino and Sakura laying out on his bed. He stopped for a minute taking in the beauty of the two women as he looked at them he got rock hard.

"Oh I think he likes what he sees." Ino says looking down at his pants "Well let's see what we have to play with." She said saucily, as he undoes his belt and unzipped his pants and let his cock pop out and both of them went wide eyed at his nine-inch dick fully erect wanting them.

"My god, It's huge." Sakura said as she looked at it.

"But which one of us is going to get it first?" Ino asked looking at Sakura who had a bit of a confused look on her face. "I think it should be you." She said

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Because he has loved you since the beginning so you should be the first." Ino said with a smile as she crawled up behind her and slide her arms under Sakura's and put her hands on the inside of Sakura's thighs and spread her legs

"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura asked in shock

"Well he can't really get to you if you have them shut." Ino said as she pressed her breasts against her back

"Well before we get to the main event I want to try a few things the old perv taught me." Naruto said with a fox like grin as he crawled up between her legs and hooked he thumbs under the sides of Sakura's panties and pulled them off. He then crawled back up between her legs and buried his face in her dripping pussy.

"Ahahahha." Sakura let out a small squeal and a moan as his tongue buried itself deep in her pussy.

"Oh that looks like it feels good Sakura." Ino said with a grin, as she began teasing Sakura's tits.

"Ah yes it does." Sakura confirmed, moaning again. Naruto then crawled further up her and took her nipple into his mouth, and began sucking and nibbling on it making her moan even louder. Once he was finished with her breast he crawled up to her face and began kissing her.

At this Ino reached down grabbing Naruto's dick and began to guide it into Sakura who let out a moan as his head slowly entered her, and then got out from behind her letting them fully lay down.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes." Sakura moaned as he pushed further into her till he was fully in her.

"Oh god Sakura you are so warm and tight." Naruto moaned as he began to pump.

"Ah it feels so good." Sakura moaned "more." She begs as he picks up his pace

"It looks good." Ino moaned as they looked over and saw her laying out next to them rubbing her nipples and her fingers buried deep between her legs "You better have enough for me."

"Of course" he said as he reached over put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"Good." Ino said as she leaned over and kissed Sakura "Don't be selfish with him." She said with a smile, and red slit eyes.

"Oh don't worry I have plenty to share." Naruto said as he reached down to her legs and begins rubbing her clit getting a moan from her. "Your turn will come soon."

"Can't wait." Ino replied as Naruto thrust harder into Sakura.

"Oh god I don't think…" Sakura moaned "I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah me too." Naruto answered as he began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

"Ah I'm gona I'm gona…" Sakura moaned as she hugged Naruto pulling him deep into herself and pressed against her chest, as she climaxed. As she came Naruto thrust in as deep as he could and released is seed deep inside her as orange chakra seeped out of him and he bit down at the base of her neck and her eyes shot open showing demonic eyes and elongated canines that faded as he pulled away from the bite and a fox seal appeared at the back of her neck at the bite mark, as she fell back on to the bed and fell asleep.

"Oh looks like you tired her all out." Ino said as he got off of Sakura and crawled over to her

"And I said it was your turn next didn't I?" Naruto said as Ino smiled turned away from him and got on all fours.

"And I'm ready." Ino said looking back at him "Take me like the vixen I am." She said as he crawled up behind her and slowly slide himself into her.

"Ah you're just as tight as Sakura." Naruto said as he grabbed her hips and pushed in deeper.

"Ah and you're so big you are filling me all the way." Ino moaned as she felt one of his hands reach around and grab her breast and begin rubbing her nipple. "Oh yes it feels so good."

"Ah such a naughty little girl aren't you." Naruto said as he gave her ass a little slap "You really enjoyed watching me fuck your best friend didn't you."

"Oh yes I did, just wish I could return the favor and put on a show for her." Ino replied as he pulled her up on to her knees as they hear a tired voice

"Oh I'm getting a good show." Sakura said very tiredly. "I would join but he took a lot out of me already."

"And put quite a bit in as well." Ino said as she pushed way back onto her hands and kissed Sakura. "Oh I think I'm reaching my limit."

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he pumped into her even harder.

"Oh yea ahhh…" Ino moaned as she climaxed and felt Naruto release inside her as she did. She then fell forward as he pulled out of her and Naruto crawled between the two of them and they each cuddled up to either side using his shoulders as pillows wrapping their arms across his chest and hooking a leg around his.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Naruto said as he wrapped his around their shoulders.

"Damn right you are." Both the girls said as they fell asleep in his arms.

'I won't let anything happen to either of you.' He said to himself as he too fell asleep.

**END CHAPTER 19**

A/N alright getting chapters out a bit more quickly the next one should be out shortly I'm going to start it and maybe finish it before I even post this one. as for the lemon I'm a normally a bit reluctant to put it in my fics cause I don't want them flagged but I figure if you have stuck it out this long you won't go cry about it cause you like the fic. If you didn't like the lemon I gave you fair warning it would be there so you have no one but yourself and your smutty mind to blame. As always please review I do like seeing what you think of how the story is progressing.


	20. New Positions

**CHAPTER 20 New Positions**

Naruto woke groggily and tried to sit up but felt something holding him down. He looked down and saw Sakura and Ino naked cuddled to his sides, as the previous night come back to him.

'Oh right.' Naruto smiled to himself then he looked down and saw a fox seal on the back of Sakura's neck, and his eyes bulged out 'Kurama what am I looking at right now?'

"_Two beautiful naked vixens that for reasons unknown wanted to mate with you."_ Kurama sighed from his nap.

'No I'm talking about the seal on Sakura's neck." Naruto asked

"_Oh well, your other vixen has my chakra in her so I figured, both your mates should have some so you are connected." _Kurama explained

'That actually sounds kind of nice.' Naruto replied a bit confused 'who the hell are you and what have you done with the real nine tailed fox?'

"_Oh haha."_ Kurama laughed sarcastically "_Maybe I feel a little bad of how alone you have been because of me, and want to help you out a little by giving you a connection to your mates and help keep them safe. With my power."_

'Ok now you really are starting to scare me, but thank you." Naruto sighed 'Are there any side effects I should know about?'

"_Well with the seal shouldn't be too much, mostly just heightened senses and higher libido." _ Kurama explained.

'Wait, was that why Ino was acting all horny last night, because of you?' Naruto asked

"_Well yes and no."_ Kurama explained "_My chakra taps into your most basic of instincts, and she is in heat. You are used to my chakra but she isn't and is more susceptible to it, her instincts were taking over, and your instincts took over as well since she was in heat."_

'Wait what?' Naruto said in shock and a bit of fear. 'Ah shit and we didn't have any protection.'

"_Well you might be starting that family you always wanted a bit early."_ Kurama chuckled

'I am so screwed.' Naruto sighed as he felt the girls beginning to stir, as he looked down Sakura and Ino opened their eyes, and looked up at him

"Morning." She said as all his fears melted as he looked at them.

"Well I guess this changes our relationship." Ino said with a smile

"Yeah especially since someone is in heat." Naruto said as Ino went wide eyed. "And we didn't use any protection."

"Well still a chance it didn't take." Ino replied in a hopeful tone. "I don't really know what happened I thought I would be more careful, but I just couldn't really control myself last night."

"Yeah the fox's chakra I used to stabilize yours, had a few side effects." Naruto explained taping on the seal on her breast.

"What, made me a perv?" Ino asked

"No just that you are my susceptible to your instincts and since you were in heat, your instinct to mate over took you." Naruto explained.

"This didn't happen last time I had the fox's chakra." Ino replied

"Back then I drew most of it out of you so it wasn't as bad, and you did try to get me into bed when I dropped you off at your house but I put you in a genjutsu to put you to sleep." Naruto explained "But you should be able to start controlling it after a while."

"So she is going to be a sexed up slut, till she learns to control herself?" Sakura said with a teasing grin.

"I'm not a slut. You shouldn't be talking after last night, and from what I see on you shoulder." Ino said pointing to the fox seal at the back of her neck where it meets the shoulder.

"What?" Sakura said trying to see what she was talking about.

"Yeah the fox transferred some to you last night." Naruto replied.

"What?" Sakura asked in shock

"Yeah he thought that both my mates, should have his chakra so we are connected." Naruto explained

"You mean his chakra is like an STD?" Sakura replied

"Kind of but only when he wants to transfer it I believe." Naruto replied

"Wait what do you mean 'only when he wants to transfer it'? is this not your…" Sakura began but was cut off as his bedroom door was busted in and Tsunade was standing there, with an annoyed look on her face.

"The hell I told you yesterday that the council was…" Tsunade began but stopped as she saw her apprentices on either side of him completely naked as they pulled up the blanket to cover themselves.

"Well I should have known this is why you weren't at the office when I told you to be." Tsunade sighed.

"Oh shit I forgot." Naruto said as he jumped up and grabbed a pair of pants.

"Just shower up first I don't want you in front of the council smelling like sex." Tsunade said as she turned to leave.

"Oh right." Naruto said as he walked to his bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"Oh you know we should join him." Ino said with a smile.

"No he needs to get ready and what you want would only take him longer." Sakura replied

"Well we are supposed to be learning to control our urges so it is a good test and the more of us cleaning him the faster he will get done." Ino said as she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and walked in.

"_Damn't we can't let her get the upper hand."_ Inner shot at herself.

"Fine" Sakura sighed out loud to herself as she followed Ino into the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto now stood in the waiting room about to walk into the council chambers, as Tsunade was talking with them.

"Naruto Namikaze please step forward." Came Hiashi's voice. Naruto then entered the council area to see a circular room with the heads of each major clan having a seat.

"Naruto Namikaze reporting as ordered." Naruto said as snapped to attention.

"Yes let me be the first here to commend you on your actions during the war, saving all of us." Hiashi said looking down at him.

"Thank you sir." Naruto said.

"It has come to our attention that you are not an Uzumaki as previously believed but a Namikaze and the son of Minato." Hiashi said "And the purpose of this meeting with you is to discuss the fourths assets prior to his death and his seat on the council."

"I do wish to return to the Namikaze compound and as for his seat I will be retaking it." Naruto replied

"As expected." Hiashi nodded and gestured toward an empty seat. "However there is one last thing we must attend to before we finish this meeting and you take your seat on the council."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

"You being put on the Clan Restoration Act, or CRA." Hiashi replied "I'm sure you have heard about it."

"Only rumor nothing concrete since the old days of the first, and second." Naruto replied

"Yes it hasn't been used in a while but you fall within the parameters." Hiashi said "and from what I have heard you already have a few prospects."

"What have you heard?" Naruto asked in shock and fear thinking of the two women he left in the shower together and what they could be doing without him.

"The priestess Shion from the demon temple." Hiashi replied "And I have heard Kalsa from Yoshini has taken a liking to you both of these would strengthen our alliance with them."

"Ok first one no already tried that, and her higher ups didn't like the thought of their priestess being defiled by a demon. Even though they are in the land of demons and I saved their ass." Naruto replied "as for Kalsa I would rather be one of Orochimaru's experiment's then go back to her, it would be less painful. In both cases they would have to remain in their own villages due to their statues and any daughters I had would have to stay with them due to their customs. When I have a family I want to be there for them. I can get my own dates so let me deal with it on my own." He said stealing a quick glance at Inoichi who just had his arms crossed staring him down.

"Very well you may take your seat." Hiashi said as he walked over to a desk and chair. "Alright next order of business is the hearing of Sasuke Uchiha. Bring him in." he said as Sasuke along with his team were brought in wearing cuffs and chakra suppressing seals. "for the crimes of abandoning the village and joining one of our most wanted ninja, we sentence you to life in super maximum prison. Is there anything you have to say for yourself."

"You will regret this if you send me there." Sasuke replied

"Well if there isn't anything more I.." Hiashi replied and was about to hit his gavel but Naruto cut him off.

"I think I have something better for him." Naruto said getting the council to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked agitated that someone would defy him let alone this new comer to the council.

"I'm saying he may have left us but he did take out one of our most wanted, and killed Danzo who had been plotting to take over the village. Then in our time of need he came back and helped us out." Naruto said

"Your point." Hiashi asked

"I'm saying we can use him instead of just letting him rot in jail." Naruto said as they all looked at him in a bit of shock, as he looked down at Sasuke "You want to honor your brother's name, and reestablish your clan do you not?"

"Yes." Sasuke said with a hard look.

"Good." Naruto said. "I say we use him the same way Danzo did with Itachi and the Akatsuki, he will wonder the countries gathering information on threats to the village, then report them to our spy network. He is already known as a rouge so he should be able to go to the areas our agents have a harder time getting into."

"That is very well thought out." Shikaku Nara said

"And what if he turns on us again?" Hiashi said not liking the idea.

"As he said he wants to restore his clan, so before we send him off he must take a wife and she must be pregnant before he leaves. Once he has done two years for every one he was gone for he can return and his clan status will be restored, however not as a council level clan." Naruto replied

"How do I know you won't just use my family as leverage and harm them if I don't do as you say?" Sasuke said

"I will personally look after them and keep them safe." Naruto said "And you know I hold my word till my dying breath."

"I will accept these terms if the council grants them to me." Sasuke said

"Then let us take a vote." Hiashi replied "I vote against."

"I vote for." Kakashi said representing the Hatake clan.

"For." Inochi said nodding to Naruto.

"For" Shikaku said

"Against." The Sarutobi said

"Against." Tsuma said

"For." Choza said

"For" Shibi Aburama nodded.

"And I of course vote for." Naruto said

"Very well the council has spoken." Hiashi said "If that is all I move to end this meeting, all in favor."

"I" everyone said in unison.

"Very well we will meet again next week." Hiashi replied as everyone got up and began to leave.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. "I put my neck out for you here don't fuck me on this."

"Guess I should thank you." Sasuke replied

"It would be nice but that isn't your style." Naruto smirked "Like I said just don't fuck me on this, and follow what I have laid out." He said as he walked away.

As Naruto was walking down the hall Inochi stopped him for a minute.

"I already know you plan on having Ino as one of your wives." Inochi said in a stern tone.

'Shit.' Naruto said to himself

"She didn't come home last night so I can only assume you had something to do with that and I don't approve of any of that." Inochi said getting Naruto to begin to sweat. "However I do know how much you two care for each other and you do have my blessing on a relationship." He said getting a shocked and confused look from Naruto. "She will always be my little girl but I know she is growing up and will find a husband sooner rather than later, and I do approve of that being you. But if you hurt her in any way I will break your mind even if I have to go through the fox to do it."

"Understood." Naruto said "And thank you for it." He said as Inochi nodded his head and walked away.

"Well, that was close call I better not tell him what I saw this morning." Came Tsunade's voice as he swung around and saw her standing there waiting for him. "Come to my office so we can discuss your new position, and I can give you your new job."

"Wait what new job?" Naruto asked

"You are now a council member and no longer allowed to be an active ANBU member directly under my command." Tsunade explained "So I have found another job for you, come to the office and I will explain the details as well as some other information that has come up."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said as she left.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Tsunades desk

"Alright since you are now a member of the council you can no longer be an active member of the ANBU." Tsunade said "So I have found another job for you."

"And that would be?" Naruto asked

"This week is the academies graduation exams, I am giving you a genin squad once they graduate." Tsunade said

"Ah come on I had to deal with them enough back when you sent me to the academy." Naruto sighed

"If you want to take the hat you will need to take a genin team." Tsunade replied

"You didn't." Naruto replied

"Yeah but mine was special circumstances and I had an apprentice, and have had two more since taking the hat." Tsunade said "That my teammates apprentice has…"

"I get it." Naruto said cutting her off. "Do I at least know who I'm getting?"

"Not yet once they graduate they will be placed, in teams and you will get one." Tsunade replied 'But I already have a group picked out for you as long as they pass.' She thought to herself.

"Alright fine." Naruto sighed as he began to walk away.

"Oh and I have this for you." Tsunade said getting up with a bit of a struggle due to her pregnancy, and handed him a letter. "It is a message from one of the business Jiraiya owned, and since he left everything to you in his will that business passes along to you."

"Right." Naruto said as he took the letter and opened it. "Seems there is someone trying to strong arm and crush the place. I'm going to need Shino for this one."

"I'm sorry I can't send a ninja if it is a personal matter unless you make a formal request for a mission." Tsunade replied

"You really think Jiraiya's businesses are just that, businesses?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow, as a look of realization came over Tsunades face as she sat back down.

"It's a safe house for his spy network." Tsunade sighed shaking her head.

"Yep and I want Shino because I know he will be great at espionage and it is a good place for him to start in the spy network." Naruto replied

"Very well, I'll send Sakura and Ino with you as back up." Tsunade said as Naruto went white

"Ah no that is alright I can handle this." Naruto replied

"No here is the paper work, gather your team and head out." Tsunade said as she signed the paper work.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said as he took the paper, and headed out.

Naruto quickly went to Shino's home and knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by Shibi.

"Ah Namikaze-san what brings you here?" Shibi asked.

"Mission." Naruto said holding up a paper. "Need Shino."

"Let me guess something to do with the spy network set up by Jiraiya?" Shibi asked

"How did you…" Naruto began

"Please I was in Jiraiya's network back when your father was the Hokage." Shibi replied "Only makes sense you would want Shino for the same."

"Ah Naruto what brings you here?" Shino said as he walked up to the door behind his dad.

"We have a mission." Naruto said.

"The details?" Shino asked as Shibi walked away

"Jiraiya's spy network has taken a hit since his death." Naruto began.

"And you want me to take it over?" Shino asked

"Just one of the cells for now." Naruto said "I know more about his network than anyone and I need someone there I can trust. These people are very paranoid and don't like new people so you will have to work your way up to the top spot but with my backing you should be able to work your way up pretty quickly."

"Alright." Shino replied "How will you get me in it?"

"There is one of our safe houses that need some help we are going there to settle things and put you in charge up there." Naruto said

"What is wrong with the person there now?" Shino asked

"There are two people in charge up there." Naruto said "First is the cover business she just focuses on the business, and the person in charge of the spy network is better for gathering information not protecting it, and neither of them is really set up to handle this threat."

"Alright when do we leave?" Shino asked

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto replied

"Alright." Shino replied "Anyone else coming along?"

"Ino and Sakura." Naruto replied

"You sure you want to involve them in spy craft?" Shino replied

"I'm sure I don't but out of my hands Tsunade put them on this one with us." Naruto replied

"Very well I'll see you tomorrow." Shino said as Naruto turned around and headed out.

Back at his apartment Naruto found Ino on his couch while Sakura sat at the table.

"Tsunade said we had a mission, and you had the details." Sakura replied

"Yes one of Jiraiya's spy houses is being threatened." Naruto said  
"We have to go and settle it."

"Any other details?" Ino asked

"Just pack for a week long mission, and meet at the gate tomorrow morning." Naruto said

"Alright see you in the morning." Sakura said as the both of them walked out of his door.

'Huh surprised they didn't try to stay.' Naruto said to himself as he went to his bed.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to a familiar scene of Ino and Sakura curled up on either side of him.

'Should of known this would happen.' Naruto sighed as she shook the two girls awake. "Hey time to wake up."

"No I don't wanta." Ino said as she snuggled into his side.

"Yeah let's just stay here." Sakura said as she snuggled into his other side.

"Ok you two really need to get control of yourselves it's the fox's influence, you two really need to learn to control it." Naruto replied

"Don't even try to deny you enjoy having us in your bed." Sakura replied.

"Not saying I don't like it just saying you two need to learn control, is all." Naruto said

"Well we have only had it for a few days." Ino said "What do you expect, you have had to deal with him for your whole life, give us a break."

"At least you two have been able to keep it under control while out in public." Naruto replied

"And you can give us private lessons on how to control it while in private." Ino said with a sultry grin.

"But it will have to wait." Naruto said as he tried to get up but was pulled back down.

"You're not going anywhere." Ino and Sakura both said holding him down.

"Can't believe I have to be the mature one." Naruto shook his head as he vanished in a yellow flash and then reappeared next to the bed with a bucket of water. "Now we need to get dressed meet up with Shino, or you get the bucket."

"You wouldn't dare." Sakura said as Naruto gave a smirk and threw the water on them and they jumped out of his bed cursing at him as he started laughing. "Now you two go take a cold shower and get ready."

"Fine we'll go shower without you." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

'I think I just made a horrible mistake.' Naruto said to himself as he used a wind jutsu to dry his bed.

* * *

About an hour later Naruto walked up to the gate with an annoyed looking Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Shino." Naruto said

"Is everything ok with them?" Shino replied gesturing toward Ino and Sakura.

"Just being wet towels." Naruto replied with a smirk

"Well anyway let's go, should take us two days to get there we will stop in the land of hot water tonight." Naruto said, as he started walking down the road.

Shortly into the walk Ino and Sakura walked up to Naruto and said "You know even if you pay for a spa day in the land of hot water, you are still in hot water with us."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said with a grin

After a full day of walking they made it to the base of Mount Kuririn, where a luxury spa resort waited for them.

"Wait this is the Kuririn spa." Ino said "This is like a five star resort, you have to be like on a year long waiting list just to get a week day stay here."

"I'm feeling luck we may get an open spot." Naruto said with a grin as he walked into the lobby and to the front desk.

"Hello do you have a reservation?" the clerk asked

"Not really, but just call your manager and tell her the toads are here." Naruto said

"Ah." The clerk said hesitantly.

"Pick up your little phone hit number three and tell her what I told you." Naruto said as the clerk did what she was told.

"Ah ma'am I I have…" the clerk said but they just heard the other end blow up in yelling "Yes I'm sorry ma'am but I have someone here asking for you saying the toads are here." Just then the line went silent.

"I thought you died you old toad." Came an annoyed female voice as they looked over and saw a short older lady with white hair walking toward them

"He did but all his holdings were willed to me." Naruto said crossing his arms "Ya old coot and it's good to see you too."

"Yes I had heard that." The old lady said "But it is good to see you again young one. I'm assuming you are here for your penthouse?" she asked getting a shocked look from the two girls.

"Wait you have a pent house in one of the best spa's in the land of hot water?" Ino asked in shock

"Well the owner should have the best room in the house." The manager said.

"What?!" both Ino and Sakura nearly yelled

"Now will you introduce me to your friends." The manager asked

"Right Ino, Sakura, Shino this is Fanti, manager of this place." Naruto said introducing her "Fanti this is Ino, Sakura, and Shino friends from the leaf, we are heading up Bukel."

"Ah and you thought you would show off to your girlfriend?" Fanti replied

"Well it is working." Sakura said

"Oh I thought the blonde was his girlfriend." Fanti said as Sakura stopped dead silent.

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh because last time he was here he was moaning and groaning about some blonde priestess." Fanti replied as both girls got a look of shock on their faces and glared at Naruto.

"Hey it was an ANBU mission and before I officially came back." Naruto said nervously holding up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Fine as long as there you are no longer pining over her." Ino said "We are the only ones you are allowed to groan about."

"Of course." Naruto said with a bit of relief.

"Wait you have both of them?" Fanti asked as Naruto just nodded "Well Jiraiya would be proud." She said as she pulled out a key and handed it to Naruto then handed another Key to Shino "Doubt you will want to rack up with them, if he is anything like his master." She whispers to him

"Thank you, so much." Shino said shaking her hand.

"Well girls go up to the room and get comfortable." Naruto said tossing the key to them "I'll meet you up there in a little bit, I need to talk business with Fanti."

"Alright, see you up there." Ino said as she took the key and grabbed Sakura's hand and ran toward the stairs.

"So you're here for business not to just show off." Fanti said as she walked back to her office. Naruto nodded for Shino to follow him and they walked to the office.

Once they made it into the office Fanti sat down at her desk and looked at them "So I'm assuming this young man is going to be working with the network."

"That is why we are headed up to Bukel." Naruto replied "He is going to be taking over up there."

"Well you know my sister handles that stuff." Fanti said as another woman that looked exactly the same as Fanti walked in from a hidden door.

"Mingo." Naruto said with a nod

"I'm Fanti." The woman said "she's Mingo"

"No she is Fanti you're Mingo." Naruto shot back

"How do you always know?" Mingo asked

"Fanti's prettier." Naruto said with a smirk as they both gave him a smirk as well. "Any way just wanted Shino to meet the regional leaders of the land of tea since he will be answering to you once he gets up to Bukel."

"Ah yes I've heard things are getting a bit tense up there, only a matter of time before Yula loses control up there." Fanti said

"Agreed that is why I'm bringing him there as a bit of muscle and to get him going within the network." Naruto explained

"Well if he is as good as our records indicate he should work out well and he should move up the ladder quickly." Fanti said

"How do you know about me?" Shino asked

"We are a spy network my dear." Fanti replied "And your father was one of our best before he went back to lead your clan."

"Alright I think that is enough for now." Naruto said as he turned to leave followed by Shino, and they headed off to their rooms.

Naruto soon made his way to his room to find it empty, and a note from the girls saying they were in the hot springs.

"Well I guess I'll hit the shower and get some rest." Naruto said to himself with a stretch

"_Why you have two beautiful vixens down at the hot springs ready to jump you as soon as you get down there?" _Kurama said

"They need to learn control, and that kind of temptation is too much for them at this point." Naruto replied "Trust me I would love to go down there and ravage them, but one of us has to maintain control if we want to have any in the future."

"_I guess."_ Kurama shrugged.

After a nice hot shower Naruto flopped down on to the bed, and heard the door open and the giggles of the girls as they came in.

"We missed you down at the hot springs." Sakura said as they crawled into the bed with him.

"Well you two need to learn control and I didn't want you two losing it where we would give a show to the other guests." Naruto replied

"Ah right, that would have been bad." Sakura said with realization on her face as she remembered the other people who were in the hot springs.

"And mixed bathing is only on the weekends here." Naruto replied

"Of course you know that" Sakura sighed as she nuzzled in to his shoulder.

"Jiraiya was the owner, of course there would be mixed bathing days." Ino replied

"Oh right." Sakura replied

"So to learn control we won't have any fun while on missions." Naruto replied

"Oh." Ino sighed. "This is such a romantic place, to not have fun here seems like kind of a waste."

"But with all that temptation it is a good place to work on your control." Naruto replied

"Fine" Ino sighed as she snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning the team met down at the lobby, Naruto and the girls walked up to Shino who was already.

"I thank you for not being loud up there I got the room just below yours." Shino said as they walked up to him.

"Even if we had done anything, you wouldn't have been able to hear, that room is soundproof." Naruto replied "Jiraiya made sure of that."

"Why would he make sure that his room was sound proof?" Sakura asked

"Really you need to ask?" Ino asked her with a cocked eyebrow

"He was the village spy master, he needed a safe room to speak freely." Naruto replied

"Oh well…" Ino replied

"And he would do research there." Naruto replied with a chuckle getting the girls to stumble.

They walked for a full day and as the sun began to set they entered the town of Bukel, it was a small run down town that was merely a way station for trade routes. They soon came to a two story building with a flashing neon sign that said _"Roshi's house of pleasure."_

"Ah Naruto is there something you want to tell us?" Sakura asked getting a tick mark on her forehead.

"Yeah I really didn't want you guys on this mission." Naruto said as he walked through the door.

"Ah Naruto sama." Came a roar of female voices, as he walked in. the girls walked in after him and saw Naruto surrounded by skimpy dressed women.

"Ah calm down." Naruto said as he pushed through the women to the bar, followed by his team.

"Ah Naruto good to see you." Came a new voice. They all turned to see a woman in her mid-forties with long brown hair, and breasts that rivaled Tsunade.

"Nitiga, good to see you." Naruto said as she walked around to the other side of the bar, and poured them all drinks. "Well what is the full situation."

"Well right to the point huh, unlike Jiraiya." Nitiga replied

"Well I have my business to think of, as well as other reasons for being here." Naruto said

"Bringing us two more prospects?" Nitiga said as both Ino and Sakura went red.

"No, not at all." Naruto replied

"So you're just keeping these two for yourself?" Nitiga asked

"You could say that." Naruto replied with a smirk. "They are my girlfriends."

"Well guess you are more like the old perv than you care to admit." Nitiga sighed "But you know my view on relationships."

"And what view would that be?" Ino asked as she took the drink still agitated

"I was married once, it was great young love." Nitiga sighed in remembrance "Then found out the bastard was a complete perv going to places like this at least once a week. So I divorced him took the money built this place named it after him and banned him from it, then got just about every other house of pleasure to black list him as well." She said with a smile.

"And that is why this is the only woman I fear more than Tsunade, cause when she puts her mind to it she can crush anyone." Naruto replied "Hell Tsunade may get mad at me from time to time but she won't do anything to crush me like that. Last I heard her husband is living on an island all alone with his pet turtle."

"Well you got a point you may grind her gears but she still sees you like family." Sakura sighed.

"Then I'm guessing the other reason involves that one over there, and the real reason Jiraiya bought me out." Nitiga replied looking over at Shino who was sitting on one of the couches with a woman on each side who were trying to start up a conversation but he simply remained quite

"Yeah, he is a little antisocial." Naruto replied

"Well she is still in her normal spot when you want to take him down there." Nitiga replied

"Wait what?" Sakura asked

"You really think the only everything is as it seems with Jiraiya?" Naruto asked

"Well ah." Sakura paused

"He owns multiple businesses all of which are places people let down their guards and talk." Naruto replied

"Oh so th…" she began but Naruto put his hand over her mouth quieting her.

"Don't talk about it." Naruto replied

"Then why did you tell us?" Sakura asked still a little annoyed

"Cause I didn't want you to see me as some perverted pimp." Naruto replied

"Oh but we both know how perverted you are." Ino said with a grin

"Well he was trained by the best." Nitiga replied

"Oh we know." Ino said with a grin.

"I have only shown you the most basic of stuff I learned from Jiraiya." Naruto replied as the girls gave a look of shock. "and not till we are back in the leaf." Answering their unasked question. "anyway, back to business."

"Right the ass hat said he would be here tomorrow for my answer." Nitiga replied "and I sure as hell ain't letting him take my place from me."

"Don't worry I'll handle him and whatever hired goons he has." Naruto replied

"Good to hear, your safe rooms are still set downstairs." Nitiga replied

"Alright see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he got up and headed toward the back followed by Sakura and Ino but he was soon pulled onto a couch

"Ah Naruto-kun it's been too long." Said a girl about maybe a year older than them, with red hair and breasts that rivaled Hinata's.

"Lita, I told you I don't pay for it." Naruto said as he tried to get up but was pulled back down

"And I won't charge the hero of the war and the owner." Lita said in a sultry voice

"Hey what do you think you are doing." Sakura said pulling Naruto off the couch.

"Trying to have a little fun, what is it to you?" Lita said "I had hands on first."

"We are his girlfriends, and we had hands on long before he knew you." Sakura said.

"Well more like fists on." Naruto said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"Nothing" Naruto replied quickly.

"Well I guess that explains why he never wanted me, not his type." Lita said gesturing toward Sakura's chest.

"What?" Sakura said with anger.

"Well looking at the two of you he isn't really a boobs guy." Lita waved her off.

"What do you mean two?" Ino said getting angry.

"Well you aren't too far ahead of her in this department." Lita said poking her chest getting Ino to go red with anger.

"Oh why you." Ino said she began to yell

"Alright you two let's go cool off." Naruto said as he dragged them off to the back and they vanished behind a curtain.

They were then down in the safe house rooms and both girls were passing back and forth fuming.

"The nerve of her." Sakura fumed.

"Ah well I'm going to go deal with the secondary reason we are here while you two calm down." Naruto said as neither of them was paying attention to him as he slipped out the door. Once he turned around and found himself face to face with Shino "Ah just the guy I was looking for." Naruto said

"Yes it seems the girls are upset it seems." Shino replied "I figured you would want to get away from that and finish our business."

"Always the logical one." Naruto sighed "well let's go." He said as he walked down the hall then pushed open a hidden wall to a hidden hall with a few more doors. They walked to the furthest door once they walked in they found a blonde girl with her back to them, surrounded by spiderwebs.

"Ah Naruto good to see you." She said as she turned around to reveal the face of a girl about their age wearing glasses and a leaf ninja head band.

"You too Yula." Naruto said as she stood up to reveal her frail thin form. "This is Shino."

"Aburame." Yula finished.

"You have heard of me?" Shino replied.

"Well I am in the business of information." Yula replied

"You are from the Amigumo clan." Shino said tensing up.

"Alright none of that clan rivalry stuff, we are working for the good of the village." Naruto said getting a nod from Shino.

"Whatever spiders eat bugs all the time." Yula said walking back to her chair and her webs.

"You really are a spider, stay in wait never actually doing anything." Shino replied

"And that is why bugs get caught in our webs." Yula replied

"Alright this is what I'm talking about." Naruto sighed "now this is why I'm bringing him here, cause he is right."

"What?" Yula said in shock

"He is more physical and can deal with situations like the one happening upstairs that is threatening to expose our real operations up here." Naruto said

"He is right I have more than enough combat experience, unlike a spider who just sits around waiting for someone to step into a trap." Shino replied

"Oh is that a hint of pride I sense there Shino?" Naruto said with a smirk as Shino pulls up his collar a bit. "Well I'm putting Shino in charge of this cell."

"What?!" Yula said in shock "Why?!"

"Because the area is changing it is getting more hostile." Naruto said "When this was just a simple rest station to the trade routes it was good to have someone who would just stay in the shadows and not interfere, but now we have people trying to muscle in. Gangs always try to muscle in on already established shady places like this first before they move all the way in, and he is good in a fight and will work well in the spy network."

"Wait he hasn't been in the spy network before?" Yula asked in shock.

"No but he has been a great scout while on field ops, and he is a quick study so I expect you to teach him everything you know." Naruto said.

"Fine but if any of your bugs get caught in my webs, don't cry to me about it." Yula said as she sat back down in her webs.

"Well we are going to get some rest cause it was a long walk." Naruto said as they walked out the door.

"Yeah whatever." Yula said waving them off, as they walked out of the room.

Once they were out Shino turned to Naruto "you know our clans don't like each other why would you put us together?" Shino asked

"Because, you two will make the best team I can think of." Naruto replied getting a cocked eyebrow. "You two are the best at gathering information, but you two can improve so much further by working together than by simply continuing where you are at. You are the best in gathering intel while in the field and setting up a battle plan and executing it. She is great at gathing information and putting it together to find patterns so we can use them in the long run. Putting you together just makes sense so you pick up each other's strengths, and either one of you can run the spy network that took a huge hit after Jiraiya's death. I do know the inner workings of it and can hold it together for a short time but I need someone I know can handle it and I can trust."

"You don't trust this people?" Shino asked

"It is a spy network, trust gets you killed faster than kunai." Naruto said. "And these are all Jiraiya's people, the only one that has any loyalty to me is the one we just talked too."

"And why is that? The Amigumo clan distrusts the leaf, why is she working with us at all?" Shino asked

"It is a story for her to tell not me." Naruto replied "But I will say you can trust her because I do."

"Very well I will trust your judgment, and give her a chance." Shino said as he went to his room.

Naruto then walked into his room to find Sakura and Ino still pacing as if they didn't notice he had left. "Alright you two time to get some sleep." He said as he put his arms around them and lead them to the bed where they all crawled in and snuggled up together.

"Hey Naruto-kun" came Sakura's voice.

"Yeah." Naruto groaned tiredly.

"Was she right?" Sakura asked

"Was who right?" He replied

"The girl upstairs about your type?" Sakura replied

"I really don't care." Naruto sighed getting both of them to prop themselves up and look at him. "Yes I'll appreciate a good looking girl with nice size tits when I see them, but at the end of the day I want someone I can count on and trust to care for me just as I do for them, no matter what their physical attributes are."

"So you're saying I am flat chested." Sakura replied

'How the fuck did she get… you know what fuck it too tired to care right now.' Naruto thought to himself. "Obviously you have already made up your mind on this matter so just save beating the piss out of me till the morning preferably after breakfast. Just remember I love you two no matter what." He said as he fell asleep, and laid back down with him and fell asleep themselves.

The next day Naruto and the girls went around town talking to some of the traders about the situation and the different gangs going around pressuring them for money. They then all met back up at the brothel.

"So what have you guys found out?" Naruto asked

"Well the leaf dress shop is way overpriced." Ino said holding up a bag "This dress would have cost me three times as much back in the leaf."

"Yeah and these medical herbs are half of what I would have paid in the leaf." Sakura replied holding up her own bags.

"I meant about the gangs." Naruto sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh that this gang is led by a guy named Loga." Ino replied

"He is a scrawny former ninja of the mist." Sakura replied "And has hired a bunch of goons."

"Right, I got the same" Naruto replied as they heard a voice from outside

"Hey you little whore get out here." Came the voice as Nitiga walked out to the main door followed by the team. When they came out they saw a scrawny man with brown spiky hair yelling. "I warned you to be packed up and out of here by today and it doesn't look like you are packed at all."

"Cause we ain't going anywhere Loga." Nitiga yelled back as Naruto and the team stepped up.

"Oh you hired a few ninja huh?" Loga replied as thirty of his own men walked up.

"Shino you want to take out the loud mouth?" Naruto asked

"Be my pleasure." Shino said as he stepped up

"And Sakura please don't break everything in sight." Naruto said in a somewhat pleading voice.

"No guaranties." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles and walked up.

"Alright men show these kids who's boss." Loga replied as his men charged. That was when Naruto Sakura and Ino moved and began taking them down without much of a problem. "The hell is wrong with you? They are just a bunch of teenage brats."

"We are more than just that." Came Shino's ever calm and controlled voice from behind him "We are the best ninja the leaf has to offer."

"How did?" Loga began but was engulfed in bugs as he was drained of all chakra and left as a husk. Soon the rest of his men were dead on the ground or ran off, as the team walked up to each other.

"Well that was very anti climatic." Naruto sighed rubbing his head.

"They are simply not on the same level as us, so it was an easy win." Shino replied

"Yeah I guess." Naruto sighed then looked over at the girls "so you two ready to head out?"

"It wasn't much of a fight so we can get going I guess" Sakura sighed.

"Well I guess this is good bye my friends." Shino said getting a look of confusion from the girls.

"What?" they both asked in unison

"Yes I'm remaining here to assist in the information network." Shino replied

"Ah well alright but don't be a stranger if and when you come back to the village." Ino said as she gave him a hug, and they all went inside to grab their gear.

"If you hurry we may be able to make it to the hot springs just after sun down." Naruto said as the two girls rushed down to grab their bags "But we need to move." He yelled again and turned to Nitiga

"Thank you for your help." Nitiga said

"Hey I am part owner in this business, and I have my network to protect." He said with a smirk, as they shook hands

"And Shino I have an unofficial job for you while you are in the network." Naruto said getting Shino to raise an eyebrow. "keep an eye on Sasuke, I assume your father has already told you of the situation with him?"

"Yes I have been told and I will keep an eye on him for you and if he tries anything I will come tell you personally." Shino replies.

"Thanks I truly appreciate it." Naruto says as he shakes hands with him and then turns to the door to grab his gear and head out.

**END CHAPTER 20**

** A/N**

as always please review and let me know your thoughts


	21. Babysitting

**CHAPTER 21 BABYSITTING**

Naruto and his team walked into the Hokage's office to give their report.

"I am guessing all went as planned?" Tsunade asked

"Not a problem at all everything went as planned" Naruto replied "Went up took out the target, and embedded Shino into the network." Naruto replied as he took out some paper work and put it on her desk.

"When did you get time to write that?" Sakura asked confused

"Last night." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"So that is what you doing instead of…" Ino began.

"I don't want to hear this." Tsunade cut her off.

"Sorry lady Hokage." Ino said a bit flustered with a bow.

"Any way you two are dismissed I need to speak to Naruto for a moment." Tsunade said to them

"Yes Ma'am" Ino and Sakura replied as the both left the room.

"Guessing you have that team set up for me then?" Naruto asked

"Yes." She said as she tossed three files on her desk, and he picked them up.

"When do we start?" He said looking through them.

"They will be getting placed tomorrow afternoon after lunch." Tsunade replied

"Alright." Naruto replied as he walked out of her office looking at the folders, and walked out of her office.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage building to find Sakura and Ino standing waiting for him. "Don't you two have to go home?" he asked

"Well we don't have to go home right away." Ino replied as they fell in behind him as he walked down the road.

"Right of course not." He sighed as he turned a corner.

"I thought your apartment was the other way." Sakura said in confusion

"Got a new place, well an old one really." Naruto replied as he walked through a small gate that seemed to have been unused in years.

"Wait a minute this is the Namikaze compound." Ino said looking around

"Well I am a Namikaze after all." Naruto replied as he walked into the main house.

"Well yeah but I didn't think you were telling people about that yet." Ino replied

"Why do you think Tsunade busted in my door after our night of fun." Naruto replied as he flopped down on the couch looking at one of the files while putting the other two on the coffee table.

"Ah so your meeting with the council was about getting on it." Ino sighed as she dropped on the couch as well.

"What do you mean, I didn't think the fourth's clan was on the council." Sakura replied as she sat down on the other side of him.

"Well a member of clan becomes Hokage they are taken off the council to prevent any bias." Ino replied "Before the second war the Namikaze was a large clan, but suffered serious casualties during that war and just as much during the third till only Minato Namikaze was left. When he became Hokage he was no longer allowed to sit on the council, but now that Naruto has reclaimed the seat he is part of the council."

"I don't remember that in school." Sakura replied

"Well I am part of a council level clan." Ino replied "All kids that are heads of clans have extra classes that others don't."

"Well good to see my friends knew more about my clan than I did." Naruto scoffed "I learned all this once I became ANBU and Jiraiya and Kakashi told me."

"Well what else should we know?" Sakura asked

"Well I was put into the CRA." Naruto said with a smirk looking at Ino who got a wide grin on her face, and hugged him with a squeal.

"Ah wait what is CRA?" Sakura asked confused

"It means we don't have to fight over him anymore." Ino said which only confused Sakura more. "The Clan Restoration Act. It is an old law, older than the village, stating if a clan falls below a certain number of members they can take on multiple wives." She said with a grin as a look of realization came to Sakura's face.

"Wait so he can…" Sakura began

"Marry us both." Ino said in excitement.

"As long as the heads of the potential wife's clan agrees." Naruto replied

"Ah so you have to ask our fathers permission." Sakura replied

"Yeah, that is how the law goes." Naruto sighed

"Oh great I need permission from daddy to marry the man I love?" Ino said in an upset tone

"Your dad already agreed." Naruto replied getting a shocked look from the two girls.

"What my dad already said yes." Ino squealed

"You already asked her father?" Sakura said in shock and a little hurt he didn't ask her father first.

"Well he was there on the council when I was put into the program, and he figured out why you didn't come home the night of the party." Naruto replied as a look of horror went across Ino's face

"Wait you told him?" Ino asked with fear.

"No of course not." Naruto said "he figured it out himself he isn't an idiot, but he would rather have blissful ignorance about his baby girls private matters."

"Right of course." Ino said

"Well the hard one is out of the way I guess." Sakura sighed

"Actually not really." Naruto replied getting confused look from Sakura "Your dad is going to be the harder one, Inoichi understood the burden I carried and it helped I had a member of his clan on my ANBU team that vouched I was a good guy."

"How can my father be more difficult than hers?" Sakura asked "He is one of the nicest friendliest people in the village."

"You ever wonder why I never came to your place to pick you up for missions?" Naruto asked as Sakura thought about it realizing he had never been to her parent's place. "I came over once while on my way for a mission. I knocked your father answered and gave me that look all the villages do. That I am the demon and said you had already left, and to leave you alone if it didn't involve a mission or training. He added some choice words I will not mention, and I saw your mother just past him giving me the same glare saying the same as him"

"What?" she asked in shock at the new light revealed about her father.

"But it has been a long time since then maybe they have changed." Naruto shrugged "Circumstances have changed since then."

"I will have to talk to them." Sakura said as she got up and stormed out of the house.

"Well now that she is gone." Ino said with a smile.

"I need to get too work." Naruto said opening the file he had previously laid down on his lap.

"Oh they don't meet their sensei till the afternoon." Ino said as she got on to his lap and kissed him and he set the file on the couch.

* * *

Sakura burst into her home "Mom, dad are you here."

"Yes honey what is the wrong?" her mother asked

"We need to talk." Sakura said as her parents sat down at the table

"About what dear?" Her father asked

"It's about Naruto." Sakura said as she saw her parents eyes narrow "So he wasn't lying to me."

"Oh that would be first." Her mother said

"Oh shut up he has always been honest with me." Sakura spat "He has never shown me a reason to distrust him."

"He…" her mother began

"What has the nine tails in him?" She asked "He may have it in him but I'll tell you what else he has. He has the biggest heart I have ever seen. Even when I shouldn't have been forgiven he forgave me."

"Both our families where killed in the nine tails attack." Her father said in anger.

"And what? You blame the child that was chosen to hold the demon at bay?" Sakura said "He had no choice that his father sealed the demon inside him."

"Father?" her dad asked in confusion.

"Yes he finally came out and told the council so it should be coming down the pipeline soon, but his father is Minato Namikaze. But you still see him as the demon even after how many times he has saved this village how many times he has saved me." She said as look of shock went across their faces "You know what I don't care what you have to say, I love him and he is going to ask me to marry him."

"What?" both her parents asked in shock

"You know what, I just can't look at you right now." Sakura said as she walked towards the door "I'm going back to Naruto's." she said as she stormed out

"_Kinda lost our cool back there."_ Inner said as they walked down the street.

'I just, saw the look in their eyes and finally saw what Naruto has seen his whole life and I just couldn't handle it and lost it.' Sakura replied to herself

"_Yeah it was very unsettling." _Inner replied

'I can't believe he has gone though that his whole life and not just snapped.' Sakura sighed

"_He did with this pranks, and he could of ended up like Gaara." _Inner replied as a look of realization went across Sakura's face as she walked up to Naruto's house and opened the door. She saw Naruto and Ino on the couch without shirts on and Naruto sucking on Ino's breast.

"You were really going to do this without me." Sakura asked with a sigh as she took off her shirt to join them and forget about her parent problems.

* * *

Hanabi sat in class listening to the team placements and finally heard her name called out.

"Team twelve, Hanabi Hyuga, Mono Inuzuka, Noke Inuzuka. Your sensei is Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said as all three perked up their heads.

"I thought he was an Uzumaki?" Hanabi asked raising her hand.

"I will let him explain that when he gets here." Iruka said "now your sensei's will be here soon." He said as a few people walked into the room calling out different team numbers once all the other teams had left team twelve still sat there waiting. Just then the door opened and Naruto walked through it.

"You're late." Hanabi said

"Sorry I didn't want all the questions about the change in name." Naruto replied getting Hanabi to nod in agreement.

"I was wondering about that myself." Hanabi replied

"Well I'll meet you up on the roof." Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash.

"Well I guess we should head up there if we want any answers." Noke sighed as she got up and headed out the door followed by the rest of the team.

They walked on to the school roof to find Naruto sitting on the edge of the school leaning back propping himself up with his arms just looking out on the village.

"Come on take a seat." Naruto replied as they each walked up next to him and sat down. "Normally this is the part where we introduce ourselves, but we got most of that out of the way, when I taught your class. I'll get to know you more as we go on missions. Is there anything you wish to know about me before we set off on this new adventure?"

"Why is your name Namikaze now instead of Uzumaki?" Hanabi asked

"Well the third kept it under wraps even to the council about my background, but my father was the fourth and he died when he sealed the fox within me." Naruto replied getting a look of shock on their faces. "oh what shocked your teacher has a demon in him."

"Oh no that we found out after Peins attack." Noke replied.

"Ah right." Naruto sighed

"But you are the son of the fourth?" Hanabi asked a bit shocked "Seems father was too quick to judge sister for her taste in men." She said under her breath.

"Even if he wasn't I never really liked your sister that way." Naruto said getting a shocked look from the girl.

"How did you?" Hanabi asked

"Well I was Jiraiya's apprentice he was a master of spy craft and he taught me how to overhear conversations that were not meant to be heard" Naruto replied 'granted the conversations he listened in on were girls to see if they were into him.' He sighed to himself.

"Please don't bring up I spi…" Hanabi began to ask

"Don't worry I have known for a while." Naruto said "I just didn't know how to break it to here that I wasn't interested, and before I could she started dating Kiba."

"Ah well alright." Hanabi said now trying to get off the subject.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked

"No that is all I wanted to know." Noke replied as Mono nodded as well

"Yes it was my only question for now." Hanabi replied

"Well if that is all I will see you tomorrow morning zero six, training area twelve." Naruto replied as they all nodded and got up and left.

* * *

The next morning the team met at their training area where Naruto was to begin their training.

"Alright time for your final exam." Naruto said rubbing his hands together

"What do you mean?" Noke asked confused "I thought that we did that so we could be placed on a team."

"Well not quite." Naruto said tossing up a pair of bells. "Normally I would test your team work abilities by having you try to get these bells away from me. But I know you two would just team up against her and I don't want that." He said pointing to Mono and Noke "So I divised another test for you." He said holding up three pieces of paper and they each took one. "I'll meet you at those locations." They all nodded and headed out to their locations

Hanabi made it to the hokage building and only had to wait a minute for Naruto to meet her there.

"So what is my test Naruto sensei?" Hanabi asked

"Cause some mischief." Naruto said with a grin getting a confused look on Hanabi's face as he held up a can of spray paint and a can of paint. "I want you to tag all the places on this list and once done with the list I want you to hit." He said and pointed at the hokage monument "And remember don't get caught."

"Why?" Hanabi asked

"Because I want to see how well you take orders you don't like or agree with, because you will get those orders while on the job." Naruto explained

"Fine." Hanabi said taking the paint

"You have until two. Then meet me back at the training area" He said as he vanished

Next up was Noke who was waiting outside the BBQ restaurant, when Naruto appeared in a flash of light

"So what is my mission?" she said excitedly hoping for something fun

"Here." Naruto said handing her a bucket a scrub brush and a list.

"What?" Noka asked confused

"I want you to go around and clean any graffiti you find at them." Naruto said "When you are done head back to the training area."

"What why?" Noke asked confused and upset.

"Because you like causing mischief and I want to see how well you clean up after someone else's mess." Naruto said

"But?" Noke began to protest

"This is an order and you aren't going to go against orders, are you?" He asked

"No." Noke sighed in defeat

"Good, meet back at training area once you're done." Naruto replied as he vanished.

Naruto than appeared outside Ichiraku where Mono was waiting for him.

"Ah Naruto sensei what do you want me to do?" Mono asked

"Start a fight." Naruto replied getting a shocked and confused look from Mono

"What?" she asked confused

"You don't like causing trouble and that can be our job sometimes." Naruto said "So go start a fight as long as it isn't with a civilian."

"But." Mono gave a little whine.

"You have till two." Naruto said as he sat down at Ichiraku and ordered a bowl

"Alright." She stuttered as she left him to his meal

Mono walked around all day but just couldn't find any one to start a fight with for no reason. It was starting to get late she looked over at a clock tower to see she only had thirty minutes left to finish her mission. That was when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry." Mono apologized as she looked up to see a brown haired boy about a year older than her wearing a blue scarf.

"Hey watch where you are going." He said in an annoyed tone then kicked at her dog "And put that thing on a leash."

"Don't…" Mono began.

"Oh what are you going to…" he began to kick at the dog again but stopped as a fist connected with his face

"Leave Moro alone!" Mono yelled as she threw another punch to his gut. She then brought another fist up but it was blocked, that was when she felt a fist in her own gut and then a kick to the side knocking her to the side. She got up ready to continue fighting but found the person was gone. "Ah well I got into a fight like he said so I should head to the training area." She said to herself as she headed back to the training area

Mono reached the training area about the same time that Hanabi did. "So what did he make you do?" Mono asked and Hanabi just pointed up over her shoulder at the Hokage monuments and saw they were all painted.

"What about you?" Hanabi asked

"He made me get into a fight." Mono replied

"Who did you fight?" Hanabi asked

"Me." came a voice that Mono recognized but seemed a bit lighter. They looked back to see Naruto and the boy she had gotten into a fight with.

"You." Mono said getting angry and started to stomp toward him. "you kicked Moro."

"Wowow calm down." He said waving his hands in defense getting behind Naruto. "I just did what boss told me."

"Hey I didn't say to kick her puppy." Naruto said getting a confused look Mono

"Hey you said I needed her to fight me, so I did the one thing I know that would make her." The boy said

"Ok what is going on?" Mono asked irritated and confused

"Alright first off this is Konohamaru, an old friend of mine who graduated a year before you, I knew you may have trouble getting into a fight. So since he is the most annoying person I know I asked him to help you out." Naruto replied

"Hey I'm not nearly as bad as you." Konohamaru shot back.

"Sure you aren't" Naruto said rolling his eyes "Any way Konohamaru you've already met Mono" he said gesturing toward Mono "and this is Hanabi Hyuga"

"Ah hhhh hi Konohamaru Kun." Hanabi stuttered as she went beat red

"And our last member is currently cleaning the hokage faces.

"I still can't believe you are a genin sensei." Konohamaru sighed shaking his head.

"Hey taught you plenty didn't I?" Naruto asked

"Perhaps." Konohamaru said then made a handsigne "se…"

"No." Naruto snapped cutting him off "I told you Tsunade put that on the forbidden jutsu list."

"Right sorry boss." Konohamaru sighed rubbing his head

"Any way get out of here before you give my students bad ideas." Naruto sighed waving him off.

"Ha bad ideas from me?" Konohamaru laughed "got most of them from you." He said as he headed out.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto replied

"What about Noke?" Mono asked

"I'll tell her to head home after she is done with her job." Naruto said "Just tell Kiba she is doing some face time. He will understand." He said with a smile as he vanished in a flash

Naruto was now standing on the face of his father as Noke was on a cleaning bench as she scrubbed away the paint left there by Hanabi

"How is it going?" Naruto asked

"I know you were behind this." Noke said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it is my signature." Naruto said "But I also chose this task specifically for you."

"Oh and why is that?" Noke asked getting a little pissed off.

"Because I wanted you to learn that we as ninja are always cleaning up other people's messes." Naruto replied "And maybe you will learn that when you cause messes someone else will have to clean it up as well. So I am hoping this will help teach you not to make any more messes for others." Naruto said

"Alright I get it." Noke said

"Good." Naruto nodded "Now once you are done you can go home and be at the training area same time tomorrow." He said as he vanished in a flash.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his new home to find it was empty, and a small pang of loneliness washed over him for a second but vanished as he remembered. "Guess the girls are still at the hospital."

Just then he heard a knock at the door and he walked over to it "You guys know you don't have to knock." He called as he opened it but found Sakura's parents instead. "Oh hey what do you want?" Naruto asked a little annoyed from what Sakura had told him the night before.

"Don't take that tone…" Mebuki began but was stopped by Kizashi

"Honey we didn't come to start another fight." Kizashi said as he looked back at Naruto "We came here to speak to our daughter as well as you."

"Well Sakura is still at the hospital." Naruto said "She also told me about your conversation last night." He said as a sullen look went across their faces. "Come on in and have a seat while we wait for her."

"Wait a minute?" Kizashi asked "She told you about what we said and you still invite us in? so easily?" he said as he followed Naruto to the living room.

"Well unlike Sakura I'm used to people seeing and treating me like that." Naruto replied "So I've learned to overlook it and let it roll off my back. However something I can't overlook is someone hurting Sakura she was pretty upset last night. But I know she can over react at times and that is what happened last night."

"Well she was justified somewhat. You have saved the village and her numerous times but the fox took so much from us we have seen how our daughter has changed toward you, and we couldn't help but seeing you as the fox taking her away from us."

"Hey I don't want to take her away." Naruto replied "I know what it is like to be without parents, I don't want to see the three of you push each other away."

"Yes your father was actually a close friend of mine when we were younger." Kizashi said "I should have seen it before." He said gesturing toward him "But I was just blinded by my hatred of the fox."

"Like I said I have gotten over all that. But you will have to smooth things over with Sakura when she gets here." Naruto said as he heard the door open "speaking of."

"Naruto-kun you here?" came Sakura's voice from the entry way

"In the living room with some guests." Naruto said

"Oh who is it?" Sakura asked as she and Ino both walked into the living room and her face turned to anger "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down Sakura." Naruto said.

"Why?" she snapped "They have said such horrible things about you."

"Because I've let it go." Naruto said getting Sakura to look at him in confusion. "I have dealt with those hateful stares longer than you have even known about them. I hold no grudge toward your parents and neither should you." He explained "They are your parents you may get mad at them from time to time but they are something you can never replace and I don't want you to break apart because of me."

"Oh no Naruto-kun i." Sakura began but was cut off.

"They only want to look out for you." Naruto said "and I want their blessing on our wedding when we get everything planned out." At this Sakura was speechless and her father got up.

"You have it." Kizashi said holding up his hand "We had you all wrong and I am sorry. You truly care about her and I would be proud to call you my son in law."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he shook his hand

"Daddy." Sakura began to cry as she hugged him and they sat down next to her mother and began to talk and Naruto slipped around to the kitchen where Ino was standing with a drink in her hand.

"Well did you tell them about marrying both of us?" Ino asked

"Not yet." Naruto said "They just began to like me I want to ease them into it and break it to them easily."

"Well sounds like a good plan." Ino said

"WHAT?! HE IS MARRYING YOU AND INO?!" they heard come from the living room as Naruto rolled his eyes and face palmed.

"Well Sakura's bed side manner always need some improvements." Ino grinned as she took a drink.

**END CHAPTER 21**

**A/N **sorry for such the delay this semester has been harder on me than most so I have been delayed due to trying to focus on my classes. But hopefully I can get these out more often. Please review I like to hear input from your guy's side


	22. Changing of Hats

**CHAPTER 22 Changing of Hats**

It had been a week since Naruto had become a Jonin instructor, and he had forgotten how boring D-rank missions were. Him and his team had been assigned to set up duty for the changing of Hokages. Tonight, Lady Tsunade was turning the title over to Kakashi. So there was going to be a grand celebration. Naruto and his team were working alongside Konohamaru's team in the reception center for the dance and dinner after the ceremony.

"Hey boss aren't you disappointed that you aren't becoming hokage?" Konohamaru asked

"No not really." Naruto said as he was standing upside down on the ceiling putting up a banner

"Why not isn't it still your dream?" Konohamaru asked

"Of course, it still is but my priorities have shifted, a bit and that is on hold for now." Naruto said as he dropped off the ceiling and landing next to him. "Maybe when you get a girlfriend you will understand" he said looking over at his own student who tensed up.

"Naw not like anyone would go out with me" Konohamaru said

"Why not you are the honorable grandson." Naruto said in a teasing manner know he didn't like that "What about Moegi?"

"What no way." Konohamaru sluffed off "She likes Udon, and she is like a sister to me it would just be weird."

"Right of course." Naruto chuckled "So you can't think of anyone you might like, or anyone who might like you?" just then he felt a someone next to him.

"Sensei can you help me get some more streamers from the storage room." Hanabi asked for a moment Naruto paused then gave her his fox grin.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said as he turned away from Konohamaru "Last thing, you should be more aware of those around you and watch how they act." He added as he saw Hanabi trip a little in her step.

As they walk away Naruto was grinning at his young student in front of him. "So what about you Hanabi is there anyone you like?"

"No of course not I am merely focused on my training." Hanabi replied "Once I come of age I will begin to look for a suitable suiter."

"Ah fine I guess I'll just focus on getting Konohamaru a girlfriend then." Naruto sighed as they walked down a set of stairs. "wonder what kind of girls he likes?"

"What no!" Hanabi spun around nearly yelling making Naruto's fox like grin grow even bigger

"You are too much like your sister than you care to admit." Naruto chuckled

"Shut up I'm nothing like her." Hanabi replied

"Oh really?" Naruto asked "Well let me give you some advice, Konohamaru is a lot like I was at his age. little gestures of affection will go over his head by a mile. subtlety isn't in our dictionary so we don't understand when a girl likes us when they act that way. We literally need to be slapped in the face with it."

"But you said you knew about my sisters feeling for you on our first day." Hanabi replied "so you must of noticed them."

"Only after I joined ANBU, and had time reflect on it." Naruto replied "and in that time I also realized I didn't like the shy submissive girls I like ones that were out going and would challenge me and call me out when I was being dumb, not just go along with it."

"And you are saying Konohamaru kun likes the same girls you do?" Hanabi asked staring up at him

"Not exactly I'm just saying I was similar to him back then in the way I act and see things. I have no idea what he likes, all I'm saying is if you want to get his attention you have to be forward with it." Naruto replied.

"Alright thank you sensei." Hanabi said with a bow, as she turned and walked away.

'Now hopefully I'm that good when I have kids.' Naruto sighed to himself putting his hand behind his head.

* * *

Later that night Naruto along with the other members of the council, stood on the roof of the Hokage tower in their ceremonial robes, while Kakashi walked up to Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo and took a knee.

"Do you swear to serve and lead this village with honor and respect for those that you lead?" the Fire Daimyo asked in an authoritative voice that didn't seem to go with his meek figure.

"Yes Lord Daimyo." Kakashi replied as the Daimyo too a step back and Tsunade stepped up.

"I have seen your skill your conviction and loyalty to protect this village." Tsunade said as she took off her hat. "and with great honor I bestow the title of sixth Hokage."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kakashi said as the hat was placed on his head, he then stood up and the three of them walked to the side of the tower and looked down on all the people gathered around.

"I now present to you the sixth Hokage." The fire Daimyo called out as Kakashi stepped up next to him and the crowd cheered. Kakashi put up his hands to quite them so he could speak.

"For those that know me I am not one for speeches but, I want you to all know I will serve this position with all the diligence and strength I have. I will do my best to honor those that came before me." Kakashi said and after a moment when the crowd realized that was it they began another round of applause.

'Ah just like Kakashi short and to the point.' Naruto smiles to himself as he clapped for his sensei

Later that night Naruto sat at the clan table next to Ino who was with her father and mother while Sakura sat with Tsunade. He looked around the room to find mostly the major and a few minor clan members around the reception.

"Well how does it feel being at the clan table?" Ino asked

"Definitely different." Naruto replied "Normally I would be the ones over in the shadows at an event like this." He said looking at one holding up his glass and only seeing a small movement of verification someone was there. "And honestly I would prefer that." He said getting a confused look from Ino "You are used to this type of thing growing up as the child of a clan head. I've never had status even the other clan heads look at me with a bit of disgust because I don't know all the proper rules and etiquette."

"Oh don't worry about that too much." Inoichi said from the other side of Ino "Your father was the same way." This gave Naruto a confused look "Minato hated all these fancy dinners and such as well, even when we were kids he would cause a ruckus at them. But after the war he did buckle down on it since he was the last of his clan. But you couldn't make that man wear a suit for anything he always wore that damn coat of his." Inoichi smiled

"Well that is good to hear" Naruto said with a smile "Thanks for telling me about him."

"Minato was a good friend of mine when we were younger and through our careers." Iniochi said "If you ever want to just grab a drink and hear some stories just ask I'll be happy too."

"Thanks I'll definitely want to hear some, and when we become in-laws it'll give us something to talk about over some drinks." Naruto smirked as Ino blushed

"Right." Inoichi chuckled "But since you are going to be son in-law I do want to instill some manners and etiquette into you. I don't want my grandchildren to be disrespectful little brats."

"Oh don't worry I plan on bring up any kids we have, right." Naruto said as he smiled and put an arm around Ino

"Good but let's not worry about that for now. I want a little time before I'm a grandfather." Inoichi laughed.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled back as Ino just blushed at their conversation. They then heard the chime of glass of someone about to toast.

"A toast." Tsunade said standing up holding a glass, and Sakura standing up trying to take the glass from her, while be pushed away. "Oh don't worry I know my condition, it is only juice." She shot at her apprentice getting the whole room to laugh "Now to the changeing of times and passing of the will of fire from this generation to the next." She said raising her glass to Kakashi. "And then onto the one after them." She continued toward Sakura "And any more down the line" she said with a smile at her apprentice as she drank followed by everyone else. Just then she bent over and braced herself on the table as she groaned in pain holding her stomach. "I think that next generation may be making its debut right now." She said as Sakura ran helped her sit down and began checking over her.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto rushed over to her

"What do you need." Naruto asked "But I don't think I am qualified to help with this."

"No I just need you to teleport us to the hospital." Sakura said.

"You do know I'm not a taxi right?" Naruto asked just then a hand grabbed the back of his neck right at the base of the skull.

"Tonight you are." Tsunade said in a pained and pissed off tone.

"Right no problem." Naruto said with a fake laugh "I better get a good tip at least." He mumbled as he put a hand on their shoulders and vanished.

"Well I guess we should drink to new life." Kakashi said raising his glass, as everyone cheered and drank.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, the nurses desk had been a bit hectic with drunks but the head nurse nearly jumped out of her seat when Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade appeared out of nowhere in her lobby.

"Wheelchair now!" Sakura demanded and the nurse quickly shook off her shock and rushed over with a wheelchair. Sakura quickly pushed Tsunade down the halls till they reached a set of double doors. "Naruto wait here." Sakura said as he stopped.

"No, he comes with." Tsunade shot back at her. "Jiraiya isn't here so Naruto will have to do."

"Very well Shisho." Sakura replied as they headed into the delivery room and got Tsunade on a bed. A few nurses took over so that Naruto and Sakura could change over into some scrubs and returned.

"Ah Sakura what do you want me to do?" Naruto said nervously not really knowing what to do.

"What so nervous for?" Sakura asked

"Well I just don't like hospitals nothing good has ever happened to me in one." Naruto said as they came back through the doors to Tsunade.

"Well you were born in one weren't you that was good wasn't it?" Sakura shot back at him.

"Actually I was born in a cave." Naruto replied getting a confused look on Sakura's face. "Long story worry about it later. What do you want me to do?"

"Just get over here and hold my hand." Tsunade demanded holding out her hand.

"Alright seems simple enough." Naruto said as he took her hand then proceeded to have it crushed with her super human strength. "eewwwohhh." Naruto yelped in pain.

"Oh shut it. It is nothing compared to what I'm going through." Tsunade shot at him.

"Yeah but you were expecting that pain." Naruto replied "this just came out of nowhere."

"Naruto shut up and stop arguing with a women in labor." Sakura spat as she went to the foot of the bed. "Alright seems your already crowning. When I say push give it all you have."

"Right." Tsunade replied as she got ready.

"Alright push." Sakura said as Tsunade pushed and crushed Naruto's hand even more as he squirmed under the pain but stayed quiet. Just then they heard the cry of a baby, and Sakura stood up and walked up to Tsunade with her new baby. "It's a boy." She said as she handed it to her "What are you going to name him?"

"Jiraiya after his father." Tsuande said with a smile as tears formed in her eyes then looked over at Naruto "Want to cut the cord?"

"Ah sure." Naruto replied as Sakura showed him what to do and he followed her instructions to the letter.

After a minutes Tsunade looked up at Naruto and said "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh yeah sure." Naruto said as Tsunade handed him over to Naruto and he looked down to see a baby with white hair that looked just like his fathers. "Wow he really does look just like Jiraiya." He said as he rocked the baby and walked around the room for a minute.

"He seems like a natural at it." Tsunade said to Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura replied as Naruto walked back up to them.

"I have something I need to ask you guys." Tsunade said getting their attention. "I would have brought it up sooner but we have all been very busy lately, but I was hoping you two would be his god parents." She asked as both of them didn't move for a minute.

"What of course." Naruto said happily

"Yes I would love to be." Sakura replied

"Seriously was there any other thought than us?" Naruto replied with a smirk

"Well for you no." Tsunade replied getting Sakura to look a bit hurt "It was either Sakura or Shizune."

"Oh well I guess I can understand that then." Sakura sighed "By the way where is Shizune?"

"Oh you didn't see she snuck out with Iruka a little after the party had started." Naruto replied

"Wait what?!" Sakura asked in shock

"Yeah I saw them slip out just after dinner was served." Naruto replied

"Well that explains where she has been after hours." Sakura sighed just then the door burst open

"Lady Tsunade I came as soon as I heard." Shizune shouted as she rushed in disheveled

"Speak of the devil." Naruto chuckled as he handed little Jiraiya back over to Tsunade and backed toward the door. "Now I think we should be heading out and let the new mother get some rest." He said as Sakura walked up to him and followed.

"You take care of the rest Shizune." Sakura said as they walked out the door with Naruto.

Once they got down the hall Naruto held up his hand and began to pout. "Oh Kami it hurts." He moaned

"What?" Sakura asked as she say his hand was crushed at the palm and his fingers were not pointing in the directions they should have been.

"Jeez Naruto why didn't you say anything before?" Sakura asked

"You told me to shut up about it." Naruto whined "And I didn't want to ruin the moment." He said as Sakura grabbed his hand and began to heal it.

"Wow I thought you were just exaggerating about it." Sakura said as she saw how much damage had been done to his hand. "But she really did a number on your hand."

"Yeah I know." Naruto moaned "But just reset the bones to where they need to be and wrap it up the foxes chakra can do the rest, if I leave it all to his chakra it will hurt even more as it pops back into place."

"Right." Sakura said as she healed what she could and grabbed a wrapping off a shelf and wrapped it up. "There should be alright."

"Hand hasn't been that messed up since I mastered the rasenshuriken, back in the ANBU." Naruto sighed as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

After a short walk they came to his clan compound and walked into the main house to find Ino laying on the couch waiting for them.

"Ah so how did it go?" Ino asked as she sat up.

"How do you think?" Naruto said as he held up his hand.

"Wow just as strong as ever isn't she." Ino chuckled

"Pregnancy strength makes it even worse." Naruto said as he sat down next to her.

"Well you better get used to it." Ino said with a smile as Sakura sat down on his other side.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused as he looked at her grin then over to Sakura who was looking down and had a huge blush across her face.

"Wait you mean?" Naruto stuttered look between the two of them.

"Both of us." Ino said happily.

Naruto stood there dumb founded for a minute just staring at them for minute.

"Ah Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked shaking him out of his stuper.

"Wait, when? How?" Naruto blurted out

"Well I would hope you would remember the how part." Ino shot back.

"From what we can tell we think it was that first night after the celebration." Sakura replied as Naruto still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ah right." Naruto sighed

"You aren't upset are you?" Sakura asked a bit concerned. At this confusion shot across his face.

"Why would I be, it's a bit earlier than expected, but I've always wanted a family and now I am going to have one." He said with joy as he hugged them. "Well at least until your parent kill me."

"Right, so we better get on the wedding plans now while we can still fit in wedding dresses." Ino said "And then we can tell them about the pregnancy."

"Right." Sakura said "I barely calmed mine down after I told them about the CRA."

"Well good thing I have been planning this since I was five." Ino said excitedly. "With only a few changes."

"What changes?" Naruto asked

"I was five who do you think I had planned to be in your spot?" Ino asked

"Ah right him." Naruto sighed

"And I was expecting Sakrua to be my maid of honor but that is now out the window since we are both marrying you." Ino sighed

"Yeah I planned the same thing." Sakura sighed

"Well tomorrow we have the day off so we can swap notes." Ino said as she got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Yeah nothing we can do while tired." Sakura said as she got up and headed to the bed room as well. "You coming?" She asked as she stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"Yeah in a minute." Naruto said as she nodded and went into the room with Ino. He sat there for minute just soaking in the reality of what was happening and he smiled as he stood up and went to the pictures of his parents and Jiraiya on the mantel "I finally found where I'm happy." He said to the pictures and walked to the bedroom.

**END CHAPTER 22**

A/N alright a bit of a short chapter kinda filler but also content that had to be there. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews.


	23. Broken Contracts

**A/N **I know it has been awhile since I have updatedjust been busy with school to write.

**CHPATER 23 Broken Contracts**

Naruto was running around village for the eleventh time with a huge grin on his face as he was coming up on his team.

"How did you get in front of me?" Naruto asked confused

"You just lapped us." Noke sighed in exhaustion.

"We are just finishing up our tenth lap." Mono said out of breath

"Oh sorry I'm just in a good mood." Naruto replied as they reached the end of their lap and came up to the training area and the genin flopped down on to the ground.

"So why are you in such a good mood?" Mono asked

"I just became a god father, to Jiraiya's child." Naruto said

"Well I guess that is something to be excited about." Mono said

"And I just found out I'm going to be a father too." Naruto said as a look of shock went across their faces then a look of excitement across their faces.

"Oh my god that is so great!" Mono and Noke squealed while Hanabi stayed pretty stoic. "Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" they asked and began to hit him with every question they could.

"Wowowo calm down I just found out last night and they are only a few weeks along." Naruto said trying to calm them down but that didn't do anything.

"Wait, _they_?" Hanabi asked emphasizing the end raising an eyebrow as Mono and Noke's shot back at him wide eyed.

"Ah you know what how about I teach you about the summoning justu." Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"Sorry already know that one" Mono said as Noke nodded as well "our dogs are summons but they stay with us so we don't normally do it unless we are separated for some reason."

'Ah so that is why Kiba was so fine with not having Akamaru while we were working ANBU, he could just summon him in case of emergencies.' Naruto thought to himself

"And my family has the lion summons but we are not allowed to sign and use it till we become jonin." Hanabi said

"Huh I didn't know the Hyuga, had a clan summons." Naruto said

"It is not well known outside the clan and not many of us use it." Hanabi said "But I would like to see how to do a summons because from my understanding it is the same way as others but just different summons."

"Alright." Naruto said happy to get out of the questionnaire from the other two. "I'll go slow, first you need to draw blood from the hand you made the contract with." He said as he bit his thumb and went through the hand signs. "then _summoning jutsu!"_ he called out as he slammed his hand on the ground and nothing happened.

"Ah well that was anticlimactic." Noke said sarcasticly.

"The hell?" Naruto asked confused as he tried it again and had nothing happen again. "standby." Naruto said annoyed as he vanished.

* * *

On Mount Myoboku Naruto appeared at the old toads home.

"Hey Mama Papa where are you?" Naruto called out as an old male frog hoped up to him

"Ah Naruto boy, we need to speak with you." Fukasaku said as he began to hop away "Follow me to see Gamamaru."

"Alright" Naruto said as he followed Fukasaku he reached the old toad sages home and saw all the other toads standing around watching him walk in. "Hey old toad why haven't I been able to summon anyone?"

"You have broken the contract." Gamamaru said

"What how?" Naruto asked confused

"You have taken the sage from of another summons." Gamamaru said "So your name has been removed from the contract.

"What, the Nine tailed form?" Naruto asked

"No not only that, before you took on that form you took on the fox sage form." Gamamaru replied "and that is another contract."

"But I've seen people with multiple contracts." Naruto said

"Only with other summons they are friendly with." Gamamaru said "And the fox's aren't our allies. They actually haven't been seen in centuries."

"So I can't summon anymore?" Naruto asked "Can't I just resign?"

"No once the contract is broken you can no longer sign ours or any other contract other than the one you broke it for." Gamamaru said

"But I…" Naruto began to argue

"I'm sorry Naruto boy but that is the rule." Gamamura said cutting him off "I will now have to ask you to leave the mountain. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gamamaru." Naruto sighed as he turned around and began to walk out of the place and then stopped "You said no one has heard from them in centuries but do you know where they lived in the past?"

"No one knows where they reside I hope you aren't looking to find them and sign their contract, cause I would highly advise against that." Gamamura said

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"They are tricksters and cannot be trusted." Gamamura said in an agitated tone

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you all." Naruto said to the toads that had gathered outside "Oh and old toad, before I was the village hero I was the village trickster." He said looking back with a smirk and vanished.

XXX

Naruto reappeared in the field where his students where still a bit shocked at him just vanishing in front of them.

"So what is the problem?" Hanabi asked

"Apparently I broke the contract with them when I went into fox sage form." Naruto summed up.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Hanabi asked

"Well I will have to find the fox clan and get them to let me sign the contract." Naruto said as he looked over and saw Sakura coming toward them. "But that can wait, hey there Sakura chan?" he called out as she came up to them.

"Naruto kun Ino and I have come up with a date and we needed to confirm it with you." Sakura said, as she looked at the team. "Oh ah hi there girls how is training coming along?"

"Alright not as good or as hard as the private work outs he is giving you." Noke said with an evil smirk as Sakura got he to look at her confused at first as she stared at the three genin and the grins on the two of them and the mostly blank stare on Hanabi's face.

Then it hit her and her head snapped up at Naruto "You told them?!" Sakura screeched "We didn't want to start telling people about the pregnancy yet. Then you go and blab it to your genin team?"

"Sorry Sakura chan I'm just so excited I had to tell someone and you already told Baa chan" Naruto said getting a shocked look from Sakura.

"I didn't tell her she figured it out before me even." Sakura said "She is the best Doctor in the world she knows the signs. After she told me she thought I was pregnant I took the test and found out and told Ino she should check and found out. But how did you figure out she knew?"

"I may have been blind as a bat as a kid, but I've learned to pick up on the unspoken words since joining the ANBU." Naruto replied

"oh of course." Sakure sighed

"So when are we going to start telling people about it?" Naruto asked

"After the wedding." Sakura said.

"Oh and when have you two planned it?" Naruto asked "Since Kakashi is the Hokage pretty sure we can get any time we want off for it. Hell I would say we just go to him and get the paperwork signed but I know you guys want a ceremony and everything"

"Next week." Sakura said

"That is pretty quick." Naruto said a little shocked "You sure we can get everything ready that quickly?"

"Well Ino and I talked about it, flowers are no problem since her family runs the flower shop. As for catering choji's family owns majority of the restaurants."

"Oh I was hoping to…" Naruto began.

"We are not serving ramen at the reception." Sakura cut him off.

"Alright fine." Naruto huffed. "Just tell me where to be and when, I'm sure these three won't have a problem with it."

"No not at all." Noke said with a smile.

"You will still have to train, if I think you guys are slacking I'll get Lee to cover for me." Naruto said as a look of fear flashed across their faces as the stories from Kiba and Hinata flashed through their heads.

"Right we will work hard and everything just don't make us try to keep up with him." Noke begged.

"So Sakura-chan if we are having it next week we should start sending invites out and telling people about it." Naruto said

"Start telling people about what?" came a lazy voice as they looked over to see Kakashi walking over to them.

"Fine I wanted to tell my folks first but I guess Kakashi sensei is alright." Sakura sighs

"He was my father's student so he is like the older brother I never had." Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm touched you see it that way." Kakashi said "So what is this thing you don't want to start telling people but want to tell people." He asked in a bit of a confused tone.

"We are planning on getting married." Naruto said with a grin

"Well that is not all that surprising." Kakashi replied as if it was not really a big deal "Well Tsunade finally won something."

"What?" Sakura asked confused

"What? We had a pool going on who he would end up with." Kakashi said getting a shocked look from the two turning to anger on Sakura's.

"What?" Sakura asked in anger.

"Yeah she had her money on you." Kakashi said "Honestly I like the long shots and had my money on Ino, since you seemed so stuck on Sasuke for so long, Kurenai had her money on Hinata. So it seems me and Kurenai lost." He sighed

"I have to go talk to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said in a rage mode tone

"Well not exactly I'm marrying Ino as well, cause of the CRA." Naruto said. "But you were at the meeting when I was put into it."

"Oh was I?" Kakashi sighed looking off to something that wasn't there. "I have been to so many meetings lately they all just blur together."

"And you made up that story just to piss off Sakura because you knew she would get angry and hassle Bee-chan." Naruto said "I'm guessing because she made you Hokage, your little way to get her back if only a little."

"I wasn't lying about the pool." Kakashi said

"But you didn't have to tell her about it." Naruto said

"Well guess I didn't did I, oh well." Kakashi sighed getting Naruto to chuckle "Well just tell me the date and I'll clear my schedule" he said as he began to walk away

"Always stirring shit up from the shadows." Naruto chuckled

"Why didn't you tell him about their pregnancy?" Mono asked

"Cause Sakura would kill me if I let that slip." Naruto said

"She didn't for telling us." Noke countered

"Yeah but that was before I was told not to, and I can make your life hell if you rat me out." Naruto grinned through the warning that they all got. "Now you three take the rest of the day off I have a few things I need to get done."

"Ah ok." Noke said as they all left.

"Now about this summoning issue." Naruto said to himself as he sat down and closed his eyes, and found himself in the sewers outside of the fox's cage.

"_I'm assuming you're here about the summons."_ Kurama sighed

"The toads said no one has seen them or knows where they are at." Naruto said "But you are the nine tailed fox I'm sure you have an idea of where they are."

"_I do." _ Kurama said

"Will you tell me?" Naruto asked

"_No." _Kurama responded getting a shocked look from Naruto

"What why not?" Naruto nearly shouted

"_Calm down just not yet."_ Kurama replied getting a confused look from the blonde "_This seal your father made is exceptional, if you die I do as well, and I don't want that little rage happy Pinkette to kill us for not being around for the wedding stuff."_

"Oh they only need me around for the final ceremony." Naruto sluffed off his worry

"_There are time's you're a genius and then there are your times involving women."_ Kurama sighed shaking his head. "_I've been sealed inside two women and the first one nearly went mad when it came to her wedding day and the other one never got hers but had it planned out to the smallest detail for when they could announce it. Trust me you need to be here for them and to protect the village from their rampage." _

"Alright fine but once the wedding is over…" Naruto began but was cut off

"_The honeymoon you really going to skip out on that?_" Kurama asked getting a look of realization across Naruto's face, then a perverted grin "_thought so."_

"Alright fine after the honey moon…" Naruto began but was cut off again

"_I will tell you were to find the summoning foxes home and you can retrieve the contract."_ Kurama said

"Alright good." Naruto said nodding his head as he left his mindscape.

"_Poor bastard doesn't know what he is in for, this is going to be entertaining."_ Kurama chuckled to himself.

The next week for Naruto was filled with a hell storm of planning and preparations, the flowers weren't right the cake has wrong. All the little details Naruto couldn't have cared less about the girls were being driven mad by, and then drive him crazy.

* * *

At last the day had finally come and Naruto was standing at the front of the isle with Sasuke standing next to him as his best man.

"Hey thanks for being my best man I know how much you hate these kinds of events." Naruto said under his breath to his best friend.

"Yeah you owe me." Sasuke said "You will have to be mine for my wedding." He said getting a shocked look from the blonde

"Ah so finally popped the question aye?" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I have to get married and have a kid before I can start paying of my debt for leaving. You were the one who came up with that punishment." Sasuke said.

"But wouldn't it be weird being your best man and giving Karin away to you since I am only other remaining member of her clan?" Naruto said in a sly tone, before Sasuke could retort the music picked up and they saw Ino and Sakura being lead down the aisle by their fathers. Naruto stepped between them taking them from their fathers and walking up to Kakashi who was marrying them.

"We come together today to unite the Namikaze, Yamanaka, and Haruno clans in holy matrimony." Kakashi began. They continued on with the service and moved on to the reception that lasted till the late hours of the morning.

It was four o'clock when the newly wedded trio stumbled into their home pretty drunk. They made their way to the bedroom where Naruto grabbed the two of them by the waist and nipped at their necks.

"So ready for the wedding night." Naruto whispered in their ears, as the two of them giggled

"Honestly Naruto-kun I just want some sleep." Sakura yawned

"What?" Naruto asked a bit disappointed

"Yeah me too it was a lot of work getting all of that stuff together and making sure nothing went wrong." Ino yawned as well as she unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall revealing her bare back to him only wearing a set of white panties.

"And you said we are leaving for the honey moon at noon." Sakura yawned as she did the same and crawled in to the bed followed by Ino.

"Alright I guess." Naruto said as he pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants and crawled between them, and they snuggle up next to him.

"This honeymoon you planned had better be the best. Seeing how we did all the work on the wedding." Ino said

"You know I would have just been in the way if I had tried to help." Naruto replied tiredly as they drifted off to sleep. "and don't worry I have it all planned out." He said as the two women in his arms fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino sat out sunbathing on a cruise liner headed to a small resort Island.

"I can't believe you were able to get reservations at isle Slona." Sakura said

"Well it does help being the hero of the war." Naruto smirked.

"Oh I guess." Sakura replied as they saw the island coming into view "oh there it is." She said getting up and walking to the guard rails of the ship followed by the other two.

"Yep always a cool sight." Naruto said as the massive resort was up on the side of a hill and they came up to the docks. Once they walked down the stairs to the docks they were welcomed by an older man in a suit and a woman in a kimono.

"Ah Naruto-sama good to see you again." The man bowed "Gama-sama is sorry he couldn't welcome you personally, and he sends his condolences about Jiraiya sama."

"It's alright Jen-san I'm sure running this place has got him really busy." Naruto said bowing back. "is everything prepped."

"Yes Naruto-sama your personal executive bungalow is all prepped and ready for you." Jen replied as he turned.

"Wait personal bungalow!?" Ino and Sakura nearly shouted in confusion.

"Oh yeah I am partial owner here as well." Naruto said with a shrug

"Like with the spa and whore house you forgot to mention?" Ino sighed as they were led to a small tram and they were brought around to the far side of the island. "But seriously how did Jiraiya get his hands on so many high-end businesses?" She asked as they stepped off the tram

"Well this one they built the resort here without knowing it was being used as a pirate hide out and they took over. Jiraiya helped them take control of it and he was made partial owner as payment." Naruto explained

"And all his estate was given to you after his death." Sakura pointed out the obvious with a sigh.

"Well if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask." Jen said with a bow and left.

"Alright thank you Jen." Naruto said with a wave then turned to Ino and Sakura "so what do you guys want to do first? The beach or the waterfall?" he asked in sultry voice.

"This is one of the greatest resorts in the world we want to go check it out and look around." Ino said sluffing off his advance, as she went into the bungalow to drop off her stuff.

"Yeah then we can go to those other places tonight when it is dark." Sakura said in a sultry voice as she walked past him tracing her find down from his jaw down his neck to his chest and walked to the bungalow.

They spent the rest of the day going around the shops and restaurants surrounding the resort and were now sitting on the beach watching the sun set below the oceans horizon. Once the sun was below the ocean and the stars shown Ino and Sakura got up.

"Give us a few minutes and meet us up at the water fall." Sakura said as she and Ino walked up the trail.

After a few minutes Naruto got up and headed up the small trail to the water fall where he began to hear giggling as he came up to the small pool.

"Sakura- chan Ino-chan you there?" he called out knowing they were the only ones who could be there.

"We are already in, why don't you join us?" Sakura called out as he dove into the small pool of water, once he surfaced he found Sakura and Ino already swimming up next to him.

"Bout time you got up here." Sakura said as she swam up to him and pressed her body against his as she kissed him and he felt there was something missing he then looked over at the side of the water and saw two pairs of bikini's laying on a rock.

"You won't be needing these." Ino said as he felt her press her naked body against his and his swimsuit was ripped off.

*****WARNING LEMON*****

Sakura then wrapped her legs around his waist and he grabbed her ass holding her up and close to himself. They drifted toward the side of the pool where Sakura felt her back pressed up against a rock as Naruto nibbled at her neck.

"Oh that is it." Sakura moaned

"Oh I think she likes that." Ino said from behind Naruto as she reached around and grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Sakura's entrance causing her to moan. He gave a slight push into her making her to bit her lip.

"Ah so tight." Naruto moaned as he began to pump into her with her back pressed up against the rock. Naruto began to quicken his pace as Sakura tightened her legs around his waist and reached her climax which made him cum deep insider her.

"Oh seems she really liked that." Ino said in his ear "it definitely got me worked up"

"Well it is your turn." Sakura said back to her.

"Oh not here." Ino said as she got out of the water and they looked up at her naked body as she walked to the swimsuits and picked them up and ran down the trail back to the beach.

"Hey Ino get back here." Sakura yelled as she got up and chased after her.

"Damn't you two." Naruto said as he got out and chased them down the trail, they soon found themselves at the beach where Ino was already standing in the waves of the ocean. Naruto stopped for a second saw Sakura tackle Ino into the water. "When you two are done out there I'll be waiting here enjoying the show." Naruto called out as he watched the two naked beauties rolling around in the waves, they stopped and looked up at him as he sat down in the sand at the shoreline. The two girls then got up and walked over to him as Ino crawled over top of him as he laid back.

"Oh really you liked watching us in the tide?" Ino asked as she grabbed his hard member and began to stroke it.

"Oh yeah." Naruto says as he reaches up and grabs her breast and begins to tease her erect nipple and then brought his mouth up to it and teased it with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh such a naughty boy" Ino said as she pulled away from his mouth and straddled him at the waist and slowly began to ease herself down on to his cock.

"So nice and tight." Naruto said as he grabbed her ass helping guide her down his cock.

"So good and thick." Ino moaned as she had fully enveloped him, she then began to grind her hips as he thrust up into her.

"Ride it you dirty girl." Naruto said as he gave her ass a nice little slap

"Oh geez I'm gonna cum." Ino moaned as she leaned back putting her hands on the ground behind her.

"Me too." Naruto replied as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss as he felt her reach her climax and tighten around him. "ah here it comes." Naruto said as he thrust up into her once more and released deep inside her. Naruto fell down to his back as Ino lay on his chest breathing heavily.

"Alright if you two are done let's go inside." Sakura said from beside them "I want another round but in bed."

"Yeah." Ino said as she pushed herself up off of Naruto and began to walk toward the bungalow. Naruto sat up and looked over at the two naked ladies walking away from him and smiled to himself as he got up and followed after them.

*****END OF LEMON*****

The rest of the week was filled with plenty more sexcapades from the trio until it was finally time for them to leave.

"Ah so disappointing we have to leave." Ino sighed from the rail ways of the ship.

"Yeah but we have to get back to our lives." Naruto said "out of the bedroom."

"I guess." Ino sighed again.

"Yeah I kinda want to get back to the hospital." Sakura said

"Yeah I guess." Ino sighed

"Yeah back to work and training." Naruto said

"Yeah I gotta get back to the hospital." Sakura sighed

"Yeah I have to get back to the I.T. department." Ino sighed

"Yeah I need to go find the summoning fox's." Naruto sighed along with them.

"Yeah." Sakura replied then it hit her.

"Wait what?" both Ino and Sakura nearly shouted in shock.

"What about the toads?" Sakura asked

"Well when I took on the Fox's sage from while training it broke my contract with the toads." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you do anything sooner?" Sakura asked

"Well I wanted to do it before our wedding, but the Fox is the only one who knows where the fox village is and he wouldn't tell me until after the wedding and honeymoon." Naruto said

"Yeah he saved your ass on that one we would have hunted you down and killed you if you hadn't been there." Ino replied

"That is what he said." Naruto replied

"But how would he know about that?" Sakura asked

"He was sealed in two different women and said they were crazy during their weddings." Naruto replied "And he knew you would kill me if I skipped out so soon to the wedding, and if I die so does he."

"Smart fox." Ino replied

"_Damn straight, I've been around for a long time for a reason."_ Kurama spat as he shuffled around his cage, getting Naruto to chuckle a bit.

Once they reached the port and the ship docked they disembarked and where now standing at the gate of the city ready to head back to the hidden leaf.

"Well this is where we have to part ways." Naruto said "I already cleared it with Kakashi and he gave me a week to find the foxes."

"What you aren't going to make sure your pregnant wives make it home safely?" Ino asked holding her belly that had already began to show as well as Sakura's.

"Well you two are more than capable of defending yourselves and I thought you would be offended if I implied otherwise." Naruto said with a grin

"Damn't he's got us there." Sakura sighed "He knows exactly how to play on our pride." She said as he grinned.

"Damn't fine." Ino huffed "But you owe us when you get back."

"Alright I got it." Naruto said as they separated and Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"Wo what happened?" Naruto said as he looked around and found himself in a forest.

"_I summoned us to the fox's forest."_ Kurama responded

"Next time you do that please let me know beforehand." Naruto replied

"_Fine." _Kurama sighed "_I wasn't able to bring us directly to the village because things have changed since the last time I was here so we will have to search for it." _Kurama explained

Just then he heard a rustling of bushes and he instinctively drew his trench knives and readied himself for a fight. Just then he saw a black fox with a silver underbelly, walked out from a bush. Then the fox fell to the ground and Naruto walked over to him and saw with shock that he had six silver tipped tails.

**END CHAPTER 23**

**A/N ** well another little lemon. Hopefully you liked it and please review.


	24. New Contract

**A/N **sorry for such the delay I have been dealing with school and trying to get my internship squared away. And I have been working on star wars halo fic I don't want to post till I'm done with either it or this.

**CHAPTER 24 New Contracts**

Night had fallen about an hour prior as Naruto sat at the side of a fire where the newly found black multi-tailed fox lay. The fox slowly started coming too and began to open its eyes.

"Ah finally waking up little one?" Naruto asked with a smile at this the fox tried to jump to his feet but fell back down. "Easy there, you were pretty messed up. You had a few broken ribs the rest were cracked and some internal bleeding. I know enough to patch you up and keep you from dying but I'm no medic."

"How is a human here?" the fox demanded "Humans can't enter this forest let alone find it."

"Well I'm not a normal human." Naruto said with a smirk as his eyes flashed red and demonic "And I had a little help."

"What is that?" the fox asked

"The Nine Tailed fox is sealed inside me." Naruto replied

"Lord Kurama?!" the fox asked in shock.

"Yeah he is in there." Naruto replied

"Then I am bound by honor to serve you." The fox said struggling to get up and gave a small bow, and fell down.

"Easy now don't hurt yourself more." Naruto berated the fox.

"Sorry, but not only do you have Lord Kurama inside you but also saving my life I am forever in your debt." The fox replied

"Well if I'm stuck with you might as well know you name." Naruto replied.

"Oh how rude of me." the fox began as he stood up to introduce himself.

"Damn't stay down that is an order." Naruto berated again

"Right sorry." The fox replied "My name is Kuza."

"Alright I'm Naruto and it is good to meet you." Naruto said introducting himself "Now once you are better, you will take me to the fox village so that I can sign the summoning contract." At this Kuza got a look of shock and fear go across his face.

"That may be a problem." Kuza replied

"What why is that?" Naruto asked "Does it have anything to do with how I found you?"

"Yes I kinda crossed a line I shouldn't have." Kuza replied

"What you bang the high priestess or something." Naruto joked as a memory went through his head then turned back to Kuza.

"No it was the lords daughter." Kuza replied getting a blank stare from Naruto for a moment then he just busted out laughing.

"Ahaha that is great." Naruto chuckled

"It's not funny they ran me out of my home." Kuza berated getting angry as his hair stood up on end.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto apologized "Well tell me the full story we have a little while before you're fully healed, even when I use the healing jutsu. Like I said I am not a medic and the fact my demonic chakra hurts people instead of healing them" he explained as he held up his hand and it was enveloped in orangeish red chakra "So I'm out of practice, but it seemed to heal you, alright."

"Well all foxes a descendents of Lord Kurama, so his chakra won't harm me." Kuza explained

"Well guess that is good to know." Naruto said as he stood up and walked up to him and began to heal him again.

"Ah that hurts." Kuza spat.

"Like I said I'm not a medic so, here." Naruto said as he pulled out a straw. "Suck it up. Cause it is deal with the pain or bleed out and die, but I need you to show me the way to the village so don't do that."

"Fine" Kuza replied.

"So with my healing you should be walking again by tomorrow after noon. If it was Sakura she would have you up by morning." Naruto said with a grin. "So till then tell me more about what happened."

"Who is Sakura?" Kuza asked

"She is my wife." Naruto replied

"Ah your mate is a doctor then?" Kuza asked

"Yeah but this isn't about me and if we are going to the fox village I need to know everything I can." Naruto said knowing Kuza was trying to change the subject

"You just want to know why I mated with the elder's daughter." Kuza sighed

"Well yeah I want to know what I'm walking into if I walk into the village with the fox that they tried to kill and ran out of the village. From your reaction they don't like humans to begin with." Naruto replied

"Fine." Kuza replied "I was a member of the honor guard."

"Let me guess, you were the daughter's guard?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he stopped his healing and leaned up against a tree. "And one night after saving her from some life-threatening event she gave herself to you?"

"Ah no we have known each other our whole lives we grew up together." Kuza explained "I was an orphan and she took a liking to me, and I joined the guard when I came of age and she got me as her personal guard. But that story you just said sounds like something out of a bad romance novel."

"Ah right pretty cliché huh?" Naruto replied as he pulled out a small note book and scratched something out. "any way go on."

"Well we obviously got close over that time, and I do love her and she loves me but…" Kuza said trailing off.

"She is the daughter of the Lord and you are just some street fox with no family history or noble blood." Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the tree "Just trash that no one wants."

"Hey I won't be insulted by you even if you are the vessel of Lord Kurama." Kuza said getting up again and his hair standing up on end in anger.

"Calm down." Naruto said sluffing off the foxes anger "I'm saying it because I'm the same."

"What?" Kuza asked in shock as he calmed and laid back down. "But you are the vessel of Lord Kurama how could you be treated in such a way?"

"Well my village viewed him differently. You see him as your father and creator, my people see him as a demon of destruction and death." Naruto sighed

"But why would they see him that way?" Kuza asked

"Well he was sealed in my mother and was set loose on the village during my birth." Naruto replied "He was being controlled by someone who wanted to destroy the village and he killed a lot of the people in the village, and since the adults found out I had him inside me they treated me as if I was the fox himself, that attacked the village and despised me for it."

"Ah well I guess I understand." Kuza said.

"Well being labeled the demon child I didn't." Naruto sighed "But anyway we are getting off topic again. So you deflowered the elders daughter so the tension will be high when we go back. But don't worry I have you back I won't let them touch you."

"Thank you." Kuza said.

"Now then tell me what I need to know about the elder for when I meet him.

Kuza went on about the history of the village and answering any questions Naruto had late into the night till the fire died down to just embers and the two of them fell asleep. After waking up and having a light breakfast the pair made their way to the village.

"We are coming up on the village." Kuza said but all Naruto could see was dense forest.

"I don't see anything." Naruto replied.

"_There is a genjutsu around it use my eye's and you will see through it."_ Kurama said in his head, and he changed his eyes to the fox's, and a pair of trees that looked like pillars of a gate with two large foxes stood at its sides.

"Ah there it is." Naruto said as the two foxes stood up and got into a defensive stance.

"How is a human here?" one demanded

"And why are you leading him here?" the other said toward Kuza "Not only disgracing the noble family but also a traitor, you will definitely be executed for this." The guard said.

"You will do no such thing." Naruto said as orange chakra enveloped him and began to take the shape of a fox and his finger nails turned to claws and his face became feral and his canines grew sharp.

"what the hell?" the foxes asked in shock and a bit of fear in his presence.

"He has Lord Kurama sealed inside him and he is here to see Lord Rodun." Kuza said to the two stunned guards.

"Will you take us to him?" Naruto asked getting the two guards to shake themselves out of the stupor they were in.

"Oh yes right away." One of them said "Follow me." and he tuned and lead them into the village

Naruto and Kuza followed the guard through the village and Naruto looked around and saw what would be found in a normal village, shops restaurants and a small shop with a red cross over it. It all looked normal the only differences were there were multi-tailed foxes walking around and the buildings were built into the trees or burrowed into the ground. He also noticed that all the foxes stared at him and whispered as they passed.

"Well not the worst stares I've gotten." Naruto sighed out loud.

"What do you expect you are the first human most of them have ever seen." Kuza said "It's expected they would be curious and cautious of you."

"I guess." Naruto shrugged as they came up to what looked like an old temple they walked through the large doors and into a large throne room where a large white eight tailed fox sat on a cushion.

"First you defile my daughter now you bring this human before me." Rodun demanded

"KUZA?!" came a more feminine voice, they looked over and saw a younger white female fox come out from a hall way. "They told me you betrayed and abandoned the village, but I knew that couldn't have been true."

"No Rika your father ran me out of the village and nearly killed me." Kuza replied

"I wish they had then my daughter would have been free from your seal." Rodun replied in anger.

"Wait what are you on about now?" Naruto asked

"It doesn't concern you human." Rodun spat at him.

"_Oh I care to disagree." _Came Kurama's voice as Naruto's body was engulfed in yellowish orange chakra, then it pulled away from him and formed shoulder high, flaming nine tailed fox next to him.

Naruto entire body shivered from the strange feeling "The hell was that Kurama?" he demanded "I didn't know you can do that?"

"_This is only a puppet sort of like your clones." _The flaming fox explained

"Next time a little warning would be nice." Naruto demanded

"Lord Kurama." All the foxes said in awe, and then bowed.

"_Listen up, this is my vessel."_ Kurama explained _"I am sealed inside him, and he has proven to me that he is worthy of the fox contract."_

"Yes lord Kurama." Rodun said with a bit fear.

"_Good now on to more relevant things."_ Kurama said

"Yeah the contract can wait." Naruto added "What is going on, think I need to know a bit more on this if I am going to be the summoner."

"He mated and marked my daughter." Rodun explained

"We love each other, we have since we were kits." The female fox shot at her father.

"Ok mated I understand, but marked?" Naruto asked

"When foxes mate they are bonded to each other, and it isn't broken until the male dies." Rodun replied

"Wait why just the male?" Naruto asked

"Well a male can mark multiple females with their seal." Rodun replied

"Why not a female marking multiple males?" Naruto said

"A male with two vixens can produce multiple litters of kits at once, two males and one vixen can only produce one litter at a time." Rodun explained.

'Wow lot better argument for the player vs slut argument than Jiraiya's about the keys and locks' Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway, how can we resolve this." Naruto asked

"Dea…" Rodun began

"Without killing him." Naruto cut him off

"The only way is banishment and stripping her of her title. So, her sister can take her place and marry the first son of the fire fox lord" Rodun explained.

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"The leadership of the fox clans is a cycle." Rodun explained "From wind to fire to water to earth to lightening clans, the first son of the next clan in line marries the first daughter of the previous clans head."

"Seems pretty brutal to banish your own daughter." Naruto said.

"It is either that or kill Kuza." Rodun replied "which I would prefer."

"But I won't, I would rather lose my statues than lose him." Rika said as she walked up to Kuza and sat down next to him.

"Well that is still kinda cruel to your own daughter." Naruto pointed out

"That is how things are done within the clans." Rodun explained.

"_It is similar in the leaf." _Kurama replied _"There are betrothals and such it just really hasn't been needed recently."_

"Well I guess." Naruto sighed

"But it still must be agreed upon by the fire clan." Rodun said.

"I am alright with it." Came a new voice as they saw a pair of red foxes walk in.

"Ah Lord Yuma." Rodun said as they walked up.

"Why wasn't I informed you were bringing a human…" Yuma began then saw Kurama and bowed "Lord Kurama you have returned."

"_Yes I'm back, and my vessel here will be signing the contract." _Kurama replied _"But let's get back to the matter at hand."_ Kurama said

"Yes we over heard the situation from the hall." The younger looking fox said "and I honestly prefer her younger sister, so it is alright by our clan."

"But it…" his father began.

"It is my choice father if I am going to be the clan head I will need to make these decisions myself, and I the punishment for Rika, and her sister take her place as my mate." The fox said

"Wow you seem pretty mature and collected about this whole situation." Naruto replied

"Yes lord…" the fox began but realized he didn't know Narutos name "I'm sorry I didn't get your name I am Urake."

"Just call me Naruto." Replied

"Yes lord Naruto when I first heard of the situation I was very upset with the whole thing." Urake explained "But I took a moment and thought about it and saw I could use it to my advantage to be with her sister who I have true feelings for."

"Ah so it seems the situation is settled then." Naruto replied "now for signing the contract."

"I'm sorry we can not do that right now." Rodun replied getting an agitated look from Kurama.

"_Why not?"_ Kurama demanded

"We must inform the other clans first." Rodun said "It was one of the first agreements we had between the clans that if there was ever to be a summoner we must all agree upon it."

"Understandable." Naruto said before Kurama could speak up "How long will it take to gather them."

"Two days." Rodun replied.

"Then we will see you in two days." Naruto said with a bow, and turned to leave and Kurama flamed out and disappeared while Kuza and Rika followed him out the door.

"So guessing they don't have a motel here big enough for me?" Naruto asked

"Ah no but I think I know a place we can crash for the next two nights." Kuza said "and I probably need her to check me out any way." He added as he coughed up some blood.

"Kuza are you ok?" Rika asked going over to him.

"Told you we should have waited till after lunch to move." Naruto said

"Yeah yeah I just wanted to get that meeting over with." Kuza spat out "and I thought I could tough it out I felt fine to move."

"Ha that is what I always say when I'm sent to the hospital." Naruto smiled

"Yeah sure just follow me, we need to get to the clinic." Kuza said as he began walking again and they came up to a large tree with a red cross on it, and walked in. Naruto had to crouch to get in.

"You just couldn't keep it under control and had to give in to that pretty little princess" came a female voice in a berating and agitated tone as a red fox came out from the back, but stopped in shock at seeing Rika.

"Tula." Rika said as he face turned to a bit of a snarl.

"Rika." Tula said as the hair on her back began to stand on end.

"Ok I am pretty sure I'm bleeding internally so if you are going to are going to fight please do it quickly before I die." Kuza said as he started to walk toward the back where the exam rooms where.

"Fine but once I patch you up I'm ripping you apart again." Tula said as she followed him back.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked

"We used to be friends." Rika sighed "Her father is the head doctor for the palace and we became friends when she would come with him there."

"And let me guess you two both had a crush on Kuza while growing up and you started fighting over him?" Naruto asked

"How did you figure that out?" Rika asked a little shocked.

"It happened to my wives as well." Naruto replied

"Wives?" Rika asked

"What you sound shocked, from that conversation with your father it sounds pretty common?" Naruto replied

"Not really, it is just an option not many foxes do it." Rika replied "But I didn't think humans really did it though."

"Well I'm the last of my clan so I got put into the clan restoration act to bring it back, so I can have multiple wives." Naruto replied.

"So, they both got you in the end?" Rika asked

"Actually, they were fighting over someone else when we were younger." Naruto replied

"So, they lost to someone else and you got them?" Rika asked

"Do you have to say it as if I was some sort of consolation prize?" Naruto asked

"Sorry." Rika apologized

"But yeah while growing up they wanted the dark mysterious clan heir." Naruto replied

"I thought you just said you were part of a clan, even if it is in restoration?" Rika asked

"Well back then I was just an orphan off the street, no one knew about my history, just that I had the demon who attacked the village sealed inside me." Naruto replied "and I was a bit of a prankster as a kid so I wasn't the most popular kid in the class."

"Ah ok, so how did you end up with the two of them then?" Rika asked

"You're a curious little thing aren't you?" Naruto pointed out more than asked

"Sorry, I am the daughter of the leader of the fox clans." Rika replied "I was trained from the time I was a kit for politics and part of that is finding out about allies, and if you are going to be our summoner I would like to know as much as I can."

"Of course you were." Naruto sighed "well the boy they were after was teamed up with me and we were best friends and as close as brothers. But he betrayed the village and abandoned it for revenge."

"That is terrible." Rika said "so once he did that they saw his true colors and started to go after you?"

"Well it took them a little while to figure it out but in the end they did." Naruto said with his signature fox smile. That was when Tula walked back in with a sigh

"Well he will be alright, after he rests for a while." Tula said as she sat down then realized Naruto was sitting down in her lobby. "Ah who are you!?" she said jumping up and getting into a fighting stance

"Calm down." Rika said calmly

"Don't talk to me like I am a kit." Tula spat.

"He is the vessel of Lord Kurama." Rika said "and the reason Kuza is still alive." At this Tula got a look of shock.

"I'm sorry, thank you for saving Kuza." Tula said as her hair went back to normal

"Wow she is the first one to not bow or get all flustered about hearing I have Kurama inside me." Naruto said.

"If you really cared you would have ripped into me for not showing respect the moment I jumped." Tula replied

"I like this one." Naruto said looking over at Rika who just rolled her eyes, then he turned back toward Tula "you really don't give a shit about nobility do you?"

"I am the best doctor in all the fox villages, I have worked for all the clan families I can destroy any of them if I wanted to with their medical records. So, I don't really care about someone's family." Tula replied

"This is great I hate it when people treat me differently when they find out I'm the last of the Namikaze." Naruto sighed

"Well I haven't heard of the Namikaze, which village are they from?" Tula asked

"Wait you don't know who Kurama is?" Rika asked

"It sounds familiar but can't quite place it." Tula replied as she sat back down.

"He is not some clan head he is the Nine Tailed Fox, the one who created the demon foxes." Rika sighed at her friends incompetence, as Tula's eyes went into shock and then looked back at him.

"That Kurama?" Tula asked as it hit her who he really was, and got up to apologize.

"Stop." Naruto said before she got up. "I don't care I prefer it when people are true to themselves and don't act differently just because of some title, or position."

"Right." Tula said looking back at Rika "But damn't I know you are the reason Kuza is that shape."

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Rika shot back

"You knew that the two of you could never be together with your position… your title." Tula yelled at her getting angry.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore." Rika sighed in shame, getting Tula to look at her in confusion.

"To get her father to pardon Kuza she had to give up her position and title." Naruto explained

"You gave up your future and family for him?" Tula asked

"Of course I did I love him, he is my future and my family." Rika said

"So now the only thing that was keeping you apart is gone." Tula asked a little sad.

"Yeah but we are both banished so we have nowhere to live." Rika sighed.

"My god you two are depressing." Naruto sighed then turned toward Tula "You are in love with Kuza and upset he mated with her."

"What no, I mean yes, I meanI'm upset he mated her but he is like a brother to me I just didn't want to see him ruin his life chasing after her." Tula stuttered out her weak excuse, just to get Naruto to give her a 'you honestly believe I'll buy that story?' look. She then turned to Rika "I can't believe you told him. I told you that in confidence when we were just kits."

"No he figured it out himself." Rika replied

"You remind me of Sakura." Naruto replied with a chuckle

"Who?" Tula asked

"My wife, she gets angry with me when I do something stupid, the same way you treated Kuza when he walked in, and how you got all flustered when I asked about your secret." Naruto smiled then looked back over to Rika "As for not having a home, since I will be the summoner you two can stay with me."

"What really?" Rika asked a bit shocked

"Yeah well Kuza owes me a life debt and since he can no longer stay here, only makes sense he stays with me, and since you are his mate and you are banished as well you're welcome to come as well." Naruto explained

"What?" Tula demanded

"I am going to be the summoner and I can call on you guys at any time it is just easier if he is by my side so I don't have to do the summoning." Naruto replied then looked over at Tula "and judging by your reaction you want to come with."

"What no I…" Tula began.

"Only one condition to come along you have to tell Kuza the truth about your feelings." Naruto explained ignoring her protests "Dropping small hints here and there doesn't work trust me you have to slap him in the face with it. He may pick up on the hints a little but he will never act on them because he is unsure of your true intentions till you out right tell him." He explained as he watched her contemplate and wrestle with her mind over the subject.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Rika asked "I am the first mate after all."

"What you think when he has her as well he will love you less?" Naruto asked

"Well uh…" Rika stuttered.

"He told me he grew up on the streets like me, with no family he will be ecstatic to just have family he won't pick favorites." Naruto explained leaving the two vixens speechless.

"He is right." Came Kuza's voice from one of the doors.

"Kuza?!" Tula asked in shock "How much did you hear? You should be resting" she added trying to take control of the situation

"Everything." Kuza said "You guys talk really loud. But you really have true feelings for me?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes." She admitted in surrender

"Like he said a did catch some of those hints he was talking about but I was never sure if it was just me hoping for more than it was or not, so I never pursued them." Kuza explained "The same with Rika till she told me of her feelings."

"So if I just told you out right I could have had you first?" Tula asked

"Yes." Kuza replied

"Well from my understanding there is nothing stopping you from having him now." Naruto replied as the two of them blushed.

"Well there is her." Tula said looking over at Rika getting Naruto to cock his head a bit in confusion.

"Yes I am the first mate and any other ones have to be approved by me before it can be legitimized." Rika replied "With our background and friendship despite our rivalry for him I will allow it." She replied as a look of excitement went across Tula's face.

"Thank you." Tula said excitedly as she jumped up to Rika and hugged her with her tails. Then went over to Kuza and nuzzled her muzzle against his. "Now you need to rest to get your strength up." She ordered him, and lead him to a stair well that lead higher into the tree above the clinic.

"Hey got one of those spare rooms I can crash in for the next two nights?" Naruto asked

"Second one on the left." Tula replied as the door closed behind her.

"Well I'm going to grab some shut eye." Naruto replied with a stretch and walked over to the room she told him.

"Well I'm going to make sure he is resting and she doesn't try anything till he is fully recovered." Rika replied

"Little jealous?" Naruto teased

"Just because I said I would allow it doesn't mean I'm fully comfortable with it yet." Rika said as she headed up the stairs after them, and Naruto just shook his head with a smile as he went to the room she told him about and laid out on the floor because the bed was too small for him because it was made for a fox.

* * *

The next two days Naruto spent looking at the village and meeting the different foxes who lived there. The rumors had already spread about who he was and that he was going to be the new summoner, so they were naturally curious and wanted to know about this human that most had never seen one before. Naruto now stood in front of five different foxes.

"So this is the one who is requesting our summoning contract." A brown fox asked

"_No."_ came Kurama's "_I am demanding it"_ he said as he engulfed Naruto then made his own form.

"Damn't I told you to warn me when you do that." Naruto berated.

"Lord Kurama." They all gasped

"Lord Rodun told us but it is still shocking to see you have returned." The blue fox said still a bit in shock.

"_Now you will give him the contract…"_ Kurama began but was cut off by Naruto

"Calm down Kurama." Naruto said stepping in front of him getting the foxes to look at him in shock as he talked to Kurama in such an informal way. He then turned to the foxes "Sorry about him he is kinda bossy. Now I want this contract and us to be partners. To make that work we have to have a mutual respect for each other so I can't just come in here demanding it or have him do it." He explained

"Well he has my vote." The blue fox said "He knows how to show respect unlike most humans we have seen."

"You are too soft." The brown fox replied "I want to know about your strength. I don't want some weak human summoning my clan."

"Does winning a chakra tug of war with that guy count?" Naruto asked pointing his thumb over to Kurama.

"Definitely a show of strength." The brown fox replied with a look of shock.

"After hearing about your request, I had my foxes look into you." Came the voice of the grey fox. "They found out you were the holder of the toad contract, why are you now looking to obtain ours? We don't share contracts."

"And neither do they." Naruto replied "When I was training to control Kurama's chakra I attained and used the fox sage form." He explained as he closed his eyes and he entered the fox sage form. "Without realizing it I had broken their contract. They then told me that no other summoning's would allow me to sign their contract other than you."

"Yes that is true concerning contracts with summons." The grey fox said "If you use the sage form of another summons it is broken, just as if you are marked by another summons." Getting a look of realization to go across Naruto's face.

"Wait even if you simply have the foxes mark it'll break the contract?" Naruto asked

"Yes." The grey fox replied

"Then I also request to allow my wives to sign the contract as well." Naruto requested

"Yes the punkette and the blonde." The grey fox said getting a shocked look on Naruto's face.

"You seem to have found quite a bit on me in the past two days." Naruto pointed out

"Well when you are classified as the hero of the ninja war more than just humans take notice." The grey fox replied "We have a full file on you."

"So you must of known about Kurama was in me." Naruto said "Especially after the war since it became common knowledge."

At this the grey fox smiled "Yes I have known since we started to investigate you after the war."

"You have known about this Kody?" Rodun demanded "Why didn't you inform the rest of us?"

"I had a feeling he would come to us in time." Kody replied "And seems I was right, so he has my vote."

"Very well are there any more questions for him? Any objections?" Rodun asked getting no response "Very well we will present him with the contract and you may bring it to your mates and have them sign it as well. Now it is understood that with the signing of this contact we can call on you just as you can call on us." He added as a fox walked up to Naruto with a large scroll wrapped up in his tail and laid it out in front of Naruto

"It is only fair." He said as he cut his thumb and signed his name.

"There all set." Naruto said as he stood up, and gave a bow to the foxes, and then turned and walked out of the room. Naruto walked down the road and entered the small clinic where he found Kuza laying on the floor while Rika and Tula were arguing.

"Hey I'm heading out." Naruto said to the three foxes who looked over at him

"Well I'm going with you." Kuza replied "Don't care if I bleed out along the way I just want to get away from their arguing."

"Well that is one of the negatives of having multiple mates." Naruto said with a grin but received a scowl from the two vixens. "But the positives far out weight the negatives when you have two women that love you." He said that seemed to calm the two vixens

"Nice save." Kuza chuckled "so how long will it take to get to your village?"

"Actually not long." Naruto said with a grin and vanished leaving the three foxes alone and confused

* * *

Naruto appeared in his living room to a scream of shock. He looked around and saw Sakura jump up from her chair and get into a fighting stance with her slightly extended pregnant stomach, and then Ino came rushing in with a wooden spoon at the ready looking the same as her best friend.

"Naruto-kun." They both said in shock as they jumped and hugged him

"I thought you said it would take you a week to find the foxes?" Sakura asked

"Well I found some help right off the bat." He said as he bit his thumb and went through some hand signs and slammed it down on the ground and three foxes appeared out of the smoke cloud that appeared after his jutsu.

"That felt weird." Kuza said as he shook his whole body then looked around. "So this is your home?" he asked looking around then saw Sakura and Ino. "And you must be his mates it is good to meet you."

"Ino Sakura this is Kuza." Naruto introduced him, then turned to the other two foxes "and these are Rika and Tula."

"Hello." Tula said waving one of her tails at them.

"It is an honor to met you." Rika said with a bow.

"I ran into Kuza when I first got to the Fox's forest and he brought me to the village so it cut down my search time." Naruto explained. "After I got there and settled a small dispute, I convinced their council to give me their contract."

"So everything went as planned." Ino said

"What was the small dispute." Sakura asked knowing he had tried to slip it past them by not making it a big deal. "I am assuming it has to do with these three being here and not just Kuza for you to show off your new summons."

"Well you see…" Naruto began see he had been caught

"I was banished." Kuza cut him off.

"We were banished" Rika said coming to his defense. "We loved each other but with my position we weren't allowed to be together."

"You see, her father is the current head lord of the fox clans and I'm just an honor guard." Kuza explained "And a shadow fox on top of that." He added getting a questioning look from them that said they would come back to that. "Well we couldn't conceal our feeling for each other and we started dating in secret and then we mated and I marked her."

"Marked her?" Sakura asked confused "wait you mean like this?" she asked pulling down the shirt showing the seal on her shoulder.

"Yes, you can't really see it on me due to the fur." Rika said "But we can sense it on each other indicating to other males I am taken."

"And since you are the daughter of a lord you were betrothed to someone else and you were banished so you sister or something could take your place?" Ino filled in the gaps getting a bit of a shocked look from the group "What? I'm the daughter of a clan head I know how those things work I am just glad my father didn't betroth me off when I was younger."

"Well I think your mother would have killed him if he had." Naruto said with a chuckle. "And I am glad he didn't." he added as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"Ok but now what about you?" Sakura asked looking over at Tula

"Well I had to come with Kuza cause he needs to be patched up every each for doing something stupid." Tula said in a defensive tone turning her head away with a blush.

"Sounds like someone we know" looking over at Naruto who just smiled "but there is more to it than that." She added giving the fox a knowing look who just sighed in defeat.

"seriously how is it so obvious?" Tula asked "But yes I am also his mate."

"Well it is easy to see from the outside but for the two involved it is stupid how neither can see it sometimes." Sakura said giving Naruto a smile "So you are all banished and need a place to stay and Naruto being the softy he is offered to let you stay here."

"Yes." Kuza said

"Alright so it all worked out." Sakura said laying back on the couch.

"Well there is one last thing." Naruto said getting a glare from Sakura telling him to just cut to the point. "You see when I marked you two any summoning contract you had broke." He explained getting a shocked look from Sakura as she got up and tried to use her summoning but disappeared in a cloud of smoke, after a few minutes she returned in another cloud of smoke.

"Well just wish they had informed me before now, would have been pretty bad if I tried to summon in the middle of a fight, then found out." Sakura said in an agitated tone.

"Well I do have the fox's contract you can sign I was able to convince their council to let you two sign it as well." Naruto said during his summoning jutsu and the fox that had presented him with the contract appeared. The fox rolled it out on the coffee table and the two girls signed it, and the fox disappeared.

"Well so now all that is over, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Ino said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll help if Tula tries she will burn the house down or poison us." Rika said as she followed Ino into the kitchen.

"My cooking isn't that bad." Tula shot back at her, as Naruto sat down next to Sakura and put his arm around her with a chuckle.

"what's so funny?" Sakura said sternly as she jabbed him in the side.

"Nothing." He smiled through the blow as he hugged her tighter

**END CHAPTER 24**

**A/N** alright not much action but needed to be done for the story I believe I'm coming on the end here soon only a few more chapters. I already have the end figured out it is just getting there and having some fun till I get there. So please review let me know what you think.


End file.
